E se?
by Paty-chan
Summary: UA - Nossas escolhas podem afetar diretamente pessoas ao nosso redor, podendo trazê-las para perto ou afastá-las para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: esta é a segunda fic que eu escrevo que se passa em Universo Alternativo, acho que gostei das possibilidades que posso ter. Dedicada para: Tatiane e Ai Linna-chan. Espero que gostem, não se esqueçam das reviews! :D**

_**Prólogo**_

Qualquer pessoa, pelo menos uma vez na vida, já se perguntou: E se...?. Ficamos pensando em como as coisas seriam, se tivéssemos tomado uma decisão diferente da qual escolhemos. É impressionante como os seres humanos nunca estão satisfeitos.

Por mais que tenhamos feito uma decisão, que no momento achamos mais certa, sempre surge esse questionamento: E se...?. Faz parte da nossa natureza, é normal. Até porque, dependendo do que escolhemos, pudemos mudar completamente o futuro.

Porém, como tudo no universo é interligado, o que fazemos tem conseqüências que podem afetar não somente a nós mesmos, mas ao outros também. É por isso que dizem que devemos pensar bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Já se arrependeu amargamente de alguma escolha que fez? Teve vontade de voltar e fazer tudo diferente? Mas e se mesmo assim, voltando e tentando concertar os erros, você acabasse alterando toda sua história e das pessoas a sua volta?

-x-

Enquanto amarrava seu Adidas, ele ficou pensando porque havia se olhado no espelho. Uma espinha enorme estava crescendo em testa, que por sorte conseguia ser tampada pela franja.

Mesmo assim aquilo o incomodava. Odiava essa fase de adolescência, tinha momentos em que desejava se tornar um adulto logo e não ter que passar por certas situações. Mas como isso ainda iria demorar, se contentou em terminar de se vestir para ir à escola.

Pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas, indo para a cozinha. Seus pais estavam viajando a trabalho e voltariam somente no fim do dia. Isso significava que teria de se virar sozinho, o que não era novidade.

Ben tomou um café da manhã reforçado, já que mais tarde teria treino com a equipe de futebol. Escovou os dentes, colocou o capacete e foi pra escola andando de bicicleta, era um ótimo exercício e o ajudava a despertar.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, estava trancando as rodas da bicicleta no estacionamento e indo pra aula. Como sempre, muitos alunos já haviam chegado. Cumprimentou alguns colegas e sentou-se no lugar de costume, colado à parede.

Pouco tempo depois o resto da turma entrou e a professora começou a aula. Conforme a senhora Kennedy escrevia as fórmulas e teoremas de matemática no quadro, Ben começou a sentir sonolência.

Cobriu a cabeça com o gorro do casaco verde de moletom que usava e apoiou o rosto no caderno do Batman. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela sensação de torpor que o invadia, a qualquer minuto estaria dormindo. Isso se a professora não batesse com a régua na mesa, assustando Ben.

-Acorda, Tennyson! –ela reclamou, parecendo mal-humorada.

-Hã? –o adolescente levantou o rosto, olhando para os lados, sem saber o que aconteceu.

-Vai tomar uma água, lavar esse rosto menino! –a senhora Kennedy colocou as mãos na cintura. –Você tem dez minutos, antes que eu mude de idéia e te mande pra diretoria.

-Claro, desculpa. –levantou-se e deixou a sala, sob os risinhos da turma.

Ele foi andando pelos corredores calmamente, não estava com pressa. Quando esticou a mão, para apertar o botão do bebedouro, notou algo diferente em seu punho esquerdo. Ben tinha noção de que não tomava sol há meses e que estava branquelo, mas o descolorido no punho era estranho.

Nunca havia usado qualquer relógio ou pulseira, então por que será que tinha a marca como se tivesse usado algo parecido com isso, durante muito tempo? Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado. Realmente era esquisito.

Mas ao lembrar que a senhora Kennedy lhe concedeu apenas dez minutos para tomar água e lavar o rosto, achou melhor se apressar. Não queria ter que passar pela diretoria novamente, se não seriam quatro visitas em menos de um mês.

Ele não era um aluno rebelde que arranjava problema, mas é que sempre acabava esquecendo-se de levar algum livro, ou então de entregar um trabalho. Voltou para a sala, mais desperto e tratou de anotar a matéria.

O dia passou tranquilamente, sem nenhuma novidade. De tarde treinou futebol com time, afinal teriam um jogo no sábado e precisavam estar em forma. Ele era o goleiro e precisava estar afiado para não deixar que o adversário marcasse um gol sequer.

Mesmo estando cercado de pessoas, Ben sentia-se sozinho às vezes, era como se não tivesse ninguém que conseguia enxergar como ele era por dentro. Na verdade, era como se uma parte dele estivesse incompleta.

Aquela sensação estava perdurando por um tempo além do comum. E isso o deixava inquieto. Não sabia o dizer o que estava acontecendo dentro do seu peito, mas só o fato de se sentir fora da realidade era horrível.

Ele voltou para casa no final da tarde, o sol estava se pondo, deixando o céu alaranjado. Seus pais já haviam voltado da viagem e lhe trouxeram várias lembranças de Toronto.

Conversou com eles, mas mesmo assim não conseguia se sentir bem. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer e subiu para o quarto, precisava ficar sozinho. Largou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto.

Não tinha uma idéia precisa, porém fazia tempo que não sorria mais, nem fazia suas piadas habituais. Parecia que toda a alegria tinha sido arrancada e mandada para longe. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Quando tudo isso começou? De alguma maneira, faltava uma informação muito importante. Como se tivesse tido um lapso de memória e só voltou a si naquele dia. Ben deitou de bruços e procurou dormir. Precisava dormir.

Acordou na manhã seguinte sobressaltado, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto. Seu coração palpitava e a respiração ofegava. Sentou-se na cama e procurou se acalmar, colocando os pensamentos em ordem.

Tivera um pesadelo que o deixou perturbado, porque atingiu o fundo da sua alma. Estava numa festa que estava acontecendo em uma casa, com alguns amigos do colégio. O lugar fervia de tantas pessoas, a música alta chegava a machucar os ouvidos. Bebeu um pouco de cerveja e andou um pouco pelo lugar.

Depois de algumas horas, estava entediado e foi procurar pelo amigo que tinha oferecido a carona. Foi até o quintal e encontrou um casal conversando perto da piscina. Paul foi andando na direção deles e puxou o cara, gritando alguma coisa que Ben não entendeu.

Os dois começaram a discutir e quando correu para apartar a briga, Paul sacou uma arma que tinha escondido no cós da calça e atirou no outro, que caiu sangrando no chão. Ben tentou socorrê-lo, mas parecia que ele não iria sobreviver.

Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas sua voz não saia da garganta, não dava para pedir ajuda. De alguma maneira sabia quem era o cara baleado. Aqueles olhos negros o encararam no fundo da alma, depois tudo foi ficando borrado e fora de foco, foi quando acordou.

Como ainda era cedo para começar a se arrumar, resolveu ligar a televisão para ver o que estava passando, precisava esquecer o pesadelo. Foi então que seu coração congelou ao prestar atenção no jornal de esportes.

Estava mostrando os vencedores na competição das equipes de bases de corrida. E no pódio, em primeiro lugar, estava o tal cara com quem tinha sonhado. Não poderia se enganar. Era o mesmo rosto, só que dessa vez limpo e sorridente. Os cabelos negros e olhos profundos, da mesma cor.

Ben respirou fundo e desligou a televisão. Realmente as coisas andavam muito estranhas.

**Nota 2: e ai, o que estão achando? Isso é apenas uma introdução, a história vai começar mesmo no próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: eu sempre acabo pedindo desculpas pela minha demora, né? Já percebi isso... Mas então, eu mudei o pesadelo que o Ben teve no prólogo, peço que dêem uma olhada antes de ler esse capitulo, ok? Para fazer diferente nesta fic, no começo de cada capitulo vou colocar a frase de uma letra de música que eu gosto.**

**Obrigada por todo o apoio e não esqueçam das reviews! *-*  
**-

_**Capítulo 01 **_

_"I want something good to die for  
__To make it beautiful to live_" **(Queen of Stone Age – Go With the Flow)**

O que as pessoas diriam se descobrissem um segredo muito intimo seu? Daquele que ninguém, além de você mesmo, sabe. Ficariam chocados? Talvez chateados? Ou quem sabe sentiriam desprezo?

Ele não queria ter ouvir lições de moral de outros, que nada tinham haver com sua vida, muito menos ir para terapia e falar sobre seus sentimentos para um estranho analisar. Desejava apenas ser deixado em paz e continuar fazendo as coisas como sempre fez. Contudo, quando os flashes das câmeras se voltaram na sua direção, sabia que paz seria a última coisa a conseguir.

Como explicar o vício em adrenalina?

O prêmio de 10mil dólares em dinheiro, com certeza não teria ido parar em suas mãos, caso alguém soubesse como ele era de verdade. Por isso, sorriu da forma mais convincente que conseguiu. Aquilo o cansava por dentro, porém a vida foi extremamente cruel quando mostrava quem era. Então, resolveu que na frente dos outros, seria uma pessoa.

Quando ninguém estava por perto, conseguia deixar que sua personalidade aflorasse. Kevin não tinha nenhum transtorno ou coisa parecida, era apenas comodidade. Fazia o que os outros gostavam e não tinha aborrecimentos ou cobranças. No momento em que sentisse vontade de fazer o que queria, ia lá e fazia, mas ninguém precisava ficar sabendo. Era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Isso é hipocrisia, você pode dizer. E quem nunca fingiu? A questão era que ele costumava fazer isso com mais freqüência, de maneira deliberada e planejada. Kevin era um verdadeiro camaleão.

Era quem você queria, não importando a situação. Contudo, quando ele entrava no carro, apenas a adrenalina importava. O mundo poderia estar explodindo, as pessoas se matando...

Nada superava o ronco do motor, a sensação de domínio sobre a máquina, o cheiro do combustível. Aquele era seu verdadeiro mundo. Da porta do seu Camaro para fora, nada tinha muito valor ou lhe chamava a atenção.

Havia passado anos vivendo desse jeito e até então o plano tinha dado certo. As pessoas a sua volta estavam felizes com ele e Kevin estava feliz com o fato de não ser incomodado por elas.

Entretanto, tudo um dia acaba. E a máscara dele começou a cair depois de vencer o campeonato, era uma sábado. Normalmente, conforme a semana ia acabando, a necessidade por adrenalina aumentava.

Sexta e sábado eram os momentos críticos do vicio, onde era capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir que o hormônio circulasse pelas veias. Domingo era um dia muito cansativo, então tirava para descansar.

Pelo fato de ter ganhado o campeonato, o desejo aumentou incrivelmente, ao ponto de bloquear sua concentração no trabalho. No final da tarde, não conseguia fazer mais nada. Suava frio, seu corpo clamava por um pouco de emoção.

Ele então deixou a oficina mais cedo, foi para casa, tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Ligou o som do carro numa altura considerável e saiu pelas ruas de Bellwood, procurando algo que lhe chamasse a atenção.

Acabou indo para a avenida principal. Com destreza, conseguia cortar os outros carros, mesmo com a velocidade alta. Para entrar em uma curva a direita, fez um cavalinho-de-pau, os pneus cantaram no asfalto.

Porém aquilo não era o bastante... Precisava de mais.

Estacionou o carro em um posto de gasolina e foi direto para a loja de conveniência. Várias pessoas costumavam parar ali e exibir seus carros e marcar rachas nesses lugares. Algumas mulheres o olharam com interesse, porque tanto o Camaro, quanto o dono chamavam a atenção.

Ele entrou na loja e abriu a geladeira das bebidas alcoólicas. Pegou um engradado de cerveja longneck e foi para a fila. Depois de pagar, foi até o carro, encostando-se na porta do motorista.

Enquanto saboreava a cerveja gelada, olhava as pessoas, procurando alguma coisa que talvez chamasse sua atenção. Até que viu um grupo de adolescentes conversando em voltado de um carro turbinado.

Eles pareciam bajular o líder do grupo, as meninas davam mole e jogavam o cabelo na sua direção. O garoto nem era assim tão bonito para isso, mas com certeza seria um bom começo para aquela noite de sábado. Kevin aproximou-se do grupo, com seu sorriso mais conquistador.

-Ei, quem é o dono desse Volvo? –perguntou, olhando para todos os presentes.

-Eu. –o líder respondeu, enchendo o peito. –Por que?

-Bonito carro... –ele comentou, dando uma olhada em volta do automóvel. –Mas não é bastante rápido para superar meu Camaro.

-Ah é? –olhou com desprezo para o desafiante. –Aposta quanto?

-Tenho dois mil na mão, o que você acha? –mostrou o dinheiro e guardou no bolso de novo.

-Tudo bem, eu cubro a aposta. Vamos correr.

Os dois carros usaram o sinal de trânsito em frente ao posto de gasolina como largada. Assim que as luzes ficaram verdes, aceleraram os motores e deram a partida. Contornaram o quarteirão, desviando dos outros carros.

Kevin gostava de se arriscar, então resolveu que andaria na contramão. Estava tão empolgado, olhando para o retrovisor, porque havia deixado seu oponente para trás, que percebeu que a aproximação do caminhão tarde demais.

A buzina ecoou pelos seus ouvidos, deixando-o surdo por alguns segundos. Sua reação foi girar o volante para o outro lado, tirando a frente do carro e depois acelerar como não houvesse amanhã. Se não fosse pelos reflexos rápidos e a pericia que tinha no volante, realmente teria sofrido um grave acidente.

Quando Kevin voltou para o sentido correto da pista e chegou ao posto, seu coração batia freneticamente no peito. Nunca havia passado por nada parecido antes, em toda sua vida.

A adrenalina corria rapidamente pelo corpo, espalhando-se pelas células e provocando um leve tremor nas mãos. Dessa vez, a quantidade do hormônio que fluía era mais alto do que estava acostumado. Teve que respirar fundo várias vezes, antes de sair do carro.

-Toma aqui seu dinheiro. –o perdedor entregou um maço de notas. –Aqui, você tá a fim de ir numa festa?

-Aonde vai ser? –perguntou, sentindo que as mãos ainda tremiam.

-Vai ser na Avenida Kennedy. Topa?

-Beleza então. –ele disse, entrando no carro. O que tinha a perder indo numa festa?

(...)

Ben colocou os fones do Ipod no ouvido e se desligou completamente do mundo à sua volta. Arrumou o quarto ouvindo sua banda favorita e chegava a se empolgar em algumas partes.

Precisava inventar o que fazer até a hora do treino, para não ficar pensando no pesadelo que teve naquela manhã. Os pêlos da nuca se arrepiavam só de lembrar do que aconteceu, havia sido tão real, tão assustador...

Tomou um banho, vestiu uma bermuda, camisa e tênis. Na mochila, colocou o uniforme e uma roupa para sair, afinal depois do jogo com certeza o time iria para algum lugar.

Saiu de casa já era de tarde. Seus pais disseram que estariam no jogo, mas não levou muito a sério. Estava acostumado a não tê-los presente em sua vida, era como se vivesse sozinho a maior parte do tempo.

Foi andando até o colégio, assim já chegava aquecido para o treino. Assim que entrou no campo, percebeu que o time estava alvoroçado de alguma maneira. As meninas na arquibancada não eram novidade, então o que poderia ser?

Ben estava começando a pensar nas hipóteses, mas o berro do treinador o trouxe novamente para a Terra:

-Ei, Tennyson! –ele gesticulou largamente com as mãos. –Vai logo para sua posição, tá atrasado!

-Desculpa, treinador Calton! –fez um sinal e foi para o gol.

Refizeram todas as posições táticas que tinham combinado, reforçaram a defesa e Ben treinou defesas no alto, que era a marca registrada no time adversário. Depois disso, passaram um tempo alongando e tomaram uma chuveirada.

Ainda no vestiário, enquanto se preparavam para o jogo, Ben escutou os outros colegas sussurrando alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu entender o que era. Conforme o tempo ia passando, o time ouvia as pessoas chegando e o barulho aumentando do lado de fora.

Reuniram-se depois que todos estavam prontos e berraram seu grito de guerra. O estádio do colégio estava cheio. A partida foi realmente apertada e bem disputada. Ambos precisavam vencer para continuar, o que gerava uma tensão muito grande.

Depois que o lateral direito do Bellwood sofreu um pênalti no final do segundo tempo, Ben sentiu o mundo em suas costas, ele deveria defender a bola que decidiria o jogo. Ele encarou o jogador e procurou se concentrar na direção que o chute seria lançado.

No momento em que a bola saiu do gramado, jogou seu corpo o máximo que conseguiu para a direita, fazendo uma defesa espetacular. Então o juiz apitou o final da partida e eles ganharam, com dois pontos de vantagem.

A partir dali, o único sentimento que existia dentro do peito de Ben era euforia. Nunca pensou que seu time conseguisse chegar tão longe, caso vencessem aquele campeonato, sua vaga na faculdade estaria garantida.

Dentro do vestiário não se falava em outra coisa, todos pensavam a mesma coisa. Precisavam comemorar de alguma maneira, o problema é que não tinham marcado nenhuma festa para ir.

-Pô, não tem nenhum lugar legal pra gente ir... –Erick reclamou, enquanto pegava a mochila no armário.

-Ei, tem a festa na casa da Michelle. –Paul disse, abrindo o chuveiro. –Vam'bora?

-Cara, desiste dela! –Ben comentou, sacudindo os cabelos para secarem. –Ela disse que não queria mais nada com você...

-Fora que a gente não foi convidado, né? –Erick amarrava o tênis.

-Isso ai é fácil, a gente entra de penetra! –Stanley parecia animado. –Vamos nos divertir, deixa que o Paul se entende a Michelle depois...

Ben vestiu a calça jeans que ficava ajustada às suas pernas, a camisa pólo verde que realçava seus olhos e o tênis que estava na mochila. Não poderia levar seu pesadelo a sério, era apenas fruto da sua imaginação.

Por isso, ele resolveu que naquela noite iria aproveitar muito, provavelmente beber além da conta e ficar com alguma menina. Não demorou muito e o time se dividiu em dois carros. Em poucos minutos, chegaram à casa de Michelle.

O lugar parecia que ia estourar de tantas pessoas lá dentro, com certeza os vizinhos iriam reclamar do som alto. Alguns conversavam, outros dançavam, ainda tinha os casais se beijando nos cantos escuros...

Ben respirou fundo e tentou se deixar levar, foi até a cozinha, procurar por bebidas. Quando abriu a geladeira, notou que tinha álcool para todos os gostos. Pegou uma garrafa longneck de cerveja e foi andar pela festa.

Conforme passava entre as pessoas que estavam dançando no meio da sala, sentiu algumas mãos femininas passando pelo seu tórax e teve uma que chegou a apertar sua bunda.

Ignorou completamente e saiu procurando por alguma garota que lhe interessasse. Enquanto olhava, acabou esbarrando em alguém mais alto e a cerveja caiu no chão. Ben levantou o olhar e sentiu seu queixo cair. Apesar das luzes coloridas que piscavam, conseguiu reconhecer no exato momento que era a vitima do seu pesadelo. Ele era alto e largo, alguns fios do cabelo escuro caiam sobre os olhos negros, que se fixaram aos seus.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até que quando ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Ben saiu de perto e foi para longe da pista de dança. Aquilo realmente não estava acontecendo, poderia ser efeito do álcool.

Dentro o banheiro, o som da festa ficava abafado. Ele jogou um pouco de água no rosto e procurou se acalmar. Aquilo era loucura! Como ele poderia ter sonhado com uma pessoa que nunca conheceu?

Kevin ficou sem entender direito a reação que acabou causando, só havia esbarrado no cara e de repente parecia que tinha visto um fantasma. Foi estranho o modo como o outro lhe observava. Os olhos claros arregalados de surpresa e a boca entreaberta, o cabelo castanho dividido de lado... Parecia um playboy...

A situação perdeu totalmente a importância, quando uma garota usando vestindo passou perto de Kevin. De modo automático, ele foi atrás dela e começaram a conversar. A garota era a dona da festa e se chamava Michelle, então aproveitou para elogiar o lugar.

O papo fluía muito bem, mas o som atrapalhava. Então resolveram ir para o lado de fora, sentar perto da piscina para conseguirem se entender melhor. Enquanto isso, Ben decidiu que não ficaria parado. Precisava sair de lá o mais rápido que conseguisse, não queria ver seu pesadelo se transformando em realidade.

Saiu procurando pelos seus amigos na festa, encontrou Paul largado no sofá bebendo muito e não parecia nada feliz.

-Ela te deu um toco? –Ben perguntou, sentando-se ao lado do outro.

-A Michelle não presta! –ele disse, as lágrimas de ódio correndo pelo rosto. –Você acredita que ela me disse que só ficou comigo porque eu sou rico?

-Deixa isso pra lá, não vale a pena. Vamos curtir a festa.

-É isso ai! –ele levantou. –Eu soube que algumas meninas vão pular de biquíni na piscina.

-Vamos ficar aqui dentro... –Ben tentou impedir que Paul fosse para o quintal, tinha medo que acontecesse a briga. –Tem várias garotas aqui.

-Eu vou lá fora... –disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas e saindo. –Você anda esquisito hoje, hein?

Tentou segurá-lo pelo braço, mas ele foi muito rápido e se misturou entre as pessoas que dançavam. Ben foi atrás dele, tendo que desviar das cotoveladas e dos copos de cerveja. Viu que Paul já estava perto da porta de vidro, quando alguém vomitou em sua camisa nova.

Ben respirou fundo e continuou seguindo, tendo que empurrar algumas pessoas para conseguir chegar ao quintal. Porém, quando alcançou o lugar, era tarde demais. Paul berrava palavras de ódio e amor ao mesmo tempo, apontando a arma para o casal. Michelle estava desesperada, pedindo para que pensasse com calma, que eles poderiam voltar, contando que largasse a arma.

-Eu vou matar você e essa porra do seu namorado, sua vadia! –Paul berrou, a arma tremia em suas mãos.

-Por favor, não faça isso! –Michelle chorava, borrando a maquiagem.

-Calma, eu não sou namorado dela. –Kevin levantando as mãos. –Vocês podem ficar juntos...

-Cala a boca, seu merda!

Parecia que havia uma cratera aos pés de Ben e nunca parando de cair. Não precisava continuar vendo aquela cena, para imaginar o que iria acontecer. De alguma maneira, as coisas estavam se repetindo, como um _Dejà Vú. _Seu corpo agiu involuntariamente, para tentar evitar que a tragédia anunciava virasse realidade, saiu correndo com toda a velocidade que conseguiu e se jogou em cima de Kevin.

Enquanto ambos caiam dentro da piscina, conseguiram ouvir o barulho da arma atirando e um berro desesperado. Quando voltaram à superfície, viram que Paul estava ajoelhado no chão, chorando compulsivamente, balançando-se para frente e para trás.

Imediatamente, começou uma histeria coletiva. Todos berravam, correndo em direções opostas, descontrolados. Demorou alguns segundos até que a ficha caísse e Ben percebesse a gravidade a situação.

Ele saiu da piscina, completamente encharcado e correu na direção de Michelle. Ela estava caída no chão, com um tiro de raspão na coxa, não era algo grave, mas mesmo assim sangrava bastante.

Tentou acordá-la, porém o choque da situação fez com que ela desmaiasse. Paul estava totalmente fora da realidade, como se sentisse culpado pelo acontecido. Ben olhou para os lados, estava perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

A histeria ainda tomava conta dos convidados, era tudo muito confuso. As sirenes da policia e dos bombeiros podia ser ouvida a poucos metros da casa. Com certeza haveria muita confusão e Ben não queria passar a noite na delegacia, dando explicações.

A primeira coisa que pensou foi em fugir. Então pulou a cerca do vizinho com facilidade e saiu disparado pelo jardim. A roupa molhada não ajudava muito, mas forçava seu corpo a dar o máximo que conseguia.

Pulou mais três cercas, conseguindo se afastar da policia sem grandes problemas, porque com isso tinha virado a esquina e estava em outra rua. Quando chegou ao asfalto da rua, teve que se apoiar em um poste e respirar calmamente, estava sem fôlego.

De repente, um Camaro verde com listas pretas encostou ao seu lado e o motorista piscou o farol. Ben olhou para os lados, a polícia estava longe e não havia mais ninguém na calçada, a não ser ele mesmo. O vidro escuro do carro desceu, revelando quem dirigia: era o cara que tinha salvado.

-Entra ai, eu te levo em casa. –ele ofereceu. –É o mínimo que posso fazer.

-Eu... –ficou sem reação.

Enquanto pensava no que iria falar, ouviu a sirene de uma viatura se aproximando. Olhou para o final da rua, alguns policias tinham percebido que ele estava lá e estavam indo atrás.

-Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? –ofereceu novamente.

-Vou com você. –deu a volta no carro e entrou pelo carona.

Kevin acelerou o carro e deixou a rua rapidamente, em questão de segundos, os policiais já tinham perdido sua pista. Quando percebeu que a situação estava mais calma, resolveu puxar um assunto:

-Me chamo Kevin e você?

-Ben... –ele respondeu, ainda um pouco aéreo.

-Loucura aquilo que aconteceu, né? –ligou o rádio e uma banda de metal começou a tocar. -Seu amigo devia ter fumado muito pra ir armado.

-Nem me fale... –Ben girou os olhos e relaxou no banco.

-Era uma pena, a festa tava muito boa... –batucava no volante, seguindo o ritmo da música.

-O Paul é maluco pela Michelle, você não tem noção. –o outro comentou, enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo. –É uma sorte você ainda estar vivo, ele já mandou vários caras pro hospital em coma.

-Tudo isso por causa de uma garota? Eu hein... –Kevin fez uma curva e pegou a via principal. –Ainda bem que você foi à festa também.

-É... –Ben engoliu a seco e mudou de assunto. –Você pode me deixar aqui, valeu.

-Tudo bem então... –estacionou o carro. –Até mais, cara.

-Valeu, a gente se esbarra por ai... –desceu e fechou a porta.

Ben ficou observando o Camaro acelerar e deixar a rua rapidamente. O que foi aquilo tudo? Parecia que estava sonhando, era algo totalmente irreal. O problema agora seria ter que ir a pé até em casa, uma vez que tinha ficado no centro da cidade...

**Nota 2: Ainda tá no comecinho, mas dá para sentir o gostinho né? :3  
Perguntinha básica: o que vocês acham do Kevin ter uma tatuagem? Se sim, qual seria o estilo? Dêem sua opinião ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 02 **_

"_He, who makes the beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man" _**(Avenged Sevenfold – Bat Country)**

**-**O que? –Paul estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir.

-É isso mesmo. - Ben manteve-se irredutível. –Vou dizer a verdade e não adianta me convencer do contrário.

Havia um clima tenso no ar. A confusão que aconteceu na casa de Michelle três dias antes gerou grande repercussão. Os pais da garota ficaram inconformados com o fato de sua preciosa filha ter levado um tiro, mesmo sendo de raspão e estavam processando Paul por tentativa de homicídio.

Porém, como ele ainda era menor de idade e a pena poderia ser revertida para prestação de serviços à comunidade. A questão era que tudo dependia dos depoimentos colhidos pelo delegado, que comandava as investigações.

Era por esse motivo que Paul estava tentando fazer com que Ben omitisse alguns fatos e encobrisse a obsessão que o garoto sentia por Michelle.

-Você tá querendo ferrar com a minha vida? –ele levantou-se rapidamente, passando a mão nos cabelos cacheados. –Cara, esse processo vai me impedir de entrar em Harvard!

Ben continuou sentado no banco, não mexeu um milímetro sequer. O sol agora estava encoberto por uma nuvem que passava, o ar ficava carregado de umidade a cada segundo que passava. Ele levantou os olhos do livro de Stephen King que estava lendo, a paciência diminuindo aos poucos.

Desde a festa, as pessoas o olhavam estranho, como se tivesse alguma doença contagiosa ou coisa parecida. Apesar de fazer parte do grupo popular do colégio, os alunos evitavam ficar perto dele. Fofocas rolavam nos corredores, dizendo que na verdade, foi Ben que armou tudo isso para ferrar com Paul, diziam que era por pura inveja.

-Você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de tentar matar Michelle, sabia? –disse, voltando sua atenção para o livro, ou pelo menos tentando. –Agora, não venha jogar a culpa em cima de mim!

-Mas Michelle estava dando mole pra aquele metaleiro idiota! –Paul sentou-se ao lado do amigo, parecia nervoso. –Sendo que ainda estava comigo...

-Vocês terminaram dois dias antes da festa. –respirava profundamente, tentando se controlar pra não cometer uma loucura. –Além disso, Kevin não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Desde quando você fica protegendo ele? Vocês mal se conhecessem, porra! –ele parecia indignado, ficando de pé novamente. -_Eu _sou seu melhor amigo.

Uma gota de suor escorreu pelo pescoço, molhando a gola da camisa preta que usava. O tempo estava ficando abafado, o calor era intenso e a umidade crescia cada vez mais. Ben fechou o livro calmamente e levantou-se.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, foi andando na direção do prédio. Mas Paul segurou seu braço e o puxou, forçando-o a encarar sua expressão de raiva.

-Você só é alguém aqui nesta escola, por minha causa. –ele disse, apertando a ponta dos dedos contra a pele branca do outro. –Acho bom você mudar seu depoimento, Tennyson... Se não, vai perder tudo e sua vida vai se transformar num inferno.

Ben ficou parado, sentindo os cabelos balançando com o vento. O silêncio parecia reinar absoluto, apenas as folhas das árvores farfalhavam. Alguns alunos olhavam assustados para os dois, na expectativa de uma possível briga antes da tempestade.

Seus olhos fixaram-se nos de Paul, que emitiam um brilho mortal. Haviam sido amigos desde a infância. Até onde se lembrava, sempre andaram juntos. Contudo, desde que entraram para o High School, as coisas haviam mudado.

Paul não era mais o garoto aventureiro de cabelos cacheados e castanhos, de espertos olhos azuis, que queria ser advogado quando mais novo. Que desejava proteger as pessoas e tornar o mundo um lugar melhor, onde a justiça era maior que tudo... Transformou-se em um adolescente fútil e brigão, que sempre liderava o grupinho. Era respeitado pelos outros meninos e admirado pelas meninas. Contudo, toda essa atenção não era porque os outros viam a pessoa que existia por trás daquele rosto de modelo e sim pelo que ele tinha, ou pelo menos mostrava ter.

Ben não reconhecia mais seu amigo, era um completo estranho. Mas deixou-se entorpecer pelas amizades, pelas garotas, pelo sucesso, pelas coisas que vinham fáceis... Seus sentidos ficaram anestesiados com as coisas que via, aos poucos, também foi influenciado e hoje em dia, era muito diferente de quem costumava ser.

O arrependimento e frustração tomaram conta dele neste momento. Era fácil apontar o dedo para Paul e dizer que estava errado. Porém, ele também trilhou esse caminho. E sentiu vergonha por isso.

-Vá em frente, não ligo pra isso. –Ben disse, espantando as velhas memórias e concentrando-se no presente. -Nós dois sabemos que você é obsessivo na Michelle. Quem sabe quando você cumprir a pena, não passa a enxergar que precisa de ajuda?

-Esta é a última vez que eu peço, Ben. –a expressão facial de Paul suavizou-se um pouco. –Vamos lá, pelos velhos tempos. Não quero brigar com você, cara. Mude seu depoimento...

-Eu já disse que não! –ele elevou o tom da voz, puxando seu braço e desfazendo do aperto. –Realmente, você mudou muito... Não te reconheço mais, cara! E toda aquela história de se tornar um advogado honesto?

-Nós éramos crianças e as coisas mudaram muito... –o outro voltou a encará-lo sério. –É uma pena que as coisas tenham que ser tão difíceis.

Paul virou-se, deixando Ben sozinho no jardim. As meninas começaram a soltar gritinhos histéricos correndo para o prédio, conforme os pingos foram caindo. O sinal ecoou, avisando que aulas da tarde iriam ter inicio.

Ignorando completamente as pessoas a sua volta, Ben entrou no prédio do colégio, atravessou o corredor e foi direto para seu armário. Tirou da mochila todos os livros didáticos, deixando apenas o Stephen King.

Saiu da escola escutando Avenged Sevenfold no iPod. Um sentimento enorme de revolta com o mundo crescia no peito. Tinha raiva de si mesmo, por ter demorado tanto tempo para perceber que havia se transformado em mais um babaca qualquer... Tinha raiva de Paul, que só pensava em se proteger e não queria assumir as conseqüências do erro que cometeu... Tinha raiva até de Kevin, que desde o incidente da festa, tornou-se um pensamento recorrente em sua mente, não o deixando em paz.

Por que tudo aquilo? Conforme pedalava furiosamente, afastando-se do colégio, os pingos de chuva desceram pesadamente, molhando sua roupa.

(...)

Kevin ficou parado durante alguns segundos, apenas observando a chuva que caia lá fora. Os pingos batiam violentamente contra a janela do apartamento. Respirou de maneira profunda e voltou sua atenção para os livros na mesa.

Estava estudando Mecânica, algumas fórmulas chegavam a ocupar uma página inteira do caderno. Mas ele não se importava com aquilo, até gostava, era desafiador. Seria necessário ter um vasto conhecimento dessa área para conseguir adaptar os carros, fazendo-os ficarem mais velozes, não esquecendo a aerodinâmica. Não era um trabalho que poderia ser feito por qualquer um.

As pessoas costumavam pensar que Kevin era daquele tipo que não se interessava por nada, só queria diversão. O fato era que eles estavam errados. Sempre acabou escondendo seu real potencial, porque nunca foi levado a sério.

Sua mente ficou dispersa mais uma vez, quando percebeu, estava rabiscando a página do caderno. Levantou-se e esfregou o rosto com as mãos, andava cansado nos últimos dias. Desde aquela festa, sentia que algo havia mudado em seu interior.

Enquanto andava para a cozinha, percebeu que pensava em Ben. Isso havia se tornado algo comum e o irritava. Quando saia de carro, ficava prestando atenção nos pedestres, quem sabe não o veria novamente?

Não fazia idéia porque ficava pensando nele. Abriu a geladeira e deu uma olhada no interior, decidiu que iria comprar alguma coisa pra comer. Trancou o apartamento e desceu de elevador.

A chuva tinha dado uma trégua, apesar do céu ainda estar coberto por nuvens escuras. Kevin ia andando tranquilamente, quando viu um grupo de ativistas, parados na porta do supermercado aonde sempre ia. Não era preconceituoso, apenas achava que ficar andando de um lado a outro, levantando placas e berrando criticas ao governo, não iria mudar o mundo.

Então, ele respirou fundo e passou direto, sem dar atenção à confusão que acontecia. Entrou no supermercado e comprou uma lasanha, molho bolonhês e uma caixa de suco. No momento em que dava o dinheiro para o caixa, sentiu que estava sendo observado.

O tempo pareceu correr em _slow-motion_. Apesar de toda a confusão que acontecia lá fora, as pessoas andando e berrando, segurando placas e faixas, Kevin viu uma cigana parada em frente à porta de vidro do supermercado, encarando-o. Não soube explicar o motivo, mas os pêlos da sua nuca arrepiaram-se, quando seus olhos fixaram-se no rosto dela.

A mulher possuía intensos olhos verdes, os cabelos escuros e cacheados soltos, que iam até a cintura. Sua pele morena contrastava com o vestido vermelho que usava e as jóias douradas. Parecia completamente alheia ao que estava acontecendo à sua volta, como se apenas ele estivesse percebendo sua presença.

Kevin balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, devia ser o cansaço. Quando olhou novamente, ela tinha sumido, como se nunca estivesse estado ali. Outro arrepio percorreu seu corpo. Pegou as compras e saiu o mais rápido que conseguiu, as pernas se movendo mecanicamente.

Com certa dificuldade, conseguiu passar pelo grupo de ativistas e continuou seu caminho, sentindo suor escorrendo pelas têmporas. Algo estava diferente, sabia disso no intimo. Atravessou a rua e quando estava se preparando para virar a esquina e finalmente chegar ao prédio onde morava, sentiu uma mão em nas costas. De alguma maneira, quando se virou e viu que era a cigana, não ficou surpreendido.

-Vejo um futuro cheio de caminhos, meu jovem. –ela disse, sua voz era calma. –As escolhas que fará daqui para frente, podem proteger aquele lhe salvou, ou condená-lo a escuridão...

Aparentemente, ela não parecia ter mais do que 23 anos, mas falava como se tivesse muito mais. O brilho de seus olhos demonstrava que havia visto muito, como se fosse uma anciã num corpo jovem.

-Eu não acredito nessas coisas, desculpe. –deu um sorriso nervoso e continuou andando.

-Acha que seu encontro com Ben, foi pura coincidência? –levantou um pouco a voz, chamando a atenção dele. –Se ele não tivesse tanta importância na sua vida, por que seus pensamentos girariam em torno dele?

Kevin parou de andar, os músculos do corpo inteiro pareceram congelar diante das palavras da cigana. Como ela poderia saber disso tudo? Engoliu a seco e virou-se para encará-la, mas acabou levantou um susto, ela estava mais perto do que antes. Podia sentir seu perfume de rosas, começando a inebriar os sentidos.

-Como sabe disso tudo? –ele perguntou, o corpo tremendo por dentro.

-Eu vejo muitas coisas... –seu olhar pareceu vago, fixo em algum ponto ao lado da cabeça de Kevin. –A Morte aproxima-se lentamente de Ben e vai levá-lo se você não impedir.

-Isso é loucura... –sua mente não queria acreditar no que ouvia.

-Seu coração o guiará na direção certa... Cabe a você seguir ou não. –a cigana pareceu voltar à realidade, encarando-o novamente. –Deve achar Ben antes que seja tarde demais.

-Do que está falando? –Kevin franziu as sobrancelhas.

-É o seu destino, a vida dele estará em suas mãos. –ela foi andando lentamente para trás.

Kevin tentou correr atrás dela, mas seu corpo parecia feito de chumbo, não conseguia de mover. Tudo ao seu redor transformou-se em borrões. A consciência apagou por completo e ele caiu na calçada.

Acordou algum tempo depois, dentro do apartamento e a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma forte enxaqueca. Levantou-se e viu que as compras estavam cuidadosamente colocadas perto da cama. Com certeza, toda aquela história com a cigana não foi um sonho...

(...)

-Você tem certeza disso, Tennyson? –o delegado perguntou, a sobrancelha levantada.

-Tenho sim senhor... –ele confirmou com um balanço de cabeça.

-Então, por favor, assine aqui. –mostrou a linha pontilhada.

Ben respirou fundo e assinou o papel da sua confissão. Usando daquele momento, como uma forma de vingança, contou aos policiais tudo sobre as atitudes vândalas que Paul tinha, as constantes brigas que se envolvia fora da escola, sobre fumar maconha com os amigos de vez em quando e o comportamento obsessivo em relação à Michelle. Eles haviam namorado durante um ano e meio, mas ela resolveu terminar depois de saber que havia sido traída.

Paul ficou arrasado e passou a segui-la aonde quer que fosse, para tentar conversar e esclarecer a situação. Depois de muita insistência, voltaram a sair juntos, porém Michelle sentia-se sufocada, então inventou uma razão qualquer e o deixou dois dias antes da festa.

Ben também falou que o amigo tinha comentado sobre comprar uma arma, mas que não tinha certeza de que isso seria verdade. Mas que no momento em que chegou ao quintal e viu que o amigo iria atirar em Kevin, por puro reflexo saiu correndo e o caiu com ele na piscina.

Afirmou que nunca o tinha visto antes e que não fazia idéia de quem Kevin era antes do acontecido. Quando questionado porque não estava na casa de Michelle no momento em que as viaturas chegaram, disse que acabou se assustando e o primeiro impulso que teve foi fugir.

Essa última parte o delegado pareceu não engolir muito bem, mas se havia desconfiado mesmo de alguma coisa, não disse nada. Afinal essas confusões em festas onde adolescentes se misturavam, regadas a bebida alcoólica, sempre aconteciam, não era novidade. E com certeza a policia de Bellwood tinha coisas mais importantes para investigar...

-Muito obrigado pela sua colaboração... –o delegado passou o olho pelos papéis. –Deseja mudar mais alguma coisa?

-Não, está tudo certo. –tentou fazer sua voz ficar a mais segura possível.

-Então está liberado, pode ir e tenha um bom dia. –esboçou um sorriso.

-Obrigado...

Ben deixou o prédio sentindo o suor escorrendo pelo pescoço e molhando o colarinho da camisa azul que vestia. Seus pais ficaram preocupados coma ligação que receberam dias depois, dizendo que o filho deles precisava prestar um depoimento na delegacia de tarde.

Somente o fato de ficar durante cerca de três horas, dentro daquela sala pequena, tendo que responder várias perguntas feitas pelo delegado, o incomodou bastante. No momento em que pensou que já tinha dezoito anos e era totalmente responsável pelos seus atos, o fez sentir medo da conseqüência do que aconteceu.

Ben foi andando sem direção pela calçada, sentindo o estômago roncar de fome. Sabia que havia omitido vários fatos, mas nunca poderia dizer ao delegado que teve um sonho premonitório e que tinha de impedir a morte de Kevin. Aquilo era estranho até mesmo para ele, quem diria para outra pessoa?

Acabou indo para sua lanchonete favorita, Mr. Smoothie, mas quando entrou, viu que o lugar estava tão cheio de crianças, que decidiu comer em outro lugar. Precisava de paz e sossego.

Então continuou andando, até que viu um posto de conveniência mais a frente. Acabou comprando um pacote de biscoito de aveia e um suco de morango, não podia descuidar da dieta, afinal era um atleta e uma das estrelas do time de futebol.

Enquanto comia seu lanche, sem muita vontade, ouviu o ronco de motor se aproximando e quando menos esperava, o Camaro verde de Kevin estava parando no estacionamento. No mesmo instante sentiu o biscoito agarrando na garganta e tossiu. Por que será que sempre reagia de maneira tão exagerada quando ele estava perto? Ou ficava retraído demais ou então ficava afobado.

O moreno entrou na loja, tirou o Rayban e olhou para os lados, ainda não tinha percebido que Ben estava ali. E ele também não fazia questão de ser notado, abaixando-se atrás de uma prateleira de chocolates no fundo da loja.

Kevin vestia uma camisa sem mangas do Guns n' Roses, calça jeans e AllStar preto. Mas que droga, por que tinha que ficar reparando na roupa que o outro vestia? Até parece que isso fosse realmente importante. Ele foi até uma geladeira, pegou uma garrafa de cerveja e depois uns pacotes de biscoito. Pagou tudo no caixa e deixou a loja, sem olhar para trás.

Ben decidiu que continuaria escondido até que ouvisse o ronco do motor, porém como demorava muito, saiu da loja também. Afinal a mulher do caixa estava começando a olhar desconfiada, achando que ele poderia estar roubando alguma coisa.

Jogou o resto do lanche na lixeira, estava sem fome, o estômago parecia estar dando voltas e mais voltas. Finalmente, quando achou que não precisaria se preocupar, percebeu que Kevin estava encostado na parede da loja, falando ao telefone, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Ben virou o corpo para o outro lado e resolveu sair dali o mais rápido possível. Estar perto de Kevin sempre lhe trazia um sentimento inquietante. Começou a andar o mais rápido que seus pés permitiam, sem precisar correr.

Estava tão distraído que não percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Somente se deu conta, quando uma pickup que vinha em alta velocidade parou ao seu lado e três colegas de classe desceram do veiculo.

**Nota: desculpas pela demora! Estava enrolada com a faculdade, muitas provas e trabalhos. Mas prometo não demorar tanto para postar capítulos novos, agora nas férias. Continuem acompanhando a fic! *-***


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: já vou avisando que esse capitulo pode chocar alguns leitores, mas as explicações serão dadas depois. Mas por favor, não me matem! :D**

_**Capitulo 03**_

"_You've indicated your interest  
__I'm educated in sex, yes  
__Now I want it bad, want it bad" _**(Lady GaGa – Love Game)**

De repente, o lanche pesou no estômago e revirou-se no momento em que viu Tyler, Erick e Stanley parados na sua frente. Não pareciam muito receptivos, pelo contrário. Os colegas do time o olharam com nojo e raiva.

Todos os músculos do corpo de Ben pareceram congelar. Seu instinto dizia para correr, o mais rápido e longe que pudesse ir, contudo as pernas não obedeciam. Mal conseguia respirar.

Antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, Erick deu-lhe um soco na mandíbula, fazendo com que ele caísse desacordado no chão. Stanley e Tyler pegaram o corpo inerte de Ben e o colocaram na parte de trás da pickup.

Por sorte não tinha ninguém prestando muita atenção ao que acontecia. Paul acelerou o veiculo e saíram em alta velocidade, deixando marcas do pneu no asfalto. Enquanto isso, Kevin desligou o celular, com a nítida sensação de que tinha ouvido alguma coisa. Ficou alguns segundos parado, tentando perceber se o som aconteceria novamente. Achando que tinha sido uma peça de sua mente, entrou no Camaro e voltou para a oficina.

O moreno comeu os biscoitos e bebeu a cerveja, estava muito quente no dia. O lugar funcionava normalmente, sem qualquer problema. Até que de repente, um Maserati Spyder vermelho e conversível chegou pelo reboque.

-O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou para um dos colegas da oficina.

-Parece que deu uma pane no motor, Albert acha que pode ser um problema no pistão. –John disse, enquanto limpava as mãos.

-Você acha que pode concertar meu carro? –o dono aproximou-se, parecia aflito.

Kevin levantou o olhar e encarou o outro. Ambos tinham a mesma altura, cerca 1.87m. Mas as semelhanças paravam por ai. Afinal, o dono do carro possuía uma beleza esportiva: a pele bronzeada, os cabelos claros queimados de sol que caiam sobre os olhos azuis e profundos que realmente não tinham nada a ver com a aparência de Kevin.

-Ham, claro... Sou especialista em carros esportivos. –respondeu, demorando alguns segundos até voltar à realidade. –Se quiser esperar um pouco, vou ver o que está acontecendo e então dou uma posição mais exata sobre a gravidade do motor.

-Ok, sem problemas. –ele sustentou o olhar que lhe foi lançado. –Com licença.

Assim que ele saiu de perto, o moreno sentiu o corpo queimando de calor, como se tivesse perto de uma fornalha. Tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção dos colegas, voltou sua atenção para o carro, não queria que os outros percebessem que estava com o rosto corado.

Usando todo seu conhecimento, percebeu que uma das válvulas estava emperrada e com isso atrapalha a admissão de gasolina e o ritmo do motor. Não era algo muito complicado, mas exigia algum tempo para ser reparado.

Ele afastou-se do Maserati e limpou o suor que escorria pela testa. Com certeza iria demorar cerca de um dia para terminar o serviço. Enquanto caminhava na direção do dono do carro, Kevin foi observando cada detalhe do outro.

Definitivamente, ele não era o tipo de homem que gostava de outros do mesmo sexo. Nunca tinha tentado nada do tipo e até hoje, não havia surgido aquele desejo. Contudo, algo chamava atenção naquele sujeito.

Devia ser porque reparou no corpo trabalhado por baixo da blusa pólo azul e da calça jeans escura, ou então por causa do olhar destemido que ele tinha ou do modo como aquela boca carnuda roubava toda sua atenção...

-Então, é muito ruim? –o dono do carro perguntou, afastando-se do muro, onde esteve encostado.

-Não... –respirou e tentou manter os pensamentos em ordem, o mais longe possível de toda aquela perversão homossexual. –Só é preciso trocar uma peça e limpar o motor, nada demais.

-Quantos dias você acha que vai precisar? –ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas, aproximando-se.

-Amanhã de manhã você já pode buscar seu Maserati. –o moreno respondeu, não conseguindo evitar um sorriso. –Posso anotar seus dados na ficha?

Quando Kevin ouviu que o outro tinha o nome do deus-sol grego, Apollo, outra onda de calor invadiu seu corpo. Sem sombra de dúvida, ele honrava o nome que tinha.

-Nós moramos na mesma rua... –ele comentou, ao olhar para o papel com atenção.

-É mesmo? Engraçado que nunca te vi por lá... –o loiro sorriu. –Acho que teria me lembrado, se tivesse visto você antes.

O moreno levantou o olhar da prancheta quando ouviu isso, os pêlos da nuca se arrepiaram. Os lábios estavam tão secos, que o impulso foi passar a língua por cima rapidamente, deixando-os úmidos.

Contudo, o movimento foi acompanhado pelos olhos azuis de Apollo, que por segundos pareceram vidrados nos lábios de Kevin. Porém, isso tudo aconteceu de forma muito sutil, porque voltou a encarar o moreno normalmente.

-Assim, digo, sou bom com fisionomias... –tentou concertar o que havia dito antes, parecendo um pouco constrangido. –Iria me lembrar, entende?

-Ah, claro... –respirou fundo novamente. –Então, posso dar uma carona até a sua casa. Não é muito longe daqui...

-Isso seria ótimo. –ele deu um sorriso largo e covinhas surgiram nas bochechas.

O moreno fez um sinal para que lhe acompanhasse, antes de sair disse que iria levar o cliente em casa e estaria de volta em quinze minutos. No momento em que os dois entraram no Camaro, Kevin sentiu o perfume de Apollo preenchendo o ambiente.

-Seu carro é muito interessante... Por acaso você fez alguma mudança? –o loiro olhava com curiosidade para o interior do veiculo.

-Troquei o estofado, volante e fiz algumas adaptações no motor. –respondeu, tentando não transparecer que estava nervoso. –O seu também teve algumas mudanças, né?

-Verdade... –admitiu, um pouco embaraçado. –Sempre digo aos meus amigos que é original, mas acabei trocando as mangueiras de alimentação e refrigeração, fora outros acessórios.

-O que te levou a comprar um Maserati? –Kevin estava curioso para saber mais sobre o outro, era algo que não conseguia conter.

-Sempre gostei de carros esportivos, mas nunca tive coragem pra comprar um... –Apollo pareceu mergulhado nas lembranças. –Acabei ganhando de herança, que meu pai deixou. Ele havia comprado o carro escondido e só fiquei sabendo no dia em que abrimos o testamento...

-Seu pai realmente tem bom gosto. –disse, dando uma risada leve depois. –Quem dera eu ganhasse um Maserati de herança...

-E você? Pelo visto, é muito apegado a esse Camaro. –ele levantou uma sobrancelha, pouco ligando se já estavam chegando.

-Acho que os carros antigos que tem um estilo próprio, que não se vê mais hoje em dia. Quando lançaram esse modelo mais novo, trabalhei durante dois anos seguidos, para conseguir comprá-lo. –sorriu ao lembrar-se de quando foi na concessionária.

-Parece que chegamos... –o tom da voz de Apollo era informal, mas sua expressão facial demonstrava certo desapontamento ao ver que a conversa terminou.

-O carro estará pronto por volta de onze e meia. –Kevin pegou um cartão e o entregou. –Qualquer coisa que precisar, me ligue.

-Valeu pela carona... –sorriu mais uma vez, antes de sair do carro. –A gente se vê amanhã.

-Até mais... –ele acabou sorrindo, só que da maneira mais sexy que conseguiu.

Assim que Apollo saiu do carro e foi para casa, o moreno teve que respirar fundo duas vezes. Seu corpo parecia queimar por dentro, o calor chegava a ser insuportável. Censurou-se mentalmente por se comportar daquela maneira. Sabia melhor do que ninguém que havia flertado com um o cliente.

Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Nunca havia se sentindo dessa maneira antes. Como outro homem conseguia despertar aquele tipo de reação? Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando manter-se sob controle.

O desejo que percorria sua mente era de empresar Apollo contra a parede e beijá-lo. Sim, Kevin Ethan Levin queria mais do que tudo naquele momento beijar outro homem e fazê-lo perder o controle de tal modo, que sussurre seu nome entre gemidos.

O próprio Kevin não acreditava que estava pensando nisso. Assim que deu a partida, o rádio ligou e Axl Rose cantava o refrão de _Welcome to the Jungle _no último volume. Talvez isso o ajudasse a desviar seus pensamentos para outra coisa. Chegou à oficina, trocou de roupa, vestindo seu macacão e foi trabalhar.

(...)

Ben tentava respirar o mais devagar que conseguia, mesmo assim suas costelas doíam. E muito. Sua visão estava desfocada e não conseguia ter noção de onde estava, mas tinha certeza de que estava sentado em uma cadeira e amarrado a ela. Conseguia sentir a aspereza da corda machucando a pele dos punhos, toda vez que os mexia. As pernas também estavam imóveis com a mesma corda, assim como o tórax.

Não sabia explicar o motivo, mas estava molhado e o cabelo pingava. Notou que seu rosto estava inchado e a boca tinha gosto de sangue. Provavelmente tinha apanhado e pela dor que emanava de certos lugares, não parecia ter sido pouco.

Quando encarou-se no imenso espelho à sua frente, levou um susto. Aquele não era a imagem que estava acostumado a ver todos dias. Pelo contrário, mostrava um rapaz no final da adolescência, com seus 18 anos de roupas sujas e rasgadas, o rosto escoriado e um pouco ralado, um fio de sangue escorrendo do nariz e os lábios inchados.

-Posso deixar você bem pior que isso. –Paul afirmou, aproximando-se, saindo de trás do espelho. –Na verdade, posso te matar agora mesmo. Sua única saída é mudar o depoimento.

-Onde eu estou? –ele perguntou, sentindo a garganta arder.

-Essa não é a resposta que eu estava esperando... –o loiro parecia frustrado. –Estou perdendo tempo torturando você...

-Quando tempo faz que estou aqui?

A única iluminação provinha de uma luminária, que estava um pouco acima da cabeça de Ben. O resto era tomado pela escuridão, não dava para saber onde estava.

-Vou perguntar pela última vez... Você vai à delegacia mudar o depoimento? –Paul segurou o rosto do outro com forçam, seus olhos tinham um brilho raivoso.

-A resposta continua sendo "não". –tentou sorrir, apesar das bochechas doerem. –Você merece ficar um tempo na cadeia, por tudo o que fez.

O loiro largou seu rosto e começou a rir, parecia que tinha ouvido a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Depois encarou Ben, sério.

-Não tente parecer moralmente correto, Tennyson. Nós dois sabemos que você também fazia parte do jogo. Tem tanta culpa quanto eu... –levantou uma sobrancelha. –Por acaso não está lembrando?

-Realmente, não sou nenhum santo. Posso ter feito coisas de que não me orgulho, mas a diferença entre nós é que percebi o quão vazio era esse estilo de vida. –encarou-o com firmeza. –Não quero mais que as pessoas lembrem-se de mim como eu era e sim de como sou, de verdade, sem fingimentos.

-Muito filosófico isso tudo o que você disse, Ben. –sua expressão facial endureceu-se. –Mas isso não vai te salvar nesse momento.

Sem que esperasse, um soco cruzado acertou sua mandíbula e a dor irradiou para toda parte inferior da face. O gosto de sangue ficou ainda mais presente, sentiu que tinha cortado o interior da bochecha.

-Vai continuar com seu discurso politicamente correto? –o loiro parecia furioso. –Você tem três dias para mudar o depoimento, antes que eles dêem a sentença.

-Será que é tão difícil para você aceitar as conseqüências dos seus atos? –Ben manteve uma expressão séria, intransigente.

-Acho que o delegado vai gostar de saber que você foi o responsável por roubar as provas finais e entregar aos alunos, nesse último bimestre. –Paul aproximou-se, seus rostos ficando a poucos centímetros. –Lembre-se: se eu cair no buraco, faço questão de arrastar você comigo, Tennyson.

Depois da ameaça, Paul deixou o local. Ben ficou encarando a si mesmo no espelho, não havia saída, tinha o passado tão sujo quanto seu "amigo". Enquanto pensava no que fazer, alguém o agarrou por trás, colocando em seu nariz um pano com clorofórmio. Aos poucos, os sentidos dele ficaram entorpecidos e acabou desmaiando. Acordou no hospital, com uma enfermeira cuidado de seus machucados.

(...)

Kevin queria se divertir e muito. Por isso, depois que terminou seu trabalho na oficina, foi para casa tomar um banho. Naquela noite, não voltaria sozinho para casa. Então passou perfume, vestiu algo que o valorizasse e saiu.

Parou em uma lanchonete para comer alguma coisa, afinal beber de estômago vazio não era uma boa idéia. Após lanchar, dirigiu até uma boate de strip-tease no centro. O lugar era mal visto pela parte mais conservadora da sociedade, mas era muito freqüentada.

Era impressionante como no mesmo lugar era possível encontrar jovens e adultos de várias idades, com diferentes opções sexuais. E todos respeitavam as regras da casa, então raramente aconteciam brigas, diferentemente de outros lugares mais badalados.

Ao entrar, Kevin percebeu que o lugar era diferente de tudo que já tinha visto. As pessoas exalavam sensualidade nos mínimos detalhes, a música envolvia de tal maneira que ficava fácil se soltar para dançar...

Tinha certeza de que não havia ambiente melhor para conseguir alguém do que ali. Bebeu três shots de tequila antes de tudo. Olhava despreocupadamente a pista de dança do bar, quando percebeu que havia uma pessoa conhecida dançando.

Era Apollo.

No instante que seus olhos focalizaram a imagem do loiro, ele sentiu o coração bater mais forte, o calor aumentando. Por que seu corpo sempre agia daquela maneira quando o via? Era algo fora do comum o modo como se sentia atraído por ele. Kevin tentava repreender os pensamentos nada puritanos que invadiam sua mente, sempre quando via Apollo.

Para evitar que cometesse uma loucura, pediu ao barman uma boa dose de absinto. Bebeu sem saborear a bebida, o álcool desceu e esquentou ainda mais seu corpo. Não resistindo ao instinto, acabou olhando novamente para a pista de dança, focalizando seu alvo.

O loiro havia parado de dançar e conversava no pé do ouvido de outro homem. Ambos deixaram a pista de dança e subiram as escadas do outro lado do salão. Kevin acabou levantando-se do banco e foi atrás, precisava saber aonde iam.

No segundo andar, havia várias salas, onde aconteciam os espetáculos de strip-tease, com dançarinos diferentes. Eles continuaram andando e foram para o terceiro andar. O lugar só tinha quartos privativos, onde os clientes entravam podiam ter momentos mais íntimos.

O coração de Kevin parecia querer sair pela boca, quando viu Apollo e o outro homem entrando em um desses quartos. A porta não havia sido trancada, porque só deu para ouvir o barulho da maçaneta. Aproveitando-se disso, esperou alguns minutos e então abriu a porta, bem devagar.

O ambiente estava escuro e ele precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir enxergar. Era uma espécie de sala, com um sofá e mesinha de centro com algumas revistas de sacanagem, além de produtos eróticos. A porta do lado esquerdo estava entreaberta e Kevin se aproximou lentamente, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Nunca mais poderia esquecer a cena que viu, ficaria gravada permanentemente na memória. O homem estranho estava deitado na cama, gemendo baixo, enquanto Apollo chupava seu pênis com uma vontade imensa. O moreno sentiu o rosto corar violentamente e a cueca começar a ficar apertada.

Só tinha visto aquele tipo de performance em filmes pornográficos. A forma como o loiro manipulava o membro com as mãos e a boca, passava a língua nos locais mais erógenos, subindo e descendo a cabeça... Kevin teve que morder o lábio para não acabar gemendo de excitação.

Depois de chupá-lo, Apollo colocou camisinha e lubrificou bastante o preservativo, depois entrou com tudo no canal anal. O outro homem pareceu sentir um pouco de dor, mas sua expressão era de puro prazer. Os movimentos do quadril do loiro eram delirantemente provocativos.

Kevin sentiu que seu próprio corpo respondia ao estimulo visual, o pênis ficando cada vez mais duro, o calor aumentando e o suor começando a escorrer pelas costas. A velocidade das estocadas aumentava progressivamente, conforme o orgasmo se aproximava.

Apollo mantinha os antebraços apoiados na cama, o tronco elevado, enquanto movimentava-se no interior do outro. Sua expressão facial era de prazer, mas também mantinha sério, concentrado. Kevin pensou se o loiro manteria a mesma seriedade se estivesse fazendo sexo com ele.

O cheiro de sexo começava a se espalhar pelo quarto e invadir as narinas do moreno, que desejava estar naquela cama. As estocadas chegaram num ritmo elevado, o quadril de Apollo batendo com força contra o homem estranho.

-Eu vou gozar... –o outro anunciou, com a voz falhando.

O loiro continuava quieto, apenas penetrando cada vez mais fundo. Por mais que Kevin estivesse bem escondido, teve a ligeira sensação de que sua presença havia sido descoberta.

Mesmo que a escuridão impedisse que Apollo soubesse quem estava ali, ele sorriu maliciosamente, como se soubesse e depois gozou dentro do outro. O moreno saiu rapidamente do quarto, não percebendo se estava fazendo barulho.

Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, até chegar ao primeiro andar. Sentou-se no bar e pediu outro shot de tequila. Precisava esquecer aquilo tudo, pra seu próprio bem. Como pôde deixar-se levar daquela maneira? Ficou parado observando dois homens fazendo sexo, como um verdadeiro _vouyer._

Enquanto bebia, sentiu uma mão no ombro. Quando virou-se para ver quem era, novamente seu coração deu um pulo no peito.

-Posso beber com você? –Apollo perguntou, o mesmo sorriso malicioso estampado nos lábios carnudos.

-Claro, senta ai... –ele sentiu um arrepio descendo pelas costas e os pêlos da nuca se arrepiando.

-Não sabia que gostava de strip-tease... –o loiro bebericou sua piña colada.

-É a primeira vez que eu venho. –tomou o shot de tequila de uma vez só. –E você?

-Eu gosto de vir aqui... –encarou-o, os olhos azuis transparecendo seu desejo. –Mas só quando não quero passar a noite sozinho...

-Entendo. Kevin comentou, não sabia o que dizer, estava sem palavras.

-Olha, acho que podemos tratar desse assunto como dois adultos... –Apollo inclinou o corpo para frente. –Eu sei que você me viu lá em cima.

Kevin o encarou, sem reação. E agora? Sua mente pensava em várias coisas para dizer, mas nenhuma delas lhe pareceu convincente. Engoliu a seco e passou a mãos pelos cabelos, tirando a franja dos olhos.

-Você gostou do que viu? –o loiro perguntou e depois bebeu mais da piña colada.

-Eu... –sentiu o calor aumentando e consumindo o interior do seu corpo. –Eu não gosto de homens.

-Então por que ficou lá, me olhando como se me desejasse? –seu olhar estava mais provocante ainda. –Por que esperou até que eu gozasse pra ir embora?

Naquele instante, sabia que não tinha como escapar. Às vezes, desejar tanto uma coisa pode trazer problemas maiores do que pensamos.

**Nota2: capitulo tenso, não? Espero que a atração de Kevin por Apollo não tinha ficado algo muito forçado. E o que acharam desse novo personagem? Vocês acham que eles deviam ter um caso?  
O que eu quis mostrar com esse capitulo, é que as escolhas que ele fez o levaram a isso. Como o próprio Apollo disse, Kevin poderia ter ido embora, mas decidiu ficar espiando a intimidade alheia... E agora, como lidar com as conseqüências das escolhas?  
Não esqueçam das reviews! Espero que estejam gostando!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Feliz Ano Novo! Desejo tudo bom para vocês e agradeço por estarem lendo a fic... Falando em fic, pretendo tomar outros rumos com essa história. Quero escrever algo completamente diferente do que já tenha feito, talvez um pouco chocante para alguns e longe de ser moralmente correto.  
Espero que continuem me acompanhando e gostem. Não sejam tímidos nas reviews, quero que digam o que estão achando, com sinceridade.**

_**Capítulo 04**_

"_You gimme some of you, I give you some of me  
__You look good, baby must taste heavenly  
__I'm pretty sure that you got your own recipe  
__So pick it up, pick it up, yeah I like you_" **(Justin Timberlake ft. Timbaland – Carry Out)  
~~**

O calor.

Sim, o maldito calor.

Por que diabos sentia tanto calor? Isso já estava o deixando irritado...

-Da onde você tirou essa idéia? –Kevin questionou, tentando tirar o foco da conversa. –Apenas fiquei sem saber o que fazer...

Apollo terminou de beber a piña colada e descansou a taça no balcão do bar.

-Tudo bem, não vou forçar a barra. –levantou as mãos, num sinal de rendição. –Mas saiba de uma coisa...

O loiro segurou o queixo do outro entre o dedão e o indicador, levantando o rosto, forçando-o seus olhares a se encontrarem.

-Quanto mais se nega um desejo, mais irá crescer dentro de você. Até que se torne algo insuportável... –aqueles os olhos azuis eram hipnotizantes.

Kevin ficou parado, sem mover um músculo sequer. A mão de Apollo saiu do queixo, subindo lentamente para a orelha. O toque do outro deixava um rastro de calor por onde passava, como se estivesse marcando a pele do moreno com fogo.

Os pêlos na nuca eriçaram-se quando os dedos mergulharam nos fios do cabelo escuro e os seguraram com força, mas sem machucar, fazendo com que a cabeça se inclinasse alguns milímetros para trás.

O loiro levantou-se do banco, encostando seu corpo no outro, conforme abaixava o rosto. Kevin não sabia por que deixava toda essa intimidade, mas uma parte de si queria muito além disso.

Os olhos azuis de Apollo estavam escuros de desejo, como o moreno nunca viu antes. Seus lábios roçaram levemente, contudo foi o bastante para que Kevin sentisse um forte arrepio percorrendo seu corpo. Todo aquele jogo de sedução apenas tornava a cueca cada vez mais desconfortável para acomodar um pênis em ereção.

Acabou fechando os olhos, deixando-se levar por aquela sensação nova e intoxicante. Kevin soltou um gemido baixo, abafado e Apollo o largou subitamente, fazendo que abrisse os olhos.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou, surpreso.

-Tem certeza de que não gosta de homens? –olhou-o de cima a baixo. –Porque eu podia jurar que estava prestes a gozar.

Ele corou violentamente com a pergunta do outro.

-E é a mais pura verdade! –franziu a sobrancelha, levantando-se. –Não sei que está acontecendo comigo!

-Se sente atraído por mim? –estavam muito próximos.

-Sim e não consigo me controlar... –desviou o olhar, sentindo-se embaraçado com aquela situação. –Acho melhor eu ir embora.

Kevin se virou para sair, contudo Apollo o segurou pelo punho, puxando-o para perto. As costas do moreno encostaram-se ao peitoral do outro.

-Não há nada de errado nisso. –sussurrou no ouvido do outro. –Eu sinto o mesmo por você.

O loiro mexeu um pouco o rosto, roçando a ponta do nariz e os lábios na orelha de Kevin, que acabou gemendo novamente.

-Queria que fosse você lá em cima naquele quarto, mais cedo. –sua voz era tentadora, sensual. –Cheguei a imaginar você, enquanto comia o cara.

-Nunca senti isso antes... –de olhos fechados, ele revelou. –O que preciso fazer pra me livrar disso?

-Entregar-se ao desejo. –a ponta da língua percorreu toda a extensão da orelha do outro.

Minutos depois, ambos estavam dentro do Camaro, rumo ao apartamento de Kevin. Não se falaram durante o percurso, apenas trocavam olhares. A tensão sexual ia aumentando cada vez mais. O elevador parecia pequeno demais para os dois.

Assim que entraram no apartamento e o moreno fechou a porta, Apollo o empurrou contra a parede, mantendo-o preso entre os braços.

-Tem certeza de que quer isso? –perguntou, encarando-o.

-Tenho. –um sorriso malicioso se formou em seus lábios, sem querer. –Agora cala a boca e me beija.

Kevin o puxou pela gola da camisa pólo e juntou seus lábios aos dele. Invadiu o interior da boca do loiro com vontade, queria explorar cada milímetro e descobrir o motivo de estar tão atraído por alguém do mesmo sexo.

As línguas se tocavam freneticamente, conforme as mãos dele brincavam com os cabelos de Apollo, deixando-os bagunçados. Enquanto se beijavam intensamente, foram andando pela sala, batendo em alguns móveis até chegarem ao quarto.

Apenas o prazer neste momento importava para o moreno e ele fazia questão de sentir-se saciado. Jogou o outro na cama e subiu em cima, assumindo o controle. Atacou o pescoço dele, mordiscando levemente, distribuindo selinhos, até chegar ao pomo-de-adão, onde subiu e encontrou mais uma vez com aquela boca deliciosa. Os beijos que trocavam eram urgentes, cheios de necessidades e anseios.

Kevin sentiu as mãos de Apollo passeando por suas costas, chegando à barra da camisa que vestia e subindo o tecido. Despiu-se, jogando a peça no chão do quarto. Havia luxúria no modo como o loiro olhava para seu tórax definido. Sua pele bronzeada contrastava com a palidez do outro, conforme os dedos subiam desde a cintura, chegando ao peitoral, contornando cada músculo do abdômen.

Não sabia explicar como, porém o tesão que sentia com Apollo era diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado antes, mais intenso, forte e avassalador. Dominava seus sentidos e entorpecia a razão. Não precisava se preocupar se estava indo rápido demais, os toques eram agressivos ou estava passando dos limites. Podia expressar seu desejo da forma que queria, o que normalmente controlava, quando estava com uma mulher na cama.

Acabou tirando a camisa de Apollo também, atirando-a em qualquer lugar. Apoiou as mãos no colchão e lentamente encostou seu corpo ao dele. O lugar parecia pegar fogo, sentia o suor escorrendo pelas costas. Mordiscou e lambeu o lábio inferior do outro, arrancando um leve suspiro.

Apollo mudou de posição, sentando-se na cama e livrou Kevin da calça jeans e dos sapatos, espalhando-os pelo chão. Mesmo a cueca box sendo preta não dava para disfarçar o volume. Ele também reparou com mais calma, que o moreno tinha uma tatuagem tribal de uma pantera. O felino fincava suas garras na altura do umbigo e ia descendo em diagonal, sumindo embaixo da cueca, aguçando a curiosidade de saber onde terminava.

Kevin deitou na cama, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, com as pernas abertas e flexionadas, enquanto observa Apollo se despir, vestindo apenas uma cueca box vermelha. O loiro subiu na cama e se colocou entre as pernas do outro.

Uma de suas mãos foi subindo pela coxa dele, indo direto para o volume, enquanto a outra escorregava para dentro da sua própria cueca. Ele começou a acariciar o volume do moreno, fazendo o mesmo consigo. Kevin não agüentou ficar parado sem fazer nada, então se sentou e tirou a última peça de roupa que vestia. A grossura do pênis impressionou Apollo, que também ficou nu.

Sem que o outro esperasse, ele começou a beijar a tatuagem, descendo por ela até chegar perto do pênis, que neste momento estava completamente duro. Passou a língua pelos lábios carnudos, deixando-os úmidos e abocanhou a glande. Kevin fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar e também porque sentia vergonha por estar sendo chupado por outro homem.

Apollo sorvia a cabeça com vontade, enquanto uma mão masturbava o resto do pênis e a outra brincava com os testículos. Ia subindo e descendo com a cabeça cada vez mais, até conseguir deixar uma boa parte da genital na boca. Após isso, lambeu toda a extensão do membro, deixando-o lubrificado com a saliva. Não deixou de passar a língua pelo testículo, arrepiando ainda mais o moreno, que neste momento amassava o lençol e mordia o lábio inferior de prazer.

Enquanto voltava a chupar o pênis, agradeceu mentalmente por Kevin depilar o corpo e não ter pêlos em nenhum lugar, assim como ele próprio. Apollo levantou o olhar e viu que o outro estava de olhos fechados. Tirou a genital da boca, com um barulho molhado.

-Por que não olha pra mim, enquanto eu te chupo? -sugeriu, lambendo os lábios.

No mesmo instante, ele abriu os olhos e o encarou. O loiro sorriu maliciosamente e começou a bater punheta para Kevin com destreza e velocidade. Parecia que suas mãos já sabiam o que fazer, onde tocar e apertar, quando acelerar ou diminuir o ritmo.

Gemidos curtos e entrecortados com suspiros saiam da boca do moreno, que observava atentamente. Seu corpo suado necessitava de mais, urgentemente. Usando seu conhecimento de artes marciais, cruzou as pernas em volta da cintura de Apollo e valendo do peso do corpo, mudou de posição novamente.

-Me come. –ele exigiu sério, apesar de ofegante e o rosto corado. –Agora...

O loiro pareceu se deliciar com aquele pedido e subiu as mãos pelas coxas do outro. Apertou as nádegas, levantando o quadril de Kevin, proporcionando um acesso mais fácil. O próprio moreno foi descendo, até que a cabeça do pênis encostasse-se à entrada do canal.

Prendeu a respiração e deixou que os músculos se dilatassem, permitindo a penetração. Foi descendo lentamente, engolindo toda a genital de Apollo e soltou um gemido de dor. O outro começou a masturbá-lo novamente, para que pudesse ficar mais excitado. Aos poucos, foi deixando-se levar pela sensação, rebolando seu quadril.

O loiro adorava o modo como Kevin era deliciosamente apertado. Conforme seu pênis deslizava pelo canal, o tesão de ambos aumentava, as estocadas se tornaram mais intensas e longas. No instante que a próstata foi estimulada, o moreno sentiu um prazer indescritível percorrer todo o corpo e o deixou desejando por mais.

Sabia que provavelmente ficaria dolorido, contudo a vontade de sentir aquilo de novo era maior que qualquer coisa. Não tinha mais controle sobre suas ações, movimentava-se tão fogosamente em cima do pênis de Apollo, que seus quadris se chocavam com força, porém com deleite.

Subia e descia, rebolava, deixava que o loiro entrasse com tudo, atingisse a próstata e lhe desse uma noite que nunca havia tido. Abaixou o tronco, e eles se beijaram novamente. As línguas se contornavam e se tocavam do lado de fora das bocas, um pouco de saliva escorria pelo canto dos lábios.

O sexo entre Kevin e Apollo era selvagem, movido pela luxúria e tesão. Não havia espaço para romance ou sentimentalismos. Eram dois homens procurando prazer um no outro, tentando saciar um desejo que crescia cada vez mais.

O loiro não conseguia parar de mover dentro e fora, queria dar a melhor foda que o outro pudesse ter na vida. Então, tirou seu pênis e deitou o parceiro na cama. Apoiou uma perna em cada ombro seu, segurando-as enquanto encaixava novamente o membro no canal. Dessa vez, deslizando sem dificuldade para dentro.

As estocadas eram menores e mais rápidas, o tesão aumentando cada vez que seu quadril mexia. Kevin tentava não gemer, contudo era impossível. Apollo era mais do que uma verdadeira máquina de sexo e prazer, era um deus. Seu corpo apenas queria mais e mais. Acabou se masturbando no mesmo ritmo que o pênis dele se movia. Passava os dedos pela glande, subia e descia, estimulava os testículos.

A cama rangia pesadamente sob os movimentos de ambos, os lençóis iam se impregnando com o cheiro de sexo.

-Nossa... Como você é... –Apollo confessou, penetrando o mais fundo que conseguia. -Apertado e gostoso!

Kevin gemia como um verdadeiro ator de filme pornô. Quando sentiu que estava quase gozando, tirou as pernas dos ombros do parceiro e deixou que o pênis saísse completamente.

-Me deixa... Comer você... –pediu, encarando o outro.

O loiro não sabia se era por causa do rosto extremamente corado, os lábios avermelhados ou aquela perdição de corpo sarado e completamente suado, porém recusar seria impossível. Fora que, revezar era a melhor coisa. Queria saber se ele era tão delicioso ativo do mesmo modo que era quando passivo. Virou de costas, ficando de quarto apoios, observando a reação do moreno por cima do ombro.

-Tá esperando o que? –brincou, sorrindo malicioso. –Vem com tudo.

Kevin lambeu os lábios, deleitando-se com a visão. Sabendo que sua genital era grossa, deslizou aos poucos para dentro, mas indo até o final, fazendo com que ambos gemessem. Uma mão segurava o quadril de Apollo e a outra o masturbava.

Sentir que o loiro estremecia com seus toques e movimentos era o melhor estimulante que poderia existir. Seus corpos roçavam com a velocidade das estocadas, que aumentavam cada vez mais. Apollo rebolava contra o pênis do outro, querendo que fosse cada vez mais fundo. A sensação de ser preenchido por aquele membro grosso era inimaginável.

Com movimentos cada vez mais ousados, Kevin tentava dar o máximo de prazer para o parceiro, masturbando-o da melhor maneira que conseguia. As estocadas mudavam o ritmo e a profundidade, surpreendendo de maneiras diferentes.

As costas definidas e molhadas de suor de Apollo atraíram a atenção do moreno, que arranhou, mordiscou e lamber toda sua extensão. Havia tatuado uma pantera porque se identificava com o felino durante o sexo. Era selvagem, fogoso, dominador, e gostava de deixar sua marca no parceiro.

-Eu vou... Gozar! –Apollo anunciou, entre gemidos.

Aproveitando-se disso, ele deu uma última estocada até o fundo com força, os quadris se chocaram e ambos gemeram juntos novamente. Também estava perto de gozar, moveu-se mais um pouco dentro e alguns segundos antes, tirou seu pênis do canal.

Acabaram sujando a cama com o esperma. Kevin tombou de lado, completamente ofegante e suado. Apollo deitou de frente para o parceiro, no mesmo estado. Eles não falaram nada, apenas trocaram olhares, aproveitando a sensação de leveza que o ato de gozar trazia.

Depois que a respiração voltou ao normal, o moreno levantou e abriu a janela do quarto, estava muito quente. Deixou que a brisa noturna o refrescasse um pouco.

-Você deve estar se perguntando... –Apollo disse, sentando-se na cama. –E agora?

-Exatamente. –voltou seus olhos para o outro.

-Essa transa que tivemos não define sua opção sexual. –pegou um lenço da caixinha no criado-mudo e limpou o pênis. –Conheço heteros que abrem exceções para amigos e não deixam de comer suas mulheres.

-Preciso de um tempo pra pensar... –respirou fundo, passando a mão nos cabelos suados. –Aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

-Isso que aconteceu vai ficar entre nós. –levantou-se e encarou o moreno. –Não vou contar nada, será nosso segredo, se quiser.

-Valeu... –estava aliviado e esboçou um sorriso.

O loiro vestiu sua roupa e antes sair, aproximou-se do parceiro, fazendo com que se encostasse à parede. Dessa vez, o beijo foi mais calmo, intimo.

-Sempre que o desejo voltar, você tem meu número. –sussurrou no ouvido dele. –A gente se vê mais tarde na oficina.

-Quer uma carona até em casa? – perguntou, a voz rouca.

-Nós moramos no mesmo quarteirão, esqueceu? Eu vou andando. –riu um pouco. –E a noite está refrescante também... Até mais.

Deram um último beijo e Apollo foi embora. Kevin tomou um banho gelado e depois trocou os lençóis da cama. Mesmo depois disso tudo, parecia que seu cheiro ficou impregnado na pele. Acabou dormindo com o luar iluminando o quarto.

**Nota2: essa questão do Kevin assumir um papel ativo e passivo surgiu quando eu li um artigo na **_**G Magazine**__._** Descobri que nem sempre numa relação sexual entre dois homens, eles terão o mesmo papel. Ou seja, o negócio é revezamento! ****Gostei tanto disso que pretendo escrever mais cenas de sexo revezado. E o que vocês acharam? **

**Nota3: fiquem tranquilo que o Ben irá aparecer no próximo capitulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 05 **_

"_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes  
Should I fight for what is right or let it die?  
Now I'm choking on force fed lies  
Do I fight or let it die?" _**(Bullet for my Valentine – The Last Fight)**

Violentar sexualmente.

Estuprar.

Molestar.

Abusar.

Existem vários nomes e sinônimos para o mesmo ato. E nenhum deles reflete a verdadeira podridão que existe por trás disso. As lágrimas corriam pela face de Ben, carregadas de sentimentos ruins. Não existia no mundo nada que pudesse fazer com que a sensação de perda fosse preenchida.

As imagens ficavam se repetindo constantemente, toda vez que fechava os olhos. Os ferimentos físicos eram nada, comparados ao abismo que se abriu dentro de si. A única coisa que pensava era conseguir vingança. Fazer com que Paul sofresse tanto quanto ele, que as marcas nunca mais fossem apagadas, restando apenas repulsivas cicatrizes eternas.

Descobriu o que tinha acontecido quando foi trocar de roupa no hospital. Sua cueca estava manchada de sangue e tinha dificuldade de andar. No momento em que a enfermeira foi examinar a área, acabou soltando uma exclamação de susto e horror, que nunca mais sairia da mente de Ben. Foi então que a primeira de muitas lágrimas molhou o rosto do adolescente e um sentimento profundo de vingança contaminou seu coração.

Agora estava em casa, deitado na cama de bruços. Tentava pensar em outra coisa, talvez em alguma menina ou num jogo de videogame, porém sua mente parecia sentir um prazer masoquista em reviver aqueles momentos de agonia.

O clorofórmio tinha paralisado suas funções motoras, não conseguia responder, nem ao menos falar. Sua visão estava turva e embaçada, porém nunca iria esquecer a expressão facial do outro: uma mistura de prazer e sadismo, um verdadeiro demônio. Contudo, ainda era capaz de sentir a dor, o quadril de Paul movendo-se furiosamente rápido contra o seu, violando e machucando o interior, o gozo escorrendo quente dentro dele.

Mesmo sendo apenas lembranças agora, seu corpo tremia e suava. Ben respirou fundo e levantou-se com certa dificuldade. Caminhou devagar até o banheiro, jogou uma água no rosto e começou a espalhar base na pele. Precisava esconder os hematomas e as olheiras. Não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira.

Como sempre, seus pais nunca estavam em casa. O trabalho falava mais alto e o dinheiro parecia ser a única prioridade em suas vidas. Será que eles ainda lembravam que tinham um filho?

Claro que não faltava nada no sentido material, uma vez que tinha uma conta no banco, onde todo mês, os pais depositavam uma boa quantia, para que comprasse tudo que precisasse. A empregada ia todos os dias, mantinha a casa limpa e organizada, além de deixar comida pronta. Contudo, apesar de estar cercado de luxo, Ben sentia-se extremamente solitário.

Bebeu um pouco de suco no gargalo da garrafa, enquanto olhava os lembretes na porta da geladeira. As provas de final de bimestre normalmente eram de manhã, uma vez que estudava em tempo integral no colégio.

Voltou para o quarto, vestiu um largo casaco de moletom preto, calça jeans também larga, pegou sua mochila e foi para o colégio de ônibus. Ultimamente evitava ao máximo andar, porque ainda doía muito. Ao chegar no campus, passou direto pelos grupinhos reunidos no jardim e no estacionamento.

Não queria falar com ninguém ou ver ninguém. Estava ali apenas para se livrar o quanto antes da vida acadêmica. Esse último ano, e principalmente o quarto bimestre, do high school parecia se arrastar infinitamente e cada minuto era uma prova de nervos. Foi até um corredor mais vazio e tirou um vidro de analgésico do bolso.

Colocou três pílulas na mão e as jogou na boca, depois tomou água no bebedouro. Engoliu o remédio e guardou o vidro novamente no casaco. Precisava ser forte dali para frente. Ele e Paul fariam prova na mesma sala e queria mostrar que não havia se abalado com o que aconteceu, que era superior a tudo isso.

-Calma... –sussurrou pra si mesmo, tentando afastar as lembranças.

Sentou-se na cadeira normalmente, mordendo o lábio inferior, segurando a dor ao máximo. Dali a poucos minutos, o analgésico estaria fazendo efeito. Paul entrou na sala logo depois e fez questão se sentar atrás de Ben.

-Seu cuzinho arrombado está doendo muito? –ele perguntou baixinho, aproximando-se do outro.

-Eu vou te matar. –ameaçou entre os dentes. –Não duvide de mim.

-Então tenta, sua bicha. E da próxima vez, faço questão de gozar na sua cara.

Ele afastou-se quando o professor entrou. Ben tentou focalizar sua atenção na prova à sua frente. Depois de se acalmar, respondeu as questões rapidamente. Havia estudado, não queria ficar para recuperação final.

Entregou a prova e saiu da sala, andando normalmente. Mesmo sem estar com vontade, voltou para casa. Ninguém o recebeu ou perguntou como fora na prova. Apenas o silêncio era sua companhia naqueles dias... Ele esquentou o almoço no microondas e comeu sem qualquer ânimo.

Desde o acontecido, até as tarefas cotidianas tinham perdido o sentido. Enfurnou-se no quarto, embaixo do edredom e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Tudo o incomodava: a roupa que usava, as pessoas ao redor, o mundo, a vida e principalmente Paul. Sentia uma imensa necessidade de gritar que nem um lunático, ficar mudo de tanto berrar.

O tempo ensolarado do lado de fora, era o total oposto do que sentia por dentro e de certa maneira sarcástico. Se a atmosfera pudesse expressar o que seu coração sentia, provavelmente choveria e as nuvens cobririam todo o céu, com tons escuros de cinza.

Dramático, sim. Mas o que ele poderia fazer, se uma parte de si havia sido arrancada, destruída naquela maldita noite? Ben levantou da cama, jogando o edredom no chão. Ligou a luz e ficou de frente para o espelho. Arrancou o casaco e olhou para seu tórax, com raiva. Havia marcas de arranhões, hematomas, cortes pequenos espalhados em várias áreas...

Conforme observava cada estigma da violência que sofreu, a raiva só aumentou em seu coração. Tinha medo de confirmar suas suspeitas de que a situação era ainda mais degradante na região anal e genital. As lágrimas pareciam não dar trégua e caíram novamente.

Ele caiu de joelhos, em prantos, afundando o rosto entre as mãos. Será que Paul tinha noção do que havia feito? O que passava em sua mente quando deitava a cabeça no travesseiro, para dormir? Provavelmente nada. Isso não o afetava em nada. Ben havia se tornado apenas mais uma história de chacota para contar ao grupinho.

Tomado pela raiva e desespero, Ben esmurrou o espelho, berrando o mais alto que conseguia. Suas mãos continuavam a acertar os cacos que se espalharam pelo chão com murros. Necessitava extravasar tudo o que vinha guardando, nem que para isso precisasse machucar a si mesmo.

Berrava tão alto que sua garganta doía, os olhos piscavam constantemente tentando se livrar das abundantes lágrimas que caiam e as mãos sangravam, manchando o carpete. O ataque histérico só terminou quando seus pais entraram no quarto, correndo.

-Oh meu Deus! –Sandra ajoelhou-se ao lado do filho. –O que aconteceu?

-Nada! –ele disse, levantando-se desajeitado. –NADA!

Limpou as lágrimas com as mãos, manchando o rosto de vermelho. Cambaleou até o banheiro, mas acabou caindo no chão. Carl segurou o filho nos braços, tirando-o do banheiro.

-Chame a ambulância, agora!

A mulher pegou o celular e discou o número rapidamente.

-Pára! PÁRA! –Ben berrava, olhando para o teto do quarto e mexendo as mãos machucadas, parecendo delirar. –Fique longe de mim!

Os pais se entreolharam sem saber o que tinha acontecido.

(...)

Kevin sentiu um formigamento engraçado no estômago, enquanto Apollo contornava seu Maserati, como se nunca tivesse visto o carro antes. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de expectativa.

Quando confirmou que estava pronto, o loiro sentou cuidadosamente no banco do motorista. Ao virar a chave, o motor roncou com uma potência que preencheu toda a oficina.

-Nossa, ficou ótimo! –ele comentou, parecendo não acreditar. –O que você fez?

-Nada demais, apenas concertei o erro. –respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia.

-Está mentindo pra mim! –desligou o carro. –O carro nunca roncou assim antes.

-Impressão sua... –acabou sorrindo maliciosamente.

Por ser o único que trabalhava com carros esportivos e precisar de um equipamento diferenciado pra isso, Kevin possuía uma parte separada, somente sua, na oficina. Apenas ele tinha a chave das portas e da garagem, o que dava uma boa autonomia e privacidade.

Ia trabalhar apenas quando tinha carros para mexer, fora isso estava sempre de folga. Alguns diziam que o patrão lhe dava muita confiança, mas o que se podia fazer quando Kevin era quem trazia mais lucro para o local?

No momento em que se viu completamente sozinho com Apollo, agradeceu mentalmente pelos outros não estarem perto. Ainda era estranho ver o loiro depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles. Não sabia se tocava no assunto, se ficava quieto...

-Então, vai fazer alguma coisa durante o feriado? –Apollo perguntou, ainda sentado no carro.

-Não... Acho que devo ficar na cidade. –o moreno deu de ombros.

-Que tal ir comigo pra minha casa de praia? –um sorriso convidativo formou-se nos lábios carnudos.

-Isso tudo é vontade de transar comigo de novo? –brincou, maliciosamente.

Ficou impressionado consigo mesmo, da forma natural que as palavras saíram.

-Não posso te chamar como amigo?–o outro levantou uma sobrancelha. –Você só pensa em sexo!

-Não só penso, como faço. –apoiou-se na porta e seus rostos ficaram mais perto.

-Só vai saber das minhas intenções se aceitar o convite. –seus olhos azuis revezavam entre a boca e os olhos do outro.

-Ok, eu vou... Só por via das dúvidas, vou comprar algumas camisinhas.

"_Isso é errado! Muito errado e você sabe disso." _dizia a parte racional de Kevin. Queria afastar-se dali e sair correndo. Porém, desde que havia provado daquela boca, sabia que nunca encontraria nada igual no mundo.

Sentia-se especial, desejado e apreciado como há muito tempo não acontecia. Era completamente diferente das mulheres com quem saia. Era inesperado, imprevisível, incomparável, excitante, alucinante... A adrenalina corria pelas veias, o coração batia rápido. O fato de estar se envolvendo com Apollo era perigoso, proibido pela sociedade. E por isso mesmo parecia ter um sabor melhor do que tudo que já experimentou antes.

"_Que se FODA!" _pensou, conforme aproximava lentamente o rosto do outro. Queria aproveitar aquilo enquanto ainda podia, enquanto a razão não havia o arrancado daquele sonho erótico homossexual.

Um forte tremor de prazer tomou conta de seu corpo, quando os lábios se uniram novamente. Claro que ainda havia o desejo sexual, mas a vontade de se deliciar com aquele momento era maior, da mesma maneira que se faz quando não queremos que o sorvete acabe. Aproveitamos cada segundo, deixando-nos levar pelo gosto delicioso da sobremesa na boca.

Mesmo sentado, Apollo passou as mãos pelo rosto de Kevin, indo parar em seus cabelos negros. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. As línguas se tocavam, as salivas se misturavam e os hálitos se confundiam. O moreno puxou o rosto do parceiro para mais perto. Não se cansava daquele toque, dos lábios macios roçando-se aos seus...

-Te ligo... Quinta, ok? –Apollo afastou-se, ofegante.

-Sem problemas... –ele deu alguns passos pra trás, pro carro manobrar. –Até mais.

Como alguém poderia exalar tanta sensualidade, até nos pequenos detalhes? Tudo em Apollo era propício para o desejo. O modo como os cabelos loiros ondulados caiam sobre os olhos azuis-escuros, a pele bronzeada e principalmente, aquele corpo escultural.

Kevin respirou fundo, abrindo a porta da garagem. Acenou para o outro e o observou, enquanto se misturava ao fluxo da rua. Não poderia estar se apaixonando tão rapidamente daquele jeito. Sabia que poderia sofrer.

Bagunçou os cabelos, tentando focar no trabalho, quando seu celular tocou. Era da policia, o delegado que ficou responsável pela investigação sobre a festa da Michelle, queria conversar com Kevin.

O moreno concordou em ir e prestar depoimento. Já que não tinha nenhum outro carro para mexer, tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Cerca de meia hora depois, estava sentado na sala do delegado.

-Você reafirma o depoimento de Benjamin Tennyson? –o policial perguntou, sério.

-Sim senhor. Não o conhecia antes da festa e quando Paul ia atirar em mim, num impulso ele me jogou na piscina e acabou caindo também. –manteve-se calmo.

-Ele disse que não estava na casa de Michelle quando a policia chegou porque ficou com medo e fugiu. Sabe de alguma coisa a respeito disso? –levantou uma sobrancelha.

Kevin abriu a boca e fechou sem falar. Parecia loucura, mas podia ouvir a voz daquela cigana ecoando em sua mente: "_As escolhas que fará daqui para frente, podem proteger aquele lhe salvou, ou condená-lo a escuridão..."_

-Sim. Quando saímos da piscina, ele estava em estado de choque. –encarou o delegado. –Neste momento, o disparo já tinha acontecido. Ben saiu correndo e eu o segui. Ofereci carona e o deixei no centro, depois ele foi pra casa.

-Entendo... –ele parecia pensativo. –Obrigado pela colaboração e tenha uma boa tarde.

Enquanto o moreno assinava os papéis, autenticando seu depoimento, outro policial entrou afobado na sala.

-Senhor, acabei de saber que a te-testemunha que depôs outro dia foi inte-ternada no hospit-tal.

-Fala com calma, Steven! –o delegado levantou-se rapidamente. –Quem é?

-Daquele garoto, o T-Tennyson.

-O que aconteceu? –Kevin perguntou, sentindo o coração bater mais forte.

-Não sei... Pa-parece que tentou suicídio. –Steven disse, tropeçando nas palavras.

-Obrigado por me avisar, eu vou verificar.

-Dispo-ponha, senhor. –o gago saiu da sala.

-Eu posso ir também? –o moreno perguntou, acompanhando o delegado.

-Por que esse interesse todo? –ele abriu a porta do carro.

-Ben salvou a minha vida. Era pra aquela bala ter me acertado. –o moreno respondeu sério. –Tenho uma dívida eterna com ele.

-Tudo bem, mas, por favor, respeite as normas do hospital.

-Obrigado senhor...

Enquanto dirigia até o hospital, várias coisas passavam pela mente de Kevin. Mesmo que não tivesse mais contato com Ben desde a festa, acabou criando um vinculo emocional com o outro, como se conhecessem pela vida inteira. Se isso era bizarro ou não, o tempo estava corria contra o relógio no momento e não podia se dar luxo de filosofar sobre o assunto.

Ele e o delegado foram diretamente no balcão das enfermeiras, perguntar onde estava o paciente. Depois de saber o número do quarto, foram diretamente para lá. Encontraram os pais de Ben sentados num sofá que ficava na sala de visitas do terceiro andar do hospital.

-Ah, oi delegado Smith. –Sandra disse, levantando-se e o cumprimentando. –Obrigada por ter vindo.

-Não poderia deixar isso de lado, senhora. –ele respondeu e acenou brevemente com a cabeça para o marido dela. –O que aconteceu?

-Chegamos em casa de viajem e o encontramos no quarto, aos prantos. –Carl parecia abatido e mexia nervosamente no cabelo enquanto falava. –O espelho do quarto estava quebrado e ele esmurrava os cacos...

-Meu Deus... –Smith exclamou, preocupado.

-Fora que Ben tinha vários hematomas pelo corpo... –Sandra estava à beira das lágrimas. –O que aconteceu pra deixar ele desse jeito, delegado?

-Eu prometo que irei investigar isso mais profundamente. –ele coçou o queixo, pensativo. –Assim que tiver noticias, eu ligo. Qualquer coisa que precisarem, têm meu número.

-Sim, obrigado mais uma vez. –Carl agradeceu, num aperto de mãos.

Smith saiu falando ao celular, deixando Kevin sozinho com os pais de Ben.

-Com licença, você é amigo dele? –Sandra perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Ah, sim. Me chamo Kevin. –ele respondeu, voltando à realidade. –Na verdade, somos apenas conhecidos. Nos encontramos na festa da Michelle.

-Fico feliz que tenha vindo... –a mulher olhou triste para a porta do quarto aberta. –Pode entrar, apenas não faça muito barulho, tá?

-Ok, com licença.

Ben estava sedado, dormindo. Ou pelo menos aparentava estar dormindo. Porque na realidade, conseguia ouvir tudo. Seu corpo estava apenas relaxado e não conseguia abrir os olhos.

Contudo, era uma sensação completamente diferente de quando havia ficado sedado por clorofórmio. Dessa vez, sentia calma e tranqüilidade. Era como se finalmente tivesse conseguido se aquietar depois de tanta tensão. A única parte ruim era ter que ouvir o choro insistente de sua mãe, que se perguntava o porquê daquela tragédia. Mas pra ele, não era uma tragédia. Foi um surto, claro, mas sentia-se melhor.

Estava pensando em nela, quando escutou alguém entrando no quarto. Não era seu pai, porque o barulho era de botas. Ficou tentando adivinhar quem seria, até que ouviu aquela familiar voz masculina perto.

-Ei... –era Kevin. –Nossa, sua cara tá horrível!

Tentou protestar, mas era inútil.

-Parece que de deram uma surra e tanto! –comentou, sua voz parecia animada. –Olha esse roxo... Puta, deve ter doído.

E quem era ele pra ficar fazendo piadinha sobre seu estado? Tinha plena consciência de que estava horrendo, porque com certeza haviam tirado a maquiagem. Ben ouviu Kevin respirar fundo e pegar uma cadeira, colocando-a perto da cama.

-Acho que estou ficando maluco mesmo... Você tá aí dormindo e eu falando que nem matraca. –fez uma pausa. –Espero que melhore, ainda preciso te pagar uma rodada de cerveja por ter salvado minha vida.

As pessoas realmente mudavam quando entravam no quarto. Parecia que de alguma maneira, sentiam vontade de falar tudo aquilo que mantinham escondido, achando que Ben não ouviria. De certa maneira, isso era sarcástico, porque ele entendia tudo, só não podia responder.

-Pra ter apanhado tanto assim, você andou aprontando, né? –Kevin brincou novamente. –Mas quem faria isso com você?

A última frase foi séria, como se ele percebesse que tinha algo a mais por trás daqueles hematomas.

-Assim que você melhorar, me liga. –ele levantou. –Vou deixar o meu número na sua mão. –colocou um papel dobrado na mão direita e a fechou. –Daí eu te pago a cerveja quando sair...

Seus passos foram andando na direção da porta e depois sumiram pelo corredor. Ben conseguia sentir o pequeno bilhete entre os dedos. Por que se sentia à vontade com Kevin? Pensando nisso, acabou dormindo de verdade.

**Nota: perceberam que eu AMO um drama né? Pois é...isso é apenas um começo. Mas fiquem tranquilos que a fic não vai virar uma novela mexicana, será apenas realista. Por acaso já disse que A-DO-RO o Apollo? Acho que nunca gostei tanto de um personagem que eu criei pra fic *-***


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 06**_

"_I know you suffered  
__But I don't want you to hide  
__It's cold and loveless  
__I won't let you be denied" _**(Muse – Undisclosed Desires)  
**

Kevin estava animado e a prova disso era o som da sala, que tocava as músicas mais antigas de _Bon Jovi _em uma altura considerável. Não ligava para o que os vizinhos iam dizer e cantava _Bad Medicine _enquanto arrumava as roupas na mala. Ia passar o feriado de três dias com Apollo em sua casa de praia, em Malibu. O celular tocou e ele atendeu, abrindo a gaveta e escolhia as cuecas que levaria.

-Já está com tudo pronto? –o loiro perguntou, alegre.

-Óbvio, eu nasci pronto. –ele respondeu, pegando as melhores cuecas e jogando no fundo da mala. –Na verdade, estou terminando de separar as roupas.

-Ótimo! Vou passar no seu prédio daqui a meia-hora, então viajamos.

-Estarei esperando na portaria.

-Até mais...

Seu coração pulava freneticamente no peito, parecia querer saltar pela garganta. Guardou o celular no bolso e continuou arrumando as coisas. Sua mala também não poderia ser grande, porque não tinha muito espaço no Maserati.

Desligou o som e deu uma última olhada no apartamento, pra ver se estava tudo em ordem. Pegou a mala e desceu pelo elevador. Nem precisou esperar, Apollo já estava na portaria, mexendo no celular.

-Animado? –ele sorriu e fez um sinal com a cabeça.

-Claro! –respondeu, conforme saiam do prédio.

Kevin colocou a mala atrás do banco do carona, onde sentou. Apollo ligou o carro e saíram em alta velocidade de Bellwood. O sol brilhava intensamente enquanto rodavam pela estrada que cortava o deserto, não existia qualquer nuvem no céu azul...

Pelo fato do Maserati Spyder ser conversível, os cabelos de ambos se despenteavam com o vento, dando uma sensação de liberdade. A música que tocava na rádio era um complemento da paisagem. Durante a viagem, conversaram bastante. O moreno descobriu que o outro tinha uma boa situação financeira e que a única coisa que havia ganhado dos pais era o carro.

Fora isso, tudo que tinha foi conquistado com seu trabalho de mergulhador profissional. Não tinha um emprego fixo, mas era contratado por cada serviço que fazia. Chegou a fazer consultoria para uma empresa de petróleo e várias prefeituras, sobre impacto ambiental e vida marinha. Fora os "bicos" que fazia em temporada de férias em Malibu, como instrutor de mergulho.

Nas horas vagas, Apollo gostava de surfar e relaxar na praia. Isso explicava seu bronzeado impecável e os cabelos queimados de sol, além do corpo atlético. Aos poucos iam se conhecendo, os gostos, as preferências, virtudes e defeitos... Com certeza aquela viagem iria aproximá-los ainda mais.

Kevin desejava que eles se dessem bem não somente entre quatro paredes, quando faziam sexo. Queria uma amizade, um companheiro com quem pudesse contar. Não se importava se chegariam a ter um futuro amoroso ou não. Somente o fato de ter alguém pra conversar e expor suas idéias, já era bom o suficiente.

Ter que ficar pensando em como e quando falar o irritava. Estava chegando ao seu limite, as máscaras começavam a pesar e incomodar. O bom de estar com o loiro era que não precisava se preocupar com isso. Era livre e ficava à vontade, porque Apollo sempre o ouvia com interesse e dava sua opinião sincera, mesmo que não concordasse. Contudo, ambos se entendiam da melhor maneira, respeitando a privacidade do outro.

E assim que a viagem foi seguindo, com risos, conversas, música... O carro era uma mancha vermelha pela estrada em alta velocidade. Chegaram a parar em um posto de gasolina para abastecer um pouco e comprar mais água pra beberem.

-Posso dirigir? –o moreno perguntou, enquanto voltavam pro carro.

Apollo ficou parado, olhando para Kevin, como se não entendesse o pedido.

-Posso dirigir? –ele repetiu a pergunta.

-Pode... Quero ver se é tão bom no volante quanto diz que é...

Sorriu e jogou as chaves para o outro, enquanto caminhava para o lado do carona. Ele ligou o Maserati e voltaram para a estrada, ainda tinham mais duas horas de viajem, até chegarem a Malibu.

No começo, o loiro ficou preocupado, afinal tinha um grande apreço com o carro, contudo conforme os minutos foram passando, Kevin mostrou que realmente sabia dirigir. Fez ultrapassagens e outras proezas que muitos motoristas nunca se arriscariam.

Sem que o outro percebesse, Apollo observou cada detalhe dele, minuciosamente. Podia estar usando Rayban e mesmo assim as sobrancelhas franziam, demonstrando concentração. Apesar do canto dos lábios estarem repuxados para cima, num sorriso malicioso natural.

Sabia que por baixo daquela regata azul, o moreno tinha um tórax definido e bem trabalhado de pele branca. A bermuda escura também escondia as pernas malhadas e uma bunda durinha. Apollo teve de admitir para si mesmo, que se sentia extremamente atraído por aquele homem ao seu lado.

Adorava seus cabelos negros, que iam até o pescoço e a franja caia sobre os olhos também negros. A maneira como era sarcástico e conseguia fazer piadas nas mais diversas situações... Ou então o jeito passional com que havia se entregado naquela noite. Não podia continuar mentindo, estava começando a se apaixonar. E isso o assustava.

(...)

A primeira coisa que fez, assim que acordou, foi esconder o telefone de Kevin entre o colchão e a cama. Não queria que ninguém lhe tirasse aquele número, de alguma maneira, sentia que ainda iria precisar ligar para ele.

Ben sentou-se com alguma dificuldade e olhou para as mãos enfaixadas. Elas doíam e incomodavam, mas nada se comparava ao que passava em seu coração. A tristeza se misturava à raiva e o ódio, mas também havia o desespero e solidão. A única coisa que ainda lhe fazia um pouco melhor era saber que Kevin esteve ali, visitando-o.

Seus pais entraram no quarto, ficando surpresos e felizes ao verem que ele tinha acordado. Sandra abraçou o filho emocionada, enquanto Carl passava a mão nos cabelos dele. Por mais que estivessem demonstrando afeto, Ben não se mexeu, não correspondeu a nenhum gesto. Sentia-se enjoado com toda aquela melação repentina.

-Mas o que aconteceu pra você fazer isso? –a mãe sentou-se na cabeceira da cama.

-Você nunca foi de demonstrar nenhum comportamento suicida... –o pai estava sério, com os braços cruzados.

-E o que vocês sabem sobre mim? Nada! –ele respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Sou um completo estranho pra vocês!

-Não diga isso querido... Trabalhamos muito, claro. –Sandra limpou as lágrimas. –Mas é pra dar o melhor pra você.

-Eu _não quero_ o melhor! Que se foda o dinheiro! –o adolescente elevou a voz aos poucos. –Isso não vai me ajudar em nada... O dinheiro não pode comprar o tempo que ficamos longe!

-Acalme-se agora. –Carl disse de modo imperativo. –Não permito que fale assim conosco! Somos seus pais.

-GRANDE MERDA! –Ben começou a berrar, os olhos mareados. –VOCÊS NUNCA ESTIVERAM AO MEU LADO QUANDO PRECISEI!

Seu pai abriu a boca pra falar, mas foi interrompido.

-Vocês podiam me deixar sozinho um pouco? –o filho pediu, acalmando-se. –Quero descansar.

-Nós vamos para casa, estivemos aqui desde que foi internado ontem. –a mãe comentou, pegando a bolsa. –Preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa...

-Se eu precisar de alguma coisa, ligo pra vocês. –Ben deitou-se e ficou de costas pra eles.

-Tenho certeza de que as coisas irão melhorar. –Carl disse, antes de saírem.

Ben acabou cochilando um sono agitado.

(...)

A casa era um duplex simples, mas a localização era arrojada. De frente para o mar, cravada no meio da colina que circundava a praia. O modo como as janelas e as varandas foram distribuídas, permitia a entrada da luz solar entrasse e a apreciação da vista maravilhosa do mar à frente.

O primeiro andar era praticamente um ambiente só, os balcões e sofás faziam a divisão entre a cozinha e a sala. Também tinha um pequeno banheiro e uma área de serviço, além da garagem do lado de fora da casa.

O segundo andar era composto por uma suíte com varanda para o mar e um escritório. A decoração dos ambientes sempre tinha motivos marítimos, com fotos de corais e recifes, tiradas por Apollo. Peixes e outros animais marinhos feitos de gesso e com cores vibrantes estavam pendurados pelas paredes.

-Está com fome? –Apollo perguntou, enquanto abria a geladeira.

-Um pouco... –ele respondeu, sentando no banco de frente pra bancada.

-Vou preparar nosso almoço. –o loiro saiu abrindo os armários, procurando os ingredientes. –Tem alguma coisa que não gosta de comer?

-Só não sou muito fã de picles... Você quer alguma ajuda?

-Fica tranqüilo, vai tomar um banho e desfazer as malas.

-Eu lavo a louça depois então.

-Tudo bem.

Ele subiu com as malas para o quarto e conforme andava pela casa percebeu que cada cantinho daquele lugar lembrava seu dono. Era impressionante ver como a casa podia falar tanto a respeito do loiro.

Kevin desfez a mala de ambos, colocando as roupas no armário embutido. Pegou uma toalha e cueca limpa, indo para o banheiro da suíte. Tomou um banho refrescante, tirando todo o cansaço da viagem, sentindo-se um pouco mais animado.

Deixou os cabelos molhados e vestiu uma bermuda. Ao descer, encontrou Apollo tirando uma travessa do forno.

-O cheiro está maravilhoso! –aproximou-se dele por trás.

-É minha especialidade. –ele sorriu. –Salmão defumado com tomate seco e champignon.

-Você fez curso de gastronomia? –o moreno ajudava o outro a colocar os pratos na bancada pra comerem.

-Gosto de cozinhar... Além do que, quando se vive sozinho é preciso saber se virar.

Eles saborearam o almoço com uma garrafa de vinho tinto seco. Conversaram mais um pouco e decidiram que quando estivesse de noite iriam beber cerveja na orla da praia.

-Durante a viagem eu falei tudo sobre mim... –Apollo disse, bebendo um gole. –Me conte mais sobre você.

-Ah, eu não tenho uma vida tão interessante quanto a sua. –Kevin descansou o talher no canto do prato. –Meu pai trabalha como policial e minha mãe é professora de ensino infantil... Eles moram em Nova York.

-Tão longe... –o loiro comentou. –Vocês não se dão bem?

-É, quando se desiste de uma vaga entre os três primeiros lugares para Engenharia Mecânica em Princeton, não há relacionamento que não fique abalado. –brincou, apesar de sua expressão estar séria.

-Resolveu fazer outra coisa? –ele estava interessado e inclinou o tronco pra frente, atento.

-Sempre quis ser piloto profissional e dirigir em grandes competições como Rally Dakar. –os olhos do moreno brilharam de entusiasmo. –Acho que se você consegue dirigir em um lugar ermo, dentro de um determinado tempo, sem ter problemas com o carro, realmente é bom no que faz.

-É isso o que quer fazer? –encarou-o.

-Mais do que tudo na minha vida. –sustentou o olhar. –Eu nasci para correr.

-Tenho certeza de que vai conseguir... –sorriu, demonstrando incentivo. –Eu vou tomar meu banho.

-Deixa que a louça é por minha conta!

(...)

Já era de noite, quando Ben acordou, com uma enfermeira entrando no quarto.

-Vou trocar os curativos, ok? –ela sorriu, mostrando-se amigável.

-Claro... –sentou-se na cama.

Enquanto ela retirava as bandagens e limpava os cortes com soro, o adolescente ficou aliviado em saber que não havia sido nada muito grave. Precisaria ficar com as mãos enfaixadas até que os cortes cicatrizassem. Provavelmente no dia seguinte teria alta, de acordo com a enfermeira.

Depois de ter as bandagens trocadas, a enfermeira saiu do quarto. Ben esperou o suficiente e esgueirou-se para fora do quarto. Era um pouco complicado ter que ficar segurando o próprio soro, uma vez que o suporte era muito pesado pra carregar.

Mesmo assim ele não desistiu. Andou na ponta dos pés pelo corredor, até chegar à sala de espera do andar, onde tinha um telefone público. Agradeceu mentalmente pela ala das enfermeiras ficar do outro lado, bem afastado de onde estava agora.

Antes de fazer a ligação, digitou uma série de números no telefone. Eles destravaram o controle de cartão do aparelho. Era como se Ben tivesse um cartão ilimitado e pudesse falar o quanto quisesse. Pelo menos andar com Paul não tinha sido tão ruim assim, aprendeu alguns truques úteis para situações como essa.

Sua mão tremia, conforme digitava os números do celular de Kevin. Chamou, chamou... Quando já ia desligar, a chamada foi atendida.

-Alô? –a voz não pertencia ao moreno, mas era masculina.

-Eu queria falar com o Kevin... Ele está ai? –manteve o tom baixo, com medo de alguém aparecer.

-Agora não... Ele foi comprar umas coisas e já volta. –o homem respondeu. –Quer deixar recado?

-Eu ligo mais tarde...

Ben desligou antes que o homem do outro lado da linha respondesse. Bufou e colocou o telefone no lugar. Voltou para o quarto rapidamente, não queria arranjar confusão com as enfermeiras. Prendeu o soro no suporte ao lado da cama e deitou, irritado. Ainda bem que se veria livre daquele hospital no dia seguinte.

(...)

-Ligaram pra você, mas não deixaram recado. –Apollo disse, quando Kevin se aproximou, trazendo as cervejas.

-Ah, obrigado por atender. –pegou o celular e viu a chamada. –Esqueci o telefone na mesa né?

-Acontece. –o loiro pegou uma cerveja e deu um gole. –Vamos andando?

-Vamos... Mas não conheço o número... –comentou, depois de guardar o aparelho e pegar sua cerveja.

-O cara disse que vai ligar mais tarde...

-Então vou ter que esperar pra ver quem é.

Mesmo sendo dez e meia da noite, a orla estava agitada. Várias pessoas andavam de um lado a outro, conversando e rindo. Malibu era o tipo de cidade que nunca dormia, nunca descansa. Sempre tinha gente circulando por ai... Depois de Hollywood, com certeza era uma das cidades mais badaladas na costa oeste.

Como estavam cansados da viagem, resolveram dormir e a cama de casal realmente não parecia um problema para eles. Kevin deitou do lado direito, Apollo ficou com o esquerdo, ambos deitaram apenas de cueca, estava muito quente.

Em poucos minutos, o moreno encontrava-se completamente entregue ao sono. O ventilador estava ligado e uma leve brisa circulava pelo quarto. Quando menos esperava, sentiu a mão do loiro deslizando provocante pelas costas, abraçando-o pela cintura e puxando ele para mais perto.

Kevin sabia exatamente o que o outro queria e também desejava. Aproveitando a posição de conchinha em que se encontravam, segurou a mão do parceiro e alisou seu tórax com ela. Foi descendo delicadamente, deixando que os arrepios causados pelo toque se espalhassem pelo resto do corpo.

Abaixou o elástico da cueca e fez com que o outro segurasse seu membro. Apollo soltou um gemido rouco neste momento, conforme começava a masturbar Kevin. Como estava atrás, com seu corpo colado ao dele, sussurrou coisas pervertidas, lambeu a nuca, além de espalhar mordiscadas até o ombro. Sua mão mexia-se rapidamente, subindo e descendo por toda a extensão. O moreno sentia que o parceiro também começava a se excitar, o volume contra suas nádegas crescia cada vez mais.

A masturbação estava intensa, com o pênis liberando o liquido lubrificante, que ajudava a mão do loiro a escorregar cada vez com mais facilidade. Os arrepios e sensações de prazer geravam mais gemidos e respirações contraídas. Kevin ainda se mantinha de costas para o parceiro, segurando no lençol e sentindo o suor molhar os cabelos.

Apollo delirava cada vez que percebia o modo como o outro se desmanchava com seus toques. Isso o instigava a cada vez tentar algo novo, explorar uma área desconhecida. Queria descobrir todas as zonas erógenas do moreno e fazer com que ele gozasse como nunca. Seu verdadeiro prazer não era apenas penetrar o parceiro e sim deixa-lo realizado.

Sabia que aquele tipo de relação ainda era diferente para Kevin e estava indo com calma, para não assustá-lo. Por mais que fosse um sentimento egoísta, queria marcar a vida do outro, para que nunca mais fosse esquecido. Gostaria que todos os momentos que passassem juntos fossem maravilhosos e que ele pudesse assim se abrir para novas experiências e não ter medo de errar.

Por isso, tratou de masturbá-lo com vontade. Demorou-se de propósito no prepúcio, fazendo movimentos delicados com as pontas dos dedos nessa região tão sensível. Em quanto manipulava o pênis de Kevin, percebeu que o moreno institivamente roçava seu corpo no dele.

Não conseguiu segurar o gemido de prazer quando aquela bunda malhada se moveu contra seu membro. Como ele conseguia ser tão gostoso? Apollo perguntou-se como o parceiro sabia fazer os movimentos nos momentos certos. Era como se sempre soubesse o que fazer.

-Vou gozar! –o moreno anunciou, a respiração ofegante.

-Vai Kevin! –ele incentivou, aumento o ritmo dos movimentos.

O loiro continuou com a masturbação e quando menos esperava, Kevin gemeu seu nome e gozou, melando sua mão. Eles ficaram algum tempo parados, aproveitando a sensação pós-gozo. Apenas as respirações descompassadas faziam barulho no quarto.

-Desculpe, eu acabei te sujando... –o moreno sentou na cama, sem graça.

-Tudo bem... Não tem problema. –ele sorriu, sentando também. –Ainda terei minha revanche.

-E quem disse que vai haver uma próxima vez? –Kevin levantou-se e foi até o banheiro.

-Falando assim, até parece que consegue ficar sem sexo... –Apollo disse, ainda sentado na cama.

O moreno voltou do banheiro depois de limpar o pênis, completamente nu. Ele tinha aquela beleza de corpo definido e de pele branca, os olhos possuíam um brilho malicioso permanente, como se sua mente pensasse nas mais diversas perversões 24 horas por dia.

Kevin vestiu a cueca e deitou novamente na cama, cruzando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Apollo aproveitou que o banheiro estava livre e lavou a mão. Quando voltou para o quarto, fez questão de ir engatinhando na direção do parceiro, aproximando seus rostos lentamente.

Beijaram-se intensamente, mas sem aquela fome toda de antes. Deram alguns selinhos e depois dormiram. Acordaram na manhã bem dispostos e cheios de planos, que incluíam um mergulho de exploração em um navio naufragado e almoço a bordo do navio.

(...)

Ben sentiu o sangue congelar nas veias, quando ouviu o delegado pedindo para que fosse a delegacia, para conversarem sobre o acontecido. Já esperava por aquilo... Mas quando chegou o momento, pensou em desistir de tudo. Da última vez que tinha aberto a boca pra falar mal de Paul, foi estuprado. E agora? Seria morto?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capitulo 07 **_

"_I think I've lost my way,_  
'_Cause I got nowhere to run and nowhere to hide  
I'm running from the enemy inside  
I'm fighting for my life, 'cause I wanna survive" _**(Papa Roach – The Enemy)  
~~**

-Ah, claro que eu posso ir à delegacia. –o adolescente respondeu, procurando se acalmar.

-Ótimo... E quando viria? –Smith insistia.

-Fica melhor depois do feriado, tá? –ele precisava de uns dias para pensar.

-Estarei esperando você na segunda então, às duas horas da tarde.

-Ok, sem problemas.

Com um suspiro, Ben desligou o celular e percebeu que estava sozinho. E desejava continuar assim. Não precisava da ajuda de ninguém, não queria relembrar o acontecido e tocar no assunto. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem melhor.

Era completamente repulsivo ter que admitir, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros, que foi abusado por um homem, que sua primeira experiência foi homossexual, que seu corpo ainda doía e sentia nojo de si mesmo... Que por mais que tomasse banho e fizesse uma boa higiene intima, a sensação do gozo de Paul ainda era presente no canal anal.

Não... Não iria se abrir, não deixaria que outras pessoas descobrissem os fantasmas que perturbavam seu sono, as cicatrizes emocionais que tinha. Iria afundar na lama do próprio ódio sozinho.

Porém, quem sabe ele não poderia aproveitar essa ida à delegacia e contar tudo o que aconteceu? Precisava vingar-se de Paul, fazer com que ele pagasse por tudo que tinha feito... Contudo, pra isso acontecer, teria de deixar o orgulho de lado e relatar ao delegado o abuso.

Expor sua parte mais frágil e delicada. Por mais que Ben dissesse a si mesmo que não se importava com o que a sociedade iria pensar, acabava se preocupando com a reação dos outros se soubessem. Continuariam tratando ele da mesma maneira? Pensariam que era um coitado? Ririam da sua cara?

As perguntas não paravam se surgir em sua mente, era como se não tivesse controle sobre os próprios pensamentos. Respirou fundo, procurando uma saída, um meio de conseguir a vingança sem precisar contar seu segredo. Faria de tudo para levar aquela noite consigo e ser enterrado com ela, sem ninguém sequer desconfiar.

Até que a ideia de tomar umas cervejas com Kevin não lhe parecia tão ruim assim...

(...)

O fundo do mar era algo completamente surreal de tão incrível. A forma com que os corais se arrumavam, os peixes andavam tranquilamente, sem se preocupar com o fato de Kevin e Apollo estarem nadando tão perto deles... Tantas formas de vida, tão diferentes entre si, mas que viviam em harmonia... Com certeza o moreno nunca iria esquecer-se do tempo que passou debaixo d'água.

-Está preocupado com alguma coisa? –o loiro perguntou.

O barco era praticamente uma casa flutuante, então possuía cozinha, um pequeno quarto e banheiro. Resolveram que iriam almoçar em alto-mar e ficar um pouco longe da agitação da praia de Malibu.

-Não é isso... –Kevin ajudava o outro a cozinhar, lavando o arroz.

-Você anda sério desde ontem de noite... –ele limpava os camarões.

-Bem, estive pensando... –sentou-se na cadeira. –Sobre tudo isso... Sobre nós.

-E que conclusão tirou? –largou o que estava fazendo e encarou o outro.

Ele respirou fundo, não sabia como dizer aquilo.

-Talvez estejamos indo rápido demais.

-E isso é um problema? –o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Acho que sim... –levantou e se aproximou dele. –Eu não se quero que me apaixonar.

A expressão de preocupação de Apollo tornou-se fechada, como se sentisse dor.

-Tem medo de se apaixonar? De se entregar? –perguntou, afastando-se do outro. –Mas a vida é assim, Kevin. Temos que nos arriscar, dar uma chance. Acha que eu também não estou assustado com a nossa proximidade?

-Apollo, eu... –começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

-Mesmo sabendo que isso tudo era novo para você, que eu poderia não ser correspondido, me deixei levar. –seus olhos azuis estavam mareados. –Porque achei que deveria tentar... Que poderia mostrar a você como as coisas podiam ser diferentes.

Sem dar tempo de o outro dizer algo, o loiro subiu as escadas para o deque, deixando Kevin sozinho. O moreno xingou-se mentalmente e deu um murro na mesa. Como poderia ter deixado as coisas desse jeito? O medo de se apaixonar e acabar sendo magoado o paralisava, impedindo-o de continuar em uma relação. Não queria admitir, mas se preocupava se teriam um futuro amoroso _sim_.

As longas conversas que tinham tido até então, as risadas, os momentos passados juntos... Tudo isso apenas ajudou que ele enxergasse no outro uma pessoa única. Percebeu que desejava ter algo mais profundo com Apollo quando o deixou masturba-lo na primeira noite em que chegaram à Malibu. Até porque, quando transaram, estavam expondo algo carnal, uma atração física.

Mas naquela noite, foi o próprio moreno que guiou a mão do outro e entregou-se. Permitiu que sua intimidade fosse tocada, despiu-se não somente da cueca, mas também dos pudores, dos medos de se relacionar sexualmente com outro homem. Contudo, os seus sentimentos ficaram confusos.

Não sabia mais o que era certo ou errado, moral ou imoral. A única certeza que tinha no momento era que desejava a presença de Apollo com ele, seu calor, suas risadas, seu corpo, seus toques, seu senso de humor... Kevin estava apaixonado pelo loiro. E tinha medo de admitir isso por parecer fraco.

A idéia de ser ou não homossexual ainda era muito estranha e de certa maneira repugnante. Continuava gostando de mulheres e de estar com elas, porém nenhuma delas seria capaz de fazer com que ele se sentisse tão especial como acontecia quando estava com Apollo.

Até mesmo sua necessidade por adrenalina havia diminuído bastante desde que encontrou com ele. Não precisava mais arriscar sua vida, nem tomar nenhuma atitude inconsequente para conseguir um pouco do hormônio correndo pelas veias.

O momento agora não se tratava de pensar como lidar com esses medos e conceitos, mas sim de não deixar que ele fosse embora de sua vida. Levantou-se, respirou fundo reunindo toda a coragem que tinha e subiu para o convés.

Encontrou o outro sentado na proa, olhando para o horizonte. Aproximou-se devagar, passo a passo.

-Apollo? –ele chamou, sentando-se ao lado do outro. –Me perdoe... Eu não quis magoar você.

-Por que não consegue se arriscar emocionalmente? –o loiro encarou-o.

-É

mais fácil pegar o carro e fazer as manobras mais perigosas do mundo, colocando minha vida em risco do que me apaixonar. –Kevin revelou, sustentando o olhar. –Porque quando nos envolvemos com alguém, perdemos o controle de nós mesmos. E eu não gosto disso, prefiro manter tudo sob meu poder.

-Eu também pensava assim, que era melhor ter as coisas ao meu comando. –Apollo estava sério. –Mas foi então que percebi que não era verdadeiro com as pessoas, não deixava que elas se aproximassem e me mostrassem como eram. O sentido da vida é exatamente esse, deixar-se levar e experimentar.

O moreno respirou fundo e olhou para o mar. As palavras do loiro atravessavam seu peito e entravam no coração. De alguma maneira, ele estava falando tudo aquilo que se passava dentro de Kevin.

-Não tem como viver e não se aventurar. Nos magoamos, sofremos e caímos. –ele ainda encarava o moreno. –Nos decepcionamos com os outros, mas é assim que aprendemos e nos levantamos, mais fores do que antes. É por isso que existimos, para crescer e tirar lições de tudo.

Seus olhares se cruzaram novamente. O céu estava avermelhado, o sol ia aos poucos se pondo no horizonte. Kevin sabia que Apollo estava coberto de razão e que deveria tentar, deveria arriscar-se. Abraçou o outro apertado, afundando o rosto no pescoço dele, sentindo seu cheiro.

Naquele final de tarde, acabaram se beijando, enquanto o sol dava espaço para a lua no céu. Já haviam feito isso antes várias vezes, mas era como se fosse a primeira vez. O modo como as bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente, as línguas se encontravam, o toque dos lábios... Era tudo diferente, mais intenso, mais profundo. Havia ganhado um novo significado.

Kevin deitou-se lentamente no deque do navio, com Apollo por cima. Ao mesmo tempo, ambos tiraram suas sungas, ficando completamente nus. Os beijos continuavam e o loiro movimentou-se de tal forma, que seus membros roçavam. Ele soltou um gemido de prazer, quando sentiu sua genital entrando em contato com a do parceiro.

O luar era a única iluminação no momento e proporcionava um ambiente sensual e romântico. O moreno sentia seus pelos eriçados e um forte arrepio pelo corpo. Estavam somente no beijo, mas isso já o deixava completamente ereto e pronto para a penetração. Era impressionante como até o mais simples contato de pele com Apollo era capaz de deixar seu corpo entregue daquela maneira.

Kevin envolveu a cintura do loiro com suas pernas musculosas, cruzando os pés na altura da região lombar. O parceiro entendeu a mensagem e penetrou com calma, deslizando suave para dentro do canal anal. Acabou soltando uma exclamação de surpresa e um pouco de dor quando sentiu que o pênis estava todo dentro dele.

Beijavam-se, conforme Apollo iniciava os movimentos horizontais para frente e para trás. Eles se mantinham colados, num abraço apertado, os corpos roçando com a proximidade. O calor passava de um para o outro, os toques eram firmes e decididos de ambas as partes.

As estocadas eram longas e profundas, acertando a próstata repetidas vezes, gerando ondas de prazer nos dois. Os gemidos se confundiam, os fluidos corporais se misturaram e as respirações se fundiram. Foi neste momento em que Kevin percebeu que eles não eram mais dois corpos e sim apenas um. Não estavam fazendo sexo e sim _amor_.

Apollo começou a masturbar o parceiro na mesma velocidade em que as estocadas aconteciam. Durante todo o ato mantinham contato visual e observavam as reações do outro. A sincronia de movimentos era perfeita, no ritmo certo.

-Quero sentir você dentro de mim... –o loiro sussurrou no ouvido do parceiro, enquanto tirava seu membro de dentro dele. –Quero que faça amor comigo...

Kevin não pensou duas vezes e mudou de posição, ficando por cima. Estavam ofegantes, mas isso não significava que iriam parar. Sentiu que o outro ficava na mesma posição que estivera minutos atrás.

Quando penetrou, percebeu que Apollo gemeu não somente de prazer, mas de satisfação. Moveu seu quadril incessantemente, tentando atingir a próstata do parceiro e fazer com que ele sentisse o quão era especial, o quanto havia mudado a vida dele. Abraçou-o fortemente, conforme sentia que o orgasmo se aproximava, todo o corpo ficando tenso.

-Apollo... –gemeu no ouvido dele, o gozo quase chegando.

-Kevin! –respondeu, arqueando as costas.

Toda aquela tensão que o corpo prendia se desfez quando o gozo aconteceu. Uma sensação maravilhosa tomou conta deles, as pernas ficaram bambas e a respiração falhou por um segundo. Ficaram se encarando, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto aproveitavam aquela sensação única que o orgasmo trazia.

Kevin ainda estava por cima e dentro de Apollo, quando sentiu os olhos molhados e uma lágrima acabou caindo, molhando a bochecha do loiro.

-Acho que finalmente entendi o que você quis dizer... –disse, secando os olhos.

-Tenho certeza de que sim. –o outro também limpou a lágrima na bochecha. –Na verdade, você sempre soube disso.

E um longo beijo selou aquele momento.

(...)

Ben terminou de passar a pomada cicatrizante nas mãos e as enfaixou cuidadosamente. Desligou a luz do abajour e deitou-se, olhando para o teto do quarto. Nesses últimos dias, parecia que sua vida ficava passando diante dele, em flashbacks.

Recordou-se da infância, onde conheceu Paul e se tornaram amigos inseparáveis, das promessas que fizeram... Depois os anos foram passando e ambos foram mudando, mas nunca deixaram de estar juntos.

Até que o High School chegou, mostrando um mundo de possibilidades. Foi então que deixaram de ser aquelas crianças alegres que brincavam na rua. Tornaram-se populares no colégio, admirados pelos outros meninos e desejados pelas meninas. Qualquer coisa que faziam ou falavam se difundia entre os alunos.

O corpo docente da escola desconhecia completamente o "submundo" que existia na instituição. Tudo girava em torno deles e do grupo que faziam parte. Muitos alunos eram capazes de qualquer coisa pra conseguir um lugar entre os populares.

Por causa disso, Paul e Ben nunca sujavam suas mãos. Os outros faziam tudo para eles, em troca de andar com o grupo. E assim a vida seguia, perfeita. Tinham qualquer coisa que desejavam... Era muito difícil alguém dizer "não".

Contudo, esse poder aos poucos foi cegando-os, distorcendo a noção de realidade. Ao passo que no terceiro ano, não lembravam nem um pouco aquelas crianças risonhas e alegres que eram. Agora mandavam e desmandavam no colégio, logo abaixo dos professores e diretores... Coitado de quem ousasse a contrariar o que era dito por eles.

Suas vidas encheram-se de falsidades, futilidades e aparências. Tornaram-se vazios por dentro, só importando o que tinham, materialmente falando. Porém, Ben conseguiu perceber isso a tempo, antes que entrasse por um caminho sem volta.

Tudo mudou desde que tivera aquele sonho premonitório com Kevin. No momento em que percebeu o que iria acontecer, jogou-se em cima dele, sem pensar duas vezes. Mesmo não o conhecendo, nunca tendo o visto antes em sua vida. Mas precisava salvá-lo. Sabia que não iria se perdoar, caso deixasse a situação de lado.

Desde então, a venda que cobria seus olhos caiu ao chão e notou o quanto havia mudado, se distanciado do seu verdadeiro "eu". Sentiu raiva de si mesmo, por deixado ser contaminado pelas facilidades que a vida lhe proporcionou. Não se reconhecia mais, sabia que agora era um playboyzinho qualquer, que sempre ganhava tudo.

Ben queria mudar, não desejava mais continuar daquele jeito, precisava encontrar algo que preenchesse o vazio que sua vida havia se tornado. Conforme acordava para a realidade, foi se distanciando de Paul e de tudo que fazia antes. As pessoas notaram sua mudança e o criticaram, o excluíram... Afinal, ele não andava mais com os populares.

E o fato de Kevin ter ido visita-lo no hospital realmente demonstrava que existiam pessoas que se importava com ele pelo que era, não pelas posses materiais. Isso lhe deu novas esperanças e mudou seus planos. Queria se aproximar do moreno, conhece-lo melhor...

Pensando nisso tudo, ele acabou dormindo. Sonhou que estava sentando em um balanço, no parque central da cidade. O lugar estava vazio, sem ninguém. Nem os pássaros cantavam nas árvores, as árvores não se mexiam com o vento... Tudo parado, estático.

Ben olhou ao redor, até que notou a presença de outra pessoa no parquinho, uma mulher. Ela usava um vestido vermelho esvoaçante, joias douradas e andava descalço na sua direção. Era cigana.

Era hipnótico e de certa maneira amedrontador o modo como ela o encarava, com seus intensos olhos verdes. Por mais que sua pele fosse bronzeada, possuía um aspecto translucido como se fosse um espirito. Os cabelos longos e cacheados soltos caiam pelas costas, como uma cascata.

-Ele está voltando para a cidade, em breve. –a cigana disse, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-Quem? –levantou o rosto e a encarou.

-Aquele que possui o poder para lhe salvar ou condenar. –as palavras soavam como se fosse óbvio o que ela falava.

-Não sei de quem está falando... –Ben girou os olhos e começou a balançar lentamente.

-Claro que sabe. –ela se abaixou, ficando de cócoras e começou a desenhar na areia com o dedo. -Talvez o conheça como Kevin.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do adolescente quando ouviu aquele nome.

-O que tem ele? –olhou interessado para o que ela estava fazendo.

-Você descobrirá em breve, meu jovem. Mas antes, é preciso abrir seu coração e livrar-se dessa raiva que contamina os pensamentos. –continuou desenhando símbolos que se assemelhavam a runas. –Isso envenena a alma e você precisa estar pronto para que ele faça a escolha.

-Aonde quer chegar com tudo isso? –parou de balançar.

-Para que tudo faça sentido, ainda precisa evoluir e entender algumas coisas. –a cigana levantou-se, limpando a areia do vestido. -As marcas que possui nas mãos são provas de que ainda não sabe lidar com certas questões.

-Como se fosse fácil lidar com o fato de que fui violentado pelo meu amigo de infância... –Ben comentou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, olhando para o lado.

-Enquanto não aprender a superar os problemas e se comportar feito uma criança, Kevin nunca poderá se aproximar. –ela cerrou os olhos. –Deixe esse papel de vitima para quem realmente merece.

-Ah, então você acha que tudo pelo que passei não é nada? –o adolescente se revoltou.

-Não tente encontrar significados ocultos no que digo. –a cigana o encarou, séria. –Você sabe melhor do que qualquer um que procurou por isso, que decidiu fazer uma guerra de nervos contra Paul.

Ben sentiu vergonha, ela estava certa.

-Agora aceite as coisas que aconteceram e supere isso. –sua expressão facial suavizou-se. –Sempre podemos tirar boas lições até mesmo das piores situações...

-Talvez você tenha certeza... –respirou fundo.

-Para que possa continuar com sua jornada, devo apagar essas marcas. –ela apontou para as mãos de Ben, que estavam enfaixadas mesmo no sonho.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Estava mudo. A cigana começou a falar em alguma língua desconhecida, repetindo as frases, como uma espécie de mantra.

Os desenhos na areia brilharam com uma luz vermelha, da mesma cor do vestido. Ben sentiu as mãos arderem muito, como se a pele estivesse sendo queimada. Tentou gritar, mas foi em vão.

Acabou acordando no meio da noite, se debatendo contra o lençol. As mãos ardiam na mesma intensidade do sonho e tratou de levantar rapidamente. Foi correndo até o banheiro e ligou a luz.

Mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar a dor e não gritar. Retirou as bandagens com cuidado, tinha medo do que poderia encontrar.

-Puta que pariu! –foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, ao olhar para as mãos.

Não havia qualquer sinal de corte, a pele estava perfeita, como se nunca tivesse sofrido nenhum tipo de escoriação. O calor ia se desfazendo aos poucos e deixava uma pergunta: Como?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota: nesta fic eu aumentei a diferença de idade entre Kevin e Ben para três anos, ok? Mas isso não vai comprometer em nada a o curso da história.**

_**Capitulo 08**_

"_I can feel you on my mouth  
I can taste you on my fingers  
I can hear you like the Holy Ghost  
And kill you, if you get too close" _**(Slipknot – Left Behind)  
~~**

_Como?_

A pergunta se repetia de maneira insistente em seus pensamentos. Não havia nenhuma explicação racional para aquilo que seus olhos testemunhavam. Milagre talvez? As mãos tremiam de excitação e medo...

Sim, medo. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia desviar o olhar e isso o deixava receoso. Sua primeira reação foi enfaixar novamente as mãos, quem sabe assim elas não voltariam a ficar do jeito que estavam? Feridas e cortadas.

Não que não tivesse gostado do fato de ter ficado curado, mas o modo como aconteceu foi _bizarro._ Desligou a luz do banheiro e voltou para o quarto, ainda perplexo. Deitou na cama e cobriu-se completamente com o edredom. Achava que talvez assim pudesse ficar protegido de qualquer coisa que surgisse na escuridão do quarto. E não sonhou novamente naquela noite.

(...)

Por alguns segundos, Kevin desviou a atenção da estrada e olhou para o carona. Apollo dormia tranquilamente, apesar de o vento brincar com seus cabelos loiros e o som do carro estar ligado. Parecia estar completamente mergulhado no sono, sem se incomodar com que acontecia ao seu redor.

O moreno sorriu e seus olhos voltaram para a estrada, enquanto passava a marcha e acelerava o Maserati Spyder. O feriado estava terminando e precisavam voltar para a cidade.

Os dias que passou em Malibu foram inesquecíveis, em vários sentidos. A lição mais valiosa que aprendeu foi que os sentimentos superam qualquer coisa, eles transcendem as barreiras e nos mostram que somos todos iguais por dentro.

A aparência exterior é apenas um complemento, uma casca que se desintegra com o tempo. Mas o que existe dentro de nossos corações supera o qualquer coisa. Kevin percebeu isso no momento em que Apollo se afastou, com o olhar cheio de mágoa. Não queria continuar negando, se martirizando somente porque a sociedade não acha isso correto.

Seu desejo de ser feliz era maior que isso tudo, era maior que os preconceitos dos outros, as reprovações e desafios. Era possível se entregar, amar de corpo e alma. Não havia mal algum em se relacionar com outra pessoa, mesmo que fossem de sexos iguais. Até porque, acima disso tudo, eram seres humanos procurando por alguém que os completassem, que os fizessem felizes.

Kevin abriu seu coração e se permitiu tentar. Estava disposto a arriscar, precisava saber como era, entender o sentimento que os poetas tanto falavam. O sol estava brilhando forte e com todo seu esplendor no céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem ao redor. Assim que o Masetari aproximou-se na entrada da cidade, Apollo espreguiçou-se e acordou, bocejando.

-Nossa, já chegamos? –perguntou, olhando ao redor. –Você foi rápido hein...

-Na verdade, o tempo de viagem foi normal... –riu, ao olhar para o rosto espantado do outro. –Você é que dormiu o tempo todo.

-É... –ele acabou rindo também. –Eu estava muito cansado.

-Eu sei disso. –Kevin olhou maliciosamente para Apollo. – Pode admitir, te dei uma canseira na cama.

-Você vai parar de ficar contando vantagem sobre seu desempenho sexual se eu concordar? -o loiro levantou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Ambos riram com a situação, neste momento já estavam chegando ao bairro onde moravam. Despediram-se e o moreno seguiu para o seu prédio, no final da rua. Assim que entrou no apartamento, respirou fundo. Era bom estar de volta.

Desarrumou as malas e tomou um banho refrescante. O verão estava se aproximando e o calor já se fazia presente e constante todos os dias. Comeu alguma coisa e estava largado no sofá, ouvindo _Love Gun _do _Kiss _com o ventilador ligado e os pensamentos longe. Chegava a ser engraçado o modo como lembrava os momentos em Malibu com um sorriso bobo nos lábios...

(...)

Seus pais estavam dormindo depois do almoço, quando Ben resolveu sair. Deixou um bilhete avisando que voltaria de noite, para que não ficassem preocupados e acabassem chamando a policia. Quanto menos problema ele pudesse arranjar, melhor. Até porque, ainda tinha que resolver os que estavam pendentes.

Foi estranho sair de casa sem as faixas nas mãos... Na verdade, ainda era estranho ter que admitir a realidade. Colocou uma bermuda cinza, regata branca e chinelos pretos. Com seu companheiro Ipod, ele saiu pelas ruas de Bellwood sem um destino certo. Precisava caminhar, olhar a vida acontecer fora daquelas quatro paredes.

Enquanto tocava _Killswitch Engage_ nos fones de ouvido_, _Ben aproveitou para pegar sua encomenda na livraria. Stephen King havia lançado um novo livro e ele precisava ler, afinal era um dos seus autores favoritos.

-Eu já volto com seu livro, ok? –a atendente disse, saindo de trás do balcão e subindo as escadas atrás do caixa.

Ele ficou passeando pela loja, dando uma olhada nas novidades. Acabou não percebendo quando alguém se aproximou e tocou-lhe o ombro, chamando sua atenção.

-Ben? –a pessoa o chamou.

No momento em que virou o rosto para ver quem era, seu coração saltou no peito e estômago deu uma volta. De repente, sentia um calor incontrolável e as pernas ficaram bambas.

-Ah, oi Kevin. –acabou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-E ai, está melhor? –ele perguntou, aproximando e encostando-se à estante.

-Sim, ganhei alta anteontem. –tentava manter-se calmo e diminuir o impacto da presença do outro em seu corpo.

-E nem me telefonou pra avisar né? –tinha um sorriso sacana no rosto. –Você não gosta de cerveja, é isso...

-Do que está falando? –Ben fingiu-se de bobo, apenas para ouvi-lo falar mais.

Kevin arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa e pigarreou.

-É mesmo, quando fui te visitar no hospital, você estava sedado... –disse, sem jeito. –Por isso não se lembra do convite que eu fiz.

-E você tinha me convidado pra tomar uma cerveja, é isso?

-É... –ele coçou a nuca, ainda sem jeito. –Então, tá afim de resolver esse impasse da cerveja hoje?

-Claro! –sorriu novamente.

Ben pegou o livro e saíram da loja, andando pelo centro. Foram parar em um bar super badalado, que tinha algumas mesas na calçada. Conforme os minutos iam passando e a conversa ia rolando, garrafas de cerveja e pratos vazios de petiscos diversos aos poucos se amontoavam na mesa onde estavam sentados.

Não sabia dizer ao certo qual era o motivo, se era o efeito do álcool ou a pura presença de Kevin, mas Ben conseguiu relaxar como há muito tempo não acontecia. Era como se o moreno tivesse alguma coisa que transparecesse confiança. Ele se mostrava interessado em tudo o que Ben dizia, por mais inútil que fosse o assunto, sustentava seu olhar e fazia comentários a respeito.

-Preciso te fazer uma pergunta... –ele disse, depois de comer uns amendoins.

-O que? –Kevin estava curioso.

-Sobre aquela festa, onde deu toda aquela confusão... –respirou fundo, parecendo ansioso. –O delegado te chamou pra depor?

-Chamou sim e eu já falei com ele. –o mais alto respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. –Até acabei concordando com seu depoimento, apesar de saber que você mentiu sobre o fato de se estar se sentindo mal e eu ter levado você pra casa por um pedido seu...

-Ah, obrigado por me acobertar nessa parte. –Ben sorriu, corando. –Eu não sabia o que dizer realmente... O delegado estava me olhando estranho quando soube que eu não estava lá assim que a policia chegou e resolvi inventar qualquer coisa.

-Tudo bem, eu entendo. –o moreno deu uma risada, aliviando a tensão. –Acho que teria feito a mesma coisa.

Kevin ainda não o conhecia muito bem, mas algo dentro de si tinha certeza de que aquele sorriso nos lábios do outro era puro fingimento. Talvez estivesse fazendo isso só para agradar, ou então quem sabe para encerrar o assunto.

Sentia que alguma coisa estava errada. Uma peça não se encaixava nesse confuso quebra-cabeças, ele tinha cortado as mãos num ataque histérico há dois dias, mas estava bem ali, à sua frente, sem qualquer marca nas mãos.

O evento foi algo bem traumatizante, então resolveu não fazer muitas perguntas a respeito. Saber apenas que o outro estava bem era mais que suficiente no momento. Conforme os assuntos surgiam, percebeu que Ben era um adolescente esperto, de raciocínio rápido. Chegou até a cogitar a possibilidade de tê-lo um dia como navegador durante as provas do rally.

Mas esse pensamento foi logo descartado, afinal ele era três anos mais novo. Kevin tinha vinte anos e não queria nenhum tipo de complicação com os pais do outro, nem nada parecido.

Apesar dessa diferença, eram muito parecidos e tinham gostos semelhantes, principalmente para bandas de rock ou então o esporte favorito, que era hockey. As horas foram passando e eles nem perceberam. Estavam entretidos demais com tantas descobertas que só notaram quando a mãe de Ben ligou e perguntou onde o filho estava.

Kevin deu uma carona para o mais novo, deixando-o na porta de casa, depois voltou para seu apartamento. Sentia que tinha feito uma nova amizade e que ele era uma boa pessoa... Mas a sensação de que algo estava errado persistia bem lá no fundo.

(...)

Seus olhos verdes ficaram arregalados, o coração disparou imediatamente, quando o delegado mandou chamar Paul para que houvesse uma acareação. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo dali, mas conteve-se. Não desejava tanto sua vingança? Ali estava sua chance de deixa-lo rastejando de uma vez por todas.

No momento em que seu antigo amigo entrou na sala, o medo fez questão de começar a se espalhar por seu cérebro, congelando suas ações, mantendo-o preso naquelas memórias horrendas de quando fora abusado. Apenas a presença dele evocava os demônios que tanto lutava para manter longe...

-Sinceramente, não acredito que está acontecendo aqui. –Smith olhou para os adolescentes, sério. –Cada um de vocês me conta uma versão da história, faz acusações contra o outro. Isso é inaceitável!

-Com todo o respeito delegado, mas eu lhe contei a pura verdade. –Paul disse, intercalando o olhar entre o policial e Ben. –Ele sempre teve muita inveja de mim, desde que éramos crianças.

-O que? -ele encarou o outro, surpreso. –Não acredito que possa ser tão baixo!

-Não adianta, Tennyson, eu sempre serei melhor você, aceite o fato! –havia um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios. -Perdedor!

-Vocês dois, parem com isso imediatamente! –Smith levantou-se irritado.

Os dois adolescentes ficaram quietos imediatamente e baixaram os rostos, encarando o chão. O delegado estava cansado de todo aquele joguinho de empurra-empurra.

-Por acaso estão de brincadeira comigo? Delegacia não é lugar para discussões infantis! –sentou-se. –Essa história está muito esquisita e eu exijo saber a verdade, para o próprio bem de vocês...

-Senhor, peço que se acalme. –a assistente social pediu.

Ben afundou na cadeira, olhando ao seu redor, sem prestar a mínima atenção no que os outros falavam. Desconectou-se completamente de tudo e todos, perdendo-se no mundo dos pensamentos.

Seus olhos sabiam que Paul estava falando com o delegado e com a assistente social, enquanto ele ficava quieto. Contar a verdade ou não contar? O dilema impedia seu corpo reagir a qualquer estimulo externo.

Os pensamentos corriam rápidos, deixando-o zonzo por um tempo. Respirou fundo algumas vezes... Deveria desperdiçar sua oportunidade de vingança por medo? Deixar-se contaminar pela impunidade e esquecer o que aconteceu? Na verdade, por mais que passassem anos, não iria esquecer... Não se _permitia_ esquecer.

Era um fato que ainda o machucava muito por dentro e sempre seria assim, mas preferia viver com aquela cicatriz a sensação de não ter feito nada.

-Ele me estuprou. –Ben finalmente disse, com todas as palavras.

De repente, todos pararam o que estavam falando e voltaram suas atenções para ele, que demonstrou alguma reação depois de alguns minutos quieto.

-O que disse? –a assistente social perguntou, intrigada com que ouviu.

-Há quatro dias, depois de ter prestado queixa aqui na policia, eu estava andando na rua, quando fui abordado por Paul e alguns de seus amigos. –Ben relatava de forma mecânica, conforme as imagens apareciam em sua mente. –Fui nocauteado e levado para um lugar que desconhecido. Lá, eu apanhei muito e fui ameaçado por Paul...

-E o que ele disse? –Smith franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Me pediu para alterar o depoimento, que eu me arrependeria por depor contra ele. Respondi que manteria minha palavra, dai então me embebedaram com clorofórmio e fiquei sedado. Foi então que Paul me estuprou.

-Meu Deus! –a mulher ficou horrorizada, colocando a mão sobre a boca.

Neste momento, os olhos de Ben estavam mareados, mas sua face era inexpressiva. Paul tentou argumentar, mas foi proibido pelo delegado, até que o outro terminasse seu relato.

-Ele fez questão de gozar dentro de mim ainda por cima... Acabei desmaiando e acordei algum tempo depois no hospital. Lá é que me dei conta do ocorrido, mas fiquei tão apavorado que fugi pra casa. No dia seguinte, fui pro colégio fazer a última prova do bimestre e ele novamente me ameaçou...

-É mentira! Tudo mentira! –Paul disse, parecendo nervoso.

-Quais foram as palavras mesmo? –ele encarou o outro, o ódio transbordando dos olhos. –Ah é mesmo, você me perguntou se meu cuzinho estava doendo e depois disse que seu contasse alguma coisa na delegacia, fazia questão de na próxima vez gozar na minha cara.

-Ok, já entendi. –Smith levantou-se. –Venha comigo Ben, precisamos fazer alguns exames de corpo de delito.

Eles deixaram a sala de interrogatório e seguiram para o laboratório forense que ficava dentro da própria delegacia. O resultado das coletas de material ficaria pronto dali algumas horas.

Os pais tanto de Ben quanto de Paul foram chamados para conversar com o juiz do juizado de menores, afinal de contas a história não era apenas sobre um adolescente que tinha acertado uma bala de raspão na ex-namorada por ciúmes, mas também abuso sexual.

Ben conhecia o outro há anos e sabia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis assim. Provavelmente também revelaria todos seus podres, como o fato de ter roubado o gabarito das provas para alguns alunos... Ou então que usava dopping antes dos jogos e falsificava os resultados para que dessem negativo. Isso poderia comprometer seriamente seu futuro em alguma faculdade e a bolsa que pudesse conseguir com o futebol.

Porém não estava muito preocupado com esses assuntos no momento. A única coisa que pensava era conseguir sua vingança, precisava fazer com que ele pagasse por tudo que tinha feito. Por ter transformado não somente sua vida num inferno, mas também a de Michelle e outras tantas pessoas...


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: queria agradecer as reviews de todos os leitores e pedir desculpas pela imensa demora, eu estava sem inspiração e cheia de coisas para fazer na faculdade... (espero que não estejam querendo me matar). E "Yaoi Fan", me adicione no Orkut! Adoro conversar com meus leitores! O link está no meu perfil :D**

**_Capitulo 09_**

_"I feel so pathetic __and now I get it_

_What done is done, just leave it alone and don't regret it_

_'Cause sometimes, somethings turns into dumb things_

_And that's when you put your foot down" _**(Limp Bizkit - Boiler)**

Ben não se esforçava nem um pouco para se mostrar interessado no que o juiz falava. Sua expressão facial demonstrava total apatia e descompromisso com o que se passava naquele pequeno tribunal no fórum.

Sua participação no roubo e distribuição do gabarito dos exames foi comprovada, assim como o uso de anabolizantes antes dos jogos da liga intercolegial... Ou seja, sua carreira acadêmica numa universidade, através de uma bolsa esportiva, estava comprometida. Assim como a de Paul, que também teria de responder por violência sexual e sequestro.

Contudo, como pertenciam a famílias ricas e podiam pagar bons advogados, ambos cumpririam apenas medidas sócio-educativas, trabalhando junto com a equipe de limpeza do parque de Bellwood. Além de participarem de sessões de avaliação psicológica, junto com a assistente social que acompanhou o caso. Para evitar que esse problema se tornasse um processo e que fosse a julgamento, com direito a ficha criminal e tudo.

_Vingança..._ Ao pensar nessa palavra, Ben olhou para o lado, encarando Paul. Ainda sentia um forte impulso de cobri-lo de socos e chutes, mas algo dentro dele o impedia de agir dessa maneira. Talvez fosse aquilo que alguns chamam de _moral._ Ou apenas o instinto de sobrevivência dizendo que se fizesse isso, não teria a menor chance de ganhar e que estaria se arriscando ainda mais.

Assim que chegou em casa, seus pais resolveram conversar, dizendo que não o reconheciam mais, que estava ficando sem limites e esperavam que esse trabalho comunitário pudesse fazer com que percebesse que estava jogando fora sua vida.

Ben simplesmente olhou para eles e sentiu vontade de rir. Desde quando se preocupavam com o que fazia ou não?

-Olha, tem nenhum juiz por perto para vocês continuarem agindo desse jeito, ok? –ele disse, tirando a gravata e abrindo a camisa social.

-Modere suas palavras ao falar comigo. –Carl exigiu, olhando o filho repreensivamente.

-Ah, tá. Eu esqueci que agora vocês resolveram lembrar que são pais e se preocupam comigo... –continuou andando, sem dar atenção a eles. –Essa situação chega a ser ridícula.

-Pare de agir como criança, Benjamin! Você fala como se a culpa fosse exclusivamente nossa. –Sandra foi atrás dele, subindo as escadas. –Até parece que não gosta da boa vida que lhe damos.

-Eu gosto, claro! Quem não gostaria? –ele aumentou o volume da voz antes de fechar a porta do quarto. –Mas de que adianta tudo isso se eu não tenho meus pais por perto?

-Abra essa porta! –a mãe mandou, batendo na porta.

Ben ligou o som do quarto num volume consideravelmente alto, para não ter que ouvir mais nada vindo de seus pais. Estava farto daquilo tudo, precisava sair daquela casa. Enquanto ouvia _Foo Fighters – Everlong_, despiu-se e foi tomar banho.

Os hematomas que tinha espalhados pelo corpo estavam mais claros e alguns arranhões já tinham cicatrizado. Aos poucos, se recuperava fisicamente e dentro de semanas estaria bom novamente. Enquanto que, interiormente, esse processo devorava mais. Necessitava de mais energia e empenho... Não adiantava continuar em frente e viver sua vida se continuasse com aquele peso sobre as costas, com a ideia de que estava marcado para sempre.

Era simples pensar assim, lógico e racional. O problema todo era colocarem prática. Quandoo juiz lhe pediu para descrever como ocorreu o abuso, todos os olhares se voltaram para ele, inclusive o próprio Paul. Ben sentiu-se mais exposto do que se estivesse nu. Principalmente com o olhar daquele que um dia fora seu amigo, era uma espécie de provocação, como se duvidasse de que ele tivesse coragem de admitir que teve uma relação sexual com outro homem, mesmo sendo forçado.

Era como se tivessem sequestrado sua dignidade, seu amor-próprio. Ben correu o olhar por todos os presentes e reuniu a coragem, lembrando-se da expressão doentia que Paul tinha, no momento do ato. Queria que os outros sentissem o mesmo nojo e repulsa que ele _ainda _sentia. Queria que eles jamais esquecessem aquela cena, assim como ele. Mesmo que fosse apenas por ínfimos minutos, mas todos eles fariam parte daquele momento tenebroso.

O que mais doeu em Ben, conforme ele falava, não era descrever a podridão daquilo tudo e sim, ver que Kevin não estava lá... Pela primeira vez, estava se abrindo e contando seu maior segredo e desejava que ele estivesse ao seu lado, escutando. Mesmo que depois disso nunca mais fossem se falar, porém não sabia se teria coragem para contar tudo de novo.

Era o tipo de coisa que dali em diante, se tornaria um segredo novamente. Até porque muitos iriam esquecer o que foi falado e Ben tentaria ao máximo não comentar mais nada relativo... Contudo, pensando melhor, talvez fosse até bom que Kevin não soubesse. Tinha medo de qual pudesse ser a reação dele enquanto a isso e perder sua presença, que sempre fazia tão bem a ele.

Terminou de tomar seu banho, vestiu uma cueca box preta e jogou-se na cama, fechando os olhos. Já fazia quase um mês que não transava, nem tocava punheta ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Não sabia explicar porque tinha pensando nisso. Mas de repente, sentia uma imensa necessidade de se aliviar.

Sem hesitar, desceu a mão direita lentamente pelo tórax enquanto respirava fundo. Seus dedos escorregaram para dentro do elástico da cueca, se fechando ao redor do pênis, subindo e descendo. Mesmo com o som ainda ligado, virou-se de bruços, afundou o rosto contra o travesseiro, abafando os gemidos entrecortados pela respiração ofegante. Fazia tanto tempo que não se tocava de que havia se esquecido de como era gostosa a sensação.

As imagens corriam numa velocidade impressionante pela sua mente, conforme se masturbava. O clímax chegou de uma maneira surpreendente, melando sua mão e arrancando um gemido profundo.

Desligou o som, limpou-se e deitou na cama, olhando para o teto do quarto escuro e silencioso. Por quanto ficaria assim, reduzido a satisfazer sua necessidade sexual com masturbações?

(...)

Os olhos negros de Kevin brilhavam de excitação, como se fosse uma criança que tivesse ganhado o melhor presente do mundo. O que de certa maneira não era mentira. Estava no Salão do Automóvel, que naquele ano aconteciaem Los Angeles. Umdos maiores eventos da área automobilística do mundo.

Ele aproveitava o evento não somente para babar nos novos modelos de luxo que as fábricas lançavam, mas também nas mulheres que ficavam ao lado dos carros. Não era porque tinha relações com outro homem que havia deixado de notar as pessoas do sexo oposto.

Ao olhar para o modelo que a Volkswagen lançou de carros _off-road_, lembrou da corrida que havia ganhado quatro meses atrás, mas que parecia tão distante em sua memória, como se tivesse acontecido há anos... Naquela época, era uma pessoa muito diferente de quem era hoje em dia.

Sentia-se vivo somente quando se arriscava, ao ponto de quase morrer. Era nessas situações extremas, em que numa fração de segundos, conseguia perceber sua vida. Fora isso, era como se estivesse morto. Não via sentido algum no trabalho ou nas relações que tinha com as pessoas ao seu redor.

Tudo era vazio e comum, nada o instigava, captava sua atenção. Essa mania de se expor constantemente ao perigo surgiu depois que decidiu morar sozinho, longe dos pais...

-Está tudo bem com você, Kevin? –Apollo perguntou, tocando-lhe o ombro.

-Ah, sim. Só estava pensando. –ele respondeu, com um sorriso leve no rosto, espantando os pensamentos para longe. –Vamos comer?

-Você leu minha mente. –o loiro brincou, rindo.

Enquanto caminhavam para a praça de alimentação, Apollo falava alguma coisa, porém Kevin não prestava atenção alguma. Novamente estava recolhido em seus pensamentos e memórias. Não sabia o motivo de estar pensativo daquele jeito...

_Ainda_ sentia falta da adrenalina, _ainda_ queria arriscar-se. A presença do loiro era uma espécie de freio, que continha esses impulsos que às vezes tomavam conta de sua mente. Desde que começaram a sair juntos, não tinha feito nada perigoso, era como se a própria relação que tinham, já fosse ousada o suficiente para garantir uma cota mínima de adrenalina no corpo, principalmente quando faziam sexo.

Contudo, precisava de mais. Não podia simplesmente ficar com Apollo porque era uma aventura. Não era desse jeito que desejava se ligar alguém, tinha que existir algo além disso, na verdade, _maior _que isso.

Kevin acabou forçando um sorriso enquanto almoçavam e tentou espantar aqueles pensamentos para longe. Não estava no momento, muito menos num lugar apropriado para pensar nos seus dramas pessoais. Resolveu que não estragaria o passeio de Apollo só porque não conseguia se controlar.

Quando a noite chegou, jantavam na casa do moreno. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá, comendo macarrão com quatro queijos enquanto conversavam...

-Por acaso já teve aquela sensação de que alguma coisa vai dar errado? –o loiro perguntou, de repente, entre as garfadas no macarrão.

-Já... Mas por que essa pergunta? –Kevin levantou a sobrancelha, curioso.

-Essa noite eu tive o sonho mais estranho de toda a minha vida. –Apollo o encarou, sério. –Eu estava numa festa e tinha uma cartomante numa tenda. Resolvi ler a minha sorte e entrei. A cigana era jovem, com longos cabelos escuros e um vestido vermelho-sangue...

Kevin sentiu um arrepio gelado na nuca, os pêlos ficaram eriçados. Simplesmente, Apollo tinha sonhado com o espírito da cigana que encontrou um dia na rua, ou seja lá o que quer que fosse...

-Ela pegou minha mão e ficou olhando, parecendo pensativa. Eu não tinha aberto minha boca ainda. –ele imitou a fala da mulher. –E do nada, a cigana disse: "_Você será levado embora, para que ambos possam enxergar por trás desse véu que os rodeia. E quando finalmente perceberem o que for mais importante nas suas vidas, terão apenas uma escolha."_

O moreno ficou alguns segundos digerindo aquilo que a cigana havia dito. Parecia uma espécie de profecia ou algo do tipo.

-Não fique preocupado... –Kevin sorriu, tentando parecer descontraído. –Deve ser sua mente preocupada com a viagem de segunda.

-É, pode ser. –Apollo respirou fundo. –Eu ando muito ansioso com tudo isso. –levantou-se do sofá. –Vou indo pra casa, ainda preciso arrumar as malas.

Eles deram um beijo de despedida, repleto de sentimentos. Depois que o loiro deixou o apartamento, Kevin deitou na cama, olhando para o teto do quarto. _O que está acontecendo?_ Perguntou a si mesmo, antes do sono chegar.

(...)

Ben respirou fundo, xingando todos os palavrões que conhecia, mentalmente. Não tinha a mínima noção que trabalho comunitário poderia ser tão chato e exaustivo. Estava ajudando o pessoal na limpeza do parque da cidade. Quem diria que as pessoas deixavam tanto lixo na grama?

Resolveu fazer uma pausa, à sombra de uma árvore. O verão mal havia começado e já estava sentindo um calor fora do comum. Jogou um pouco d'água no rosto e ficou ali, observando a paisagem enquanto seu cérebro pensava em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Provavelmente, muitos dos seus colegas de classe já tinham começado a mudança para os alojamentos das faculdades, espalhados pelo país. Iriam estudar depois que o verão terminasse, conhecer novas pessoas, entrar para irmandades...

Enquanto ele continuaria preso à Bellwood durante os próximos três meses, tendo que fazer aquele maldito trabalho comunitário, enquanto todos os outros estavam na faculdade. Ben bufou, levantando-se, limpando a calça. Por que estava tão contrariado com toda aquela situação? Não tinha a mínima noção do que iria fazer da vida depois da graduação.

Alguns parentes já tinham dito à Sandra e Carl que Ben era um adolescente muito apático e que não desejava nada do futuro e que com certeza continuaria sendo sustentado pelos pais. Em algum ponto, esses parentes não estavam errados. Como ele poderia ir para uma faculdade se não sabia o que iria estudar?

-Ei, Tennyson! –o líder da equipe o chamou. –Acabei de receber uma nova grade de horários, você foi escalado para ficar apenas na parte da manhã.

-Então eu já posso ir? –ele perguntou, aliviado pela noticia.

-Pode, mas segunda eu quero você aqui às oito horas. –Harry exigiu. –Não pense que vou te dar moleza, ok?

-Sim senhor. –Ben voltou para o galpão.

Após guardar as ferramentas e o lixo que recolheu durante seu expediente, Ben seguiu para os banheiros dos funcionários, que também ficava no galpão. Tomou um bom banho e trocou de roupa, deixando o uniforme no armário que haviam lhe dado.

Enquanto andava para a saída do parque, viu Kevin correndo ao longe, acompanhado por outro homem. Os dois conversavam animadamente sobre algum assunto, quando resolveram parar para descansar um pouco. Apesar de estarem ofegantes, o assunto continuava.

Ben sentiu vontade de se aproximar para saber como Kevin estava, afinal ele não havia ido ao tribunal, apesar de ter prestado depoimento. Contudo, conforme se aproximava, notou que talvez iria atrapalhar alguma coisa. O modo como estavam próximos e conversavam, era como se estivessem dentro de uma bolha e que nada além deles existisse.

Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro, fazendo piadas e falando sobre um assunto qualquer, mas que para eles era a coisa mais importante do mundo. Ben respirou fundo e deu meia volta, indo para a entrada do parque. Não tinha andado sequer cinco passos, quando ouviu Kevin o chamando.

-Ben! –ele berrou, aproximando-se correndo, seguido pelo loiro. –E ai, tudo tranqüilo?

-É, na medida do possível. –o mais novo respondeu, dando um leve sorriso. –E você?

-Também... –Kevin chegou para o lado. –Queria te apresentar o Apollo. –apontou para o loiro ao seu lado.

Apollo sorriu e estendeu sua mão, cumprimentando Ben. Ficaram se encarando por milésimos de segundos e o mais novo sentiu como se estivesse sendo analisado pelos olhos azuis do outro.

-Vai fazer alguma coisa à noite? –o moreno perguntou, parecendo animado.

-Não... –Ben respondeu, desviando o olhar e encarando Kevin.

-Então, vou dar uma festa lá em casa e queria _muito_ que você fosse.

Ele realmente não soube como conseguiu pensar naquilo, mas de repente o sorriso de Kevin lhe parecia tão encantador. Imediatamente, reagindo a esse pensamento, o rubor tomou conta de seu rosto.

-Claro que eu vou! –o mais novo sentiu-se um idiota por estar sorrindo de volta. –Precisa levar alguma coisa?

-Leve a bebida que você mais gosta. –Kevin o encarava profundamente.

-Você esqueceu de dizer que a festa é à fantasia... –Apollo comentou, olhando para o moreno.

-É mesmo. –acabou rindo e olhou para o loiro rapidamente, voltando sua atenção para Ben de novo. –Pode usar qualquer fantasia, ok? Só não vale ir pelado e dizer que a roupa é invisível.

Os três acabaram rindo da piada. Ben anotou o endereço e despediu-se deles, voltando para casa. Será que era uma boa idéia ir mesmo? Pensando com calma, não havia nada a perder. Fora que, já tinha saído com Kevin uma vez antes e adorou. Ele era uma companhia muito boa, te deixava relaxado e sempre se mostrava interessado no assunto que estivesse conversando.

Chegou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha, estava morto de fome. Mesmo com todo aquele problema, seus pais continuavam fora e só voltando nos finais de semana. Era como se nada tivesse mudado naquela casa.

A empregada havia deixado um almoço maravilhoso pronto. Ben ainda se surpreendia com o fato de a casa estar sempre arrumada e limpa, mas nunca conseguir esbarrar com a empregada, era como se ela fosse um fantasma.

Acabou rindo do próprio pensamento e se concentrouem almoçar. Depoisde comer, sentia-se mais disposto. Subiu para o quarto e começou a vasculhar seu armário em busca de alguma fantasia ou algo que servisse como uma. Jogava algumas peças de roupas na cama que achou que poderiam servir.

Depois de separar o que iria usar, tirou um cochilo, afinal estava morto de cansaço. Acordou de noite, com o celular despertando. Ben levantou-se e saiu cantarolando uma música qualquer, enquanto tomava banho e se arrumava. Antes de sair do quarto, conferiu o resultado e gostou do que viu. Com um sorriso no rosto, desceu as escadas e foi direto para o bar que tinha na sala. O armário estava repleto das mais diversas bebidas, seu pai gostava de colecionar, mas nunca tinha o costume de beber e também quase não mexia no bar.

Aproveitando-se disso, pegou uma garrafa de espumante e outra de absinto. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu de casa, animado com a festa. Antes entrar no apartamento, respirou fundo, sentindo-se um pouco nervoso. Da última vez que tinha ido a uma festa, acabou estuprado pouco tempo depois...

Mas por que estava pensando nisso? O momento era outro, as pessoas também... E não tinha tido nenhum sonho estranho ou coisa parecida. Não adiantava nada continuar preso ao passado, com medo das coisas. Pensando nisso, reuniu toda a coragem que tinha e bateu na porta, sentindo o coração na boca.

Quem abriu a porta foi Apollo, com um sorriso animado no rosto. Ele parecia literalmente um deus grego com aquela túnica de um ombro só e a sandália trançada nos pés, além da coroa de louros nos cabelos.

-Oi... –Ben estava sem graça, não sabia como se comportar na frente do loiro. –Eu trouxe bebidas.

-Entra, fica à vontade. –deu espaço para o mais novo entrar. –Vou chamar o Kevin.

Ben ficou parado, olhando a festa. O número de pessoas naquela festa desafiava qualquer lei existente na Física... Até então, não sabia que era possível dar festasem apartamentos. Foraos vizinhos, que com certeza iria reclamar depois.

O que lhe trouxe de volta à realidade foi o toque de uma mão perto da sua nuca. Seus pêlos ficaram eriçados e virou-se para trás, tentando ver quem era. Teve que morder o lábio inferior para não acabar deixando a boca abrir de surpresa. Os olhos escuros de Kevin estavam atrás de uma máscara preta e pareciam mais misteriosos do que nunca.

Vestia uma camisa larga, que parecia com uma bata, deixando uma parte do peitoral à mostra. Faixa na altura da cintura, calça de tecido ajustada e botas de montaria, tudo preto... Aos poucos foi percebendo a fantasia do outro. Estava vestido de Zorro, só que sem o chapéu e as luvas.

-Você me pegou desprevenido. –Ben disse, sentindo o coração batendo rápido. –Não sabia que gostava de Zorro.

-Eu acho legal... –Kevin exibiu seu melhor sorriso. –Mas as pessoas acham que sou um dançarino de strip-tease por causa disso...

-Eu concordo com essas pessoas. –ele riu, entregando as garrafas. –O absinto é um presente pra você.

-Nossa, valeu! É a minha bebida favorita... –o moreno pegou as garrafas e deixou o espumante em cima do balcão. –Toma uma dose comigo?

-Claro...

Ben virou a dose e tomou de uma vez só, acompanhando Kevin. O liquido verde desceu pela garganta e esquentou seu corpo.

-Quer mais uma? –ele perguntou, pegando a garrafa com o rótulo da fada verde.

-Quero! –o mais novo esticou seu copo.

Após a segunda dose, Kevin pediu licença e saiu de perto, dizendo que precisava resolver alguns problemas. Ben aproveitou e foi à cozinha, a fim de achar alguma bebida gelada. Acabou encontrando com Apollo, que estava bebendo cerveja, apoiado na janela, olhando a paisagem. Ele pegou sua bebida e se aproximou do loiro, devagar.

-Tá tudo bem? –perguntou, tirando a tampinha da garrafa long-neck.

-Tá... –respirou fundo, tomando um gole. –Só estava aqui pensando...

-Se você quiser, eu posso ir embora...

-Não precisa. Até porque, eu queria falar com você mesmo. –Apollo o encarou, sério. -Sei que ainda não nos conhecemos muito bem, mas queria te pedir um favor.

-Claro. –Ben tomou um gole da cerveja, que desceu refrescante.

-Amanhã eu vou atravessar o Atlântico, para chefiar uma expedição... –seus olhos azuis pareciam tristes e ansiosos. –E apesar desse ser o reconhecimento que sempre estive esperando por toda a minha carreira, não me sinto tão feliz quanto deveria, sabe? Tive um pesadelo péssimo ontem e acho que isso ficou na minha mente.

Ben não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça, num sinal para que Apollo continuasse falando. Enquanto isso, bebia a cerveja.

-A sensação de que alguma pode dar errada é muito grande. Nunca me senti assim antes... –ele apertou a garrafa em uma das mãos. –E eu _gosto muito_ do Kevin, ele é importante pra mim e por isso escrevi uma carta... Estava pensando em deixar escondido nas coisas dele, mas queria que você ficasse com ela e entregasse pra mim.

-Sem problemas, Apollo. –Ben sorriu levemente. -Quando você quer que eu entregue?

-Quando você sentir que é o momento certo. Vou pegar a carta e já volto.

Apollo saiu da cozinha e Ben encostou-se à janela, várias coisas correndo pela sua mente. Sabia que não conhecia o loiro, mas ele parecia tão desesperado por alguma ajuda, tão ansioso... Não conseguiu dizer não. _"A sensação de que alguma pode dar errada é muito grande"_... Ao lembrar-se da frase, um forte arrepio gelado percorreu seu corpo. Em poucos minutos, Apollo voltou à cozinha, com um envelope.

-Eu gostaria que isso ficasse entre a gente. Não quero que ele saiba da existência dessa carta até você entregar... –ele encarou o outro, no fundo dos olhos. –E, por favor, não abra a carta ainda. É fundamental que você leia junto com ele.

-Tudo bem, pode acreditar que essa carta será entregue da maneira que pediu. –Ben devolveu a mesma seriedade no olhar, guardando a carta no bolso da calça.

(...)

Kevin foi até a cozinha, para pegar mais ponche e percebeu que Ben e Apollo estavam conversando, mas pareciam muito sérios.

-Ei, vocês dois ai! –ele se aproximou, animado. –Que seriedade toda é essa? Isso é uma festa, porra!

-A gente só estava conversando sobre profissões e eu estava explicando ao Ben com o que eu trabalho. –Apollo mentiu, piscando para o mais novo.

-É isso mesmo, Kevin. –ele sorriu, levantando a cerveja. –Agora vamos festejar!

-Tá vendo Apollo, o Tennyson aqui sabe como se divertir numa festa! –Kevin riu puxando o mais novo e o loiro.

O trio voltou para a sala, que estava fervilhando de pessoas dançando. O moreno estava se divertindo tanto, estava cercado das pessoas que mais gostava, curtindo uma boa festa em casa, que parecia um sonho. Aproveitando que as luzes estavam acessas apenas no banheiro e na cozinha e fora isso o apartamento inteiro estava escuro, apenas com as luzes coloridas piscando, Kevin puxou Apollo para um canto e o devorou de beijos intensos.

Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia assim tão livre para fazer o que quisesse. Foi ao banheiro e depois quando saiu, viu Ben tentando tirar a rolha da garrafa de espumante que trouxe. Ficou ao longe, encostando à parede observando a cena.

O mais novo já tinha bebido um pouco além do limite e parecia não conseguir usar o saca-rolha. Era engraçado ver o modo como ele reclamava baixinho, olhando para os lados, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. O único homem por quem tinha algum interesse era Apollo, mas não pôde deixar de repararem como Benera atraente.

Os cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os olhos muito verdes, os cílios longos e os lábios finos e rosados. O corpo ainda estava em crescimento, mas já era delineado e esguio, mostrando que teria um porte atlético no futuro. E a fantasia havia combinado perfeitamente. Vestia um casaco azul-marinho com detalhes dourados nos ombros e várias condecorações em um dos lados do peito, calça e sapatos sociais. Lembrava aquelas roupas sociais que os príncipes costumam usar, tirando o fato de que Ben tinha uma máscara preta. Kevin notou que Ben acabaria se machucando e resolveu intervir.

-Por que você quer abrir esse espumante? –brincou, enquanto abria a garrafa com facilidade.

-Sei lá... Eu tava a fim de experimentar pra saber como era o gosto. –ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Então vamos matar sua curiosidade!

A garrafa fez _ploc_ e os dois começaram a comemorar. O moreno serviu o espumante em dois cálices.

-Qual vai ser nosso brinde? –Kevin perguntou, encarando Ben.

-Um brinde ao recomeço, às mudanças!

Depois de beberem alguns cálices, o mais novo foi ao banheiro e deixou Kevin rindo sozinho. Realmente Ben não estava em condições de voltar pra casa de carro. Desde quando uma pessoa que conta as piadas mais pervertidas possíveis está totalmente sóbria? Ainda estava rindo ao lembrar-se da expressão que Ben fez ao imitar uma prostituta, quando Apollo se aproximou, ofegante.

-Rachel me obrigou a dançar 5 músicas seguidas com ela, dizendo que era sua música favorita. –ele brincou, servindo-se de espumante.

-Ela é assim mesmo, não pára um minuto sequer. –Kevin sorriu, comendo alguns amendoins.

-Eu tenho que ir... –Apollo levantou-se, depois de beber o cálice de uma vez só. –Ainda tenho que arrumar as malas.

-Já? –ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

-Kevin, eu tenho que viajar daqui a algumas horas...- revirou os olhos, parecendo cansado. –Provavelmente eu vou chegar virado no aeroporto.

-Quer que eu te leve?

-Não precisa, o carro da empresa vai me dar uma carona. –aproximou-se, segurando o rosto do outro entre as mãos. –Vou sentir sua falta.

-Eu também... –levantou o rosto e deu um selinho em Apollo. –Boa viagem amanhã. Me liga quando chegar lá?

-Sim, claro. –ele sorriu de volta. –E vê se cuida do Ben, ele está bêbado feito um gambá.

-Pode deixar. –Kevin seguiu o outro até a porta do apartamento.

-Ele é um garoto legal, gostei dele... –Apollo segurou-o pela cintura. –Até mais.

-Até mais...

O beijo foi inundado de várias emoções intensas. Enquanto observava Apollo entrando no elevador, Kevin sentiu algo apertando seu coração. Era em momentos parecidos com aquele, em que o protagonista do filme romântico dizia "Eu te amo" para o outro. Porém, não sabia se realmente deveria dizer tais palavras. Acreditava que era algo muito sério e não devia sair falando em qualquer momento...

De qualquer maneira, não iria adiantar nada, porque o loiro já havia entrado no elevador e agora descia os andares. Ele respirou fundo e fechou a porta do apartamento, voltando para a festa. Quando foi ao banheiro, pela milésima vez na noite, ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do seu quarto. Ao acender as luzes, teve vontade de rir.

Ben estava estatelado na cama, ainda com a fantasia completa, inclusive os sapatos, dormindo um sono pesadíssimo, que até roncava.

-Você não é mole Tennyson... –Kevin riu e fechou a porta do quarto, entrando.

Era melhor encontrar o mais novo dormindo assim do que vomitando no banheiro ou passando mal. Afinal de contas, tinha misturado várias bebidas. Provavelmente teria uma ressaca horrenda no dia seguinte e ai sim, iria vomitar no banheiro.

Cuidadosamente, ele tirou os sapatos do outro, colocando ao lado da cama e as meias também. Sentou-se na cama e tirou a máscara de Ben. Perdeu alguns segundos, observando aquele rosto tranqüilo e as minúsculas sardas que tinha. Depois desabotoou o casaco e ficou indeciso ao que fazer em relação à calça.

Suas mãos apenas encostaram no botão e Ben despertou, assustado. Seus olhos verdes arregalados voaram de encontro aos de Kevin, que tirou as mãos rapidamente, deixando-as sobre seu próprio colo.

-Desculpe, não queria te acordar. –ele levantou, sem graça.

-Eu acabei apagando aqui? –o mais novo parecia um pouco confuso.

-Você está bêbado demais pra voltar pra casa... –Kevin já estava na porta. –Durma aqui e amanhã você volta, ok?

-Mas você vai dormir aonde?

-Ainda estou elétrico demais pra pensar em dormir. –ele sorriu e Ben pareceu corar um pouco. -Fique à vontade e descanse.

-Obrigado... –Ben sorriu de volta.

Ele fechou a porta e voltou para a festa. Aos poucos as pessoas foram indo embora e dentro de algumas horas, o apartamento estava vazio, restando apenas lixo por todo lado. Contudo, não estava no momento de pensar nisso.

Kevin desligou o som e as luzes, tomou um banho e certificou-se de que o sofá estava limpo, antes de dormir nele. O sono veio rapidamente e apagou feito uma pedra. Acordou era cerca de três da tarde, porque havia se esquecido de fechar as cortinas e o sol iluminava a sala.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Cris, obrigada por todas as reviews, elas são muito especiais pra mim, espero que esteja gostando da fic. E me adicione no Orkut, o link tá no meu perfil.**

_**Capitulo 10 **_

"_If you believed it's in my soul,  
I'd say all the words that I know  
just to see if it would show  
that I'm trying to let you know  
that I'm better off on my own." _**(SUM41 - Pieces)  
~~**_  
_

Ben acordou à noite, com o estômago roncando de fome. Abriu os olhos e sentou na cama, preguiçosamente. Não tinha a menor noção de como havia chegado em casa, tomado banho e trocado de roupa. Desde que dormiu na casa de Kevin depois da festa, tudo o que aconteceu até que acordasse no seu quarto, era um borrão confuso.

Tinha uma vaga lembrança de ter ajudado o moreno a arrumar o apartamento de tarde, que dirigiu todo o caminho até em casa e que não tinha vomitado no carpete da sala. Os detalhes lhe fugiam da memória...

Mesmo usando apenas uma cueca box azul, desceu as escadas e foi direto para a cozinha. Preparou um sanduiche de manteiga de amendoim com chille e um copo de suco de laranja. Quando estava voltando para o quarto, ouviu o barulho de vozes vindo do quarto de seus pais.

A curiosidade falou mais alto, ele deixou o sanduiche no quarto e ficou parado no corredor, perto da porta. O som estava um pouco abafado e o ruído da televisão atrapalhava um pouco, mas dava para entender a conversa.

-Essa situação não pode continuar assim. –Sandra comentou, suspirando. -Você viu a situação em que Ben chegou em casa de tarde?

-Ele está ficando rebelde demais pro meu gosto. –Carl parecia estar aborrecido. -Não entendo como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto. Meus pais também trabalhavam muito e nem por isso eu e Frank fazíamos besteiras.

-O que podemos fazer? –ela estava preocupada. –Os vizinhos já estão comentando sobre o que aconteceu... Entre ele e Paul.

-Nem me fale nisso! –o marido levantou um pouco a voz e tornou a falar mais baixo. –Me dá calafrios só de lembrar! Nessa casa, não se toca nesse assunto, me entendeu?

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

-Tudo bem, desculpa. Mas você não acha que deveríamos leva-lo a um terapeuta? –Sandra levantou a hipótese.

-Não, o que ele precisa é trabalhar e adquirir responsabilidade. Esse moleque não quer nada da vida e precisa tomar um corretivo antes que seja tarde demais. –Carl disse, como se estivesse encerrando o assunto. –Essa semana vou conversar com um major amigo meu e vou manda-lo para o Reformatório do Exército, querendo ou não.

Ben não precisava ouvir mais nada. Cuidadosamente, voltou para o seu quarto e sentou-se na cama, ainda em choque. Então era isso o que seus pais pretendiam para o seu futuro?

Um misto de frustração e revolta cresceu dentro dele. Sabia que de certa maneira, era responsável por isso. Afinal, quem iria acreditar que adolescente que usava anabolizantes antes dos jogos e falsificava os resultados dos dopings, que roubou os gabaritos das provas realmente quisesse algo do futuro? _Ninguém._

Ele bufou para a escuridão e comeu seu sanduiche, agora sem tanta fome assim e depois voltou a dormir.

(...)

-Acabei de chegar. –Apollo disse, sua voz estava alegre. –O lugar é maravilhoso, parece um paraíso! Faço questão de trazer você aqui quando estiver de férias...

-Fico feliz em saber que você está bem. –Kevin sorriu, segurando o telefone entre o ombro e a orelha, enquanto amarrava os cadarços da bota. –Quando puder, tira algumas fotos e me manda por email.

-Claro, com certeza. –seu tom de voz baixou e ficou mais rouca. –E o pequeno Ben?

-Ele acabou capotando na minha cama e dormiu feito uma pedra. –riu ao lembrar da situação. –Até me ajudou a arrumar o apartamento hoje de tarde.

-Que bom, fiquei um pouco preocupado. Afinal, ele não parece ser do tipo que está acostumado a beber... –o loiro suspirou, como se não fosse esse o assunto que queria estar conversando no momento. –Posso te falar uma coisa?

-O que foi? –ele largou a tesourinha no chão e pressionou o telefone contra a orelha.

-Lembra-se daquela transa que tivemos no deque do navio?

-Sim...

-Naquele momento, percebi que o que eu sentia por você era amor_._ _Eu te amo Kevin, como nunca amei ninguém antes em toda a minha vida._ –Apollo falou sério, apesar da voz estar tremida.

Kevin sentiu um bolo estranho se formando na garganta.

-É completamente sem noção eu falar isso, ainda mais pelo telefone... Mas é que só agora eu tive coragem de te contar. –ele suspirou. –E você tem todo o direito do mundo de nunca mais atender as minhas ligações. Sei o quanto é difícil pra você...

-Falando assim até parece que não tenho coração. –o moreno brincou. -Mas gostei de ouvir a parte que você me ama. O resto vou ignorar, tá?

-Você não precisa me dar uma resposta, nem nada parecido. –Apollo parecia mais relaxado. –Não disse isso para te pressionar de maneira alguma. É só que... Ao olhar essa paisagem linda, me bateu uma saudade e... Achei que seria um bom momento pra te contar.

-Eu também gosto muito de você... –Kevin olhou para o teto, tentando não chorar de novo. –Já estou com saudades, quando volta?

-Em uma semana.

-Vai ser a semana mais fudida da minha vida sem você aqui. –ele confessou.

-Eu vou te ligar todas as noites, pra gente conversar. Tenho que ir, estão me chamando. Até amanhã.

-Se cuida, bom trabalho aí.

No momento em que a ligação foi encerrada, Kevin sentiu as lágrimas cairem com força total. Largou o celular no chão e chorou, como não fazia há anos, desde que havia deixado a casa dos pais.

Seu peito doía, como se estivesse sendo aberto à força. Afundou o rosto nas mãos e deixou tudo aquilo vir à superfície. Seus ombros sacudiam com os soluços e o corpo tremia, num choro silencioso.

Sentia-se tão confuso e perdido. Pela segunda vez, a frase "_Eu te amo"_ morreu em sua garganta, como se não soubesse pronunciar essas três palavras. Porém, era que para Kevin, esta frase estava embutida de outros significados além daquele de se gostar muito de alguém. Significava demonstrar um sentimento sobre o qual ainda tinha dúvidas.

Tinha plena consciência de que Apollo era uma pessoa muito importante na sua vida e que havia mudado para melhor, desde que começaram a se relacionar. Contudo, o medo de não ser bom o bastante, de não conseguir corresponder na mesma intensidade, era tão grande que impedia as palavras de saírem.

Se falasse, iria assumir uma posição delicada no coração do outro, no qual se tomasse alguma atitude, e esta machucasse Apollo, poderia acabar completamente com a relação tão boa que tinham até então...

Kevin não soube dizer ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali, sentado no chão da sala, chorando sozinho. Mas quando as lágrimas finalmente cessaram, o peso em seu coração aliviou um pouco, contudo as perguntas ainda estavam sem respostas.

(...)

Ele certificou-se de que estava completamente sozinho em casa, antes de entrar no quarto dos pais. Controlando o nervosismo, andou até o armário e foi direto para o fundo falso, embaixo das caixas de sapato.

Tirou a tampa de madeira e digitou a senha no display de segurança. Havia aprendido como hackear aquele cofre quando tinha 10 anos, enquanto brincava de espião. Sem qualquer remorso, tirou quatro maços grossos com notas de 100 dólares lá do fundo e fechou o cofre.

Aquela quantia com certeza daria para realizar seus planos. Voltou no seu quarto, pegou uma mochila, guardou o dinheiro, pegou seu iPod e deixou a casa, pedalando sua bicicleta. Foi até o centro da cidade, no advogado com quem tinha marcado uma reunião naquela manhã.

Assim que explicou sua situação para o advogado e fez seu pedido, fazendo questão de deixar algumas notas sobre a mesa, o homem concordou com um sorriso de satisfação e disse que os papéis ficariam prontos à tarde.

Graças às leis americanas, menores de idade podiam acesso ao sistema legislativo como qualquer pessoa, além de fazer uso das leis, desde que estivessem interferindo no estatuto que protegiam sua integridade.

Ben deixou o prédio comercial com a adrenalina percorrendo o corpo, teve vontade de ligar para os pais e falar tudo que estava surgindo em sua mente, mas ainda não era o momento. Pedalou até o apartamento de Kevin, mas ele não estava em casa, então foi direto para a oficina.

-Kevin? –Ben chamou, entrando no lado da oficina que o moreno trabalhava.

-Tô aqui! –ele respondeu de maneira monótona, atrás de um motor enorme.

-É assim com essa empolgação invejável que você recebe os amigos? –brincou, aproximou-se, ficando visível.

-Ei, que surpresa cara! –um sorriso enorme se formou nos lábios do moreno. –Só não aperto sua mão, porque estou sujo de graxa.

-Não, tudo bem. –o mais novo pegou um banco e sentou ao lado do outro. –Desculpa aparecer sem avisar.

-Relaxa... –franziu o cenho, enquanto mexia em algumas peças. –Aqui, você pode me passar aquela chave de boca ali, por favor?

O mais novo levantou e pegou a chave, entregando para Kevin. O moreno mexeu mais um pouco, parecendo concentrado no que estava fazendo.

-Acho melhor eu voltar outra hora... –Ben comentou, sentindo-se sem graça.

-Claro que não! –Kevin olhou para ele, levantando-se. –Só espera um pouquinho que eu já vou te dar atenção.

O mais velho limpou as mãos no macacão que vestia e apertou um botão na parede. Um guincho acoplado ao teto desceu e ele prendeu a um cabo no motor. A peça foi elevada e carregada até o outro lado da oficina, onde foi colocada sobre uma bancada de metal e coberta com um pano.

-Então, qual é o motivo da visita inesperada? Tenho certeza de que você não veio aqui aprender mecânica. –seus olhos negros tinham um brilho curioso.

-Eu queria te pedir um favor. –ele disse, sem hesitar.

-Dependendo do que é, talvez eu possa te ajudar. -ele abriu a geladeira velha da oficina e pegou duas cervejas, estendendo uma à Ben. –O que foi?

-Conhece algum lugar que eu possa alugar? Não faço questão de nada muito luxuoso. Contando que tenha um banheiro e um colchão pra dormir, já fico feliz.

-Brigou com seus pais? –Kevin levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Mais ou menos... É que a partir de amanhã, vou ser independente e não quero ter que pedir mais nada a eles. –Ben respirou fundo, antes de tomar um gole da cerveja.

-Tem momentos em que temos de aprender a andar com nossas próprias pernas. –o moreno sorriu, parecendo satisfeito. -Eu conheço um lugar perfeito, vem comigo.

A oficina era dividida em duas partes, porque era um prédio geminado, com sobrados em cima das lojas. Eles subiram por uma estreita escada de madeira e chegaram ao apartamento que ficava em cima da parte da oficina em que Kevin trabalhava. O lugar era pequeno e simples, mas tinha um saber incrível de independência. Consistia apenas em um banheiro e praticamente um ambiente, alguns balcões e o sofá faziam a divisão entre a cozinha e a sala. Os janelões mostravam uma varanda com vista para a rua.

-Morei aqui durante algum tempo, até conseguir comprar o apartamento onde vivo hoje. –Kevin disse, olhando ao redor, como se tivesse orgulho do sobrado. –Pode ficar o tempo que precisar, ok?

-Nossa... Não sei como te agradecer! –Ben o encarou, admirado pela atitude do outro.

-Só tome cuidado com a escada quando voltar de uma festa e não esqueça de abrir as janelas quando for fritar qualquer coisa. –ele piscou o olho, entregando as chaves do lugar.

-Obrigado... De verdade. Nunca vou me esquecer disso. –o mais novo sorriu radiante. –Prometo que vou ser um bom inquilino e pagar o aluguel em dia.

Ben percebeu que Kevin ficava sustentando seu olhar, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa em seus olhos verdes. Uma sensação de formigamento aparecia quando o moreno ficava muito tempo o encarando, como agora.

-Fala sério, Tennyson! –de repente, ele ficou sério e franziu as sobrancelhas. –Não me deve aluguel porra nenhuma... Você é meu amigo e nunca cobraria dinheiro.

-Mas vou me sentir estranho se morar aqui sem pagar nada em troca! –também franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Então tá... –Kevin levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição. –Já que insiste tanto assim em gastar seu dinheiro comigo, por que a gente não vai lanchar, então?

Antes de ir pra casa, Ben passou no advogado e pegou os papéis. Enquanto pedalava no caminho, sentia-se confiante no futuro. Algo o impulsionava a continuar com seu plano. Assim que chegou, seus pais já tinham voltado da reunião.

Subiu para o quarto, tomou banho e trocou de roupa, trazendo o envelope pardo para a mesa de jantar. Os três comeram, ouvindo as noticias vindo da televisão, até que Ben decidiu tomar coragem e colocar as coisas em prática.

-Eu estava pensando esses dias, acho que vou começar a trabalhar em uma loja de videogame, no centro da cidade. –o filho disse de uma maneira muito despojada, enquanto comia sobremesa.

-Trabalhar de vendedor em uma loja? –Carl levantou a sobrancelha. –É isso o que você deseja pro seu futuro?

-Ainda não sei que faculdade vou fazer... –ele estava sendo sincero. –Enquanto eu decido, posso trabalhar e ganhar meu dinheiro.

-Não acha que isso é muito desqualificado, querido? –Sandra olhou para o filho. –Você sabe que podemos arranjar alguma coisa boa na Embaixada.

-Eu quero conseguir as coisas pelo meu próprio esforço! –Ben respirou fundo. –Não porque tenho pais ricos que podem conseguir qualquer coisa.

Ele encarou os pais, sério. Iria conseguir o que desejava de um jeito ou de outro, mesmo que para isso precisasse forçar a barra. Contudo, não era dessa maneira que gostaria que as coisas acontecessem.

-E pretende ser alguém na vida trabalhando como vendedor de loja? –o pai também estava sério.

-Algum problema com isso? –sustentou o olhar. –É um emprego como qualquer outro, ou prefere me mandar pro reformatório do Exército, sem ao menos deixar que eu tente viver minha vida?

Silêncio.

-Só queremos o melhor para você, filho. –Sandra colocou a mão em cima do braço de Ben.

-Então me deixem viver sozinho, por favor. –ele sentiu a raiva diminuindo. –Já tenho tudo planejado... Mas antes de realizar qualquer plano, preciso que vocês assinem meus papéis autorizando minha independência.

-Por que essa pressa toda? –Carl cruzou os braços. –Até então você não tinha a menor preocupação com seu futuro e de repente, já quer se emancipar e arranjar um emprego...

Ben levantou-se, pegando o envelope pardo.

-Vai assinar os documentos ou não?

-Isso é ridículo Benjamin. –o pai também levantou-se. –Não vou assinar documento nenhum e permitir que estrague seu futuro somente porque deseja experimentar uma coisa diferente. A vida é muito difícil pra perdermos tempo com essas bobagens.

-Acredite em mim, eu sei como a vida pode ser difícil. –a revolta começou a crescer no peito, transparecendo no olhar. –Ou você já esqueceu o fato de que fui _estuprado_ pelo meu amigo de infância, enquanto _vocês_ estavam do outro lado do mundo?

-Por favor, não comecem a brigar de novo! –Sandra ficou entre os dois. –Chega!

-Acho que os federais vão achar muito interessante o modo como você sonega seus impostos há anos... –Ben tirou seu celular do bolso. –Ou você assina esses documentos, ou eu ligo para o advogado e mando seu imposto de renda para a policia agora mesmo.

-_O que?_ –Carl não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

-Eu realmente não queria ter que conseguir as coisas dessa maneira, mas você não me deu outra opção! Estou tentando lhe mostrar que quero crescer, contudo seu egoísmo é maior que tudo. –o adolescente sentiu um bolo apertando a garganta. –Eu não sou você, pai.

Eles ficaram se encarando durante alguns segundos.

-Na vida, aprendemos pela dor. –Carl pegou o envelope com raiva e tirou a caneta do bolso. –Eu ainda estou lhe dando uma chance de aprender com amor, é isso o que você quer?

-Mais do que tudo.

-Você acabou de completar dezessete e ainda tem um ano até que chegue à maioridade. Então haja como um verdadeiro homem e não conte comigo, pelo menos não financeiramente. Sei que terá que receber uma parcela da sua herança adianta e isso é tudo o que vou lhe dar. Não espere um centavo a mais.

-Eu sei dos riscos que vou correr. Porém, vocês terão orgulho de mim. –Ben guardou o celular.

-Só não quero mais problemas. –Carl assinou os papéis, seguido da esposa.

Foi estranho abraçar seus pais, contudo não sabia quando voltariam a se ver. Antes de ir embora, deixou anotado o endereço do sobrado onde estava morando e saiu pedalando na bicicleta.

Durante a semana, ainda voltaria em casa para pegar seus pertences aos poucos. Por isso, tinha apenas levado algumas roupas dessa vez. Ao chegar no sobrado, respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de liberdade.

(...)

As conversas como Apollo eram sempre animadoras. O loiro contava os progressos que estava fazendo e das viagens em alto mar, parecia que a expedição estava gerando bons resultados. Mesmo lutando contra o sono, Kevin podia lembrar-se do mergulho que fez e da diversidade da vida marinha e de como aquilo era incrivelmente maravilhoso.

Falando em sono, isso havia se tornado uma constante na vida de Kevin, nos últimos dias. O ritmo de trabalho na oficina havia duplicado, desde o Salão do Automóvel. Além de trabalhar concertando problemas mecânicos, também revitalizava pinturas, modificava motores... Ou seja, fazia de tudo um pouco. O que às vezes lhe rendia uma boa dor de cabeça.

-Puta que pariu Tennyson! –Kevin exclamou, ao olhar o sobrado. –Você tá parecendo um nerd punheteiro desse jeito!

-E como eu devo agir diante dessa sua observação? –Ben comeu um pedaço do seu sanduiche.

-Você deve ficar preocupado e passar a ter uma vida social, de preferência. –o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas.

O motivo da surpresa de Kevin se devia ao fato de grande parte do sobrado estar ocupado por diferentes videogames que estavam esperando serem concertadas. Isso sem contar as peças sobressalentes colocadas em cima da mesa e os quilômetros de fios...

-Bom, pelo menos você tá levando a sério o trabalho na loja né? –o moreno jogou-se no sofá, tomando cuidado pra não sentar em cima do laptop do outro. –Quem diria que um playboy como você iria se tornar esse homem responsável.

-Pra você ver como as coisas mudam. –ele sorriu, oferecendo seu sanduiche.

-Não Ben, obrigado. Tenho medo de comer isso ai e ficar com caganeira que nem da última vez. –rolou os olhos, rindo. –Realmente aquela sua ideia de combinar chille com manteiga de amendoim foi muito infeliz.

-Você que é todo fresco. –o mais novo terminou de comer, falando de boca cheia.

-Nem te perguntei, mas como você conseguiu arranjar esse trabalho na loja? –tirou as botas e cruzou as pernas. –Não tinha aquele lance do parque?

-O juiz aceitou que fosse convertido todo o tempo que eu ficaria trabalhando em pagamento de cestas básicas. –Ben limpou a boca com a barra da camisa. –Paguei e me livrei daquela merda.

-Pelo menos agora você pode fazer uma coisa que gosta né? –bocejou, coçando os olhos.

-Lembrei que preciso comprar algumas coisas, já volto. –ele colocou seu par surrado de Adidas.

-Traz um chocolate pra mim! –Kevin berrou, enquanto outro descia as escadas.

-Tá!

Ben foi até o supermercado ali perto e comprou coisas para o lanche, além do chocolate que Kevin havia pedido. Quando voltou para o sobrado, encontrou o moreno cochilando no sofá, todo torto. Ele parecia tão cansado enquanto conversavam, as sombras abaixo dos olhos eram visíveis devido à pele clara.

Guardou as compras e dedicou-se às peças que necessitavam serem limpas, como as lentes de leitura dos videogames. Com o iPod ligado tocando _Escape The Fate_, Ben mergulhou de cabeça no que estava fazendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

_"You're not alone, in this fantasy_  
_It's terrifying but it's not supposed to be_  
_We've clung to many, we've paved some roads_  
_But at the end of the day, we need to break down every door that's fucking closed!_" **(Taproot - Stolage)**

Ben quase não acreditou ao ver os zeros na conta bancária. Demorou alguns segundos, até conseguisse perceber a gorda quantia depositada no dia anterior. Devido ao fato de seus pais terem assinado o documento, permitindo a independência do filho, tiveram que adiantar uma parte da herança, para que ele começasse a vida.  
Mesmo trabalhando na loja de videogames, o juiz decidiu que seria melhor que Ben recebesse o dinheiro, para que assim adquirisse responsabilidade e realmente se tornasse uma pessoa independente.  
Ainda sim, a quantia assustou o adolescente. Dali em diante, teria que tomar muito cuidado para não acabar gastando tudo com futilidades e acabar sem nada. Precisava provar não somente para os pais que conseguia viver por conta própria, mas também para si mesmo.  
Voltou para o sobrado, cantarolando uma melodia qualquer, enquanto subia as escadas. Ao chegar na sala, viu que Kevin estava jogado no sofá, vendo televisão e comendo queijo com nachos.

-Por acaso o seu apartamento está com infestação de pulga? –o mais novo brincou, tirando os tênis. -Você não sai mais daqui!  
-Ei, meu apartamento é limpinho, tá? –ele protestou, limpando os farelos da boca e sentando. –E aspiro meu carro a cada três dias.  
-Eu sei, você quase tem uma síncope quando está chovendo. –riu, sentando no sofá e pegando um pouco de nachos. –Fica reclamando que o carro vai ficar todo molhado e sujo.  
-Você fala assim porque não tem que limpar o carro! –Kevin bebeu mais um gole do refrigerante. –Aqui, conseguiu ver o preço do PS3 pra mim?  
-Vi sim... Deixei anotado na mochila, pode pegar lá.

Ben sorriu, ao ouvir do o palavrão de surpresa vindo de Kevin. Pelo visto, ele tinha descoberto que o mais novo não tinha visto somente o preço do aparelho, mas também comprado.

-Isso é pra valer? –ele estava com os olhos arregalados, ao voltar para o sofá.  
-Claro que é! –pegou a lata e bebeu um pouco do refrigerante. –Considere como um agradecimento por me deixar ficar aqui.  
-Sabe que nós vamos lá pra casa instalar e jogar né? A sua televisão é muito pequena pra isso.

Enquanto Kevin instalava o videogame na televisão enorme, Ben estava sentado no sofá, mexendo no celular, quando viu um panfleto na mesinha de centro. Era sobre um rally que cortaria o deserto da Califórnia e duraria cerca dois dias e uma noite. O evento dava prêmios em dinheiro para os três primeiros colocados, além da oportunidade de poderem competir em outros rallys pelo mundo.

-Vai participar, Kevin? –o mais novo perguntou, largando o celular de lado.  
-Eu não tenho dinheiro suficiente pra terminar de montar o carro e bancar as despesas da corrida. –ele comentou, atrás da televisão. –Mas seria interessante...  
-Então o problema todo se resume ao dinheiro?  
-Basicamente sim. –o moreno sentou no sofá e ligou o videogame.  
-Considere o problema resolvido. –o mais novo pegou uma manete, com um ar descontraído.  
-O que você quer dizer com isso? –Kevin levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando Ben.  
-Meus pais adiantaram uma parte da minha herança ontem... Vamos dizer que uma quantidade razoável de zeros à direita no banco.  
-O que você quer em troca?  
-Nada, só quero que ganhe a corrida. –Ben sorriu. –Eu sei que você tem habilidade suficiente pra isso...  
-Eu sei que você vai me pedir alguma coisa... –o mais velho ajeitou-se no sofá.  
-Na verdade... Eu quero algo em troca sim.  
-HÁ! Eu sabia! O que você quer?  
-Queria ir com você e ser o navegador... Até porque nunca participei dessas coisas antes e queria saber como é.

Kevin olhou para Ben, sentindo o coração descompassar por milésimos de segundos. Não tinha como resistir àquele rosto com traços ainda infantis, os olhos tão verdes e as covinhas provocadas pelo sorriso. Ele respirou fundo, coçando o cabelo da nuca. Realmente não seria uma má ideia...

-Ok, você vai comigo então. –ele sorriu, dando-se por vencido.

(...)  
Kevin fechou a torneira do chuveiro, passando a toalha na cintura e saindo do box. Ainda molhado e pingando, foi até a cozinha, precisava fazer mais café ou dormiria em pé. Enquanto a cafeteira fazia seu serviço, o moreno foi ver como Ben estava se saindo. Desde que haviam se inscrito na competição, vinham trabalhando sem parar contra o tempo, a fim de deixar tudo pronto para a corrida.  
Acabou encontrando-o dormindo com o rosto no teclado. O mais novo realmente havia se dedicado tanto, que desenvolveu uma espécie de GPS controlado por uma manete de videogame. "Ele vai acabar virando um nerd punheteiro desse jeito." Kevin pensou, antes de acordá-lo com sacudidas.  
Ben acordou meio relutante e resmungando um pouco, mas quando seus olhos foram de encontro aos do moreno, ficou quieto e corou levemente. Eles fizeram um lanche e foram direto para a oficina. Já tinham comprado os equipamentos que precisavam e terminaram de instalá-los, em meio a discussões sobre qual seria a cor do carro.  
Kevin fez questão de revisar cada milímetro do carro, para ter certeza de que aguentariam o tranco sem perder tempo no rally, caso tivessem um problema mecânico. Terminaram tudo por volta de onze horas da noite, sendo que precisavam estar no ponto de partida às oito da manhã do dia seguinte.

-Dorme aqui em casa, fica mais perto pra gente amanhã. –Ben sugeriu, enquanto fechavam a oficina.  
-É melhor mesmo, vou em casa buscar algumas roupas e depois eu volto. –Kevin se despediu, entrando no Camaro.

Enquanto ia para casa, o celular tocou, era Apollo.

-Kevin! E ai, como você está? –ele parecia animado, tinha barulho de conversas ao fundo.  
-Estou bem... Amanhã vou participar de um rally, você acredita nisso? –o moreno colocou o celular no viva-voz.  
-Nossa, isso é ótimo! Fico muito feliz por você. –Apollo pareceu se afastar das conversas. –Então, quem vai servir de navegador?  
-Ben vai comigo. –Kevin estacionou o carro na garagem e entrou no elevador. –Vai durar dois dias e uma noite.  
-Estarei torcendo por vocês. –o loiro parecia estar falando mais perto do celular. –Acho que vocês farão uma excelente dupla.  
-Sério? –ele abriu a porta do apartamento e entrou. –Por que diz isso?  
-Vocês se dão muito bem juntos e são parecidos... E são diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Você é mais impulsivo e dinâmico, enquanto que ele é mais calmo e analítico.  
-É mesmo, você tem razão... Espero que essa mistura dê certo na corrida. –Kevin foi direto para o quarto e abriu uma mala na cama. –E como estão as coisas por ai?  
-Tudo correndo bem... Mas a Guarda Costeira mandou um aviso de que uma grande tempestade está se aproximando da ilha.  
-Você vai estar em alto-mar amanhã?  
-Não... Mas essa tempestade com certeza pode destruir todo o meu trabalho até agora. –Apollo parecia preocupado. –Preciso fazer uma última ronda nos equipamentos antes da tempestade chegar.  
-Boa-sorte... E toma cuidado, ok? –Kevin sentou-se na cama. –Não quero que você corra nenhum risco desnecessário.  
-Pode deixar, Kevin. E digo o mesmo para você. Até amanhã...

Ele respirou fundo e desligou o celular. Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, arrumou uma mala com as roupas que precisaria levar. Saiu do apartamento comendo biscoito recheado e com a impressão de que tudo daria certo.  
Ben já estava no décimo sono, completamente largado no sofá-cama. Ele se remexia e se enrolava no lençol, feito uma criança. Kevin deitou-se no canto e colocou o celular para despertar.

(...)  
-Você fez a curva no lugar errado! –Ben disse, consultando toda a sua aparelhagem no painel do carro. –Temos que dar meia-volta em no máximo cinco minutos, ou vamos perder nossa posição para a equipe 7.  
-Claro que não, Tennyson! –Kevin mudou a marcha, ignorando o mais novo. –Se formos por aqui, iremos chegar mais rápido.  
-Vai nessa então, que se foda essa corrida e todo o trabalho que tive para fazer nosso trajeto! –ele cruzou os braços e passou a olhar o deserto do lado de fora.

Desde o começo da corrida, não tinham conseguido chegar a um consenso de trabalhar em equipe, como deveriam fazer. O silêncio pesado permaneceu no carro, até que Kevin mudou novamente a marcha e fez meia-volta, contrariado.

-O próximo posto de parada está a 80 km de distância. –Ben comentou, controlado o GPS com a manete de videogame. –É o último do dia de hoje.  
-E os outros carros? –o moreno acelerou ainda mais.  
-Duas equipes já terminaram, estamos atrás deles por 10 minutos e 24 segundos. –ele consultou as marcações na pequena tela de LCD.  
-Ainda fico me perguntando se os organizadores da corrida não vão saber que você tem acesso ao computador deles... –Kevin riu, ao imaginar a cara deles.  
-Um profissional como eu não deixa rastros. –Ben sorriu, deixando-se levar pela brincadeira. –Uma prova disso é a minha emancipação aos 17 anos e uma gorda conta bancária.

Os dois riram e o clima ficou mais leve dentro do carro. O sol estava se pondo, tingindo o céu de inúmeros tons de laranja. A temperatura aos poucos caia e com certeza faria muito frio depois que o sol mergulhasse completamente no horizonte.

-Me desculpe. –Kevin disse, bagunçando os cabelos castanhos do mais novo. –Você estava certo mais cedo.  
-Tudo bem... Eu também te avisei meio que em cima da hora. –ele sentiu seu rosto corando levemente.  
-Então, já decidiu o que vai fazer de faculdade? –o moreno olhou pelo retrovisor, para ver se alguém vinha atrás deles.  
-Acho que vou fazer algo relacionado com videogames... –o mais novo não tirava os olhos dos monitores. –Estamos nos aproximando do posto, em dez minutos.  
-Na verdade, estaremos lá em cinco minutos. Segure-se.

Ben não disse nada, apenas afundou ainda mais no banco e olhou para Kevin. O mais velho parecia estar confortável, dirigindo em alta velocidade. Trocava de marchas e acelerava de tal maneira, que fazia aquilo parecer extremamente simples.  
Como ele mesmo disse, encurtaram o percurso em cinco minutos e acabaram compensando o tempo perdido mais cedo. Antes de pararem no posto, Ben retirou todos os equipamentos do carro, para evitar que acontecesse algum problema. A tenda principal servia jantar para os competidores, além de suprimentos para a viagem do dia seguinte.  
Tinha também sanitários e uma tenda menor para cada equipe. Como era apenas Kevin e Ben, o lugar pareceu enorme parecia enorme para eles. Depois de comerem, o moreno foi para o carro, revisá-lo e abastecer no caminhão-pipa que tinha perto da tenda principal. Enquanto que Ben ficou na tenda, revisando o percurso do dia seguinte. Pelo visto, não seria complicado, mas poderiam enfrentar alguns problemas na descida do vale, que era muito pedregoso.  
Ele sabia que era arriscado aquele tipo de manobra, mas iria mudar o caminho. Sabia que se o carro quebrasse, Kevin iria ficar maluco e provavelmente perderiam a corrida. Então planejou outra rota, que contornava o vale. Iriam gastar mais tempo, contudo eliminaria a possibilidade de algum dano ao carro.  
Tomaram banho e foram deitar, completamente exaustos.

(...)  
-Confia em mim? –Ben perguntou sério, encarando-o.  
-Por que essa pergunta agora? –Kevin não entendeu o motivo.  
-Confia em mim?-ele repetiu a pergunta.

O mais velho sustentou o olhar que Ben lhe lançava. Qualquer vestígio de infantilidade sumiu de seu rosto e agora parecia um homem.

-Confio. –respondeu, ouvindo sua voz preenchendo o interior do carro.  
-Então vire a direita depois daquela pedra e contorne o vale.  
-Nós temos que descer, Tennyson.  
-Apenas confie em mim e acelera o carro. –ele tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. –Deixa que o resto é por minha conta.

Kevin levantou uma das sobrancelhas intrigado, mas não havia tempo para perguntar qualquer coisa. Acelerou o carro e fez a curva no local indicado. Realmente havia sido uma boa ideia, dessa maneira evitaram as pedras na descida e poupavam o carro. Poderiam até gastar mais tempo, contudo Kevin podia dar um jeito nisso sem problemas.

-Agora desça por ali e tome cuidado com o cascalho.

Seguindo as recomendações de Ben, conseguiram contornar o vale sem qualquer intercorrência. Agora só restava correr até a linha de chegada.

-E os outros carros? –ele perguntou, mudando me marcha e acelerando.  
-Tem um cerca de cinco minutos atrás de nós e outro dois minutos na frente.  
-Então vamos fazer com que eles comam poeira!

O vicio em adrenalina ajudava em momentos como aquele. Era impressionante o efeito que o hormônio causava quando corria pelas veias e artérias, espalhando-se pelo corpo. Seu raciocínio estava mais rápido do que o de costume e conseguia pensar com clareza diante de situações estressantes.  
Franziu as sobrancelhas e simplesmente esqueceu-se das coisas ao seu redor, até mesmo de Ben, prestando atenção somente nas coordenadas que eram transmitidas e nos detalhes importantes, fora isso abstraiu tudo. Não percebeu a expressão mista de surpresa e fascinação no rosto do mais novo.  
O que importava era somente vencer aquele rally e conseguir um passe de entrada para outras competições ao redor do mundo. Era para isso que tinha nascido, tinha certeza absoluta daquilo. Era uma pessoa que gostava de desafios e se libertava quando estava correndo no carro. Sentia-se capaz de qualquer coisa.  
A coordenação motora era impecável. Seus pés e braços agiam em conjunto com os pensamentos, aproveitando o máximo possível da potência do carro. Kevin viu que estavam alcançando a equipe que estava dois minutos na frente, isso era um bom sinal.  
O moreno deu tudo de si e puxou ainda mais o carro, emparelhando com o da outra equipe. Olhou para o motorista e exibiu seu melhor sorriso psicopata. Apertou um botão vermelho no painel e o motor passou a trabalhar duas vezes mais rápido, através da injeção de um combustível especial.  
Kevin colocou a mão esquerda para fora, mostrando o dedo do meio, enquanto acelerava cada vez mais, na direção do ponto de chegada. Ben falou alguma coisa, mas ele não escutou, estava empolgado demais para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa que não fosse a corrida.

-Segura! –ele berrou girando o volante rapidamente e trocando de marcha.

Acabaram atravessando a linha chegada num fenomenal "cavalinho de pau", porque Kevin foi desviar de uma pedra muito pontuda e acabou derrapando um pouco por causa da areia no caminho.  
Mesmo não ganhando a corrida, porque chegaram em segundo lugar, levaram uma excelente quantia em dinheiro e posaram para fotos para revistas especializadas em rallys.  
Conforme recebiam os parabéns dos organizadores e seguravam o cheque gigante, eram somente sorrisos e alegria. Todas as outras equipes eram formadas por um grupo de até seis pessoas e eles em dupla conseguiram chegar no segundo lugar. Com certeza seria um dia que ficaria marcado em suas mentes para sempre.

-Eu queria que você ficasse com o dinheiro do prêmio. –Kevin disse, enquanto iam embora para o sobrado. –Até porque, foi você quem comprou as peças que estavam faltando...  
-Na verdade, esse dinheiro é nosso. –Ben ainda sorria feito criança. –Vamos investir no carro e participar de outras competições, não é?

Eles se encararam. Ambos estavam cansados, doloridos de ficarem muito tempo sentados e com os cabelos bagunçados.

-É isso ai Tennyson! –ele riu, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo do outro. –Esse é o espirito da coisa!  
-Vamos mostrar ao mundo que somos a dupla mais foda! –o mais novo também riu, dando um soco leve na costela de Kevin.

Kevin deixou Ben no sobrado, pegou suas coisas que estavam lá e voltou para seu apartamento, morto de cansaço. Tomou um banho refrescante e caiu na cama, dormindo quase que instantaneamente.  
Só que naquela empolgação toda do rally, ele acabou esquecendo o celular jogado no sofá da sala e não viu que tinha ligações perdidas de Apollo.

(...)  
Ben pegou várias caixas de papelão e levou para a casa de seus pais. Iria levar o que restava de suas coisas para o sobrado. Nem esperava encontra-los por lá, então foi direto para seu quarto.  
O lugar estava a mesma coisa desde a última vez que esteve ali. Com calma, limpou suas prateleiras, colocando os livros de Stephen King com muito cuidado em uma caixa separada e escrevendo frágil do lado de fora.  
Embrulhou suas esculturas dos personagens de Sumo Slummers em plástico-bolha, guardou os porta-retratos com algumas fotos das viagens de verão que fazia com o vô Max e sua prima Gwen...  
Nunca pensou que tivesse tanta porcaria guardada no fundo do seu armário de roupas. Peças que não usava mais desde que tinha dez anos, outras tinham manchas de chilli-fries, algumas tinham um cheiro duvidoso e ele achou melhor separá-las.  
Quando pegou sua fantasia de príncipe, que estava jogada no canto, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Lembrou-se daquela festa e de como tudo havia mudado desde então. Foi a primeira vez que resolveu sair desde o "problema" com Paul... Enquanto dobrava a calça, alguma coisa caiu aos seus pés.  
Ben viu que era uma carta, endereçada a Kevin e o remetente era Apollo. Havia esquecido completamente daquela dela. Colocou no bolso da calça jeans que vestia, a fim de entregar para o moreno o mais rápido possível.  
Engraçado como Kevin havia se tornado seu melhor amigo e perto dele podia ser quem realmente era, sem precisar ficar medindo palavras ou gestos. Terminou de limpar o quarto e desceu com as caixas para a sala. Resolveu tomar um copo d'água, quando escutou o Camaro buzinando do lado de fora.  
Ben abriu a porta e chamou para que Kevin o ajudasse com as caixas. Depois de tudo arrumado no carro, foram para o Mr. Smoothie comer chilli-fries e milk-shake. Mal eles sabiam que estavam sendo observados por uma cigana jovem, de vestido vermelho do lado de fora da lanchonete.

**Nota: queria explicar que Mr. Smoothie é o nome da famosa lanchonete que Ben sempre vai e que na dublagem brasileira ficou conhecida como "Senhor Sorvete". E chilli-fries é a batata-frita que Ben e Albedo adoram comer, com molho chilli por cima. Preferi usar os nomes originais porque são divertidos :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nota: capitulo passado eu cometi um erro de digitação. O nome correto da lanchonete é Mr. Smoothy e não Mr. Smoothie... Peço desculpas. Espero que estejam gostando da fic tanto quanto eu e não esqueçam das reviews! :D**

_**Capitulo 12**_

"_Welcome to my world  
Where everyone I ever need  
Always ends up leaving me alone  
Another lesson burned  
And I'm drowning in the ashes" _**(Sick Puppies - My World)**

O molho chilli que acompanhava as batatas estava delicioso e Ben pensou em pedir mais. Ao levantar-se da mesa, sua atenção foi desviada para um trio que entrou na lanchonete conversando normalmente. Ninguém, a não ser por ele e os atendentes, realmente prestou atenção no trio.

Contudo, ao perceber que eram seus antigos amigos, Stanley, Paul e Erick, ele sentou-se novamente na cadeira e escondeu-se atrás de um cardápio. Desejou com todas as suas forças que eles pegassem seus pedidos e fossem embora logo da lanchonete.

-Você não ia pegar mais molho? –Kevin perguntou, levantando os olhos do seu milk-shake.

-Desisti... –Ben acompanhou o movimento do trio por cima do cardápio.

-Isso tudo é preguiça, cara? –o moreno riu, levantando-se. –Eu pego pra você então.

-Não precisa! –ele segurou o punho do mais velho. –Quer dizer, é só gula, deixa pra lá.

-Relaxa Tennyson... –sorrindo, deixou a mesa.

Ben tinha certeza de que se seu coração continuasse pulsando naquele ritmo frenético, iria acabar enfartando ali mesmo. As mãos fecharam-se em torno do cardápio, quase quebrando-o, conforme observava Kevin andando até o balcão.

Ele falou com a atendente, que imediatamente, entregou um pote com mais molho. Paul parecia não ter prestado atenção, estava ocupado demais rindo de alguma piada escrota que Stanley fez. O moreno sentou-se à mesa tranquilamente, colocando mais chilli nas batatas-fritas.

O mais novo pôde voltar a respirar quando o trio ficou nas mesas do lado de fora, perto do estacionamento. Então as chances de serem percebidos diminuiriam e não precisaria encarar Paul depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

-Não vai comer comigo? –Kevin perguntou, curioso.

-Não... –ele ficava alternando sua atenção entre o milk-shake e as mesas de fora.

-Cara, você nunca recusa comida! –o mais velho largou as batatas. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-É que...

Percebendo que o outro não parava de olhar pra fora, Kevin seguiu o olhar de Ben.

-Perai, aquele ali não é o Paul?

-Infelizmente sim. –ele respirou fundo, sentindo uma dor de cabeça começar. –A gente pode ir embora? Eu não quero que ele me veja.

-Mas vocês não eram amigos? –o moreno estava confuso.

-Ele disse que nossa amizade acabou no dia que eu prestei depoimento contra ele... -brincou com o molho no pote.

-Que cara mais idiota... –Kevin terminou o milk-shake.

-Deixa isso pra lá... –Ben levantou-se e colocou o capuz do casaco. –Eu ainda tenho que deixar minhas tralhas no sobrado.

Eles levantaram e deixaram a lanchonete. Ao passarem pelo grupinho do lado de fora, ouviram várias piadinhas e risinhos. Ignoraram completamente e já estavam atravessando o estacionamento, quando ouviram alguém chamando o mais novo.

-Ei, Tennyson!–era Paul, cercado dos amigos. –Gostou tanto daquela noite que até arranjou um namoradinho é?

Ben bufou, sentindo-se cansado e estressado. Era impressionante como a punição do juiz parecia não ter afetado em nada o comportamento de Paul. Ele continuava sendo o mesmo playboy arrogante de sempre e provavelmente não mudaria. O comentário dele foi seguido por uma explosão de assobios e risinhos.

-Por que você não toma no cú? –ele berrou, mostrando os dedos do meio. –Não enche o saco, porra!

-Perai, a única pessoa que toma no cú aqui é você, Ben! –Erick rebateu.

Paul e Stanley riram como se estivessem ouvindo a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Suas mãos tremiam e a respiração já estava descompassada. Kevin parecia estar ficando incomodado com a situação, porque sua expressão facial era de poucos amigos.

-Não foi aquele cara que deu em cima da sua namorada, Paul? –Stanley lembrou, encarando Kevin.

-Foi ele mesmo! –Paul levantou-se, sério. –Cara, dessa vez eu faço questão de não deixá-lo vivo.

Os três deixaram a mesa e começaram a se aproximar deles.

-Escuta aqui, a gente pode resolver isso da maneira mais fácil ou da mais difícil. –Kevin coçou a nuca, parecendo aborrecido. –Pra mim tanto faz, já faz um tempo que não mando alguém pro CTI.

-Tá se achando, né? –Erick cruzou os braços. –Quero ver se você é isso tudo mesmo.

-Cai dentro então e prova. Depois não disse que eu não avisei. –ele mostrou um sorriso debochado, apesar do olhar sério.

-Você realmente é um merda, Ben... –Paul encarou o antigo amigo. –Deixou de andar comigo, de estar no melhor grupo, pra andar com esse lixo?

-A única merda aqui é você. –Ben sustentou o olhar. –Por isso eu me afastei, você fede demais...

-Já que vocês estão tão amiguinhos assim, já contou pra ele? –Stanley se intrometeu.

-Contou o que? –Kevin olhou desconfiado para o trio.

-Que você geme igual a uma vadia quando metem no seu cú!

O moreno arregalou os olhos, parecendo chocado com o que ouviu.

-Eu estourei a bunda do seu amigo de tanto comê-lo, sabia? –Paul admitiu, como se fosse a coisa mais descolada do mundo. -Ele ainda não te pediu pra ser comido?

Não há como descrever o turbilhão de emoções que Ben sentia no momento. Era tudo muito confuso, rápido, denso, escuro e grotesco. Sentiu que Kevin o segurou pelos ombros, seu rosto era uma mistura de fúria e preocupação.

-Vai pro carro, _Benjy. _ –ele pediu baixo o suficiente para que apenas eles escutassem. –Por favor... Eu vou acabar com a raça desses filhos da puta.

Ele não disse nada, apenas virou-se de costas e começou a andar na direção do Camaro. Eram tantas coisas passando pela sua mente, que o corpo parecia ter tomado vida própria e começado a agir sozinho.

As cenas do abuso sexual voltaram em flashes, entupindo ainda mais seus sentidos. O nível de estresse foi subindo rapidamente, a respiração se tornou mais ofegante, o coração acelerando...

_Vingança._

Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo já era tarde demais. Corria assustadoramente rápido na direção do trio. Usando técnicas que aprendeu nos filmes de ação, Ben deu uma voadora em cima de Paul, derrubando no chão, perto das mesas.

Como se tomado por algum espirito maligno, subiu em cima do tórax do outro, prendendo os braços com os joelhos, apertando os cotovelos, enquanto distribuía um soco atrás do outro no rosto de Paul. Ele nunca havia se envolvido em uma briga antes, mas com certeza estava adorando.

Ben não viu que Kevin, valendo-se do momento de distração, estourou uma bandeja de uma mesa próxima na cabeça de Erick, que caiu tonto e deu um gancho de direita em Stanley.

Ouvir os gemidos de dor vindos do rosto já vermelho e inchado de Paul era a melhor coisa que tinha acontecido há meses. Estava deslocando toda sua raiva, todo o seu ódio que havia guardado por tanto tempo.

Kevin já tinha entrado em brigas antes e tinha que admitir que adorava sair no braço de vez em quando. Portanto estava acostumado com o esquema dois contra um. Subiu em cima de uma mesa e chutou os lanches em cima de Erick, que tentou segurar suas pernas.

Mas ele pulou para trás e deu um pontapé no rosto dele, deslocando a mandíbula e quebrando alguns dentes. Por causa da dor, Erick acabou desmaiando. Kevin desceu da mesa e procurou por Stanley, mas foi surpreendido por um soco na têmpora, que abriu a sobrancelha direita.

Ele desviou do outro golpe e no rebote Kevin aplicou uma rasteira. Assim que o outro caiu no chão, jogou-se em cima dele no estômago, dando uma cotovelada digna de luta livre.

-Podem parar com essa merda agora mesmo! –o dono da lanchonete apareceu, com uma shotgun. –Se vocês não pararem de brigar agora mesmo, eu vou chamar a policia! Todo mundo fora, agora!

Kevin largou Stanley caído no chão e correu na direção do mais novo. Seus pêlos arrepiaram-se ao ver que Ben continuava socando o rosto de Paul, depois de tanto tempo. Ele já estava com o nariz quebrado num ângulo estranho, um olho estava fechado e completamente inchado, o outro estava meio aberto. Fora todo o sangue espalhado pelo rosto já desfigurado de Paul.

-Ei, Tennyson, vamos embora! –o moreno agarrou o outro por trás, tirando-o de cima de Paul. –_Já chega!_

-_Nunca mais_ chegue perto de mim de novo, entendeu seu filho da puta de merda! –Ben encarou o antigo amigo, tentando se soltar. –Se me ver na rua, mude pra outra calçada, porque da próxima vez não vai ter _ninguém _pra me segurar!

Ele até queria dizer mais coisas, contudo, Kevin o arrastou para o Camaro. Deixaram o cantando pneus e em alta velocidade. Não disseram uma palavra sequer até chegarem à porta do sobrado.

-O que foi aquilo, cara? –o mais velho desligou o carro, não acreditando no que aconteceu. –Você saiu correndo do nada e deu uma voadora digna de Bruce Lee em cima do Paul!

-É... –ele ainda respirava ofegante e suas mãos doíam muito. –Acho que sim.

Antes mesmo que pensasse em abrir a boca para fazer alguma pergunta, Ben o encarou sério.

-Eu não quero falar sobre _aquilo._ –as sobrancelhas franzidas mostravam que não iria ceder. –Pelo menos não agora.

-Ok... –ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

-Não é melhor dar um jeito nesse machucado? –Ben perguntou ao ver o corte na sobrancelha.

-Eu já sou veterano em brigas de rua, não vou morrer por causa disso. – Kevin sorriu e piscou o olho bom. –É você quem me preocupa... Ficou lá socando a cara do Paul esse tempo todo. Melhor cuidar das suas mãos.

Eles subiram para o sobrado, cuidaram dos machucados e depois tiraram as caixas do carro. Após cinco viagens, subindo e descendo as escadas com todo aquele peso, estavam sentados no chão, ofegantes e suados.

Ben tirou a camisa e secou o rosto na mesma, revelando seu tórax esguio e definido. Enquanto bebia água do gargalo, com a porta da geladeira aberta, Kevin não conseguiu deixar de observar o mais novo e deixar a imaginação correndo solta. Ele tinha um corpo atraente e com certeza devia atrair muitos olhares, iguais a aquele que estava dirigindo no momento.

O moreno sentiu-se ruborizando. Pela primeira vez, estava olhando para outro homem, que não fosse Apollo, com interesse. Levantou do chão e respirou fundo, atraindo a atenção de Ben. Uma gota d'água que estava presa em seu lábio inferior, desceu pelo queixo e perdeu-se no peitoral.

-Eu vou indo. Qualquer coisa me liga, ok? –Kevin sorriu, aproximando-se das escadas. –A propósito, você foi muito corajoso hoje. Me surpreendeu, parabéns.

Ben sentiu algo estranho no peito, devia ser pelo olhar penetrante que Kevin lhe lançava.

-Aprendi com você. –o mais novo disse, com um brilho travesso no olhar.

-Ainda tem muito o que você aprender comigo, _Benjy_.

(...)

Ele já estava ficando impaciente de tanto esperar. Kevin sabia que Apollo iria desembarcar daquele enorme navio atracado no porto, naquele horário. Então por que o loiro não descia logo? Talvez demorasse tanto quanto nos aeroportos.

Ao ver um grupo de marinheiros da tripulação descendo pelas escadas, resolveu se aproximar e perguntar o motivo de tanta demora.

-Por acaso esse navio é aquele que levou um grupo de pesquisadores para uma ilha no Pacifico, em uma expedição?

-Sim, esse mesmo. –um deles respondeu, parecendo ser bastante condecorado.

-Eu tenho um amigo que participou dessa expedição e queria saber se ele já está descendo... –Kevin estava nervoso. –Ele se chama Apollo Striveish.

-Assim de cabeça eu não sei, mas posso levá-lo ao capitão. –ele fez um sinal com a cabeça, para que fosse seguido.

-Obrigado...

Kevin seguiu o marinheiro, subindo as escadas, chegando ao deque do navio. Atravessaram toda a embarcação e subiram na torre de comando. Um homem na casa dos cinquenta estava sentado em uma cadeira, mexendo em um grande mapa com a ajuda de um compasso.

-Com licença capitão Craig, este homem gostaria de algumas informações sobre um passageiro.

Ele levantou a cabeça e os encarou.

-Tudo bem. –deixou o mapa de lado. –O que eu poderia fazer por você, meu jovem?

-Sou amigo de Apollo Striveish, que estava liderando uma expedição para uma ilha no Pacífico... –ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, porque não paravam de tremer de ansiedade. –E queria saber se ele já desembarcou ou ainda está na ilha... Estou esperando por ele.

Craig respirou fundo, coçando sua barba grisalha, como se estivesse pensando.

-Há quatro dias, houve uma tempestade na ilha... –o capitão disse calmamente. –Você soube?

-Sim, Apollo me contou. Ele até comentou que estava preocupado com sua pesquisa por causa da tempestade...

-Mas sabe a extensão dos danos causados?

Kevin fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça.

-A tempestade destruiu a embarcação onde ele e mais outros dois pesquisadores estavam... –ele encarou o jovem. –Sinto muito lhe informar, mas Apollo está desaparecido, assim como os outros.

_Impossível._

-Estamos fazendo o máximo que podemos para encontra-lo o mais rápido possível. –o capitão Craig levantou-se. –Por acaso sabe se Apollo tem família?

-Os pais dele já faleceram e o resto da família mora na Alemanha... –respondeu de maneira mecânica.

-Nós trouxemos os pertences dele. Poderia ficar com eles, por favor?

-Sim...

Ele abriu o armário que ficava ao lado da mesa e tirou uma caixa, entregando-a para Kevin.

-Sempre há uma esperança para aqueles que acreditam. –o capitão disse, colocando a mão no ombro do outro.

-Eu tenho que ir, obrigado.

Kevin saiu o mais rápido que pôde do navio, depois de deixar o telefone para contato, caso eles tivessem alguma noticia. Voltou para o carro e sentou no banco, deixando a caixa no carona. Não conseguia raciocinar com calma, tantas coisas passavam em sua mente ao mesmo tempo, que ficava difícil concentrar-se.

Necessitava urgentemente de um lugar tranquilo, que pudesse ficar longe de tudo isso e pensar com calma... O mirante de Bellwood.

Sim, o mirante lhe pareceu um ótimo lugar. Dirigiu para lá mecanicamente, como se tivesse ligado o piloto automático. Assim que chegou, desligou o Camaro e permaneceu dentro do veiculo em silêncio completo. Dava para ouvir apenas o canto dos pássaros do lado de fora.

Como assim Apollo estava desaparecido? Parecia mentira... Ainda dias atrás conversou com ele no celular sobre como as coisas estavam indo e de repente tudo mudou. É como se tivessem virado seu mundo de cabeça pra baixo em questão de segundos.

Ele respirou fundo, procurando manter a calma e não deixar o desespero tomar conta. Saiu do carro e resolveu sentar um pouco nos bancos do mirante. Com os pés apoiados na grade proteção, Kevin observava a paisagem, sua mente sendo invadida por várias lembranças, dos momentos que passou junto com Apollo...

Seu sorriso gentil, a imensidão azul de seus olhos, as risadas tão espontâneas... Como tudo isso poderia ter simplesmente desaparecido? E como poderia ter esquecido o celular em casa, enquanto participava do rally? Provavelmente, ele ligou pedindo ajuda, ou algo parecido e Kevin não atendeu.

Contudo, o desejo de participar da corrida era tão grande, que ofuscou todo o resto. Agora tinha uma conta bancária com uma quantia considerável de dinheiro, mas perdeu uma pessoa que tinha um valor inestimável.

Estava completamente sozinho ali no mirante e o sol já estava começando a se pôr no horizonte, tingindo o céu de tons alaranjados. Lá em baixo, a cidade continuava pulsando de vida, cercada por florestas de pinheiros, enquanto ele remoía suas dores.

Tudo lhe parecia tão irreal, tão estranho... A única coisa em que conseguia acreditar era na dor que sentia no peito e o remoço, que o consumia como uma praga. Tantas perguntas sem respostas, tantos caminhos, tantas indagações, tantas suposições...

Contudo nada daquilo iria trazê-lo de volta, nada faria com que o tempo voltasse e Kevin finalmente tivesse coragem de admitir que amava Apollo. A verdade dói, machuca. E com seu coração ferido e angustiado, ele voltou para o carro.

Pegou o celular no bolso e pensou em ligar para Ben... Talvez fosse uma boa idéia desabafar com alguém e poder aliviar um pouco todo aquele peso. Contudo, ao olhar para a caixa, percebeu que aquele era um problema seu e que deveria resolve-lo sozinho.

De modo hesitante, colocou a caixa do loiro no colo e abriu-a. Imediatamente, o perfume que Apollo costumava usar se espalhou pelo interior do Camaro, como se ele estivesse ali. Havia fotos da expedição, um diário e alguns instrumentos que o loiro usava nas pesquisas, como pinças, lentes de aumento e coisas parecidas.

Em todas as fotos, Apollo sempre aparecia com um sorriso largo no rosto, que contrastava com sua pele bronzeada. Os cacheados cabelos loiros caiam sobre os olhos azuis, que brilhavam de excitação. Ele sempre estava trabalhando em um navio pequeno, acompanhado de outros pesquisadores... Era isso o que mais gostava de fazer.

Kevin ficou receoso em abrir o diário de Apollo, mas precisava ler qualquer coisa dele, ver sua letra e assim tentar amenizar o buraco que tinha se aberto tão repentinamente. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso, quando viu que ele havia escrito sobre tudo o que passaram até poucos dias atrás, inclusive as ligações que faziam todas as noites durante aquela semana...

"_Finalmente eu descobri o motivo das noites que não consigo dormir, do meu estado sempre aéreo, da fome que nunca consigo saciar, da saudade que invade meu coração sem pedir licença... Eu estou amando o Kevin. Tenho certeza disso, porque eu quero viver o resto da minha vida com ele. Não consigo imaginar mais nenhum plano no futuro do qual ele não faça parte."_

Kevin sentiu o bolo se formando na garganta novamente. Já era a segunda vez que chorava em tão pouco tempo. Porém as lágrimas não desceram, porque ele não permitiu. Enquanto lia o diário, algo prendeu sua atenção e precisava sanar aquela dúvida o mais rápido possível.

(...)

Ben estava usando apenas sua cueca box branca e jogando videogame, quando Kevin apareceu subindo as escadas.

-Cara, você definitivamente tem que aprender a tocar a campainha, sabia? –o mais novo reclamou, assustado com o barulho. –Quase me matou de susto agora!

-Desculpa... –ele estava agitado. –O Apollo deixou uma carta com você?

Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Novamente, tinha esquecido completamente dessa bendita carta. Mas por que Apollo teria contado para Kevin da existência dela, sendo que o loiro queria que Ben entregasse e pediu para guardar segredo? Por um pedido, a carta deveria ser somente entregue no momento mais oportuno.

-Sim... –ele levantou uma sobrancelha, curioso. –Ele te falou?

-É, ele ligou agora de tarde e me disse. –se aproximou. –Pode me entregar, por favor?

Ben sentiu que havia alguma coisa errada, lá no fundo. Algo havia acontecido, tinha certeza. E o desespero nos olhos escuros de Kevin, que ele tentava encobertar, só aumentava ainda mais suas suspeitas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nota: POV (Point Of View) significa ponto de vista. Quando não estiver indicado que o capitulo esteja sendo narrado por Ben ou Kevin, é porque voltou a ser em terceira pessoa.**

_**Capitulo 13 **_

"_Crawling in my skin  
__These wounds they will not heal  
__Fear is how I fall  
__Confusing what is real" _**(Linkin Park - Crawling)  
~~**

**Ben's POV**

Nada, nem ninguém poderia me convencer do contrário. Havia alguma coisa muito errada nisso tudo. Conseguia sentir que Kevin estava escondendo algo de mim, pelo modo como me encarava, era diferente das outras vezes. O brilho de seus olhos negros demonstrava desespero e ansiedade.

Como a carta não era minha, entreguei-a para ele, depois de procurar durante algum tempo no armário, no meio das roupas. Talvez fosse apenas impressão minha, mas podia jurar que no momento em que Kevin segurou o envelope, ficou mais tenso. Pude perceber que os dentes estavam trincados pelo relevo do maxilar... E eu não sabia responder para mim mesmo porque estava notando detalhes tão mínimos no rosto dele e senti o rubor queimando minhas bochechas.

Kevin sentou no sofá lentamente, não desgrudando os olhos do envelope, como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir. Talvez realmente fosse, não fazia a mínima ideia do conteúdo e uma parte de mim tinha medo do que Apollo poderia ter escrito.

-Apollo queria que eu lesse com você. –ele disse, levantando o olhar, encarando-me.

Sentei ao seu lado, prendendo a respiração, conforme ele rasgava o envelope. Olhou pra mim, com receio e eu fiz um movimento positivo com a cabeça para que continuasse. Kevin tirou o papel e limpou a garganta e leu em voz alta:

"_Kevin, se ao terminar de ler essa carta, você estiver chateado comigo, eu vou entender. Mas o tempo vai lhe mostrar que de alguma maneira tudo se encaixa e que as coisas estavam destinadas a serem dessa maneira..._

_Primeiramente, se essa carta chegou às suas mãos, é porque os mares se agitaram e de alguma maneira não poderei falar com você pessoalmente o assunto aqui escrito. Contudo, isso não necessariamente significa uma coisa ruim, pelo contrário. A vida é um mar agitado que nos leva para diferentes direções, basta tomar cuidado para não se afastar do objetivo principal: alcançar a felicidade. Fora isso, nos é permitido navegar para onde quisermos e para onde o vento soprar mais forte._

_De tudo aquilo que eu poderia de falar com você, de tudo o que aparece na minha mente, nada parece mais importante que as memórias que tenho daquela nossa viajem para Malibu. Foi durante aquele feriado que nos aproximamos e percebi o quão era bom ter a sua companhia. Conforme conversávamos, descobria mais sobre seus gostos, seus sonhos, sua vida e notei duas coisas. Uma era que eu estava completamente apaixonado por você e a outra é que não seria correspondido da mesma maneira... Porque seu coração tinha medo de se entregar para qualquer pessoa e por eu ser homem, isso acabou dificultando ainda mais seus sentimentos de aparecerem._

_Tudo estava acontecendo tão rapidamente e o que vivíamos era tão intenso, que para mim, era como se nos conhecêssemos há anos. Durante aquela conversa que tivemos, no barco, achei que talvez tivesse te libertado dessa prisão, na qual você era seu próprio carcereiro... Tivesse te libertado para você pudesse me amar da mesma maneira que eu te amava._

_Porém, a vida me mostrou que não era para ser assim. Eu libertei você, mas seus sentimentos seriam de outra pessoa, de outro alguém. Não me sinto mal, nem chateado por isso. Pelo contrário, estou feliz por você, em saber que daqui em diante, poderá amar sem medo, se entregar de corpo e alma para outra pessoa, seja homem ou mulher. Porque o amor é assim, maior que tudo, maior que diferenças de idade, de religião, de cor, de sexo. O amor simplesmente nasce da onde menos esperamos._

_Estou feliz porque tive a oportunidade maravilhosa de te conhecer e compartilhar momentos inesquecíveis ao seu lado. Através de mim, a vida lhe mostrou que não precisa ter mais medo, que pode se entregar de verdade. Nós amamos, aprendemos e seguimos em frente. _

_E em quanto a você, Ben (sei que está por ai, não adianta se esconder), quando se sentir confuso em relação ao que sente, quando tudo parecer sem nexo e completamente fora do lugar, é por que na verdade, encontrou seu lugar no mundo. O ser humano tem mania de nunca se sentir satisfeito com o que tem e fica procurando o amor em lugares muito distantes, quando na verdade, está bem ao lado. (literalmente, em alguns momentos). Pense nisso, ok?_

_E Kevin, acredite em mim, quando digo que você já está amando alguém e é correspondido. Apenas é questão de tempo. Quanto a mim, estarei por ai, navegando no mar agitado da vida, procurando pela felicidade e desejo que vocês encontrem também. Sinceramente, Apollo."_

Levantei do sofá rapidamente, sentindo a respiração descompassar. Eram tantas perguntas que nem sabia por onde começava. Eu andava em círculos, perto da janela, sentindo o vento entrando no sobrado. Aquilo era demais para minha mente e com certeza precisaria de um tempo para digerir. Mas o que chamava a atenção era o tom de despedida que a carta tinha, como se Apollo soubesse que iria acontecer alguma coisa.

Parei de andar e olhei para Kevin, que dobrava a carta.

-Ele... –as palavras saiam com dificuldade. –Aconteceu alguma coisa com Apollo, não é?

O moreno fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e me encarou.

-Houve uma tempestade e o barco onde ele estava trabalhando sumiu. –Kevin guardou a carta no bolso da calça jeans. –A Guarda Costeira o colocou na lista de desaparecidos e está fazendo buscas há cerca de uma semana.

A expressão facial dele endureceu e passou a encarar o console de videogame, que estava na mesinha de centro. Parecia pensativo, como se estivesse a quilômetros de distancia.

-Ele me disse na festa que estava sentindo que alguma iria dar errado... –comentei, lembrando-me da festa. –Parecia que sabia que isso aconteceria.

Ele não respondeu e senti que talvez tivesse falando besteira.

-Imagino que isso deve estar sendo muito difícil pra você... –sentei ao seu lado, novamente.

-O pior é que tudo isso aconteceu enquanto estivemos no rally. –Kevin fechou os punhos. –Esqueci o celular em casa e tinha ligações dele antes da tempestade chegar...

Minhas sobrancelhas franziram, não sabia o que dizer naquele momento. Tinha medo de falar alguma coisa e acabar machucando-o ainda mais. Ele já parecia tão triste e aborrecido com tudo aquilo... Quando levantei minha mão para colocar em seu ombro, numa maneira de consolá-lo, ele levantou num pulo só.

-Eu não devia ter vindo aqui, desculpa. –ele forçou um sorriso. –Vou pra casa, preciso de um tempo para pensar.

-Tem certeza?

-Preciso fingir que tenho certeza de alguma coisa...

-Você sabe que pode contar comigo, né?

-Obrigado.

E tão rápido quanto chegou, Kevin deixou o sobrado. Fiquei ali sentado, como se estivesse entorpecido. Não cheguei a ser muito próximo de Apollo, mas ele era uma boa pessoa e tinha me tratado muito bem na festa do Kevin, além de ter se aberto comigo e entregado a carta. Com certeza, ele tinha um significado especial na vida de Kevin, pelo que entendi da carta, eles eram...

Enfim, era simplesmente horrível pensar que ele poderia estar perdido por ai, gravemente ferido, passando necessidade ou tendo problemas com tubarões. Ou então estar morto. E isso deveria estar mexendo muito com Kevin, era agonizante essa espera, fiquei imaginando o quanto devia estar sendo complicado para ele.

Depois de tirar as almofadas, puxei uma alavanca, que desmontava a estrutura do sofá e o transformava numa confortável cama box. Os Transformers iriam ficar com inveja do que o meu sofá era capaz de fazer.

Acabei dormindo enquanto via televisão. Sonhei que estava no parque da cidade, sentado na grama. O sol brilhava intensamente e várias famílias estavam fazendo piqueniques, rindo e aproveitando o dia lindo que fazia.

-Como você amadureceu, meu jovem... –uma mulher disse, aparecendo ao meu lado.

Era aquela cigana estranha que de vez em quando aparecia nos meus sonhos. Usava o mesmo vestido vermelho, que esvoaçava com a brisa e os cabelos soltos.

-Quem é você? –perguntei, franzindo as sobrancelhas por causa do sol.

-Tenho vários nomes e várias formas... Contudo, pode-se dizer que eu sou o Destino. –ela me encarou, séria.

-Destino? Quer dizer, aquele destino que todos falam, o caminho pelo qual percorremos? –engoli a seco, as coisas estavam ficando cada vez mais estranhas.

-Exatamente, Benjamin. E assumi essa forma porque dessa maneira personifico o mistério aos seus olhos.

Aquilo estava realmente fugindo da razão. Respirei fundo e me levantei, olhando ao redor. Era tudo tão real, a sensação da grama sob meus pés descalços, o calor do sol na pele, a brisa brincando com meus cabelos...

-Devo dizer que você mudou muito desde a última vez que nos vemos. Naquela época, você estava se afogando no sentimento de vingança, de solidão... –ela continuava de pé, observando as famílias.

-Eu percebi que não adiantava ficar naquele estado, que não iria nunca conseguir superar o que aconteceu se não desse o primeiro passo. –confessei, sentindo-me mais leve.

-Contudo devo-lhe advertir sobre uma coisa. –a cigana me encarou, com seus olhos verdes. –A felicidade está mais perto do que nunca. Porém se demorar demais para enxergar o que te faz feliz e ir atrás, tudo irá escorrer pelos seus dedos e outra pessoa tomará sua felicidade.

Aos poucos, a visão do parque foi ficando borrada. A grama sumiu, assim como o sol e seu calor, as pessoas... Acordei no meio da noite, com a televisão ligada e o apresentador do programa perguntando se a resposta da participante estava certa.

Levantei e tomei um copo d'água e o sono sumiu completamente. Desliguei a televisão e fiquei encarando o teto, pensando em várias coisas. Minha vida havia mudado da água para o vinho de uma maneira surpreendente.

Até então, eu era um garoto completamente vazio, que se importava apenas com as aparências e com o status que tinha entre os alunos, por participar do time oficial da escola e andar com o grupo mais descolado.

Simplesmente eu fazia o que tinha vontade, não me importava com as pessoas ao meu redor... Até que tudo mudou na festa da Michelle. Talvez estivesse viajando nos pensamentos, mas fiquei pensando se a cigana não teria feito alguma coisa para que eu encontrasse com Kevin naquela noite.

Foi somente ele aparecer que tudo se transformou. Percebi o quão idiota estava sendo e que as amizades que tinha eram todas falsas, baseadas apenas em mentiras. Tomei coragem e resolvi mudar, mas acabei pagando o preço por isso.

Mas foi graças ao que aconteceu, que hoje me tornei um homem de verdade. Tenho meu apartamento, um emprego num lugar legal e finalmente sei o quero fazer da vida. E Kevin teve um papel fundamental nisso.

Ele não sabe, mas com certeza teve uma influência sobre algumas decisões que tomei. Não queria continuar dependendo dos meus pais, como antes. Ele me encorajou a seguir sozinho, a fazer minha vida de acordo com minhas regras.

Fora que Kevin sempre esteve por perto quando precisei dele... Eu definitivamente não seria quem sou sem ele.

(...)

**Kevin's POV**

Se não saísse daquele sobrado, com certeza teria feito algo que me arrependeria depois. Fui pra casa com a cabeça pensando em milhões de coisas. Assim que entrei no apartamento, tirei os sapatos e encontrei meu velho amigo Jack Daniel's no armário embaixo da televisão.

Peguei um copo na prateleira e me joguei no sofá. Com cuidado, abri a carta de Apollo em cima da mesinha de centro e enchi o primeiro copo da noite. Como ele podia simplesmente sumir no mundo e achar isso normal? Achar que eu lidaria bem com isso?

-Não, está tudo bem. –agora estava ficando maluco e falando sozinho. -Claro, eu entendo que você escreveu essa maldita carta e simplesmente resolveu se matar numa tempestade, com a desculpa que iria checar os equipamentos!

Virei metade do copo de uma vez só, sentindo o whisky queimando garganta abaixo. Minha vontade era de simplesmente sair quebrando tudo que tinha na minha frente. Ou então berrar até ficar rouco. Qualquer coisa para conseguir me livrar daquele sentimento tão ruim.

A outra metade do copo desceu menos rascante, isso era um bom sinal. Eu não fazia a menor ideia do que se passava na mente de Apollo quando escreveu aquela porcaria de carta... E também não fazia ideia do que ele esperava de mim diante dessa situação.

A partir do segundo copo, o que já era difícil de entender quando estava sóbrio, tornou-se impossível. Mas eu também não queria nenhuma solução, pelo menos não no momento. Só queria esquecer momentaneamente de tudo e ficar deitado no sofá, olhando para o teto.

Perdi o número das doses quando cheguei na terceira. O sofá pareceu me engolir e acabei dormindo ali mesmo. Não sonhei.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo no meu rosto e o celular tocando pela quinta vez. Quando se está com ressaca de whisky, fica difícil conseguir distinguir o que é realidade do que é sonho.

-Alô?

-Porra Kevin! Você não vem trabalhar hoje? –pelo jeito desbocado, reconheci que era Jared, meu chefe na oficina. –A BMW daquela piranha chata é pra ser entregue hoje, caralho!

-Estarei ai em quinze minutos.

Desliguei o celular na cara de Jared. Ao levantar, fui assolado por uma dor de cabeça horrível, parecia que alguém tinha chacoalhado meu cérebro dentro do crânio e quase entornei Jack no tapete, apesar de ter apenas metade da garrafa agora. Tomei uma ducha, troquei de roupa e fui direto para a oficina, sem comer nada.

Justamente naquele dia, que não estava com a mínima vontade de trabalhar, tinha que terminar de fazer a revisão na BMW da cliente mais chata que já tive. A mulher era uma loira falsa siliconada que só sabia reclamar o tempo todo, enquanto eu trabalhava. Ela fazia questão de ficar me alugando, contando sua vida particular e me pedindo conselhos.

Troquei a roupa, vestindo o macacão da oficina e fui até o lado onde eu ficava. Por sorte, Ellen não estava lá e pude ficar sozinho. Porém fez questão de deixar um bilhete no para-brisa, dizendo voltaria às duas da tarde para pegar o carro. Olhei no relógio, eram onze da manhã.

-Merda... –xinguei baixo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, tentando me acalmar.

Separei o material necessário e me enfurnei embaixo do carro, para verificar as correias e os cabos. Conforme eu trabalhava, não percebi que alguém tinha entrado, até que ouvi a uma voz familiar me chamar:

-Oi Kevin.

Deslizei para fora do carro e vi que era Ben. Ele usava o uniforme da loja de videogames onde trabalhava e trazia uma sacola do . Não tinha reparado até então, mas ele havia crescido e seu corpo estava mais desenvolvido. E por que apesar da minha cabeça cheia de problemas, consegui prestar atenção nisso?

-Oi. –respondi, me levantando.

-Trouxe um lanche pra você. –ele estendeu a sacola. –Espero que goste.

-Obrigado. –peguei a sacola e coloquei em cima de uma mesa limpa. –Vou comer mais tarde.

Não me olhei no espelho, mas com certeza devia estar com uma cara de poucos amigos. Mesmo assim, ele me olhava de uma maneira que conseguia expressar ao mesmo tempo preocupação, provavelmente por me ver naquele estado e felicidade, porque estava trabalho, sem fazer merda por ai.

-Acabei de saber que saber que saiu a sequencia do Velozes e Furiosos nos cinemas. –Ben estava com um sorriso tímido no rosto e um pouco corado. –Quer ver? Acho que seria bom pra você se distrair um pouco...

-Estou ocupado hoje...

Senti que acabei com os planos dele, porque o sorriso foi murchando aos poucos, até que ficou sério. Era impressionante o modo como o tom verde dos seus olhos mudou para uma cor mais escura, demonstrando frustração.

-Ok, sem problemas. –coçou o cabelo da nuca. –Então eu te ligo à noite... Pra saber se você está melhor. Tenha um bom dia de trabalho.

-Você também. –tentei forçar um sorriso.

-Qualquer coisa que precisar, sabe onde me achar... –Ben deixou a oficina, mas parecia menos animado que antes.

Antes que pudesse voltar a atenção para o carro, meu estômago roncou de fome. Ao abrir a sacola, vi que Ben tinha trazido croissants de queijo com presunto e peito de peru com requeijão, chilli fries e um suco de grapefruit.

Comi com vontade, estava morto de fome. Acabei ficando com mais disposição para trabalhar e rendendo mais que o esperado. Fiz uma nota mental de agradecer Ben por ter trazido meu café da manhã e pedir desculpas por ter sido um babaca.

Terminei mais cedo e a cliente ficou satisfeita. Antes de ir embora, Ellen me deu mole, colocando o número do telefone dela no bolso do meu macacão, junto com uma nota de 100 dólares de gorjeta.

Ainda era de tarde quando acabei meu expediente na oficina. Tomei um banho por lá mesmo e fui para a sede da Guarda Costeira, para saber se tinham alguma informação a respeito de Apollo.

O oficial que me atendeu ligou para a filial no Caribe, porque ficava mais próximo da ilha onde aconteceu a tempestade. Depois de esperar alguns minutos, enquanto falava ao telefone e checava no computador, o oficial desligou o telefone.

-Sinto lhe informar, Kevin. Apesar do aumento na área de buscas, não encontramos nada.

-Impossível! –senti a revolta crescendo dentro de mim. –Tem certeza de que checou todos os dados?

-Sim senhor. –ele parecia sem graça ao ver minha reação.

Eu comecei a andar em círculos, respirando fundo. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo de jeito nenhum... Parecia um pesadelo do qual eu acordaria a qualquer momento e ainda riria ao lembrar-me desse fato mais tarde.

-Infelizmente, as chances de encontrar uma vitima desaparecida em alto-mar diminuem de acordo com as horas em que ela passa no mar. A temperatura do oceano oscila muito e pode causar hipotermia, além de desidratação.

-Está querendo me dizer que ele está morto? –parei de andar e o encarei.

-Só estou dizendo que não deve alimentar esperanças que irão lhe ainda mais sofrimento. Ter alguém querido desaparecido já é ruim o suficiente.

Não fiquei ali nem mais um minuto. Virei as costas e fui embora para casa. Quando cheguei, a carta ainda estava lá, da mesma maneira, junto com o copo vazio e a garrafa, cheia até a metade. Decidi que naquela noite iria terminar de beber o Jack Daniel's.

Liguei o som e comecei a cantar _Bed of Roses_ junto com _Bon Jovi_, apesar de estar somente no primeiro copo. Enquanto cantarolava o refrão fiquei andando pela sala, com o copo na mão. O whisky nem incomodava mais e continuei bebendo.

O refrão começou a tocar quando resolvi que iria olhar o álbum de fotos que estava jogado em cima da mesa da televisão. As fotos eram todas da festa à fantasia que eu tinha dado algum tempo atrás. Um sorriso enorme se abriu nos meus lábios quando vi uma foto minha junto com Apollo.

Ele estava perfeito de deus grego, a toga branca realçava a pele bronzeada, a coroa de louros no cabelo e as sandálias trançadas. Eu estava usando uma fantasia de Zorro e o abraçava pela cintura e riamos para a câmera.

Fui passando as fotos e rindo com algumas, até que parei e fiquei encarando a primeira foto na qual Ben aparecia no álbum. Ele estava vestido de príncipe, com uma máscara preta cobrindo em volta dos olhos e estava ao meu lado. Engraçado que eu estava com uma mão em seu ombro, abraçando-o e Ben estava vermelho como um pimentão, olhando para mim.

Larguei o álbum no chão, enchi mais um copo e fechei os olhos, ouvindo a letra da música. "_Tonight, I won't be alone/ To know don't mean I'm not lonely/I've got nothing to prove/ 'Cause for you that I'd die in fact"._

Desliguei o celular e retirei o selo de dosagem do gargalo, passando a beber o whisky direto da garrafa. Uma ótima maneira de terminar o dia.

(...)

Ben estava trabalhando na loja, separando os consoles que precisavam de reparo dos que estavam prontos para serem entregues, quando seu celular tocou. Ao ver quem era seu coração disparou.

-A-alô? –atendeu, sentindo a língua enrolar na boca.

-Oi Ben, sou eu. –podia reconhecer a voz de Kevin. –Como você está?

-Tudo ok. –ele sentou-se. –E você?

-Indo... –o moreno suspirou. –Queria te pedir desculpas pelo outro dia, fui um verdadeiro babaca com você.

-Sem problemas, você não estava num bom dia.

-Obrigado pela força que tem me dado, isso significa muito pra mim... –Kevin estava sério.

-Amigos são para isso. –acabou sorrindo sozinho. –Estou com você.

-Eu vou viajar por uma semana. Preciso sair um pouco dessa cidade e colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

-Isso vai ser bom pra você, Kevin. Mas vou sentir sua falta! Quem vai ficar invadindo o sobrado e comer meus salgadinhos enquanto estou fora? –ele brincou, rindo.

-Essa semana vai passar mais rápido do que você imagina... –o outro também riu. –Também vou sentir sua falta...

-Me liga.

-Ok.

-Se cuida.

-Você também.

Ben hesitou ao desligar o celular, largou o aparelho em cima da bancada e afundou o rosto nas mãos, respirando fundo. Sabia que tinha alguma coisa diferente dentro dele, mas não sabia explicar o quê exatamente. E isso o deixava frustrado.

Levou o máximo de trabalho que conseguiu para casa, queria ficar muito ocupado durante aquela semana para não ter que pensar na falta que Kevin faria. Assim que chegou ao sobrado, tomou um banho, comeu um sanduiche e foi jogar videogame.

Acabou dormindo, segurando a manete com apenas uma das mãos. Acordou com alguém deitando ao seu lado na cama. Abriu os olhos assustado, era Kevin. Mas o que ele estava fazendo ali?

Antes mesmo que pudesse abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, o mais velho segurou firme seus punhos e os amarrou com o lençol no braço do sofá-cama. Primeiro achou que fosse uma brincadeira, mas ao ver a expressão facial do outro, sentiu um arrepio percorrendo sua espinha.

Kevin começou a abrir a calça jeans que usava e baixar a cueca box, fazendo com que Ben arregalasse os olhos. Por algum motivo, não conseguia falar, sua garganta estava fechada. Num gesto bruto, ele arrancou a cueca do mais novo e abriu suas pernas, posicionando-se entre elas.

Desesperado, viu que a ereção do moreno estava bem evidente e necessitava ser aliviada. Ele segurou seu rosto e sorriu maldosamente, como se a situação fosse realmente engraçada. Sem qualquer tipo de lubrificação ou aviso prévio, a primeira estocada aconteceu, introduzindo todo o pênis de uma vez só.

Ben fechou os olhos, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem e uma dor alucinante na região retal. Sentiu que o membro foi retirado e colocado novamente por inteiro, fazendo com que arqueasse as costas de dor.

Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que não estava mais no sobrado e sim num velho depósito. A imagem de Kevin foi se distorcendo até que se transformasse em Paul. Ao encarar aqueles olhos cheios de ódio, sua voz finalmente saiu e acabou berrando.

Acordou deitado no sofá-cama, no conforto de seu sobrado. Tudo aquilo não passou de um pesadelo horrível. O suor escorria abundante e molhava seu cabelo. Seu coração batia descompassado e a respiração era ofegante. Demorou alguns minutos até que conseguisse se acalmar e perceber que tudo aquilo tinha sido fruto de sua imaginação.

A televisão ainda estava ligada, assim como o videogame. Levantou-se e desligou os aparelhos. Ao passar os olhos pelo sobrado, sentiu-se sozinho. Aquele lugar nunca tinha parecido tão grande e vazio como naquela noite.

(...)

Kevin deu uma última conferida no apartamento antes de trancar a porta e descer pelo elevador com as bagagens. Colocou tudo na mala do carro e sentou no banco do motorista. Antes de começar a viagem, ligou o som e colocou seu Rayban de aviador.

Conforme deixava a cidade de Bellwood para trás rumo à Malibu, sentia-se mais leve. Era como se estivesse se livrando de todo aquele peso nos ombros. Seu chefe tinha concordado que tirasse uma semana de férias, desde que fizesse hora extra para repor o serviço perdido.

Teve essa ideia quando mexia na caixa dos pertences de Apollo. Encontrou as chaves da casa de praia lá e achou que seria uma boa ideia se afastar de todo aquele turbilhão para conseguir pensar com calma e digerir tudo que havia acontecido.

Acabou chegando ao destino no final da tarde, com o sol se pondo no horizonte e pintando o céu de laranja. Demorou um tempo até que lembrasse qual era o caminho da casa, mas sem muitas dificuldades, conseguiu encontrar a entrada.

Assim que estacionou o Camaro na garagem, respirou fundo. O lugar tinha uma vista privilegiada da praia de Malibu. Pegou suas malas e entrou na casa. Era impressionante que mesmo depois de todos os acontecimentos, o ambiente estava completamente inalterado.

Ainda dava para sentir o cheiro de Apollo nos cantos, ouvir suas risadas e o cheiro de sua comida na cozinha. Kevin sabia que seria uma semana difícil, contudo precisava ficar ali, perto das memórias do outro para pensar. Sentia-se bem ali, aconchegado, acolhido.

Arrumou suas roupas no armário e como estava muito cansado, resolveu tomar um banho e deitou-se. Ficou encarando o teto por vários minutos, escutando o barulho do mar se chocando contra as pedras na enseada. A claridade dos postes da praia entrava pela janela, deixando o quarto numa penumbra gostosa. A brisa marinha brincava com as cortinas e aos poucos começou a relaxar.

O celular apitou ao receber uma mensagem. O palavrão que iria soltar acabou morrendo na garganta, ao ver que era Ben.

08-05-2011 01:30pm  
Ben (555-0342)  
**como foi a viagem? =D**

Acabou rindo, apenas o mais novo era capaz de mandar uma mensagem de madrugada perguntando como tinha sido a viagem, sendo que tinha avisado que chegaria no final da tarde.

08-05-2011 01:40pm  
Kevin (555-7896)  
**foi boa...agora larga esse videogame e vai dormir muleke! **

08-05-2011 01:45pm  
Ben (555-0342)  
**ñ adianta fingir que eu te acordei. sei que vc dorme tarde =X**

08-05-2011 01:50pm  
Kevin (555-7896)  
**é verdade, mas hj tô sem sono =/**

08-05-2011 01:55pm  
Ben (555-0342)  
**vc tá sem sono pq eu ñ tô ai pra te dar um bjo de boa noite... XD rsrs**

08-05-2011 02:00pm  
Kevin (555-7896)  
**haha, mto engraçado! olha que eu vou cobrar esse bjo quando voltar hein...**

08-05-2011 02:05pm  
Ben (555-0342)  
**duvido! =D**

08-05-2011 02:10pm  
Kevin (555-7896)  
v**ai nessa, depois ñ diz que eu ñ avisei. =P**

08-05-2011 02:15pm  
Ben (555-0342)  
**desejo mto que vc volte melhor. estou torcendo por vc! =)**

08-05-2011 02:20pm  
Kevin (555-7896)  
**vai dar tdo certo. vou dormir, boa noite. =***

08-05-2011 02:25pm  
Ben (555-0342)  
**qualquer coisa me liga, boa noite =***


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capitulo 14**_

"_I just want you to understand_  
_There's no need to keep waiting_  
_Another day and another hand_  
_It could be so different_  
_A letter to me, you're wasting time_  
_You know you could be, yeah you could shine_  
_But tonight you'll get it right_  
_You will make a difference." _**(Lostprophets - Goodbye Tonight)  
~~**

Para Kevin, aquela havia sido a semana mais intensa da sua vida. Cada minuto, cada segundo foi repleto de sentimentos, de sensações tão diferentes, tão abrangentes, que estava exausto.

Nos primeiros dias estava eufórico, resolveu ir à praia para descansar um pouco e aproveitar a linda paisagem. Como já havia passado a alta temporada, Malibu estava com poucas pessoas e isso tornou seu passeio ainda melhor. Sentou-se nas pedras e observou a imensidão azul à sua frente, a brisa agitava seus cabelos e trazia o cheiro de maresia.

Cogitou a possibilidade de surfar, mas lembrou-se que era tão ruim nisso, que até Apollo tinha tido que era um risco tentar subir numa prancha de fibra. Resolveu então apenas nadar no mar e tomar um pouco de sol, porque estava branco feito cera. Enquanto procurava panelas nos armários da cozinha, encontrou um caderno de receitas e chegou até mesmo a cozinhar.

Passada a euforia, veio a nostalgia. Ficou deitado na cama, sentindo o cheiro do loiro nos lençóis. Recordou, como se tivesse sido ontem, a primeira vez que o viu na oficina... O modo como tinha ficado balançado a tal ponto que resolveu segui-lo dentro de uma boate, como haviam se aproximado e como aconteceu sua primeira relação sexual com Apollo.

As lembranças o invadiam e passavam como um filme dentro de sua mente. Uma sensação quente invadiu-o, mas depois as memórias se transformaram em saudade e a saudade em dor.

Foi impossível segurar as lágrimas e quando deu por si, o rosto estava totalmente molhado. Sabia que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo e compartilhar momentos tão preciosos juntos... Toda a dor e sofrimento que sentiu ao receber a noticia de seu desaparecimento, voltou à tona.

Sentou-se na cama, chorando de soluçar. Os ombros sacudiam e sentia-se fraco, pequeno diante daquela situação, totalmente perdido. O que faria dali em diante? Como poderia seguir adiante com aquele vazio no peito? Será que conseguiria sorrir como antes?

Socou a cama com raiva. Não sabia como seria dali em diante, mas naquele momento, precisava se afundar na dor, no sofrimento, na solidão, nas memórias, para adquirir forças para seguir em frente.

Nunca tinha passado por uma experiência como aquela antes. Havia saído de casa muito cedo, porque seus pais não aceitavam o fato de ter abandonado uma vaga em Harvard somente para seguir um sonho, que talvez nem pudesse se tornar realidade. Desde então viveu sozinho... Se bem que, parando para pensar, nunca tinha estabelecido nenhuma relação realmente duradoura.

Sempre foi uma pessoa que se moldava de acordo com as situações, nunca mostrando quem realmente era ou o que gostava. Para cada um, era uma pessoa diferente. Fazia isso numa maneira de se proteger, de não se envolver demais e acabar se machucando.

Contudo, sua realidade mudou completamente quando Apollo cruzou seu caminho. O loiro lhe mostrou que não precisava fingir ser alguém que não era, como sempre fazia. Que poderia ser quem quisesse, que era livre para gostar de quem quisesse e que acima de tudo não precisava ter medo de se machucar.

Se ferir em uma relação é algo natural e que nos torna mais fortes à medida que o tempo passa. É isso o que nos torna humanos, é isso o que nos faz crescer e amadurecer. São as adversidades da vida que nos tornam quem realmente somos. E agora, Kevin precisava lidar com aquela dor e fazer dela uma lição.

Os dias passaram, assim como as horas. Pensou em tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada, foi invadido por uma avalanche de sentimentos e também não sentiu nada. Silêncio e barulho. Fúria e contentamento... Aquela semana definitivamente havia mudado sua visão de mundo.

Demorou um tempo até que conseguisse perceber o que deveria fazer. Releu uma vez mais a carta que Apollo tinha deixado e passou a entender alguns pedaços melhor, principalmente qual era o desejo do loiro para ele.

Kevin arrumou as malas e olhou pela última vez, aquele cenário deslumbrante da varanda. Lá no fundo, sentia que de alguma maneira, ainda iria ver o loiro novamente. Podia ser loucura ou apenas uma falsa esperança, mas para ele, o sentimento era verdadeiro. Iria encontrar Apollo e agradecer pessoalmente por tudo, em algum dia, quem sabe?

-Obrigado por me ensinar o caminho, por me amar e por me mostrar que a vida é muito mais do que eu imaginava. –ele disse ao vento, observando a praia. –Você sempre estará no meu coração.

Uma lágrima solitária desceu pela face esquerda e caiu no corrimão da varanda. Respirou fundo e abriu os braços. Sentia-se tão mais leve, mais calmo. Sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis, mas pelo menos já tinha uma noção por onde começar.

Mentalmente, ele entregava todas suas preocupações ao vento, que levava pra bem longe. Abriu sua mente e deixou que somente sensações boas o inundassem. Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo mais uma vez.

Com um sorriso brilhante nos lábios, pegou sua mala e colocou no Camaro. Voltaria para Bellwood um dia antes do esperado, queria fazer uma surpresa para Ben. Devido à sua empolgação, acabou fazendo o percurso mais rápido do que o usual. Deixou o carro no estacionamento do prédio e foi andando até o sobrado, que não era muito distante. No caminho, acabou parando no e comprou uma porção de chilli-fries e dois milk-shakes de Ovomaltine para comer junto com Ben.

(...)

Aquele pesadelo havia mexido com Ben, fazendo-o pensar sobre seu significado. Toda aquela situação do abuso sexual havia criado um trauma nele. Por mais que soubesse que Kevin não seria capaz de feri-lo e já tinha dado provas mais que suficientes que era um amigo de verdade, tinha medo.

Não conseguia controlar ou impedir. Era como se seu corpo já tivesse uma resposta programada, sempre avisando que era um risco quando o moreno se aproximava muito, fisicamente falando. Lá no fundo de sua consciência, algo dizia que aquele toque gentil poderia se tornar mais forte e machucá-lo...

O medo era algo constante. Seus nervos viviam estimulados com a possibilidade de um ataque furtivo a qualquer momento e isso consumia energia, sentindo-se muito cansado às vezes, principalmente depois que Kevin ia para casa, após passar horas no sobrado, jogando conversa fora.

Estava sempre em alerta para qualquer movimento estranho, um toque diferente, algo que pudesse lhe remeter a sensação que sentiu naquela noite. Por isso não conseguia lidar muito bem com certas situações, principalmente aquelas nas quais ele e o moreno ficavam muito próximos. Essas eram as piores, porque o coração disparava, começava a suar frio e seu rosto enrubescia.

Não sabia explicar se era conscientemente ou não, contudo o pior é que Kevin parecia gostar e provocava ainda mais. O modo como olhava para o mais novo, suas palavras, os gestos... O que ajudava a confundir ainda mais é que ficava em dúvida se gostava ou não dessas atitudes tomadas pelo outro.

Em alguns momentos, sentia-se bem com o toque dele. O contato das peles lhe trazia uma sensação de conforto e segurança, aquecia seu peito. E na noite em que teve aquele pesadelo horrível, nunca desejou tanto o outro por perto. Às vezes, preferia manter uma distância, porque lhe irritava o fato dele conseguir sempre saber como tirá-lo do sério, em vários sentidos.

Ben piscou várias vezes, depois de sentir um pingo gelado na nuca. Olhou para os lados e percebeu que ficou parado em frente a uma vitrine por dez minutos, olhando fixamente um ponto qualquer, enquanto sua mente vagava.

Durante aquela semana inteira tinha sido assim. Bastava ele ficar parado que começava a pensar em várias coisas e principalmente em Kevin. Não poderia imaginar que sentiria tanta saudade do outro. Resolveu não ligar muito durante a semana, porque sabia que o outro precisava de um tempo sozinho para refletir.

O pingo gelado voltou a cair em sua nuca e olhou para cima dessa vez. O céu estava coberto por nuvens negras e começava a chover. Acabou sorrindo, sabia que com certeza chegaria em casa ensopado, não teria como evitar.

Ben foi andando para o sobrado calmamente, enquanto as outras pessoas corriam, procurando se esconder da chuva. Em questão de minutos, ele já estava completamente molhado. Sorte que tinha deixado o celular em casa carregando e levava apenas a chave no bolso. Após dez minutos andando, finalmente chegou. Começou a procurar a chave, quando ouviu alguém o chamando. Ao virar para ver quem era seu coração saltou no peito de tal maneira, que achou que teria um infarto ali mesmo.

-Kevin? –um sorriso aos poucos se formou nos seus lábios.

Ben sentiu uma alegria sem precedentes, ele havia chegado um dia mais cedo do que tinha comentado. A chuva caia forte, mas ambos não pareciam se importar com aquilo. Cada segundo parecia uma eternidade durante aquele reencontro tão esperado.

O mais novo percebeu que o outro vestia uma camisa cinza, bermuda cargo xadrez escuro e um par de AllStar, além de trazer uma sacola do e estar completamente ensopado, com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

-Não vai me dar um abraço de boas-vindas? –ele perguntou, sarcástico como sempre.

Vencendo a distância entre eles, Ben se aproximou, sem saber exatamente como abraçar o outro. Sentindo que estava com vergonha, Kevin o abraçou com força, não deixando nenhum espaço sequer entre os dois. Sentiu tantas saudades da companhia do mais novo que não poderia dizer o quanto.

Ao se afastar da cidade, percebeu o que era realmente importante e o que valia a pena para ele. Como era bom estar de volta à Bellwood e saber que alguém também sentiu sua falta. Pôde ver o quanto Ben estava feliz pelo modo como seus olhos se iluminaram ao vê-lo.

Ficaram alguns segundos parados ali no meio da calçada, abraçados. Parecia que nada mais existia, nem a chuva... Ao se separarem, ele percebeu que o mais novo estava corado e parecia sem graça, olhando para baixo e coçando a nuca, fechando e abrindo a boca pra dizer alguma coisa, sem saber por onde começar. Notou que ele vestia uma camisa do Darth Vader, calça jeans e Adidas, que havia crescido mais um pouco e estavam quase da mesma altura.

-Eu... –Ben respirou fundo e levantou os olhos, encarando-o. –Senti sua falta. Conseguiu colocar seus pensamentos em ordem?

-Consegui... Esse tempo em que fiquei fora, fez com que eu pensasse muito e cheguei a algumas conclusões. –Kevin ficou sério, sustendo o olhar do outro.

-E então? –ele estava curioso.

-É como diz aquele ditado: a dor é inevitável, mas o sofrimento é opcional. Não dá pra passar o resto da minha vida me perguntando como poderia ter sido, se nada tivesse acontecido. Ou então me arrependendo porque fiz ou deixei de fazer alguma coisa...

-Nunca passei por uma situação como essa, mas acho que ficaria maluco se acontecesse alguma coisa com você, como aconteceu com_...ele_. –o mais novo estava sendo sincero e sentia que o rosto corava ainda mais.

O moreno acabou sorrindo, ao ver o modo como o outro aos poucos se abria e permitia uma aproximação maior. Colocou a mão livre no rosto de Ben, ficando sério de novo.

-A única coisa que ainda me mantém nessa cidade e que me dá forças para continuar é você, _Benjy._ –continuavam se encarando, sustentando o olhar um do outro. –Foi por você que eu voltei, porque não tenho mais ninguém.

O mais novo sentia-se confuso e o mundo parecia girar ao seu redor. Não fazia a mínima ideia de que pudesse ser tão importante assim na vida do outro. Pelo visto, o elo que os unia era muito mais profundo do que poderiam imaginar.

-Então somos eu e você juntos, contra o mundo. –ele exibiu um sorriso tímido, tocando a mão do outro. –Vamos superar qualquer coisa!

Aproveitando-se da proximidade e que o Ben estava receptivo naquela tarde, permitindo um contato físico maior do que o de costume, Kevin aproximou o rosto e o beijou na bochecha, muito próximo aos lábios.

-Eu falei que ia cobrar aquele beijo de boa-noite, não falei? –seu tom de voz era baixo e falava no pé do ouvido.

-Você é um babaca que se aproveitou que eu estava com a guarda baixa! –ele acabou rindo da situação.

Por mais que estivesse brincando por fora, seu interior estava em frenesi. Nunca tinha permitido um contato que durasse tanto tempo daquela maneira. Fora que a proximidade era mínima, conseguia sentir o hálito de Kevin contra sua orelha e isso de algum jeito lhe arrepiava os pêlos do corpo inteiro.

Havia algo de errado com ele, definitivamente. Senão, por que ficava pensando que o perfume do outro era inebriante, ou então como seria bom encostar os lábios em seu pescoço?

Respirou fundo e tratou de afastar aqueles pensamentos perturbadores. Não deveria estar pensando dessa maneira, de jeito nenhum. Será que tudo isso era um efeito do abuso sexual?

-Tá com fome? Eu comprei chilli-fries pra gente! –Kevin comentou, mostrando a sacola, como se nada tivesse acontecido, parecendo sem-graça.

-Nossa, você leu minha mente! Estou morto de fome... –Ben também estava sem-graça e tratou de abrir a porta do sobrado.

Eles subiram as escadas em silêncio, estavam constrangidos demais para comentar alguma coisa. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, o moreno sentiu o rosto queimando e provavelmente estaria vermelho como um pimentão.

Não sabia da onde tinha tirado aquela ideia de beijar Ben tão perto dos lábios. Sentiu-se tão envolvido pela fala do outro, de que ficaria maluco caso alguma coisa acontecesse, que acabou cedendo aos instintos mais profundos que tinha. Era impossível resistir por muito àquele rosto corado, os olhos brilhando de saudade e o sorriso nos lábios.

-Acho que tem alguma roupa sua aqui em casa... –o mais novo comentou, abrindo o armário e procurando no meio da bagunça. –Ah, achei! Pode se trocar no banheiro.

Como estavam sempre dormindo na casa um do outro, ou passando o dia juntos, tinham uma muda de roupa sempre guardada para qualquer emergência. Kevin foi para o banheiro e trocou de roupa, vestindo a camisa do _Kiss_ e uma calça de moletom.

Do jeito que estava ensopado, teve que ficar até sem cueca, porque estava tudo molhado. Por sorte, seu celular só estava um pouco úmido e colocaria para secar. Ao sair do banheiro, viu que Ben separava a porção de chilli-fries em dois pratos, para que pudessem comer e pegava os milk-shakes. O moreno puxou a alavanca na cama, fazendo com que ela se transformasse uma cama box e sentaram ali para comer.

Enquanto faziam a refeição, conversaram sobre coisas sem sentido algum, riram e contaram piadas. Já tinha tempos que não se divertiam tanto, chegando a chorar de tanto rir...

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? –Ben parecia um pouco nervoso.

-Claro... –Kevin comeu uma batata com molho.

-Você... amava o Apollo?

Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns segundos, a pergunta flutuando no ar. Ele sabia que era um assunto delicado, mas precisava saber, precisava lidar com aquilo. Não poderia continuar evitando essa realidade só porque tinha um trauma com relações homossexuais. A verdade estava bem ali na sua frente e não tinha como fingir que não via.

-Me fiz essa pergunta tantas vezes nessa semana... E cada vez encontrava uma resposta diferente. -o moreno respirou fundo, parecendo pensativo. –Foi relendo a carta que ele deixou que eu finalmente entendi o que sentia.

Kevin levantou os olhos e encarou o outro. Havia uma urgência e até mesmo uma ansiedade estampada nas íris verdes do mais novo, como se sua vida dependesse daquela resposta.

-Eu amava, ainda amo e sempre vou amar Apollo... –seu tom de voz era baixo e grave.

A expressão facial do outro demonstrava como se tivesse sido atingido por alguma coisa, mas tratou rapidamente de recompor sua imagem. E ao observar tal fato, o moreno sentiu que havia algo diferente no outro.

-...como um grande amigo, como uma pessoa que ajudou a superar um dos meus maiores medos. –terminou a frase, como um leve sorriso.

-Mas na carta deu a entender que vocês... –ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, algo o impedia.

-Tinham um caso? É verdade sim. –Kevin falava com maior naturalidade do mundo. –Não chegou a ter um pedido de namoro ou algo parecido, mas durante o tempo em que estivemos juntos, não consegui ter olhos para mais ninguém.

De repente, Ben sentiu-se enjoado, como se o lanche não tivesse sido uma boa ideia. Então era verdade, eles tinham alguma coisa especial e de alguma maneira isso incomodava o mais novo.

-E qual era seu maior medo? –perguntou, indo contra seus instintos que lhe diziam que iria se machucar se continuasse conversando sobre esse assunto.

-Amar alguém ao ponto de me entregar completamente e acabar machucado. –ele respondeu com um brilho esperançoso no olhar. –Aprendi que sou livre para amar quem eu quiser e que se machucar faz parte da vida... Pelo menos eu vou ter dado o melhor de mim.

O mais novo não conseguia entender como o outro conseguia lidar tão bem com aquilo, como se fosse completamente normal.

-Você era feliz com ele? –o enjoo persistia.

-Muito, mais que jamais fui antes. E fico me perguntando se vou conseguir sentir aquela felicidade de novo com outra pessoa...

Kevin sentia que tinha alguma coisa de errado com Ben. Apesar de seu rosto estar com uma expressão neutra, seus olhos denunciavam.

-Eu não entendo você, Tennyson. –ele ficou sério, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –Se esse assunto te causa tanto desconforto, por que continua fazendo perguntas?

-Como assim? –fingiu não saber do que o outro estava falando.

-Dá pra ver na sua cara que você não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, isso de alguma maneira te incomoda. –levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo. -Posso ver nos seus olhos o misto de nojo e desprezo... Você tem algum problema com relações homossexuais?

Ben sentiu que suas mãos suavam frio e que seu estômago se revirava dentro do abdômen. Não queria que a situação chegasse a esse ponto e que o outro pensasse que tinha alguma espécie de nojo contra ele. Porém, aquela conversa com certeza, lhe obrigaria a contar sobre o abuso sexual e ele desejava nunca mais tocar no assunto.

Viu-se diante de uma situação difícil. Só tinha apenas duas opções: a primeira seria contar o que passou e a segunda seria fingir que tinha uma visão conservadora e não aceitava esse tipo de relação. Independente da opção que escolhesse, sentia que não teria uma resposta positiva por parte de Kevin e que com certeza sua amizade não seria como antes.

-E então, não vai me responder? –o moreno pressionou, cruzando os braços.

O coração pulsava tão forte que conseguia sentir os batimentos reverberando nos ouvidos. Aquele momento seria um divisor de águas dentro da relação que tinha com Kevin. De uma maneira ou outra as coisas iriam mudar dali em diante.

Em questão de segundos, várias lembranças passaram como um filme em sua mente. Ben viu a si mesmo em várias situações nas quais ele sempre contou com a ajuda do moreno... Quando precisava de uma companhia para desabafar quando saiu do hospital, quando esteve internado depois da crise histérica, quando precisou de um lugar para morar, quando teve que enfrentar Paul no ...

Não seria agora que colocaria tudo a perder por causa do fantasma de Paul. Não perderia uma amizade tão preciosa e importante só porque não conseguia lidar com alguns fatos. Precisava ser forte e superar isso de uma vez por todas, ou ficaria completamente sozinho.

"_Então somos eu e você juntos, contra o mundo. Vamos superar qualquer coisa!"_

-Por acaso se lembra do que Paul disse, quando arranjamos aquela confusão? –ele sentia gotas de suor se formando em sua testa.

-Ele disse... que tinha...

Kevin simplesmente não conseguia terminar de falar, as palavras se perderam em sua garganta. Havia esquecido completamente da briga que aconteceu no antes de sua viajem e seu motivo.

"_-Eu estourei a bunda do seu amigo de tanto comê-lo, sabia? –Paul admitiu, como se fosse a coisa mais descolada do mundo. -Ele ainda não te pediu pra ser comido?"_

Foi então que a ficha caiu e sentiu-se um verdadeiro babaca por exigir que o amigo entendesse sua situação. Abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pelo outro.

-A razão pela qual eu fui parar naquele hospital, não foi a crise histérica... Foi porque Paul me _violentou._ –Ben admitiu, sentindo uma vergonha enorme. –Eu não conseguia me olhar no espelho e não lembrar o que aconteceu, acabei surtando e quebrei o espelho.

-Como isso aconteceu? –sentiu um desconforto na garganta.

-Depois que ele tentou te matar na festa, acabei tendo que depor e contei para o delegado todos os podres do Paul. Achei que talvez assim ele pudesse enxergar que só estava fazendo besteira e melhorasse. –sua voz tinha um tom triste e amargurado. –Mas ele ficou irado, me ameaçou, dizendo que se eu não mudasse meu depoimento, alguma coisa iria acontecer.

-Mas você manteve o que disse, né? Por que me lembro que também tive que depor, logo depois de você e concordei com tudo o que disse... –Kevin recordou que isso aconteceu pouco tempo depois de ter conhecido Apollo.

-Exatamente... E por isso ele me sequestrou e tentou de tudo para que eu mudasse o depoimento. –respirou fundo, reunindo toda a coragem que tinha. –Apanhei muito e mesmo assim não cedi. Foi quando Paul resolveu que me estuprando conseguiria alguma coisa.

Em questão de minutos, uma série de acontecimentos começou a fazer sentido. O fato de Ben ter praticamente desfigurado o rosto de Paul durante a luta, com uma vontade tão grande. Ou então suas atitudes esquivas quando se aproximava ou o tocava...

-Me desculpe, Ben. –Kevin colocou uma mão em seu ombro. –Não queria que você revivesse essa dor...

Ao ter finalmente contado para ele, Ben sentiu que as barreiras que construiu para lhe proteger das memórias começaram a rachar. Sua segurança começou a minar e quando percebeu, estava chorando.

Sentia vergonha por estar se expondo daquela maneira, mostrando quem realmente era, seu maior segredo. Mas não tinha como evitar, era maior do que ele.

-Parece que esse pesadelo nunca vai terminar... Estou sempre com medo de que alguma vá acontecer.

Tentou limpas as lágrimas, mas Kevin o impediu, segurando sua mão com delicadeza.

-Olhe nos meus olhos, Ben.

Ele levantou o olhar, encarando o amigo. Percebeu que havia um brilho diferente naquelas íris negras, transmitia uma confiança, uma paixão capaz de vencer qualquer coisa.

-Não me importa o que aconteceu... O que conta é que estamos juntos agora e podemos escrever um futuro diferente. –ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. –Então somos eu e você juntos, contra o mundo. Vamos superar qualquer coisa!

Ben acabou sorrindo também, sentindo-se mais leve, as lágrimas pararam de cair. Como poderia ter pensado que sua amizade com Kevin iria mudar por conta desse segredo? Já haviam passado por tantas coisas juntos, que isso era o menor dos problemas agora.

-Você usou minha frase... –o mais novo comentou, brincando.

-Eu gostei dela sabe? Podia ser nosso slogan.

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice e sorriam. Realmente o futuro parecia maravilhoso.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nota: quero que levem em consideração que não tenho muito conhecimento a respeito de carros, competições automobilísticas e afins. Pesquisei a respeito e conversei com algumas pessoas, procurando deixar os próximos capítulos o mais próximo da realidade que eu consegui (Fabricio, obrigada pelas dicas!). Ignorem os deslizes e não esqueçam da review, ok? ;)****_**

_**Capitulo 15**_

"_I gotta another confession to make  
__I'm your fool  
__Everyone gotta their chains to break  
__Holding you" _**(Foo Fighters – Best Of You) **

Meses se passaram desde o reencontro naquela tarde chuvosa. Kevin teve que fazer horas extras para compensar a semana que havia tirado de férias, mas nem de longe isso o incomodava.

A relação entre ele e Ben intensificou-se ainda mais. Quando não estavam no serviço, passavam o resto do dia juntos. Às vezes ficavam de bobeira vendo televisão juntos, ou então saiam para ir ao cinema ou comer em algum restaurante. Passavam finais de semana jogando videogame, zerando os últimos jogos lançados ou fazendo maratonas de filmes. Conversavam desde assuntos totalmente inúteis, discutindo o futuro do time favorito de hockey, até temas complexos, como a crença em Deus.

Às vezes chegavam a gargalhar juntos, sem motivo aparente. Iam à exposições e teatros, também visitavam galerias de arte e museus. Estavam sempre um na companhia do outro e era impressionante o fato de como se davam bem.

Claro que nada é perfeito. Existiam momentos em que acabavam entrando em conflito por alguma diferença de opinião, mas resolviam conversando, depois de acalmarem os ânimos. Porque por pior que fosse a briga, pior ainda era ficar sem a companhia do outro por perto. E assim eles se aproximaram cada vez mais, criando um laço muito forte que os unia em todos os momentos, para todas as situações.

(...)

Kevin passava a ponta dos dedos pelas fotos, com um leve sorriso nos lábios. "Recordar é viver", como dizia o ditado. Ao ver tantos momentos capturados pelas lentes da câmera, sentiu saudades de tantas coisas, de tantas pessoas...

O álbum começava com algumas fotos de infância, o acampamento que costumava ir nas férias, os amigos na rua, os aniversários em casa, a primeira bicicleta, a casa na árvore... Nunca poderia esquecer-se do menino que um dia já fora e que na época, tudo era possível e nada estava fora de alcance.

Depois vieram as fotos de adolescente, as competições de kart, os diversos prêmios nas prateleiras, os churrascos na piscina com os amigos, as namoradas, as viagens nos feriados com o carro emprestado... Foi então que veio o vestibular, aliado a pressão para que estudasse Engenharia Mecânica em Princeton. E ao desistir da faculdade para seguir seu sonho, mesmo depois de conseguir o primeiro lugar e uma bolsa integral, seus pais simplesmente disseram que estavam decepcionados e que não haviam criado Kevin para que tomasse esse tipo de atitude. E tudo se desmanchou como papel na água...

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu a saudade apertar, quando viu a primeira foto que tirou com Apollo, durante a viajem que fizeram à Malibu. Era como se tivesse acontecido a muitos anos atrás, em um tempo muito distante. Ainda estava inseguro sobre o que sentia, sobre quem realmente era... Contudo, os meses que passou ao lado do loiro, fizeram com que finalmente enfrentasse seus demônios e vencesse seus medos.

Hoje em dia, se considerava uma pessoa muito diferente daquela que chegou em Bellwood. Não sentia mais aquela necessidade visceral por adrenalina, que fazia com que cometesse verdadeiras loucuras por segundos de prazer. E também estava mais seguro em relação ao amor.

Aprendeu que se arriscar fazia parte e nunca conseguiria superar seu medo, se não deixasse as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Sentia saudades de Apollo, da sua companhia, das longas conversas, do seu cheiro, do sexo maravilhoso que tinha com ele...

As fotos com o loiro passaram rapidamente, até que vieram as fotos da festa a fantasia que tinha organizado em seu apartamento meses atrás. Kevin pensou que talvez nunca tivesse se divertido tanto em uma festa antes. Sua fantasia de Zorro ainda estava guardada no armário, para ser usada em outra ocasião qualquer.

Foi logo depois que tudo aconteceu... Ele respirou fundo e virou a página, evitando pensar naquela noticia trágica que recebeu a bordo do navio. Daquele ponto em diante, o álbum era só de fotos dele com Ben.

Eram fotos de vários momentos diferentes... Fingiam estar segurando o milk-shake gigante e feliz da placa do ou então imitavam a posição e a expressão da estátua de cera no museu. Ainda tinha uma foto em que Ben estava dormindo de boca aberta e babando, completamente torto na cama, segurando a manete do videogame, depois de passar a madrugada tentando zerar o novo _Assassin's Creed._

Em outra, Kevin fingia estar em uma batalha de sabres de luz, enfrentando Darth Vader, na Comic Con em San Diego. Ainda mais a frente, estavam ambos ao lado da placa da rodovia mais famosa do país, a Route 66...

Ele respirou fundo e fechou o álbum. Enquanto bebia a cerveja, pensava em tudo que tinha vivido até então e chegou a uma conclusão. Nunca pensou que um dia poderia estar tão em paz quanto se sentia agora. Finalmente tinha se estabilizado, arranjado um emprego onde fazia o que gostava e tinha a possibilidade de conseguir realizar seu sonho.

Quem diria que um dia, aquele garoto de Nova York poderia chegar tão longe? Para muitos, poderia não ter conquistado muita coisa, contudo para ele, era como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Somente o fato de ter um apartamento próprio e poder se sustentar sem depender dos pais já era tudo.

Kevin bocejou e coçou os olhos. Estava cansado, mas não iria cochilar, precisava ir trabalhar, afinal já tinha tirado seu horário de almoço. Saiu do apartamento e começou a andar pelas ruas, sentindo o corpo pesar... Até que virou a esquina e acabou esbarrando em alguém.

Quando foi pedir desculpas, um forte arrepio percorreu sua espinha de cima a baixo. Era aquela cigana misteriosa, em seu vestido vermelho e cabelos soltos.

-Sempre que você surge, alguma coisa acontece. –ele disse, franzindo as sobrancelhas. –O que é você na verdade? Porque antes do Apollo viajar, ele sonhou com você e agora ele está morto!

A mulher sorriu, os dentes brancos contrastando com a pele morena. Seus olhos verdes o encaravam de tal maneira, que o moreno sentia-se desprotegido.

-Após o Criador, eu sou a coisa mais antiga neste mundo. –a cigana se aproximou, séria. –Sou o que vocês chamam de Destino. O caminho que todo ser humano deve percorrer por sua vida...

-E por que será que eu não acho isso estranho? –Kevin respirou fundo, olhando ao redor.

-Escute o que vou lhe dizer, meu jovem... –ela segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos cheias de anéis. –As palavras podem parecer doces aos seus ouvidos, mas cuidado. Não deixe que lhe afastem daquilo que realmente importa.

-Mas não somos livres para escolher o que queremos? Por que está me dizendo isso? –o moreno se afastou, intrigado.

-É exatamente por ser livre, você pode escolher escutar meu conselho ou ignorá-lo... –a cigana pareceu ofendida. –Por acaso entende, que o Destino em pessoa, que sou eu, está lhe dando a chance de ser feliz?

Kevin percebeu que as pessoas iam e vinham, mas nenhuma delas percebia sua presença. Aquilo tudo era complemente surreal. Passou a mão na testa e limpou o suor.

-Claro que desejo ser feliz, mais do que tudo. –respondeu, sentindo a garganta seca.

-Então escute meu conselho e abra os olhos. Nem tudo que reluz é ouro... –a cigana foi dando passos para trás, mantendo o contato visual, enquanto sumia na multidão. –E nunca duvide do amor _dele_ por você.

Ele piscou e olhou ao redor novamente. Por mais estranho que pareça, ainda estava em casa, sentado no sofá, com o álbum de fotos no colo e a cerveja na mão. O celular tocava freneticamente no bolso.

O que havia sido aquilo? Um sonho ou realmente o Destino encarnado lhe dando avisos? Respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, atendendo o celular.

(...)

Não sabia explicar o motivo, contudo queria aprender mais sobre carros, principalmente sobre os tunados e os esportivos, para não ficar tão por fora quando Kevin comentasse alguma coisa, até que encontrou aquele site. Ben sentiu o coração quase sair pela boca, quando viu o anuncio na internet.

Descobriu que dentro de um mês, no lugar mais quente e árido do país, o tão famoso _Death Valley_ (Vale da Morte), aconteceria uma corrida. Mas não seria uma corrida qualquer, claro. Além de ter que completar o percurso estabelecido, o piloto teria que atingir uma velocidade mínima para ser classificado, além de realizar manobras arriscadas para fugir de obstáculos que teriam no meio da pista. O evento começaria na cidade de Las Vegas, partindo na direção do _Death Valley._

Ao todo, até chegar ao destino final, seriam tem torno de seis baterias. Aqueles que não conseguissem satisfazer as exigências, seriam desclassificados permanentemente. O evento inteiro teria duração de três semanas, pois ente as corridas, os pilotos e suas equipes teriam dois dias de folga, para fazer a manutenção dos veículos e descanso.

Era uma forma que as grandes equipes automobilísticas arranjaram de conseguir novos talentos escondidos por ai, organizando um evento legalizado, com regras, seguranças e fiscais para observar o andamento das baterias, mas que acabava fugindo do comum, aproximando-se mais à realidade das ruas e das corridas clandestinas, por necessitar de um piloto com habilidades que iam além da velocidade.

Quem conseguisse ganhar a competição, iria se tornar um piloto profissional e poderia escolher entre competir na NASCAR ou em rallys. Os outros dois colocados ganhariam um prêmio em dinheiro.

Conforme ele lia os detalhes de como a corrida iria acontecer, seus pensamentos voaram em direção a Kevin. Sabia que era a chance dele realizar seu maior sonho. Ao mesmo tempo, Ben sentiu-se feliz por esta oportunidade, mas também triste. Sabia que o moreno tinha condições de ganhar e se isso acontecesse, ele iria para longe.

Seu coração apertou-se ao pensar na ideia de que Kevin não estaria mais por perto, como sempre esteve. Pegou seu celular e checou as mensagens. Nos últimos meses, tirando as mensagens que seu chefe lhe mandava às vezes, todas as outras eram do mais velho.

Simplesmente não conseguia apaga-las, por mais que fossem idiotas, quando estava morrendo de tédio ou sentia-se sozinho, relia novamente uma por uma e acabava ficando mais animado.

Era para Kevin que Ben recorria quando precisava de um ombro amigo, um porto seguro. Sabia que por mais que seu dia tivesse sido péssimo, o encontraria logo depois e todos os problemas sumiriam da face da Terra. Só existiriam apenas eles dois...

Mordeu o lábio inferior, a insegurança tomando conta. Não queria admitir, porém já estava tão acostumado ao outro, que muito dificilmente conseguiria encontrar outra pessoa que o completasse tão perfeitamente quanto o mais velho fazia.

Sabia exatamente o que ele gostava, quais eram seus filmes favoritos, o que gostava de fazer nos finais de semana, a comida preferida, o livro de cabeceira. Não somente a parte boa, mas também as dificuldades, os medos, as neuras, os defeitos.

E apesar dele ser completamente transparente aos olhos de Ben, o mais novo ainda conseguia se surpreender como aquele sorriso nunca perdia o brilho, as piadas eram sempre engraçadas, mesmo depois de terem sido contadas pela quinta vez no mesmo dia e os olhos mantinham um mistério que eram só deles.

Apesar de toda a ligação que compartilhavam um com o outro, de não conseguir imaginar sua vida sem seu apoio naquele momento, do seu medo em perdê-lo, sabia que não poderia privar Kevin de uma informação tão importante quanto aquela. Cabia ao moreno decidir se iria participar ou não.

Ben engoliu seus sentimentos, não era o momento de deixa-lo aflorar. Imprimiu todas as informações que conseguiu, além da ficha de inscrição. Pegou sua bicicleta e pedalou freneticamente na tentativa de espantar qualquer pensamento ruim de sua mente. Estava ofegante e suado, quando a porta foi aberta.

-O que aconteceu Tennyson, pra você estar quase tendo um colapso desse jeito? –Kevin perguntou, preocupado, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele conseguiu apenas entregar as folhas e tombar no sofá, tentando controlar a respiração e sentindo as pernas pegarem fogo. Estava com tanto calor por causa da corrida de bicicleta, que tirou a camisa. Limpou o suor do rosto e encarou o amigo. O moreno estava completamente atônito, lendo os papéis ainda de pé, com a porta aberta.

-Então, o que me diz? –levantou-se e fechou a porta, vendo o que o outro não faria qualquer movimento até terminar de ler.

Kevin levantou o olhar e encarou o amigo. Sua expressão facial era uma mistura de assombro com excitação.

-Isso é...

-Muito foda, né? –completou a frase do amigo, com um sorriso enorme. –Eu pensei a mesma coisa. É a sua chance de conseguir realizar o seu maior sonho!

-Claro, mas é que... –ele ficou sério e sentou no sofá.

-O que foi?

-Parece que vai ser uma competição difícil. –olhou novamente os papéis. –Nunca vi permitirem drifts e coisas parecidas antes...

-Acha que isso vai ser um problema para você? –Ben ficou preocupado.

-Não existe nada que eu não possa fazer atrás do volante. –Kevin não precisava ser humilde, realmente era excelente no que fazia, essa era a verdade.

-Então o que é?

-Não temos tempo suficiente para preparar o carro. –o moreno ficou carrancudo. –E você sabe que eu gosto de fazer as coisas com calma, para deixar tudo perfeito.

O mais novo respirou fundo, conhecia o outro e sabia que isso era um problema para ele. Kevin odiava não estar preparado para as coisas com segurança. Sentou-se na mesinha de centro.

-Está pensando em deixar de participar? –perguntou, sabendo que teria que cutucá-lo para conseguir o que queria.

-Não é isso, só estou sendo realista. –cruzou os braços e encostou no sofá.

-Você está sendo pessimista, isso sim. –sua voz assumiu um tom autoritário. –Uma oportunidade como essa não aparece duas vezes na vida.

Sempre quando Kevin pensava, mordia o lábio inferior, do modo como estava fazendo naquele momento. Por que será que o mais novo estava reparando nos lábios do amigo? Ele respirou fundo e o encarou. Ben surpreendeu-se como aqueles olhos podiam ser tão escuros e densos...

-Não basta somente força de vontade para ganhar competições como essa. Existe muita politicagem por trás dos bastidores e além disso, o tempo está contra nós. –ele falava olhando o outro lado, como se estivesse pensando em voz alta. –Isso sem contar que estar preparado é tudo. Os outros competidores já têm os carros prontos pra esses eventos...

Ben soltou o ar devagar, pensando em como poderia reverter a situação. Puxou a mesinha para mais perto do sofá, ficando entre as pernas do moreno, que ainda parecia aborrecido. Colocou as mãos nas coxas dele, apertando de leve, chamando sua atenção.

-Ei, não fica assim. –ele sorria de leve. –Por acaso já se esqueceu de tudo o que passamos juntos? Todas as dificuldades e os obstáculos?

-Não... –ainda olhava para o outro lado da sala. –Mas isso é diferente de antes. É sobre algo muito maior e mais difícil, entende? Existem coisas que não podemos mudar, que não estão ao nosso alcance.

-Tem certeza de que é tão difícil assim? –levantou uma sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo. –Você é o melhor mecânico e piloto dessa cidade! Vamos dar nosso melhor para mudar aquilo que podemos e o resto a gente vê no que vai dar.

Kevin desviou seu olhar e encarou Ben. Ficaram vários segundos quietos, apenas se olhando. Até que a expressão do moreno se tornou mais suave e acabou sorrindo. O mais novo censurou-se mentalmente, por pensar que aquele sorriso era lindo.

-Você tem toda a razão, _Benjy..._ –ele colocou suas mãos em cima das mãos do amigo. –Do jeito que está me ajudando, parece mais que o sonho de se tornar piloto é seu, não meu... Por que isso?

Ben encarou Kevin e foi então que percebeu que o outro estava vestindo apenas uma cueca box preta. Quase que imediatamente, seu rosto ficou vermelho e quente. Não conseguiu evitar que seus lábios ficassem entreabertos, em surpresa.

Já tinha visto o outro de cueca várias vezes, mas nunca tinha reparado como aquela pele pálida não tinha nenhuma marca ou cicatriz, era perfeita. Deveria ter um toque macio e suave...

-Ben? –ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e voltou à realidade.

-Ah desculpe, viajei agora... –limpou a garganta.

-É, deu pra perceber... Mas por que todo esse empenho em me ajudar? –ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Novamente, Ben perdeu-se ao encarar Kevin. Seu olhar era água turva de beber, se envenenar. Um forte arrepio percorreu sua espinha, ao perceber a proximidade que estavam um do outro. Ele usando apenas bermuda e tênis, enquanto o moreno vestia cueca. Resolveu levantar, estava nervoso demais.

-Você já me ajudou em tantos momentos e sinto que preciso lhe retribuir... –não piscou um momento sequer, segurando o olhar. –E... você é _muito _importante pra mim. _Sua _felicidade é a _minha_ felicidade.

Seu fôlego praticamente sumiu ao ver o tamanho do sorriso que Kevin exibia e a alegria que transparecia. Acabou falando mais do que queria, mas não havia como segurar aquelas palavras. Era a mais pura verdade.

-Você não sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim! –o moreno levantou-se também, abraçando apertado o amigo.

O cheiro que invadia as narinas de Ben não era de colônia ou perfume, muito menos shampoo. Era o cheiro da pele de Kevin, simplesmente sua pele. De novo, o mesmo arrepio_ prazeroso_ percorreu seu corpo, só que dessa vez foi terminar no pênis. Não sabia explicar porque aquilo estava acontecendo, ainda mais com seu melhor amigo.

Era a mesma reação que tinha quando via filme pornô e começava a ficar excitado com as cenas ou então quando estava ficando com alguma garota gostosa. Uma respiração mais intensa escapou de sua boca, assemelhando-se muito a um gemido baixo, ao sentir suas peles entrando em contato. Ao perceber o que tinha feito, afastou-se rapidamente, com medo de que o moreno pudesse perceber que ele tinha uma ereção à caminho.

-Então vou fazer nossa inscrição, ok? –ele pegou sua camisa do chão.

-Sem problemas. E obrigado por tudo, _Benjy._

Pedalou como um louco até chegar em casa, como se não houvesse amanhã. A ideia de que provavelmente tinha sentido tesão por seu amigo lhe pareceu fora da realidade. Claro que isso não aconteceu, foi apenas imaginação sua... Se realmente foi, então por que aquela sensação permanecia em seu membro até agora?

Não se masturbava fazia tempo... Talvez fosse esse o problema. Resolveu tomar um banho para se acalmar um pouco. Encostou-se na parede fria de azulejos, deixando que a água do chuveiro caísse em cima do pênis, que a essa altura já estava na metade do caminho. A única saída era se aliviar.

Ao envolver o membro na mão, soltou um gemido de prazer. Estava tão sensível, que qualquer toque lhe instigava de tal maneira, como nunca havia acontecido antes. Não precisou ficar muito tempo demorando-se para chegar ao ápice. Assim que sentiu que o orgasmo estava perto, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela imaginação.

O que veio em sua mente foi a imagem de Kevin de cueca, tão próximo como estava

naquela tarde. Imaginou como seria seu toque, seu cheiro...

-Kevin!

Ben gemeu, enquanto sua nádega automaticamente se contraia e o pênis gozava. O esperma saiu com mais força e velocidade do que esperava. Sentiu as pernas ficando bambas e ficou parado, a água caindo em cima, enquanto aproveitava a sensação pós-gozo.

Terminou de tomar seu banho e vestiu uma cueca. Agora estava mais do que consumado. Além de ter uma ereção ao sentir Kevin abraçando-o, agora tinha se masturbado, pensando nele.

Respirou fundo, bagunçando os cabelos. Seria o segredo mais sujo que guardaria bem no fundo, para ninguém saber. Foi apenas uma coisa de momento e não significava nada.

(...)

Kevin pegou um banquinho e sentou-se, olhando para o carro com um olhar critico. Havia conseguido comprar o veiculo antes mesmo de ter o Camaro. Seu antigo dono não havia pagado as contas e o governo tomou o carro, vendendo-o num leilão.

Provavelmente o cara era um lunático, porque quem em sua sã consciência iria perder um Lancer Evolution VIII, carinhosamente chamado pela indústria de EVO? Aquele era um carro de corrida que foi construído para ser vencedor. Adaptava-se a qualquer tipo de competição, desde rally até NASCAR. Não importava o terreno, era sempre o melhor.

Contudo, conforme lia as informações que Ben havia lhe mostrado, percebeu que a competição era para valer. Muito diferente de tudo o que havia feito até então. Lá encontraria pilotos habilidosos, tão dispostos a vencer quanto ele.

Não era um simples "racha" no meio da rua ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Pelo jeito que a competição estava estruturada, iria exigir muita velocidade e precisão tanto dos pilotos quanto dos automóveis.

Era imperativo que não houvesse margem para falhas ou dúvidas. Acima de tudo, seria uma prova de coragem, habilidade, destreza e concentração. E essas características, Kevin tinha de sobra e precisava assegurar-se de que seu carro não o deixaria para trás.

Mesmo pensando nisso tudo, seu maior problema não era exatamente o nível da competição. Até porque, sabia que estava acima de muitos que se diziam os melhores e com certeza estava preparado para correr. Seu chefe é que lhe preocupava mais. Queria se dedicar integralmente ao EVO, para que pudesse fazer as mudanças que achasse necessário sem ter que ficar preocupado com a oficina e com tempo de sobra.

Ele estava tão obstinado em vencer a corrida, que pensou em se demitir. Financiar os custos da competição não seria um problema, até porque Jared tinha que lhe pagar as indenizações e ainda tinha o prêmio que havia ganhado da última vez que correu.

Teria que contar apenas com ele mesmo e com Ben. Podia ser até que o mais novo não entendesse nada de carros, contudo somente o fato de tê-lo ao seu lado já iria ajudar e muito. De qualquer maneira, não poderia estar se arriscando a fazer isso se não o tivesse por perto. Não sabia explicar, mas Ben era capaz de fazer despertar o melhor que tinha.

Seus defeitos se tornavam menores, as virtudes aumentavam e os dias pareciam maravilhosos. Quer dizer, não somente pareciam, de fato eram maravilhosos... Kevin respirou fundo, ao se lembrar de todos os momentos que passou ao lado dele.

E mais cedo, quando ele apareceu em seu apartamento, com a noticia da competição, incentivando-o a participar, realmente foi indescritível. O mais novo demonstrou que se importava com seus sonhos, que trabalharia junto com ele, para que se tornassem realidade. Nunca antes ninguém havia feito isso por ele, era como se tivesse ganhado seu presente de Natal adiantado.

Era difícil admitir, mas gostava quando conseguia ter algum contato físico com Ben e acabava se aproveitando de pequenos momentos como aquele para tocá-lo por mais um tempo. Ele possuía um cheiro tão bom e ficava impressionado como sua mão já procurava certos lugares e ficava parada ali, como se fosse seu lugar de origem.

Gostava da companhia do mais novo, das suas manias rotineiras, dos seus defeitos, das virtudes... Com ele ao seu lado, sentia que poderia fazer qualquer coisa, o céu era o limite. Foi apenas por causa do mais novo, que sua ferida emocional conseguiu cicatrizar, apesar de ainda incomodar em certos momentos.

Se não tivesse Ben, com certeza teria se afundado na própria dor e nunca mais poderia voltar à superfície. Apollo havia sido muito importante e marcou sua vida de uma maneira muito única. Em momento algum, ele tentava ocupar o lugar que pertencia ao loiro, sendo alguém que não era.

Pelo contrário, conforme conviviam, conseguia aos poucos se desgarrar da dor que sentia e o luto foi sendo substituído por aceitação e contentamento. Aprendeu a converter as lágrimas em lembranças doces, que lhe traziam conforto. Hoje, estava melhor graças ao apoio e à amizade que compartilhava com Ben.

Kevin lembrou-se do que precisava fazer e saiu da garagem. Havia alugado o espaço para conseguir trabalhar calmamente no EVO, por sorte, ficava a duas ruas de distância do sobrado de Ben. Voltou à oficina e procurou por Jared no escritório.

-Preciso falar com você, chefe. –ele disse, parado na porta.

-Sentia ai. –o ruivo levantou o olhar da papelada. –O que você quer, um aumento?

-Na verdade, vim pedir demissão. –estava certo da sua decisão e não iria mudar.

-O que? –ele foi pego de surpresa. –Se você tá querendo me fuder, me beija primeiro, porra!

Jared levantou da cadeira, parecendo preocupado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas por que? –quis saber.

-Estou querendo me dedicar a um projeto e preciso de tempo.

O moreno respirou fundo, sabendo que aquilo iria demorar. Seu chefe tentou convence-lo de todas as maneiras a ficar, até chegando a aumentar seu salário. Contudo Kevin estava certo do que queria. Nada poderia impedi-lo de conseguir ganhar a corrida.

Precisava dar o máximo de si para diminuir todas as possibilidades que estavam contra ele e para isso era necessário tempo. Se continuasse trabalhando, não conseguiria fazer nada direito e com certeza ficaria sobrecarregado.

Após algumas horas de conversa, ele finalmente deixou a oficina com o cheque da demissão. Foi direto para casa, começar a pesquisar sobre as peças que iria comprar para instalar no EVO ainda duramente a semana.

(...)

Ben bateu na porta e tocou campainha, mas Kevin não atendia. Girou a maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta. Assim que entrou na sala, viu que o moreno estava completamente largado no sofá, vestindo apenas short.

Na mesinha de centro, havia vários livros de Mecânica Avançada, com folhas de cálculos enormes espalhadas pelo tapete. O laptop ligado mostrava planilhas de preços de suspensão e outras peças.

Ele dormia profundamente, tanto que nem ouviu quando o mais novo entrou. Em uma das mãos, segurava as plantas da carroceria do EVO, repleta de anotações feitas por ele e na outra mão uma lapiseira. Pelo visto, havia ficado até tarde da noite, trabalhando e verificando o poderia ser trocado, sem comprometer a estrutura do carro.

Ben sentou no canto da mesinha e seu olhar perdeu-se no outro, que possuía uma expressão tranquila. Seu coração apertou-se, ao pensar que talvez que momentos como aquele ficariam cada vez mais difíceis de acontecer. Queria que Kevin ganhasse, mas se isso acontecesse com certeza a relação entre eles não seria a mesma coisa.

Milhas de distancia iriam se interpor e aos poucos dificultaria os encontros. E conforme o tempo fosse passando, a intimidade iria se perder e quando menos notassem, teriam virado apenas conhecidos.

O mais novo não desejava se tornar uma lembrança, alguém que fez parte do passado de Kevin. Pelo contrário, desejava fazer parte do presente e principalmente do futuro do outro. Iria fazer de tudo para que isso não acontecesse, lutaria com todas as suas forças contra os obstáculos que surgissem.

Ao observar o outro, Ben percebeu em si mesmo a necessidade de estar na vida dele. Não se sentia satisfeito com o posto de melhor amigo, sentia que mesmo compartilhando tudo com ele, ainda não era o bastante.

O que desejava na verdade?

Kevin mexeu-se no sofá, acordando. Espreguiçou, deixando o livro cair no chão. Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou em volta, até que percebeu que o mais novo estava ali.

-Oi... –ele disse, ainda acordando.

-Oi. –acabou sorrindo também.

-Sonhei com você. –sentou-se no sofá, coçando a cabeça.

-E como foi? –ficou curioso.

-Não me lembro exatamente... Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: estávamos muito felizes.

Nada mais importava naquele momento. Sua única certeza era de que, independente do que sentia pelo moreno, gostaria de ficar para sempre ao seu lado. Porque de alguma maneira, ali lhe parecia ser o lugar certo, seu lar, sue porto-seguro.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capitulo 16**_

"_Is it the way that you talk, that's causing me to freak?_  
_Is it the way that you laugh, that's making my hear beat_  
_Is it the way that you kiss?_  
_It's gotta be the way that you taste" _**(Escape The Fate - Gorgeous Nightmare)**

Kevin coçou a nuca e respirou fundo, sentindo o estresse começar a subir. Sabia que não podia sucumbir, caso contrário não conseguiria fazer nada. Sendo assim, ele abriu a porta do frigobar e pegou uma cerveja. A garagem onde estava era emprestada de um amigo, que lhe devia uns favores. O lugar era todo equipado e fornecia uma boa estrutura para trabalhar sem precisar depender de nenhuma ajuda do seu ex-patrão, Jared.

O moreno já havia trocado toda a parte suspensão do EVO, agora só faltava testar, mas sentia que tinha alguma coisa errada. Reviu todos os cálculos e o que tinha feito no carro, estava tudo certo. Então por que aquela sensação permanecia?

A sede era tanta que bebeu a cerveja num piscar de olhos. Ele bocejou, cansado. Esteve trabalhando na suspensão o dia inteiro, afinal de contas, teve que tirar os pneus e rever toda a parte mecânica novamente. Olhou no relógio, eram nove e meia.

Decidiu encerrar o dia, mas antes não iria conseguir ir pra casa e dormir sossegado enquanto não testasse a suspensão. Abriu o portão da garagem e ligou o EVO, o motor roncando sob seus pés. Acelerou o carro e partiu para o trânsito, o portão fechou-se assim que saiu.

Por enquanto estava tudo bem, não havia notado nenhum defeito. Tomou o caminho da alto-estrada, onde poderia atingir uma velocidade maior, sem atrair a atenção de guardas. A resposta estava sendo boa, até perceber uma curva fechada à frente. Resolveu pressionar o carro e entrou fazendo drift.

Foi então que percebeu que o volante estava duro, não tinha mobilidade, nem segurança. Reduziu a marcha e desacelerou, sentindo o carro dar um tranco estranho. Pensou em xingar, mas sua primeira atitude foi voltar para a garagem, com a velocidade reduzida.

Guardou o EVO e voltou para casa no Camaro. Tinha apenas um mês pra conseguir deixar o carro do jeito que queria para a competição. Será que iria conseguir? Na alto-estrada, por um segundo, achou eu não fosse. Mas não iria desistir sem saber que todas as suas chances estavam zeradas.

Acabou dormindo um sono agitado, remexendo-se na cama.

(...)

Ben resolveu tomar uma atitude. Não aguentava mais ver Kevin acabando-se do jeito que estava, trabalhando horas a fio no carro, afim de deixa-lo pronto para a competição. As mudanças que iam sendo feitas no carro não era muito grandes, mas exigiam muita concentração e precisão. Até porque, o sistema de freios era completamente novo, assim como a suspensão e tração.

Não podia simplesmente assistir o amigo fazendo tudo e ficar de braços cruzados, vendo o quanto ele gastava de energia nessa empreitada. Sendo assim decidiu então que iria ajuda-lo na melhor maneira que sabia, até porque não entendia nada do mundo automobilístico.

Antes de tudo, comprou um curso de mecânica básica numa banca e tirou suas dúvidas mais primordiais. Depois de entender como funcionava a dinâmica do carro, ia ajudar Kevin na oficina depois do expediente, levando comida e fazendo uma série de perguntas sobre o carro e sua estrutura. Às vezes o moreno se irritava, porque tinha trabalho a fazer, mas respondia tudo da melhor maneira possível, usando o EVO para mostrar como o sistema operava.

-Eu ainda não entendi o motivo desse seu interesse súbito por carros, Ben. –Kevin comentou um dia, enquanto faziam uma pausa e sentados no chão comendo espaguete.

-É que me sinto um pouco deslocado quando você fica falando dessas coisas comigo e eu não entendo nada. –ele respondeu, apesar de não ser a inteira verdade.

-Engraçado que eu me sinto da mesma maneira quando você começa a falar de consoles de videogames. –o moreno riu, bebendo um pouco de suco.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e a risada aos poucos se transformou em silêncio. Contudo era um silêncio confortável, aconchegante.

Depois de alguns dias nesse ritmo frenético de aquisição de conhecimento, Ben resolveu que era hora de colocar a mão na massa. Mapeou todas as funções do carro, monitorizando o consumo de gasolina, o desempenho do motor e sua potência, além de verificar a frenagem e a suspensão sempre quando Kevin ia para rua, testar o EVO.

Demorou mais alguns dias, até que finalmente pudesse chegar a um padrão e assim estabelecer suas ações. Então Ben foi até uma grande loja de eletrônicos na cidade e comprou quatro chips programáveis. Iria programar e instalar um software nos chips que serviriam como um auxiliar do computador de bordo do EVO.

Ainda não sabia exatamente como conseguiria fazer isso, mas tinha os conhecimentos básicos para começar a desenvolver o programa. Na verdade, Ben era um nerd de primeira classe, apesar de ninguém, ao não ser Kevin, saber isso.

Quando andava com Paul e sua turma, fingia literalmente ser outra pessoa. Suas notas poderiam estar entre as melhores da sala facilmente, mas para não chamar a atenção, mantinha-se na média. Sempre se interessou por videogames desde pequeno, seu sonho era um dia tornar-se programador e trabalhar nas grandes empresas que projetavam os consoles.

Foi difícil fingir que não gostava de ler, que não era uma pessoa culta e que preferia estar sempre em festas a simplesmente ficar em casa vendo Star Wars. Claro que gostava de sair e se divertir, ir a boates, contudo quando se faz isso todo final de semana, sempre nos mesmos lugares, com as mesmas pessoas, acaba perdendo a graça.

Porém, agora ele poderia ser quem era de verdade e isso o deixava feliz. Ben sabia que Kevin gostava dele exatamente pelo jeito que era. E não há no mundo que pudesse mudar essa realidade.

Então ele foi pra casa, carregando na sacola todas as dúvidas possíveis de como iria programar os chips, mas com toda a certeza de que iria conseguir, afinal faria qualquer coisa para ajudar o moreno a realizar seu sonho. Após de tomar banho e comer alguma coisa, sentou-se na frente do computador, com o primeiro chip conectado a maquina.

Estalou os dedos e respirou fundo, procurando concentração. Já havia muito material guardado no computador, como as plantas do EVO de todos os sistemas que compunham o carro, desde a parte elétrica, até a mecânica.

No começo foi realmente difícil entender como tudo funcionava, mas depois de se lembrar das explicações tão esclarecedoras de Kevin, as coisas aos poucos tomaram forma em sua mente.

Além disso, também tinha todas as informações possíveis sobre os terrenos onde iriam acontecer as corridas. Fez uma pesquisa sobre as condições climáticas e chegou a um consenso com todo o material que conseguiu. Sendo assim, Ben tomou um gole de café e preparou-se.

Ele passou praticamente a noite inteira na frente do computador programando, só parando quando a garrafa de café ficou vazia e viu que faltava apenas quatro horas para o expediente no trabalho começar. Tirou um cochilo muito rápido, tomou um café reforçado e foi voando para a loja.

O dia arrastou-se lentamente e o sono estava chegando com força total, mas não podia dar-se o luxo de descansar além do necessário. Acabou chegando em casa e caindo de sono na cama, acordando às dez da noite. Continuou o que tinha começado na noite anterior, dando um tempo maior para dormir.

Depois de tantos códigos, letras e números na tela, praticamente ininteligíveis para noventa e sete por cento da população, ele terminou. Estava com as costas doendo e os olhos pegando fogo, porém o primeiro chip estava programado. Olhou no relógio, eram cinco da manhã... O sol começava a nascer quando ele foi pra cama tirar um cochilo.

Ben continuou a programar escondido, sem contar nada para Kevin, iria fazer uma surpresa. Conforme os dias iam passando, ele se empenhava em resolver os problemas que havia detectado, enquanto o moreno focava na parte mecânica do carro.

(...)

O mês passou mais rápido do que ele poderia imaginar. A sensação que tinha era de que cada vez que piscou os olhos, as semanas passaram e então o dia da competição chegou.

Havia trabalhado intensamente no carro, corrigindo todos os defeitos que tinham aparecido. Com sorte, o dinheiro que havia ganhado no rally mais a indenização da demissão conseguiram abater os custos das peças. Fez questão de comprar pneus sobressalentes, caso algum estourasse ou ficasse danificado, além de se precaver quanto à mecânica do EVO. Havia feito uma revisão completa e tudo estava dentro dos padrões exigidos pelos organizadores. Durante aquele mês usou todo o seu conhecimento e preparo para que não surgisse nenhum problema durante as corridas.

Tinha certeza de que não havia mais nada o que fazer, agora é só esperar o que viria acontecer. Sua consciência estava tranquila e não tinha o que temer, restava apenas se concentrar em correr como nunca tinha feito em toda a sua vida. Os calos em suas mãos eram a prova de que havia trabalhado duro, mais do que qualquer outro competidor provavelmente iria fazer.

Na noite da véspera, Kevin estava se arrumando para tomar banho quando recebeu uma ligação de Ben. O mais novo parecia eufórico e pediu para que o encontrasse na garagem o quanto antes, tinha algo para mostrar.

Vestiu uma calça jeans escura mais ajustada ao corpo, camisa azul-marinho de manga comprida folgada e botas. Saiu de casa com pressa, o coração batendo acelerado no peito por conta da curiosidade. Não demorou muito para chegar à garagem.

Encontrou o mais novo na porta, segurando uma sacola e com uma expressão de animação no rosto. Reparou que ele também vestia uma calça jeans ajustada ao corpo, camisa com gola V do mesmo tom dos olhos e Adidas.

-O que você queria me mostrar? –Kevin perguntou, sentindo a garganta seca.

Ele apenas entregou a sacola, com um brilho travesso no olhar. O moreno olhou o conteúdo e achou estranho. Eram quatro chips e não fazia a mínima ideia do que aquilo significava.

-Esses chips foram programados para fazer com o que o EVO dê o máximo durante a competição. –ele comentou, sorrindo. –Isso significa maior potência, estabilidade da suspenção, tração eficiente e frenagem no tempo exato.

O moreno ficou parado, com os lábios entreabertos, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Aquilo era simplesmente incrível! Claro que já tinha feito coisas incríveis por ele, mas que se comparasse a isso.

-Você sempre arranja um jeito de me deixar sem graça. –acabou sorrindo. –Nem sei como te agradecer!

-Ah você sabe sim... –ele aproximou-se.

Kevin sentiu que Ben diminuiu a distância entre eles consideravelmente e isso o deixou intrigado. Normalmente era ele quem fazia esse tipo de ação. Havia uma determinação naqueles olhos verdes que o pegou de surpresa. Seu coração batia mais rápido do que o normal.

O mais novo colocou as mãos em seus ombros e o encarou, respirando fundo.

-Você vai mostrar que é o melhor piloto e vencer essa competição. É isso o que eu quero como forma de agradecimento, nada mais.

-Tenha certeza de que vou dar o meu melhor.

Minutos depois, os chips já estavam instalados e funcionando. Eles se encararam, animados, porém receosos. Só poderiam realmente ver os efeitos durante as corridas, uma vez que os chips só eram ativados quando a rotação do motor chegava a certo nível, que não era obtido em condições urbanas.

Naquela noite, tomaram cerveja juntos, comemorando as vitórias já alcançadas e desejando superar os limites na competição. Apesar da agitação que sentiam, o sono foi reparador e tranquilo.

(...)

A competição parecia ser mais complicada do que parecia. A questão não era simplesmente sair dirigindo até chegar ao _Death Valley_ como se fosse uma corrida de velocidade. O trajeto inteiro seria dividido em baterias e em cada uma delas seria exigido uma habilidade diferente dos pilotos. Aqueles que não conseguissem atingir as metas simplesmente estavam desclassificados.

Ficou estabelecido que acidentes de carro, problemas mecânicos com os veículos ou qualquer suspeita de sabotagem de outras equipes, falta de combustível durante o percurso, além de comportamentos inadequados também resultariam em desclassificação, ou qualquer coisa que os organizadores julgassem que fosse atrapalhar o andamento da competição...

A primeira eliminatória aconteceria em Las Vegas. O ponto de partida seria a saída principal da cidade e a chegada seria no acampamento montado na beira da estrada. Os pilotos iriam percorrer cerca de 8km em linha reta na estrada principal, sendo classificados apenas aqueles que conseguirem cruzar a linha de chegada a no mínimo 200 km/h. Por enquanto a colocação ainda não contaria como ponto de eliminação.

Somente na largada da primeira corrida e na chegada da última é que o público poderia comparecer no local, porque todas as outras aconteceriam em pleno deserto, sob condições severas. Por isso, o evento seria transmitido ao vivo para várias emissoras de televisão do país.

O que irritava Ben profundamente era o fato de ter que acompanhar as corridas da linha de chegada. Era expressamente proibido qualquer movimento da equipe enquanto o trajeto estivesse sendo percorrido. Não havia pitstop, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ou seja, os pilotos deveriam se virar para não ter nenhum problema ou ficarem sem gasolina. Cada equipe poderia ter no máximo quatro pessoas, contando com o piloto.

Ben também percebeu que elas eram bem diferentes entre si, porque não havia um padrão entre as roupas, cada um vestia o que achava melhor. Apenas os pilotos eram obrigados a usar o traje completo de segurança, iguais aqueles da Fórmula1, com capacete, macacão, luvas e etc.

Agora o mais novo estava sentado em uma cadeira, com olhos grudados no imenso telão à sua frente. Helicópteros iriam acompanhar todo o circuito, mostrando imagens ao vivo. Sentiu o coração batendo mais forte quando viu o EVO azul-metálico, com o número 10 no capô, de Kevin no meio dos outros competidores.

Ajeitou o imenso headphone, que lhe foi dado e posicionou o microfone na frente da boca. Era a única forma de comunicação com Kevin naquela competição durante as corrida.

-Como você está? –perguntou, sentindo a ansiedade crescer.

-Apesar do nervosismo, sinto que não poderia estar em outro lugar ao não ser aqui. –ele respondeu, respirando fundo.

-Então faça aquilo que nasceu pra fazer. –tentou fazer com que sua voz fosse o mais confiante possível. –Tenho certeza de vai conseguir vencer!

-Obrigado _Benjy..._

Kevin ajeitou-se no banco, olhando os carros em volta. Sentia o suor escorrendo abundantemente pelas suas costas, molhando o macacão. Afinal de contas, o calor dentro do carro era desagradável. Um de suas mãos estava no volante, enquanto a outra pousava sobre o câmbio.

Respirou fundo três vezes, soltando o ar lentamente. Focou sua visão no que estava à sua frente. Lembrou-se de tudo o que havia passado para chegar até ali. Engraçado que seu coração batia rapidamente dentro do peito, mas estava calmo e seguro de si. Não iria decepcionar a si mesmo, muito menos Ben, que tinha feito tanto por ele.

Um dirigível enorme flutuava lentamente bem em cima dos carros, mostrando os segundos que faltavam para a largada: 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!

Foi então que o tempo passou a correr em câmera lenta. Podia perceber claramente os movimentos do seu corpo e a aceleração do EVO. Conforme o indicador do velocímetro subia, esquecia-se de quem era, de onde vinha e seu passado. Nada mais importava, nada mais restava no universo inteiro, a não ser os carros a sua volta, a pista e o objetivo final de vencer.

O começo foi desconfortável, porque eram muitos carros ao mesmo tempo, cerca de cinquenta correndo na mesma pista estreita. Contudo após alguns segundos, a corrida adquiriu velocidade e perigo.

Era impressionante o modo como os veículos faziam uma espécie de bailado na estrada, mudando de posição, desviando de perigos. Kevin estava indo bem, conseguindo costurar por entre os outros competidores e subindo sua posição no rank. Até que de repente, quando menos esperava, um carro a sua frente perdeu o controle.

Uma fumaça densa e clara começou a sair debaixo do capô e atrapalhou a visão do moreno. Ele sentiu o sangue congelar em suas veias, quando viu que o Mitsubishi virou de lado e começou a capotar.

Vários pedaços começam a se soltar, voando em todas as direções. A reação dele foi conferir se não tinha ninguém à sua direita e acelerou, desviando o carro para fora da estrada.

O EVO balançou um pouco, perdendo velocidade. Mas Kevin não desistiu, acelerou, mudando de marcha e seguiu em frente. Ultrapassou com rapidez o carro e notou que o acidente se gravou, porque outro corredor acabou batendo no Mitsubishi, que a essa altura já tinha parado de capotar.

Voltou para a pista, com as mãos tremendo no volante. Nunca tinha presenciado um acidente tão grave quanto aquele. Contudo não era o momento de se preocupar com os outros, devia concentrar-se no que acontecia no momento.

Kevin em nenhum momento pisou no freio. Apenas reduzia a marcha quando queria diminuir um pouco a velocidade, mostrando que não estava de brincadeira. Fora isso, mantinha-se constante e rápido, costurando entre os outros carros de maneira precisa. Percebeu que os chips de Ben realmente fizeram uma diferença no modo como o EVO se comportava na pista, parecia que a resposta do carro vinha mais rápido do que o normal.

Ao longe, percebeu que o acampamento começava a despontar e isso lhe deu ânimo para estar ainda mais nesse final. A primeira bateria terminou tão rápido quanto começou. O moreno conseguiu passar para a próxima fase, porque chegou na velocidade de 220km/h. Contudo isso não significava muita coisa, uma vez que apenas dez competidores foram desclassificados, ainda restava quarenta.

Dali em diante, cada vez as coisas iriam apertar e ele sabia disso. Mas resolveu não se preocupar com as próximas corridas por enquanto. O importante era aproveitar o momento agora. Assim que desceu do carro, tirou o capacete e sentiu um enorme peso saindo de suas costas. Mais aliviado, viu que o mais novo vinha correndo em sua direção, segurando o headphone na mão.

Ben acompanhou a corrida toda piscando o mínimo que podia, com medo de perder alguma coisa. Quando viu o acidente acontecer, parecia que seu coração iria sair pela boca. Tinha medo de que alguma coisa ruim acontecesse com Kevin. Contudo ao ver a manobra que ele fez em cima da hora, desviando de uma peça que vinha rolando na sua direção, ficou mais calmo.

Nunca pensou que o campeonato pudesse ser tão difícil. Desde a primeira corrida ficou claro que o nível era alto e que deveriam trabalhar muito para conseguir o prêmio. Quando viu que Kevin cruzou a linha de chegada, saiu correndo na direção dele, para comemorar.

Enquanto corria, notou que uma garota beijava o namorado, que também havia se classificado. Por um segundo, ficou parado observando a cena dos dois juntos e sentiu inveja deles. Pelo menos sabiam exatamente o sentiam um pelo outro, enquanto ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo com seu coração.

(...)

Ambos ficaram de boca aberta ao ver o acampamento que os organizadores haviam montado para receber as equipes e seus carros. Havia caminhões-pipa de água potável e combustível suficiente para atender todas as necessidades do evento e geradores de energia que alimentavam as tendas coletivas e particulares. Os banheiros químicos ficavam um pouco afastados das áreas socais, em um caminhão-pipa foi instalado uma mangueira que servia para os banhos e ficava numa área reservada, longe de olhares curiosos.

Todas as tendas usadas no evento foram doadas pelo exercito e eram daquelas usadas em bases militares durante a guerra. Portanto protegiam do calor durante o dia e do frio durante a noite. As tendas coletivas incluíam um refeitório, salão de reuniões e salão de vídeo. Cada equipe tinha uma tenda particular, na qual cabiam cerca de quatro pessoas de modo espaçoso.

Lá dentro tinha sacos de dormir, travesseiros e uma pequena estante, onde poderiam colocar as roupas e objetos pessoais. A tenda era fechada com zíper e tinha um cadeado na ponta, que mantinha o local trancado quando não era usado. O chão era forrado de lona e protegia as pessoas da areia, além dos animais.

Os carros e equipamentos trazidos pelas equipes ficavam agrupados em várias tendas particulares, na mesma área. Realmente era impressionante como os organizadores conseguiram fazer do deserto um local mais habitável durante as corridas.

Em cada linha de chegada iriam encontrar o mesmo modelo de acampamento, mudando apenas o número das tendas particulares conforme os pilotos forem sendo eliminados.

Depois de guardarem o carro e as roupas, foram comer. Por enquanto o clima era descontraído e todos conversavam. Os organizadores avisaram que os pilotos que sofreram o acidente mais cedo foram para um hospital em Las Vegas, mas estavam fora de perigo.

(...)

Novamente, Ben estava na área das equipes, olhando o telão. Na outra corrida havia ficado tão nervoso, que esquecera completamente do seu laptop. Os chips, além de melhorar o desempenho do carro, também mandavam todas as informações para o laptop do mais novo.

Ele conseguia saber detalhadamente tudo o que estava acontecendo dentro do EVO, desde consumo de gasolina, até a se a tração estava 100%. Na corrida do dia, era importante saber se tudo funcionava corretamente. Bebeu alguns goles d'água e sentou-se no seu lugar.

Mesmo dentro da tenda, que era especialmente projetada pra aquele tipo de clima, sentia muito calor e o suor escorria. Contudo aquilo não lhe importava. Respirou fundo, ao ver que os carros já estavam tomando sua posição e que a corrida começaria em poucos minutos.

-Anteontem você começou a corrida em 30º e terminou em 10º... –ele começou a dizer no microfone.

-E hoje vou terminar entre os três primeiros. –Kevin terminou a frase.

Assim que a contagem terminou, os carros avançaram pela estrada. O moreno ia confiante de que iria conseguir melhorar seu tempo. Mais à frente, havia uma curva feita de enormes grades com bases de concreto, daquelas usadas para desviar o trânsito em obras.

Respirou fundo antes de entrar na curva e virou o carro para o lado, deixando os pneus traseiros deslizares sobre o asfalto. O drift saiu perfeito e não perdeu tempo na arrancada e trocou de marcha, obrigando o EVO a dar o melhor de si.

As curvas eram bem projetadas, fazendo com que os pilotos ficassem sob pressão. Aqueles que não conseguissem manter o carro no drift, provavelmente iriam bater nas grades. Sorte que havia uma contenção na base, junto ao concreto, caso alguém sofresse um acidente.

Muitas vezes Kevin teve de dividir a mesma curva com outro competidor, o que era perigoso, porque tinham pouco espaço para conseguir fazer a manobra sem encostar-se ao outro. Nestes momentos, ele suava frio e prendia a respiração, sentindo o corpo colando no corpo com a força da curva.

-_Kev,_ descobri que você só tem mais cinco minutos para terminar o percurso! –Ben disse no microfone.

-O que? –respondeu, enquanto fazia uma curva. –Mas que merda é essa?

-Você está quase lá! –ele pareceu confiante. –Acelera o máximo que puder!

E foi exatamente isso o que ele fez. Mudou de marcha e acelerou, fazendo a rotação do motor ir ao máximo. Ficou impressionando com o que o EVO conseguiu fazer. Simplesmente os chips haviam destrancado as chaves de segurança e passava de 300cv de potência.

O motor rugiu e ele sorriu, conforme se aproximava da linha de chegada.

(...)

Na classificação geral, Kevin ocupava a sexta posição do rank. Dias já haviam passado e a competição se encontrava na metade. Muitos corredores já haviam sido desclassificados e agora eram apenas 34. Durante esse tempo, enfrentou alguns problemas e quase foi desclassificado por causa de um pneu furado. O próprio deserto era uma verdadeira prova para as equipes. Quanto mais se aproximava do _Death Valley,_ mais o clima ficava quente e árido. Mas ele continuava lutando pelo prêmio.

Claro que tudo também não era perfeito na sua relação com Ben. Haviam discutido algumas vezes, por terem pensamentos diferentes sobre o esquema da competição. Contudo, quando faziam as pazes, percebiam que só tinham um ao outro.

A cada dia, Kevin se sentia preparado para conseguir vencer. Cada corrida era encarada como uma preparação para algo bem maior. Portanto dava seu melhor, como se cada corrida fosse sua última. Só dependia dele mesmo, porque mais novo já havia feito sua parte. Os chips foram uma ajuda e tanto, fazendo o EVO superar seus limites...

-Não sabia que as estrelas brilhavam tanto. –Ben comentou, observando o céu.

-As luzes da cidade acabam ofuscando o brilho delas... –Kevin disse, bebendo um gole de cerveja.

Estavam aproveitando a noite de folga para observarem as estrelas. O deserto poderia ser um lugar muito hostil, contudo sua beleza natural era inegável. Levaram um saco de dormir onde cabiam duas pessoas, várias latas de cervejas e uma lanterna. Deitaram em uma pedra enorme e ali ficaram, sem se preocupar com a corrida ou com que horas eram.

Estavam em silêncio, perdidos demais em seus pensamentos para conseguir falar alguma coisa. Devido à queda brusca de temperatura, que sempre acontecia depois que o sol sumia no horizonte, resolveram dividir o mesmo saco de dormir, porque ao ar livre não contavam com a proteção da tenda.

E justamente para não ter que pensar no fato de que seu corpo estava a milímetros de distância do corpo de Kevin, resolveu que beber era uma boa solução. Desde que o campeonato havia começado, percebeu que havia algo diferente dentro dele.

Seu rosto não corava com tanta facilidade quanto antes, toda vez que o moreno se aproximava e estabeleciam um contato físico mais intimo, como um abraço. Deixava ser tocado e gostava da sensação da pele do outro contra a sua...

Na verdade, se pegava muitas vezes se aproveitando de momentos, onde não precisava tocá-lo, mas o fazia simplesmente pelo _prazer_ que sentia quando seus dedos tocavam em Kevin. Era como se aquela reação, que teve ao abraço mais intenso que recebeu antes da competição começar, acontecesse sempre que tocava o moreno.

Seus pêlos eriçavam, o arrepio descia pela espinha. Ben não sabia o que aquilo significava exatamente, porque no fundo tinha medo de descobrir.

Kevin observava as estrelas, ouvindo a respiração rápida do outro ao seu lado. Já havia percebido que isso sempre acontecia quando estava perto um do outro, como naquele momento. Bebeu um gole de cerveja e pôs-se a pensar. O mais novo havia se soltado bastante, desde que tinham tido aquela conversa onde descobriu seu segredo.

Contudo ficou mais visível durante a competição e...

A linha de raciocínio foi completamente quebrada, quando sentiu Ben mover-se no saco de dormir, colando a lateral do seu corpo ao dele. Até então, nada de mais. Porém o que deixou Kevin sem jeito foi o fato de que gostou daquela sensação, mais do que deveria.

O coração começou a bater mais rápido, a temperatura subir, os pêlos eriçaram e o sangue começando a ser bombeado para a genital. Não poderia ser verdade. Desde que Apollo havia sumido, nunca mais voltou a sentir aquilo novamente. Era a primeira vez em meses.

Tentou não demonstrar nenhuma reação e permaneceu imóvel.

Ben mexeu-se novamente e lateral de seus corpos roçou um pouco.

Kevin acabou soltando uma respiração mais profunda, parecendo com um gemido muito baixo, mas continuou imóvel.

Foi então que o mais novo sentiu algo despertando dentro dele de tal maneira, que sentiu o cérebro estalando. Era como se uma ficha tivesse caído e iluminado os pensamentos. Não havia mais como esconder e se continuasse do jeito que esteve fazendo até então, iria enlouquecer. As provas estavam bem diante de seu nariz e não tinha motivos para negar.

O moreno havia acabado de esboçar a mesma reação que ele teve semanas antes, que acabou resultando em uma masturbação. Agora algumas coisas faziam todo o sentido do mundo! Por isso se importava tanto com a opinião de Kevin, queria estar sempre ao lado e dividir cada momento. O motivo por ter entrado na competição, por ter programado os chips, por sentir a mesma dor que ele quando descobriu o sumiço de Apollo...

Porque _amava_ Kevin Ethan Levin. Simples assim.

Por um lado, estranhou aquele sentimento. Será que era verdade? Ao olhar para seu coração, percebeu que era a mais pura verdade. Por outro lado, não achou tão estranho assim. Eram melhores amigos, ele sempre esteve perto quando precisou, nunca o julgou por seus erros ou pelo que havia acontecido. Fora que era a pessoa a quem estava mais próximo, como nunca antes.

E o que faria agora? Morreria de vergonha e tentaria esquecer isso? Procurar em outras pessoas a mesma felicidade que sentia somente com ele? Não adiantaria. Agora que havia finalmente descoberto o que se coração tentava lhe dizer há tanto tempo, só possuía duas opções: ou lutaria contra isso e viveria infeliz, ou então enfrentava a situação.

Para que andar em círculos, perdendo tempo e se machucando, quando se poderia ir em frente e chegar aonde deveria estar desde sempre?

Até porque, não tinha porque ficar com medo. Kevin já havia se envolvido com um homem antes e não teria qualquer tipo de repulsa por esse tipo de relação. Como queria ter certeza do que estava acontecendo e que não era um sonho ou um delírio, apertou a mão do moreno, que estava ao lado da sua.

Ele apertou de volta.

Ben não precisava de mais nada, uma certeza sobrenatural inundou seu interior Lembrou-se do conselho da cigana: "_A felicidade está mais perto do que nunca. Porém se demorar demais para enxergar o que te faz feliz e ir atrás, tudo irá escorrer pelos seus dedos e outra pessoa tomará sua felicidade."_ Olhou no céu e viu uma estrela cadente atravessando o firmamento.

-Você viu a estrela cadente? –Kevin perguntou, a voz profunda.

-Vi sim... –Ben respondeu, sentando-se.

-Fez algum desejo?

-Pedi coragem.

-Pra que?

-Pra fazer isso.

Reunindo toda a coragem que conseguiu, o mais novo virou-se para o lado do moreno, colocando sua perna direita entre as pernas dele. Ficaram em silencio se encarando por alguns segundos. Ambos respiravam ofegantes e seus corações batiam freneticamente dentro do peito.

Ben colocou a mão direita no rosto de Kevin, enquanto apoiava na pedra sua mão esquerda e a direita dele, cujos dedos estavam entrelaçados, acima da cabeça do moreno. Aproximou seu rosto devagar e o beijou nos lábios.

Permaneceu alguns instantes assim, os lábios colados um no outro. Então o mais velho abriu a boca e deixou que o outro explorasse seu interior. No momento que suas línguas se tocaram pela primeira vez, ambos gemeram, numa mistura de prazer, surpresa e excitação.

Nunca em toda a sua vida, Ben poderia ter imaginado que os lábios de alguém seriam tão deliciosos quanto aqueles. Quanto mais provava, mais queria, seu gosto era viciante, tóxico. O beijo era intenso, profundo e demorado, como se não quisessem que o momento acabasse.

Kevin foi pego de surpresa com a ação de do mais novo, contudo sabia que aquele momento um dia chegaria. Percebeu que havia algo entre eles no dia em que ele voltou para Bellwood. O que disse foi verdade, havia voltado apenas por causa de Ben e para vê-lo novamente. Se não fosse por ele, com certeza não teria forças para continuar lutando.

Todos os receios que poderia ter naquele momento, desfizeram-se completamente. Aquele beijo sob as estrelas lhe mostrou que Apollo estava certo. Estava pronto para amar, para envolver-se como nunca havia feito antes. Seu coração explodia de alegria e não pôde evitar que seus olhos ficassem úmidos, mesmo estando fechados.

A mão que estava livre afundou-se nos cabelos castanhos de Ben, trazendo o rosto do outro para mais perto. Percebeu que o mais novo aos poucos foi relaxando, apoiando seu corpo no dele.

Afastaram os rostos, um pouco ofegantes.

-Não pense que eu vou pedir desculpas ou dizer que não era minha intenção, que não sabia o que estava fazendo... –Ben disse, sério, cortando o silêncio. –Pelo contrário. Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida.

Kevin sorriu e então beijaram-se novamente, completamente perdido um no outro.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nota: com certeza vocês leitores vão perceber que eu dei uma viajada numa parte do capitulo. Espero que entedam o que eu quis dizer e é tudo culpa das Crônicas de Narnia.**

_**Capitulo 17 **_

"_Tonight, I'm gonna do everything that I want with you,  
__Everything that you need, everything that you want honey,  
__I wanna stunt with you  
__From the window, to the wall, gonna give you my all" _**(Enrique Iglesias ft. Ludacris – Tonight I'm Fucking You)**

O amor é assim... Nasce da convivência do dia a dia, da necessidade de estar ao lado do outro, de compartilhar tudo, mesmo as tristezas. É construído aos pouquinhos, sem nos darmos conta do que acontece dentro de nossos corações. Esse sentimento é esperto, pois pode se camuflar de diversas maneiras. Em alguns momentos assemelha-se a amizade, em outros ao ódio, em ciúmes... Contudo não perde sua característica principal.

Confunde-nos muitas vezes e faz com que pensemos demais ou de menos antes de tomar alguma atitude. Tira nosso fôlego quando precisamos respirar e toma conta dos pensamentos.

Quando percebemos que estamos amando de verdade, é tudo muito rápido. É a mesma sensação de que temos ao acordar de um sonho e começamos a observar ao nosso redor. Dai então tudo começa a fazer sentido: as atitudes fora do comum, os pensamentos insistentes, os telefonemas a qualquer hora, a necessidade de ter a outra pessoa sempre por perto... E por aí vai.

E o que se faz diante dessa descoberta? Alguns fogem assustados. Procuram esconder seus sentimentos ou ignorá-los. Outros ainda se jogam de cabeça, mesmo com o frio na barriga.

O amor não é vilão nem mocinho. Não é céu nem inferno.

Depende tudo do modo cada um o encara. Contudo, é sabido que quanto mais se mexe em areia movediça, mais se afunda. E é exatamente assim com o amor. Por mais que se tente negar, esconder, ou ignorar, ele sempre vai estar lá. Não tem como fugir de si mesmo.

A dor é necessária, mas o sofrimento é opcional.

(...)

Ben estava deitado na tenda, tentando dormir. Não conseguia esquecer o que aconteceu... Ainda conseguia sentir a maciez dos lábios de Kevin, seu cheiro, o toque de sua pele, seu corpo sobre o dele...

Respirou fundo e mexeu-se no saco de dormir, mudando de posição. Encarou o moreno, que parecia dormir tranquilamente. Engraçado pensar que estavam se beijando apenas há alguns minutos atrás.

Assustou-se consigo mesmo, ao ver que tinha tomado aquela atitude. Estava cansado de deixar tudo acontecer e ser apenas um mero expectador da sua própria vida. Notou que se não fizesse nada, aquele momento passaria e nunca mais poderia ter outra chance igual.

Podia até achar que foi precipitado, contudo quando Kevin correspondeu, todo seu receio desapareceu por completo, não precisava de mais nada. Porque foi graças ao moreno, que aprendeu aos poucos superar seu medo do abuso e a deixar as coisas no passado. Se não tivesse aquele apoio, com certeza continuaria sendo uma pessoa receosa e amarga.

Mesmo que não fosse correspondido, não poderia deixar de tentar.

Arriscou-se e deu certo. Mais certo até do que poderia um dia imaginar. Tanto que, durante o beijo sentiu que estava começando a ficar excitado.

Ele sorriu e fechou os olhos, sentindo o sono chegar. Sabia que dali em diante, nenhum sonho iria se comparar ao sonho que se transformou em realidade há minutos atrás. Qualquer outro sonho seria pequeno diante daquelas lembranças.

(...)

Kevin ficou encolhido no saco de dormir, fingindo estar dormindo. Claro que, depois daquele beijo, não tinha a mínima condição de dormir. Porém é que estava tão sem graça, que foi o único meio que achou de ficar sozinho consigo mesmo e pensar um pouco, sem magoar Ben.

Nossa! Aconteceu tudo tão rápido... Não podia negar que seu coração disparou completamente quando viu o mais novo colocando-se em cima dele. Havia uma mistura de incerteza e paixão em seus olhos verdes, que o fez ceder imediatamente.

Dessa vez, deixou-se ser dominado, ser tocado, ser beijado. Sabia claramente que o outro não era nem um pouco experiente nessa área, contudo se fizesse alguma coisa, na intenção de ajudar, arruinaria o momento. Sabia que ele estava lutando contra as memórias do abuso e tentando seguir em frente.

Era a vez de Ben explorar seus sentimentos, de conhecer seus limites, saber do que realmente gostava. E ele estava lá para ajudar, para mostrar que não precisava temer. Na verdade, fez mais do que papel de passivo. Entregou-se totalmente ao mais novo, sem medo.

E foi muito diferente de quando estava com Apollo. Sabia que comparações não deviam ser feitas, porque cada pessoa é única, contudo era inevitável. Engraçado que o loiro transmitia alguma coisa, que fazia com que Kevin agisse como se sempre soubesse o que fazer, como se já tivesse experiência com relações homossexuais antes. Logo na primeira transa, tomou diversas liberdades.

Enquanto que com Ben, sentia-se virgem novamente, como se estivesse experimentando tudo pela primeira vez, como se fosse um mundo completamente novo. As pernas ficaram bambas, o coração disparou, a respiração ficou ofegante e não sabia o que fazer ao certo. Seria amor?

Gostava disso, era novo, empolgante. Tinha certeza de que aprenderia muita coisa sobre si mesmo naquela relação. E não poderia deixar de ficar impressionado com a coragem que Ben teve, aquilo foi fantástico. Sentiu-se arrepiado por completo e a excitação foi ficando cada vez mais difícil de esconder.

Se continuassem naquele ritmo, com certeza teria ficado duro e com certeza não seria responsável por suas ações.

(...)

Conforme as corridas passavam, o _Death Valley _ficava cada vez mais próximo, aumentando as expectativas dos competidores. Quanto mais o grau de dificuldade aumentava, mais pilotos eram desclassificados. Muitos deles voltaram para casa porque tiveram problemas mecânicos durante as corridas.

Exatamente por isso, Kevin passava os dias de folga cuidando do EVO, porque toda aquela areia do deserto cismava em entrar nos piores lugares possíveis, podendo comprometer a integridade de algumas peças.

Naquela tarde, não poderia ser diferente. O capô do carro estava levantado, enquanto mexia no reservatório de água. Kevin vestia apenas uma bermuda cargo e botas, uma vez que no chão era quente demais para usar chinelo.

Devido ao calor que fazia, o suor escorria pelo corpo. Estava tão concentrado no que fazia, que não percebeu quando alguém entrou na tenda.

-Acabei de saber que uma tempestade de areia está chegando. –Ben disse, aproximando-se.

-Sério? Que merda... –Kevin baixou a tampa do motor. –Espero que isso não vá atrapalhar a corrida de amanhã. Afinal, é a penúltima!

-Acho que não, se fosse o caso eles teriam avisado.

Ben mordeu o lábio inferior, ao observar mais calmamente o outro. Aquele corpo completamente suado era uma tentação. Ficava impressionado com os músculos definidos na medida certa e aquela tatuagem da pantera subindo pela pelve.

O moreno encostou-se ao capô, pegando um pano e limpando as mãos, enquanto olhava o mais novo de lado. Sabia que algo despertou em seu interior naquela noite. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no acontecido. E queria viver aquele momento novamente.

Eles não disseram mais nenhuma palavra, apenas mantinham o contato visual. Cada um dos dois sabia exatamente o que fazer. Kevin sentou-se mais para cima no capô e o mais novo posicionou-se entre suas pernas. Ben puxou o outro pela cintura, fazendo com que seus quadris ficassem encaixados. Aproximaram os rostos e beijaram-se novamente.

Kevin estremeceu ao sentir que suas línguas se tocaram. Naquele momento, sentiu que estava pronto para seguir em frente, que tinha superado o passado. Abriu seu coração e afundou os dedos no cabelo do mais novo, bagunçando os fios castanhos.

Ben arrepiava-se com o contato de seus corpos, era algo completamente novo. Quanto mais ficava perto de Kevin, quanto mais o tocava e sentia sua pele contra a sua, mais as memórias do abuso eram fragmentadas em minúsculos pedaços e se perdiam no inconsciente. Nunca poderia esquecer o que aconteceu, mas a presença do moreno era tão forte, que superava qualquer coisa.

Respirando fundo, ele afastou o rosto e encarou o moreno. Tirou sua própria camisa, atirando-a no chão, vencendo completamente seus medos e eliminando Paul de sua vida. Sabia que Kevin jamais o machucaria, que se sentia da mesma maneira que ele.

Segurou o rosto do moreno e passou a língua pelos seus lábios, mordiscando o inferior. Uma onda de prazer percorreu o corpo de ambos, arrepiando os pêlos.

Enquanto se beijavam intensamente, o mais velho puxou o short do outro para baixo, revelando a cueca box preta. Depois desabotoou a própria bermuda cargo e a tirou, jogando a peça no chão, ficando apenas de cueca box branca e botas pretas.

As coisas começaram a esquentar de tal maneira, que não perceberam o alarme que soou avisado para que todos ficassem dentro das tendas e não saíssem, pois em questão de minutos, a tempestade alcançaria o acampamento.

A temperatura aumentava dentro da tenda, que ambos suavam. Enquanto Ben mergulhava no pescoço do outro, mordiscando e lambendo, sentiu que ele gemia de prazer em seu ouvido e marcava suas costas com arranhões.

As mãos do moreno desceram pelas suas costas e entraram na cueca, apertando as nádegas com vontade. Ainda dentro do tecido, elas deslizaram para a parte da frente, indo parar no pênis já ereto do mais novo.

Ben estava no espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço quando se sentiu ainda mais excitado com o toque do moreno. Mordeu levemente o local, abafando o gemido no momento em que aqueles dedos começaram a se movimentar.

Kevin sorriu maliciosamente, ao ver a reação do outro. Sabia que ainda estavam no começo, contudo era muito difícil conseguir se segurar quando ele estava por perto. Ao olhar para o membro do mais novo, ficou surpreso de como era grande e grosso. Continuou masturbando-o, usando tudo o que sabia que dava prazer. Ele próprio também já estava quase se livrando da cueca, quando viu que Ben segurou uma de suas mãos.

Ficou parado, com medo de ter ido longe demais. Notou que ele levou a mão até o rosto e o dedo indicador aos lábios. Sabia que tinha o liquido pré-gozo nos dedos. Foi então que ficou sem ar, ao ver que Ben deslizou dedo pelos lábios e depois o chupou.

Ainda segurando a mão de Kevin, o mais novo sorriu, mantendo o contato visual e aproximou seus rostos. Estavam a milímetros de distância.

-Quer namorar comigo? –ele perguntou, com um brilho descontraído nos olhos verdes.

-O que? –o moreno sorriu, surpreso. –Você está falando sério?

-Claro que sim! Se vamos seguir em adiante nisso, tem que ser pra valer. –acariciou o rosto do outro. –Não consigo mais esconder que eu quero você...

O coração do mais velho bateu mais forte, ao ouvir o pedido. Assim como Ben havia virado a página e superado a história do abuso, entregando-se de cabeça, ele fez o mesmo, ao abrir o coração e deixar que fosse ocupado por outra pessoa. Estava na hora de dar o adeus definitivo para Apollo e envolver-se em um novo amor, no qual se dedicaria sem medo e sem reservas.

-É tudo o que eu mais quero, ter você só pra mim... –respondeu, mordendo o lábio inferior. –De verdade, do jeito que deve ser.

Durante o beijo, o moreno sentiu que Ben puxava sua cueca e em poucos segundos estava vestindo apenas as botas. Não pôde segurar um gemido fundo, quando percebeu que seus membros roçavam.

Kevin cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura do mais novo, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Lá fora, a tempestade castigava o acampamento de tal maneira que as tendas balançavam com a força do vento. A areia era tanta que tornava impossível ver o sol ou enxergar qualquer coisa a um palmo de distância.

Contudo eles nem se preocupavam com isso, não lhes interessava. O mundo poderia estar acabando, o Apocalipse acontecendo, que nada superava o que estavam vivendo naquele momento. Naquela tarde, haviam selado um compromisso. Abriram seus corações e agora eram um só, estavam juntos e era isso o que contava. Conseguiram vencer seus passados e escrever uma nova fase de suas vidas porque tinham um ao outro.

Ben estremeceu com o contato das genitais, soltando o ar lentamente. Viu que o moreno, que agora era seu namorado, era bem dotado. Por um lado achou isso bom e sentiu que salivou de excitação ao imaginar aquilo em sua boca, mas também que iria doer muito nas primeiras vezes, até que se acostumasse a receber algo daquele porte no seu interior.

Resolveu não pensar naquilo no momento e voltou sua atenção ao que acontecia no momento. Uma de suas mãos estava na lateral do pescoço de Kevin, enquanto a outra apertava uma das coxas. Ao ficar olhando para seus pênis, viu que a tatuagem de pantera realmente terminava em um lugar interessante.

O mais novo começou a movimentar seu quadril, aumentando a fricção entre os membros propositalmente. O moreno segurou os cabelos do namorado, puxando um pouco sua cabeça para trás, enquanto apoiava uma das mãos no capô e inclinava o tronco para trás, tendo uma visão privilegiada do ato.

Ben, sentindo que estava cada vez mais perto de alcançar o clímax, deitou-se sobre Kevin, que por sua vez já estava completamente deitado no capô naquele momento. Seu pênis pulsava e sabia que não demoraria muito, então segurou o rosto do moreno entre suas mãos, afim de não perder nenhuma expressão facial que ele pudesse fazer quando gozasse e não perder o contato visual. Queria fazer aquilo olhando em suas íris negras.

Kevin gemeu, segurando o gozo para que acontecesse junto com o parceiro. Mais alguns minutos e ambos chegaram ao clímax, sujando os abdomens um do outro. Ben viu que o moreno franziu as sobrancelhas, mordeu o lábio inferior e contraiu o quadril quando gozou, numa expressão de puro deleite e luxuria.

Enquanto que o mais velho viu uma reação mista de surpresa e prazer no namorado, com a boca entreaberta, o rosto corado e as sobrancelhas um pouco arqueadas. Ficaram se encarando, deixando que seus corpos fossem tomados pela maravilhosa sensação pós-gozo.

Ben sentiu as pernas bambas e deixou seu corpo completamente largado em cima de Kevin, respirando ofegante. Nunca havia gozado de modo tão vigoroso e farto antes em toda a sua vida. Já havia transado com meninas antes, mas nada se comparava àquilo. Estava exausto e sem forças para mais nada.

Kevin descruzou as pernas e abriu os braços, exaurido. Mesmo não tendo nenhuma penetração, foi tão intenso quanto uma relação sexual. Um sorriso moldou-se em seus lábios, ao sentir que seu parceiro gozou muito, o mesmo tinha acontecido com ele. Provavelmente era daquele jeito que as coisas funcionavam quando se está fazendo alguma coisa com alguém que se ama. Tudo fica mais intenso, mais forte, mais profundo.

Eles ficaram parados naquela posição, escutando a tempestade lá fora. O vento fazia barulhos estranhos e podiam perceber a estrutura da tenda balançando um pouco.

(...)

Na penúltima corrida, a coisa realmente ficou séria. Enquanto faziam uma curva fechada, um dos competidores, chamado Kyle, fez uma manobra arriscada e fechou Kevin, jogando-o para fora da pista, mas não conseguiu estabilizar o carro depois e também foi parar fora da pista.

O moreno saiu irritado de dentro do carro, pronto para uma briga. Por causa daquilo um dos pneus rasgou. Não acreditava que iria ser desclassificado por causa de uma idiotice de outro piloto. Jogou o capacete no banco do carona, tirou a máscara e os protetores auriculares.

Andou até o outro carro furioso. Sem dar qualquer chance de Kyle tomar alguma atitude, abriu a porta do Toyota, arrancou os cintos com uma força que não soube explicar qual e agarrou o piloto pelo macacão, puxando-o para fora do veiculo.

Quando ele caiu no chão, sua raiva foi tanta que acabou chutando duas vezes o outro na costela. Voltou para o EVO e ligou o microfone.

-Ben, pára essa merda de corrida agora! –ele disse, entre os dentes. –Convoca uma reunião.

-Kevin... –o mais novo começou a dizer.

-Agora, porra! –aumentou o volume da voz. –Não quero brigar com você, então resolve logo esse caralho. Eu quero essa bateria cancelada!

Minutos depois, todas as equipes estavam reunidas do lado de fora do salão de reunião, esperando que a deliberação entre os organizadores acabassem. Depois de algum tempo de espera, a resposta foi dada.

-Ao olharmos atentamente ao vídeo, percebemos que o competidor Kyle Smith fez uma manobra extremamente arriscada e proibida, que por pouco não causou a morte de Kevin Levin. Contudo a conduta deste também não foi certa, ao agredir fisicamente o outro piloto, num acesso de raiva.

Enquanto falavam, mostravam imagens do ocorrido no telão, o que gerou cochichos e comentários de todos os tipos.

-Ao analisarmos o desempenho de ambos durante esta competição e o que demonstraram na corrida de hoje, entendemos que foi apenas um comportamento gerado pelo estresse do momento. Mas isso não deixa de ser passível de punição. Apesar de não serem desclassificados, Kevin Levin e Kyle Smith serão rebaixados no ranking geral para oitava e décima posição, respectivamente.

Foi então que houve uma explosão de reações. Alguns comemoraram, outros ficaram indignados. De qualquer maneira, a decisão estava tomada e os organizadores não iriam voltar atrás, por terem aberto uma exceção para ambos os pilotos.

Como a corrida do dia fora cancelada, seria remarcada para o próximo dia e valeria mais pontos, afim de compensar aqueles que não se envolveram no caso. Desde então o clima no acampamento mudou completamente.

Havia gente que apoiava um dos dois pilotos, há quem gostaria que ambos tivessem sido desclassificados... A questão era que a competição se estendeu além dos limites da pista de corrida e havia se tornando um assunto pessoal para muitas equipes.

(...)

Kevin abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo o corpo dolorido. Sentou-se e percebeu que estava em uma praia desconhecida, deitado na areia. Era final de tarde, o brilho do sol era doce e suave, assim como a brisa que vinha do mar.

Não fazia a mínima ideia de como havia parado naquele lugar. O oceano estendia-se à sua frente, de um azul que só as ilhas gregas possuíam e com certeza estava muito longe da California. Levantou-se, sem saber o que faria. Respirou fundo e quando decidiu andar pela praia, para ver o que encontrava, ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

Contudo fazia meses que não ouvia aquela voz. Tinha se esquecido daquele timbre, daquela musicalidade... Virou-se na direção da voz e deu de cara com Apollo. Ele estava a poucos metros de distância, com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto.

Kevin sentiu seu corpo congelando e um arrepio percorrendo a espinha. O loiro foi se aproximando naturalmente, como se nunca tivessem deixado a companhia um do outro. Achou engraçado o fato de Apollo estar vestindo uma toga grega branca, como aquela da festa a fantasia. Mas estava com os pés descalços e segurava a coroa de louros nas mãos. Sua aparência irradiava algo que não sabia explicar o que era, sentia-se bem ao encará-lo.

Ficou parado, conforme o outro se aproximava e por fim sentiu o outro lhe abraçando apertado. Ao sentir aquela pele contra a sua, e ouvir novamente o loiro dizendo seu nome no pé do ouvido, não teve como segurar as lágrimas.

Em questão de segundos, seu rosto estava completamente molhado e Kevin soluçava como uma criança pequena. Era a única maneira que havia conseguido expressar tudo o que sentia no momento. Ele respirou fundo, secou as lágrimas e também abraçou Apollo, apertando-o firme contra seu corpo.

-Por que...? –conseguiu achar sua voz e perguntou.

-Era desse jeito que deveria ser. –ele respondeu, passando a mão nos cabelos negros do outro. –Mesmo que quisesse, eu não poderia ficar com você.

-Não estou entendendo... –Kevin franziu as sobrancelhas, afastando-se um pouco do abraço.

-O meu lugar não era ficar ao seu lado, muito menos continuar naquele mundo. –Apollo respondeu tranquilamente, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios. –Seu destino já estava traçado a ficar com outra pessoa.

-Você se refere ao Benjamin? –o moreno estranhou a si mesmo dizendo o nome do namorado completo.

-Isso mesmo... Ele é a pessoa que mais lhe completa no mundo inteiro, da melhor maneira possível. –ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e sentou na areia, observando o sol no horizonte. –Estavam destinados um para o outro.

-Mas não somos nós mesmos que fazemos nosso destino? Não temos um livre arbítrio? –Kevin fez o mesmo, sentando ao lado do outro.

-Claro que sim, tanto é que você já conversou essa mesma coisa com o próprio Destino, lembra-se?

O moreno arregalou os olhos e encarou Apollo. Como ele poderia sequer saber que existiu aquela conversa?

-A questão é que a vida é feita de escolhas e em algum momento de suas existências, você e Ben cruzaram os caminhos. A chance foi dada, entende? Agora o que fariam com isso seria inteiramente escolha de vocês. –ele explicou calmamente.

-Então quer dizer que tudo começou naquela festa? – Kevin ficou atônito.

-De certa maneira sim... Pelo menos desta vez. –o loiro respirou fundo.

Houve um silêncio entre eles. Dava apenas para ouvir o barulho das ondas arrebentando na praia.

-Você... morreu? –o moreno perguntou, sentindo uma estranha sensação no estômago.

-Pode-se dizer que eu já havia feito o que deveria. –ele afundou os pés na areia branca.

-Eu... sinto muito a sua falta. –confessou, encarando o mar.

-Não precisa, Kevin. Tudo o que vivemos foi maravilhoso e por isso mesmo devemos deixar ir... –Apollo segurou seu rosto gentilmente. -Nada acontece duas vezes da mesma maneira. Nosso momento já passou, agora é aproveitar o que acontece no presente.

Ele sentiu certo desconforto ao ouvir aquilo. Sabia que o loiro estava certo, contudo era difícil dizer adeus.

-Acredite em mim, quando digo que você amadureceu muito desde aquela época. Não tenha medo de fazer aquilo que seu coração diz. –os olhos azuis do loiro estavam mareados. –Você me deixa muito orgulhoso...

Ambos se encaram, as lágrimas surgindo. O sol já estava se pondo no horizonte, tingindo o céu com um degrade de cores que variavam do rosa ao amarelo. A brisa trazia um cheiro gostoso de maresia.

-Não me arrependo de nenhum momento em que desci àquele mundo e te conheci. –Apollo se levantou e ajudou o outro a fazer o mesmo. –Tenha certeza de que terá minha benção nessa corrida e conquistará seu sonho.

O loiro beijou carinhosamente Kevin nos lábios, deixando um gosto de saudade. Pegou a coroa de louros e colocou na cabeça do moreno.

-Não deixe que o temor do desconhecido domine sua coragem.

Ele até abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz simplesmente não saia.

-Desejo que viva feliz ao lado de Ben até o último de seus dias. –Apollo beijou-lhe novamente nos lábios. –Eu te amo.

Antes que Kevin pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, a imagem do loiro começou a ficar cada vez mais desfocada, até que não conseguia enxergar mais nada, nem mesmo a praia.

Acordou sobressaltado, respirando ofegante. Seu corpo estava completamente molhado de suor e sua cabeça incomodava. Ao levantar a mão para coçar a testa, sentiu algo diferente e um arrepio desceu pela espinha. Estava usando a coroa de louros que Apollo lhe deu no sonho. Como aquilo poderia ser possível?

Um sorriso enorme se moldou em seus lábios ao segurar o delicado objeto. Resolveu guarda-lo em um local seguro e Ben continuava dormindo profundamente, não tendo a mínima do que aconteceu.

Kevin deitou novamente no saco de dormir e começou a fazer carinho no rosto do mais novo. Mais do que nunca uma certeza se confirmava em seu coração e precisava expressar aquilo de alguma maneira.

Ben acabou acordando com o toque em seu rosto. Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, seus lábios sorriram. Não sabia explicar a felicidade que sentia ao saber que o outro estava por perto.

-Preciso te falar uma coisa... –o moreno disse, a urgência transparecendo em sua voz.

-O que foi? –ele sentiu-se completamente desperto.

_-Eu te amo, Benjy._ –Kevin falou em voz alta.

O mais novo sentiu seu coração batendo forte no peito e uma alegria imensa. Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, sabia que sentia o mesmo.

-_Eu também te amo, Kev._

Não falaram mais nada, selando o momento com um beijo intenso e repleto de sentimentos. Ali, na penumbra daquela tenda, no meio do deserto, mostraram o que realmente se passava dentro de seus corações. Suas palavras tornaram real o sentimento...

Em algum lugar do universo, Apollo sorriu de felicidade, ao ver que aquelas duas linhas do destino haviam finalmente se cruzado de tal maneira que apenas a Morte poderia desfazer o nó que as unia.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capitulo 18**_

"_When everything is said and done  
__To look for answers if only one  
__Turn my back the urge is gone  
__Left with no reason we come undone" _**(Pendulum – The Island, Part I)**

Kevin esteve com as sobrancelhas franzidas desde que acordou, afinal teria que correr como nunca, caso quisesse ter chances de vencer o campeonato. Graças ao incidente do dia anterior, teria que correr novamente a penúltima bateria e ainda com uma larga desvantagem.

Sua expressão facial dizia tudo o que era necessário saber: "mantenha uma distância segura". O pior de tudo era que o telão no meio de acampamento não melhorava muito as coisas, lembrando constantemente às equipes suas posições no ranking geral.

Ele falou muito pouco naquela manhã e decidiu passar a maior parte do tempo checando o EVO e deixando tudo pronto para a corrida que aconteceria à noite. Era uma atitude que não conseguia evitar, era assim que agia quando se sentia sob pressão. Precisava se concentrar o máximo que conseguia, pensando em todas as alternativas para sair do problema e preferia ter pouco contato social.

Sabendo disso, Ben respeitou o momento e ajudou no que era preciso, sem falar muito também. Por dentro, sentia-se uma pilha de nervos. Respirou fundo e decidiu se controlar, caso contrário apenas atrapalharia seu namorado e não era isso o que gostaria que acontecesse.

Meia hora antes da corrida eles se beijaram rapidamente. O mais novo desejou sorte e foi no helicóptero dos organizadores, para o ponto de chegada, onde ficaria na tenda de suporte com as outras equipes. Ao assumir seu lugar lá dentro, tirou o laptop da mochila e se preparou para o que aconteceria a seguir.

Ajeitou o headphone na cabeça e o microfone na frente da boca. Ligou seu programa e reviu as estatísticas mostradas pelos chips. Até então estava tudo ótimo com o carro. O resultado da corrida dependeria única e exclusivamente de Kevin.

-Houston, _não_ temos um problema. –Ben disse, sabendo que o moreno entenderia sua citação.

Acabou ouvindo uma risada em resposta.

-Só você mesmo pra me fazer rir antes de uma corrida, _Benjy._ –ele comentou, ainda rindo.

-Não era pra ser engraçado... –o mais novo reclamou, mas também acabou rindo. –Tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo nesta corrida, você vai vencer.

Kevin ainda estava com um sorriso leve no rosto, quando ligou o carro e começou a acelerá-lo, sentindo o motor vibrando. O sol já estava praticamente deitado no horizonte, lançando seus últimos raios e manchando o céu de várias cores diferentes. Pela primeira vez, iria competir à noite e isso lhe trazia um frio no estômago. O mais extraordinário de tudo era que havia algumas nuvens escuras no céu. Claro que não iria chover, mas de qualquer maneira elas intimidavam pela cor cinza-chumbo.

O moreno focou completamente no carro e se esqueceu do resto à sua volta. Contudo, quando sentiu a adrenalina subindo na corrente sanguínea, assustou-se. Fazia tempo que não ficava daquela maneira, tão sedento por ter o hormônio atuando em seu Sistema Nervoso.

Respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar. Sabia que não podia perder o controle justamente ali, caso contrário poderia significar muitos problemas. Conhecia a si mesmo o suficiente pra saber que quando a adrenalina aumentava muito perdia a capacidade de raciocinar friamente, passando a agir pelos impulsos. A necessidade por perigo era maior que tudo. E isso poderia lhe tirar a concentração da corrida.

-Ben? –ele chamou aflito, pelo rádio.

-Pode falar... –o mais novo respondeu prontamente.

-Nada, eu só queria ouvir sua voz... –o moreno mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Nervoso?

-Um pouco.

-Quando você voltar da corrida, podemos terminar aquilo que começamos na tenda... –seu tom de voz era extremamente sensual e provocativo. –O que você acha?

Kevin sentiu seu corpo ficando mais quente ao ouvir aquele convite. Era impressionante o modo como Ben mexia com ele com apenas uma frase.

-Ah, é Tennyson? –ele deixou-se levar e também mudou o tom da voz. –Então eu vou fazer questão de ganhar essa bateria e comemorar com você.

O dirigível começou a fazer a contagem regressiva. O moreno estava mais calmo e sabia que não seria um simples hormônio que iria lhe tirar do foco. Segurou o volante firme e olhou para a estrada à sua frente.

Assim que a contagem chegou à zero, ele foi com tudo. Era como se simplesmente não existisse mais nada ao seu redor, a não ser a estrada e as montanhas. De maneira alguma ele pisava no freio para diminuir a velocidade.

O _Death Valley_ se abria por entre as cadeias de montanhas. Não dava para ver muito da paisagem além da luz dos faróis, uma vez que era noite de lua cheia. Eles desceram pela entrada do vale, com os carros deslizando pelo cascalho na estrada. Kevin sabia que aquele seria o trecho mais perigoso de todo o campeonato e redobrou sua atenção.

O moreno sentia uma segurança enorme, tanto em si mesmo quanto no carro. Desde que havia começado a competição, aquela era a primeira vez que sentia que estava fazendo o certo. Seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo era ali, atrás do volante e desafiando os limites do homem e da máquina.

Nada de ficar dentro de uma sala de aula aprendendo teoricamente todos os conhecimentos que usou na prática. Era ali que poderia aprender Fisica Mecânica de verdade, sentindo o ronco do motor, os giros dos pistões e os pneus deslizando pelo asfalto.

Usando toda a experiência que adquiriu nas corridas de rua, ele ultrapassou alguns carros com facilidade, apesar da estrada ser muito estreita e ter paredões de pedra dos dois lados. Nas curvas, o EVO parecia bailar no drift, conseguindo lidar com todos os vetores que interferiam em curvas fechadas como aquelas.

A pista começou a ficar um pouco mais larga e as curvas foram diminuindo gradualmente, até a pista voltar a ficar completamente reta, como era antes dos pilotos entrarem no vale. Foi então que Kevin exigiu o máximo que pôde do motor, necessitando uma retomada forte, para que pudesse tirar vantagem da reta. E não ficou na mão nem um segundo sequer. O EVO respondeu maravilhosamente rápido, além dos chips também fazerem sua parte, aumentando o torque e a força do motor.

Enquanto isso, na linha de chegada, Ben sentia seu coração pulsando fortemente contra o peito. Seus olhos ficavam revezando entre o telão da corrida e o laptop. Pelo visto, os chips estavam ajudando e muito. Todas aquelas horas de trabalho e noites mal dormidas haviam valido a pena.

Contudo, percebeu que o Subaru de Kyle estava logo atrás, não perdendo tempo também. Desde o momento em que os dois carros ficaram lado a lado, até o final da corrida, parecia que estavam competindo entre si e toda a corrida era apenas uma consequência.

Ben sentiu seus pêlos arrepiando, conforme um vento frio entrou na tenda. Ele desviou sua atenção das telas e olhou lá pra fora. As nuvens negras já haviam se acumulado por todo o céu, cobrindo as estrelas. Dava para ver os raios iluminando o interior escuro das nuvens, de forma ameaçadora.

Ele fechou o zíper do casaco de moletom que vestia. Contudo, aquela sensação estranha não era somente por causa das nuvens. Parecia algo a mais, como se algo estivesse para acontecer...

Voltou a olhar pras telas e percebeu que os pilotos chegaram ao ponto critico do percurso. Do lado esquerdo, um enorme desfiladeiro se mostrava imponente, como um enorme buraco escuro e a estrada parecia colada à lateral da montanha do lado direito.

Por sorte o helicóptero que acompanhava a corrida possuía um holofote enorme e dava para iluminar alguma coisa. Contudo, para os pilotos devia ser ruim um clarão de repente do meio de tanta escuridão.

Dentro do carro, Kevin teve a mesma sensação que Ben, apesar de estarem distantes um do outro. Mesmo assim não deixou que aquilo o abatesse. Respirou fundo e acelerou, indo diretamente para a curva e sem medo. Seus pés se posicionaram automaticamente nos pedais certos, quando começou a fazer o drift.

Percebeu que aquele era o único modo de conseguir fazer as curvas sem perder estabilidade. E Kyle fazia pressão logo atrás, tentando encostar seu para-choque na traseira do EVO. Agora a coisa havia tomado um lado pessoal e o moreno apertou o volante.

Se era guerra que Kyle queria ter, seria isso que conseguiria. Sem pestanejar um segundo sequer, ele ligou e desligou o pisca-alerta. O outro piloto percebeu o sinal e piscou seus faróis.

Mesmo estando em uma corrida oficial, iriam competir um "pega" entre eles. A estrada mostrou perceber a intenção deles e diminuiu suas curvas, mandando todos os pilotos novamente para o centro do vale, através de uma inclinação do terreno.

O Subaru e o EVO estavam emparelhados, correndo como nunca. Quando a linha de chegada se aproximou, acabaram empatados. Kevin ficou até aborrecido com a chegada, mas esperou para ver os resultados finais.

Mesmo estando à noite, com a temperatura mais baixa do que durante o dia, estava com cabelo molhado de suor. Ao tirar o capacete e todas as proteções, sentiu que podia respirar com calma novamente. Quando viu o mais novo se aproximando, um enorme sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Por alguns segundos, ele esqueceu completamente da sua preocupação com o ranking.

Segurou o rosto de Ben entre suas mãos, que ainda estavam de luvas e o beijou apaixonadamente. Estava pouco se fudendo se alguém estava vendo aquela demonstração de amor. Ninguém poderia lhe dizer o que fazer ou o que deixar de fazer. Era dono da própria vida e fazia o que achava melhor, mesmo que isso significasse comentários maldosos. Sabia exatamente o tipo de pessoa que era e o que fazia. O que as pessoas diziam pouco lhe importava.

Ben sentiu o rosto corando, enquanto beijava Kevin. Sentia que alguns olhavam, mas não ligava. Seu namorado estava cada vez mais perto de alcançar o sonho de sua vida e era isso o que importava. Até porque, um dia iria ter que assumir a relação que tinha com o moreno. Em momento algum pensou em se esconder, em fingir que não existia nada entre eles.

-Gostaríamos que todas as equipes se apresentassem na tenda de reuniões do acampamento imediatamente, para mostrarmos os resultados da corrida de hoje. –alguém disse no autofalante.

Kevin apertou a mão de Ben, enquanto os organizadores comentavam o andamento da bateria. Apenas cinco equipes tinham sido classificadas para a próxima corrida, que seria a última e decisiva.

Apesar de não ter ganhado aquela bateria, o moreno ficou em segundo lugar no ranking, apenas a dois pontos de diferença do líder, Nikolas. Infelizmente, Kyle também havia conseguido se classificar. Contudo aquilo não lhe tiraria a felicidade que sentia no momento.

(...)

A visão de Ben ficou turva e ele contraiu os músculos dos quadris, gemendo alto, quando sentiu que ejaculou. Apertou o saco de dormir onde estava deitado, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e arqueou as costas, mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando que a sensação pós-gozo se espalhasse por seu corpo em ondas. Com muito esforço ele abriu os olhos e encarou seu namorado, que estava em cima dele.

Milésimos de segundos depois de gozar, notou que Kevin também havia chegado ao clímax, porque sentiu o liquido quente na sua virilha. O moreno respirou fundo, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto e tombou ao lado do outro.

O mais novo passou a mão pelos cabelos, tirando os fios grudados ao rosto suado. Olhou para o lado e viu que seu namorado estava tão cansado quanto ele. Com certeza esse amasso havia sido mais intenso que o outro. Sabia que estava sujo com esperma, não sentia a mínima vontade de limpar naquele momento.

Virou-se para o lado do moreno, flexionando o braço e apoiando a cabeça na mão.

-Sabe...eu nunca me senti assim antes. –ele admitiu, com uma expressão séria e doce ao mesmo tempo.

-Como assim? –Kevin levantou a sobrancelha e o encarou.

-Acho que nunca amei ninguém assim como eu te amo, agora. –Ben agora sorria levemente.

-Eu também não... –o moreno imitou a posição do namorado, apoiando a cabeça na mão. –E é a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido.

Eles se beijaram, mas dessa vez foi lentamente. Sentiram a textura dos lábios um do outro, o modo como reagiam ao toque das línguas, o calor que seus corpos exalavam ao entrar em contato um com o outro.

O mundo se resumia ao que se passava dentro da tenda. Não importava mais a responsabilidade da competição, nem se conseguiriam ganhar na próxima corrida. Tudo o que importava era que eles tinham ao outro. Mesmo que tudo desse errado, mesmo que seus sonhos não se tornassem realidade, sabiam que podiam contar com um apoio mútuo.

Ficaram deitados se beijando. Kevin sabia que com certeza ficaria marcado durante alguns dias, com todas as mordidas e arranhões que Ben lhe dava. Sua pele branca estava cheia de marcas vermelhas e vergões. Mas quem disse que ele ligava?

Como o zíper lateral do saco de dormir não estava fechado, o mais novo apoiou-se em um dos joelhos e passou a outra perna por cima da cintura do moreno, sentando em seu colo, enquanto se beijavam.

Kevin apertou a cintura do mais novo, sentindo que começava a ficar excitado. Desceu seus beijos pelo pescoço, clavícula, até chegar aos mamilos. Sua língua tocou um deles, arrancando um gemido de prazer de Ben, enquanto outro era estimulado pelos dedos molhados de saliva.

Apesar de já ter alguma experiência prévia, percebeu que tudo era diferente quando se tratava do mais novo. Quando ele gemia, sentia um arrepio delicioso correndo sua espinha, lhe dando prazer. Parecia que nada o completava tanto quanto ouvir aqueles gemidos...

Ben fechou os olhos, entregando-se completamente à maravilhosa experiência sensorial que estava vivendo. Em nenhum momento anterior, algo lhe despertou tantas sensações ao mesmo tempo quanto os toques do moreno. Parecia que era a primeira vez que seu namorado o tocava. Todas as células do seu corpo pareciam alcançar o máximo de estimulação que era humanamente possível quando suas peles se encostavam.

O mais novo afastou-se das caricias, colocando as mãos no peitoral de Kevin e o empurrando devagar na direção do saco de dormir, fazendo com que o namorado ficasse deitado. Ele sentiu que assim seus quadris ficaram mais encaixados e sem nenhum espaço físico entre os dois.

A excitação foi ficando cada vez maior, estimulando os membros a ficarem eretos novamente, só que dessa vez demoraria um pouco mais. Foi distribuindo mordiscadas e lambidas pelo peitoral definido do mais velho, sentindo os músculos contraírem sob a pele. Depois encontrou aqueles lábios tão irresistíveis, onde se perdeu em um beijo intenso.

Aproveitando o momento, Kevin segurou o namorado pela cintura e mudou de posição, ficando por cima dessa vez. Afastou um pouco o rosto e o encarou. As luzes do acampamento iluminavam um pouco o interior da tenda e deu para ele perceber que o parceiro estava corado e possuía uma expressão mista de prazer e apreensão no olhar.

Mesmo com dois super amassos no currículo, o mais novo parecia ainda meio perdido sobre o que fazer e um pouco envergonhado. Sabia que aquilo era questão de tempo. O moreno deu seu melhor sorriso de volta, numa tentativa de deixa-lo relaxado. Foi descendo os selinhos pelo tórax atlético do mais novo, até chegar à região pélvica, onde o membro estava ficando ereto.

Percebeu que Ben apoiou-se nos cotovelos para ver melhor o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Sem perder o contato visual, Kevin tomou o pênis entre as mãos com delicadeza, na pressão certa. Começou a estimular devagar no prepúcio, aproveitando-se que já estava lubrificado da outra vez, deslizou a ponta dos dedos por aquela área tão sensível, estimulando cada milímetro.

Ben mordeu o lábio inferior, ofegante. Nunca achou que em sua vida, poderia gozar e minutos depois estar ficando duro novamente. Até então, só tinha conseguido ejacular uma vez só e não tinha mais forças para nada. Seus olhos mal piscavam, com medo de perder algum movimento por parte do namorado. Sabia que estava morrendo de vergonha, mais do que o normal.

Kevin continuou seu trabalho manual, descendo as caricias por toda a extensão do pênis, estimulando a irrigação de sangue para a genital. Seus dedos dançavam pelo membro, como se já conhecessem cada parte dele de cor, cada reentrância, cada pedaço. Uma mão subia, enquanto a outra descia cada vez mais, até tocar nos testículos. Ben soltou um gemido de prazer, quando se sentiu sendo tocado nesta parte.

Todos os pêlos do corpo do mais novo se arrepiaram com aquele contato tão inédito. Ninguém havia ido tão longe com as caricias antes e elas se tornaram mais provocadoras ainda, quando o moreno desceu um dedo apenas pelo períneo, chegando a contornar a entrada do canal.

Kevin observou atentamente a reação do outro, com medo de que ele pudesse não gostar do que estava prestes a fazer. Contudo ao ver o modo como o mais novo se entregava às suas manobras, com calma, ele aumentou a velocidade da masturbação de uma das mãos, enquanto seu dedo médio pressionava levemente a entrada.

Ben respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça no saco de dormir, deixando-se levar. Sabia que um dia aquele momento iria chegar e agora não precisava mais temer. Gemeu de prazer, quando sentiu o dedo de Kevin penetrando em seu interior. Mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou o namorado. O olhar que ele lhe lançava, fez com que relaxasse e abrisse mais as pernas, dando melhor acesso.

O moreno introduziu todo o dedo e começou a move-lo no interior apertado do mais novo, procurando por aquele ponto especial. Não deixou de mover a outra mão, que ainda estava no prepúcio. Demorou apenas alguns segundos na sua procura e quando achou, o resultado foi melhor do que esperava: seu namorado jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas. Ele gemia coisas desconexas e seu membro parecia estar no ápice da estimulação.

Kevin ia começar a introduzir o segundo dedo, quando foi pego de surpresa. Ben segurou suas mãos e sentou no saco de dormir, beijando-o intensamente. Usou o peso do seu corpo e se colocou em cima do mais velho.

Sabia que nunca havia feito aquilo antes, mas precisava tentar. Sem demorar muito, desceu o beijo pelo peitoral, distribuindo mordidas e lambidas, conforme se aproximava da pelve. Ao ver aquele pênis rijo à sua frente, tomou-o com uma das mãos, enquanto abria a boca e aproximava seu rosto lentamente. Kevin pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas seu cérebro parou de funcionar quando sentiu-se sendo abocanhado.

Gemeu alto e relaxou o corpo, conforme seu prepúcio era sendo sugado com vontade. Ficou louco de tesão ao ver aquele rosto corado e suado, descendo e subindo engolindo seu pênis. Era completamente alucinante ouvir aquele barulho molhado e indecente que Ben produzia sem se dar conta.

Ficou surpreso ao ver que ele lambeu até mesmo o esperma que estava ali, que nem teve tempo de limpar. Era impressionante ver que mesmo com toda a sua vergonha, ele descia e subia com a língua por toda a extensão. Kevin gemia e mexia o quadril lentamente, ajudando no movimento de vai-vem, enquanto segurava o cabelo de Ben.

Houve uma troca de olhares tão intensa nesse momento, que o moreno sentiu que estava perto de alcançar o clímax.

-Eu vou gozar, _Benjy._ –alertou, segurando a chegada do esperma.

O mais novo apenas sorriu de volta, com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto. Começou a tocar a si mesmo, enquanto sua língua, que estava para fora da boca, rodava pelo prepúcio. Não conseguindo mais segurar Kevin acabou ejaculando no rosto de Ben, que gozou logo em seguida, sujando o saco de dormir.

O moreno ficou surpreso com aquela atitude do outro e teve que admitir que gostou do que viu. Passou o polegar pela bochecha corada do outro, limpando o esperma e depois lambeu o dedo. Sentiu seu próprio gosto na boca e sorriu. Inclinou-se para frente e beijou o namorado.

-Eu te amo. –ele disse, entre os beijos.

-Eu também te amo...


	20. Chapter 20

**Nota: Espero que gostem desse capitulo, afinal já fazia muito tempo em que não postava nada novo. A história finalmente está caminhando para seu desfecho e gostaria que me acompanhassem nessa reta final. *-***

Não esqueçam das reviews! :D 

**Nota 2: prestem atenção nas datas que aparecem no começo de cada parte do capitulo!**

_**Capitulo 19**_

"_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.  
I keep searching for something that I never seem to find.  
But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind.  
Now I'm stuck with this, and that'll never change  
Always a part of me, until the very last day_._ " _**(Hollywood Undead – Hear Me Now)  
~~**

**14/07**

Ele respirou fundo e colocou as mãos no bolso do casaco de moletom que usava. Era madrugada ainda e o sol não havia se levantado no horizonte, contudo faltavam poucas horas para tal.

O frio que sentia ia diminuindo, conforme os minutos passavam. Assim que o sol começou a despontar atrás de uma montanha ao longe, Ben colocou seu RayBan de aviador e sorriu. Um sentimento resplandecente de confiança crescia em seu peito, conforme a manhã nascia.

Era o dia da última corrida, do final do campeonato, onde todas as apostas estavam sendo colocadas na mesa e as cartas distribuídas. O momento final, onde só o que importa é o prêmio.

E foi admirando a beleza inigualável que era assistir ao nascer do sol, que ele se perdeu nos seus pensamentos. Fez uma retrospectiva de tudo o que vivera até ali e o percebeu que este último ano definitivamente estava sendo o mais intenso que havia vivido até então.

Olhando para o seu passado, viu que tudo o que aconteceu apenas fez com que amadurecesse. Durante sua caminhada, perguntou-se muitas vezes se estava fazendo a coisa certa... E ao ver onde estava agora, soube que não poderia estar mais certo. Considerava-se um cara de sorte e muito feliz. Tinha um sobrado legal onde morava, trabalhava com o que gostava e além disso finalmente havia preenchido aquele vazio no peito.

Em momento algum poderia desconfiar que a pessoa que seria responsável por fazer seu coração bater mais rápido pudesse ser Kevin. De conhecido, passou a amigo, para então melhor amigo, evoluiu para companhia insubstituível e agora namorado. Só não sabia como iria contar para os pais que estavam com outro homem. Ben riu ao imaginar a expressão que seus pais fariam ao descobrir. Mas quem disse que ele se importava? Eles nunca foram presentes em sua vida e nunca pareceram demonstrar que se importavam com as decisões que tomava ou que tipo de vida levava.

Somente tomaram partido quando a coisa ficou fora de controle. E Ben não queria que ninguém saísse machucado, como uma vez tinha acontecido com ele. Iria levar Kevin para um jantar em sua casa, apresenta-lo aos seus pais e ponto final. Não pensava em esconder ou mentir. A verdade era a melhor solução. _Sempre é._

Agora pensava no que iria fazer de sua vida profissional. Claro que adorava seu trabalho, mas desejava ir além. Talvez pudesse conversar com seu chefe e fechar um acordo de sócio com ele ou então montar seu próprio negócio. Pensando nisso e em várias outras possibilidades, levantou-se e limpou a poeira da calça jeans. Ben possuía a ambição e talento necessário para que essa ideia se tornasse realidade. E assim quando o campeonato terminasse, iria mergulhar de cabeça em busca disso.

Resolveu que estava na hora de voltar ao acampamento e acordar seu namorado, afinal de contas, o dia seria bastante cheio. Ele nem precisou fazer muito esforço para descer a colina, por causa das pequenas pedras soltas, acabou escorregando a maior parte do caminho.

Tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, ele entrou na tenda e encontrou Kevin ainda dormindo, completamente largado no saco de dormir. Tirando o RayBan, aproximou-se dele, ajoelhando no saco de dormir e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

O moreno gemeu ao sentir o contato dos lábios e abriu os olhos lentamente. Ao se deparar com aquelas magníficas íris verdes a milímetros do seu rosto, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

-Bom-dia, amor. –ele disse, bem-humorado e com um sorriso no rosto.

-Bom-dia! –o mais novo respondeu, dando outro selinho em seguida. –Hoje é o seu grande dia.

-É mesmo... –Kevin ficou sério, franzindo as sobrancelhas e sentando-se.

-Fica tranquilo que eu te cubro. –Ben piscou um dos olhos, sorrindo e dando espaço para o outro se mexer. –Se depender de mim, não haverá nada no seu caminho.

(...)

**14/07**

Mais tarde naquela mesma manhã, enquanto Kevin estava tomando banho, Ben resolveu ir conversar com Mick, um dos integrantes da equipe de Nikolas, o piloto que estava em primeiro lugar. Já haviam conversado antes e Ben achava que ele era um cara legal, o tipo de pessoa que gostaria de ter como amigo depois que o campeonato acabasse.

-Mick? –ele chamou, ficando do lado de fora da tenda do amigo.

Após alguns minutos esperando e chamando mais duas vezes, Mick abriu o zíper da tenda e colocou seu rosto sonolento para fora.

-Desculpe se te acordei... – Ben disse, com um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

-Relaxa! Na verdade eu estava trabalhando. –Mick sorriu de volta. –Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa Benjamin.

Ele ajeitou os óculos de grau que estavam tortos em cima do nariz. Os cabelos ruivos e cacheados estavam bagunçados propositalmente, de acordo com ele, era charmoso. Parecia que ainda estava saindo da puberdade, por causa do seu rosto lisinho com algumas sardas, sem nenhuma marca de barba, o que era uma pura mentira, uma vez que tinha 22 anos. Mas as meninas o adoravam. Elas passavam por ele e diziam coisas como: "Nossa, esse garoto é tão fofo!" ou então: "Que carinha de novinho ele tem!". Isso lhe rendia o histórico de inúmeras namoradas.

-O que é? –o mais novo estava curioso.

-Por acaso tem acompanhado as previsões meteorológicas? –Mick ficou sério.

-Pra que eu faria isso? É claro que vai dar sol. –Ben levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Isso é óbvio, mas o que estou querendo dizer é que a temperatura vai atingir o pico amanhã durante a corrida, em torno de 56ºC, isso não acontece desde julho de 1913! Você tem noção do que isso representa? –o ruivo parecia preocupado.

-Um calor dos infernos! –brincou, mas depois seu sorriso murchou. –Os carros podem sofrer superaquecimento!

-Não só isso, o calor excessivo também pode prejudicar a integralidade dos chips e seu funcionamento... –Mick coçou a nuca.

-O que podemos fazer então? –Ben começou a pensar em múltiplas saídas para o problema. –Talvez desliga-los durante a corrida?

-Acredito que seja meio impossível desligar os chips, até porque isso afetaria os resultados dos pilotos. Mas acho que o melhor seria um monitoramento mais minucioso pra evitar, você sabe... –o ruivo arregalou os olhos e mexeu as mãos de uma maneira engraçada. –Que os carros peguem _foooooogo._

Ben queria até ter rido do modo como Mick disse fogo, mas estava preocupado demais. Não poderia expor Kevin àquele perigo todo. Precisava achar uma maneira de contornar a situação o quanto antes. O momento da corrida final se aproximava e ele não tinha muito tempo disponível.

-Sabe se mais alguém faz uso desses chips? –o mais novo perguntou, coçando o queixo.

-Acho que todas as equipes, é meio que essencial quando se participa de competições como essa. –o ruivo comentou, levantando os ombros. –Por que?

-Os outros não vão abrir mão dos chips, mesmo que isso signifique mais segurança, né? –ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Tenho certeza de que não. Eu já conversei com a minha equipe sobre isso, mas eles decidiram que valia a pena o risco. –Mick pareceu cético. –Até porque, algo do gênero, como uma sobrecarga do sistema elétrico e _fooooogo... _–ele fez novamente aquela expressão facial engraçada acompanhado da movimentação das mãos. -...somente aconteceria se o chip sofresse um _overclock._ Ninguém em sã consciência faria isso.

-É, você tem razão. –Ben sorriu de volta, meio que colocando um ponto final na história, porém sua mente estava longe de encerrar aquele assunto.

-Só queria falar isso com você, pra ter certeza de que estava inteirado dos riscos. –Mick exibiu um sorriso gentil.

Ben iria abrir a boca para comentar mais alguma coisa, quando o laptop de Mick apitou, mostrando que uma nova mensagem chegou à caixa de email. Ao ler, os olhos esverdeados do ruivo se arregalaram.

Era um alerta de tempestade. Nuvens muito carregadas se aproximavam em alta velocidade do _Death Valley_ e provavelmente durante a prova iria chover muito, o equivalente a um mês e meio.

(...)

**13/07**

Antes de entrar na tenda e juntar-se à Ben para a última reunião de equipes, Kevin sentiu um arrepio percorrendo toda sua espinha. Os pêlos da nuca arrepiaram-se de tal maneira, que ele olhou ao redor, incomodado com aquela sensação. Percebeu que Kyle o observava com um olhar feroz.

A situação entre eles ainda estava estranha, depois da confusão que aconteceu. O moreno sustentou o olhar que o outro lhe dirigia, mostrando que não tinha medo. E foi então que percebeu que talvez tivesse cometido o pior erro possível dentro do campeonato.

Com certeza, Kyle não fazia o tipo de piloto que ia pra casa levando desaforo. Ter perdido a cabeça, batendo nele por causa daquela manobra arriscada, foi a mesma coisa que cutucar onça com vara curta.

Kyle foi andando na direção de Kevin, com passos firmes, os punhos cerrados.

-Escute bem o que eu vou te dizer, Levin. –ele franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo ainda mais ameaçador. –Acho melhor você não se meter de novo no meu caminho!

Ele ficou quieto, sabia que não deveria reagir e alimentar ainda mais uma situação perigosa, justo agora na reta final.

-Da última vez você me pegou desprevenido, mas dessa vez eu não estou brincando. –cutucou com força o peito de Kevin. –É melhor se manter longe de mim ou então vou passar por cima de você e do seu _namoradinho._

Kevin respirou fundo, aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Se Kyle estava atrás de uma declaração de guerra, tinha acabo de realizar seu desejo.

-É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala... –ele estava furioso. -Você pode se arrepender.

-Ah, ficou irritado? –Kyle exibiu um sorriso irônico. –O que vai fazer agora, me bater? Porque é assim que você lida com as coisas, seu _perdedor!_

O moreno passou as mãos no cabelo, respirando fundo. Sua paciência atravessou o limite. Ninguém falava com ele daquela maneira e saia ileso.

-Quer saber... –baixou o tom de voz, ficando sério. –Se você quer tanto essa sua vingança, então faça dar certo, venha com tudo pra cima de mim. Porque se não... Vou atrás de você e a porra vai ficar séria.

Kyle abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompido quando Ben chegou perto deles.

-Kevin? –o mais novo chamou, olhando para os dois e percebendo a tensão. –Acho melhor você entrar, a reunião já vai começar...

-Eu estou indo, Ben... –ele entrou na tenda acompanhado do namorado, mas encarando o outro por cima do ombro.

Os organizadores passaram as novas medidas para a última corrida. Ficou estipulado que "_nesta última etapa, iriam desafiar as equipes, de maneira individual e coletiva ao mesmo tempo. Cada piloto deverá superar seus próprios limites, melhorando seus tempos em todas as habilidades anteriormente testadas. _

_Dessa vez, o percurso não será mostrado às equipes. Vocês receberão o mapa do caminho em um GPS, minutos antes da corrida, que será entregue aos componentes da equipe. O piloto deverá confiar as instruções dadas pelo pessoal da equipe e completar o percurso. Lembrando que, cada equipe terá um percurso diferente, com especificações únicas. _

_A equipe vencedora será aquela que conseguir corresponder às nossas expectativas e não necessariamente quem chegar em primeiro. Claro que vencer essa prova soma mais pontos na classificação, mas não garante a vitória final."_

(...)

**14/07**

Ben mordeu o lábio inferior, respirando fundo, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Saiu à procura de Kevin e o encontrou na tenda que dividiam, vestindo o macacão. Faltava pouco tempo para o começo da corrida. Era agora ou nunca.

-_Benjy_, você pode me ajudar a fechar o zíper? –o moreno virou-se de costas para o outro.

-Claro... –ele percebeu que por baixo do macacão, seu namorado suava muito e usava apenas a cueca.

-O que aconteceu? –Kevin perguntou, virando-se de frente, depois que o zíper foi fechado. –Eu te conheço de longe, que cara é essa?

-Preciso que seja muito sincero comigo agora... –Ben o encarou, também suava muito.

-Ok, manda ver. –cruzou os braços e ficou sério.

-Ontem eu conversei com Mick... E ele comentou comigo que hoje seria o dia mais quente registrado desde 1913. Isso poderia comprometer os chips, devido à alta temperatura e aumentaria as chances do carro pegar fogo.

Kevin levantou as sobrancelhas, parecendo surpreso.

-Mas isso só aconteceria se o chip sofresse um _overclock._ –Ben sentia-se um pouco desconfortável, a camisa colava em suas costas. –Uma sobrecarga...

-Pára de enrolar e vai direto ao assunto, Tennyson. –o moreno descruzou os braços, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-O que estou querendo dizer é... Eu sei que você quer muito ganhar esse campeonato e que isso significa muito, mas não tenho certeza de que deva arriscar sua vida pra isso. –ele levantou um pouco o queixo, tentando não demonstrar o medo que sentia da resposta que poderia ouvir. –Eu não quero e não vou dar um _overclock_ no chip.

-Ben...

-Você pode_ morrer_, será que não entendeu ainda?

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Ben manteve-se firme em sua opinião, nada poderia convencê-lo do contrário. Caso algo desse errado, nunca poderia se perdoar por ter colocado a vida de quem mais ama em perigo.

Kevin ficou observando o contraste entre a expressão facial segura e o medo nos olhos do namorado. Sabia que ele estava certo e que não valia à pena correr tantos riscos apenas para ganhar a competição. Contudo, era o que sabia fazer, era o que nasceu para fazer. Se naquele momento mostrasse alguma fraqueza perante o desafio que a vida colocava à sua frente, sabia que nunca mais uma oportunidade como aquela seria dada novamente.

O moreno venceu a distância entre eles e abraçou o mais novo. Sabia que estaria seguro enquanto tivesse o outro ao seu lado, lhe ajudando.

-Sonhei a vida inteira com este momento, em que eu finalmente iria ganhar uma competição e me tornar um piloto profissional. Todo o caminho que percorri até agora me trouxe aqui. Preciso tentar, preciso dar o máximo de mim agora. Mesmo que este sonho não se realize, pelo menos terei certeza de que lutei de todas as maneiras possíveis. –ele sussurrava no ouvido de Ben. –Mas também sempre sonhei em encontrar alguém que me completasse, que me amasse por quem sou...

Ben sentia seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas. Piscou e olhou para o teto, evitando que as lágrimas caíssem.

-Eu confio plenamente em você, por isso entrego minha vida em suas mãos. Não me importa o que aconteça, contando que esteja ao meu lado... –o moreno abria seu coração como nunca antes. –Quero também que você confie em mim desse jeito... Me deixe tentar, me deixe voar. Só vou conseguir a meta da minha vida se você for comigo, não tenho forças para ir sozinho.

Mas foi em vão, as lágrimas caíram silenciosamente e molharam seu rosto. O coração estava apertado no peito.

-_Kev..._ Eu tenho medo de te perder! –apertou o macacão do outro com força. –Você é o sentido da minha vida, meu universo... Porém não posso te impedir de conquistar um sonho que é tão importante e pelo qual lutou tanto... Sei que isso tudo é muito perigoso, mas vou me esforçar ao máximo para que dê tudo certo. Me recuso a perder você!

Kevin se afastou um pouco, encarando Ben. Ele também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Como conseguiam confiar tanto um no outro?Entregar-se daquela maneira? Ele segurou o rosto do mais novo e o beijou intensamente.

(...)

**14/07**

No _Death Valley_, o calor era fora do comum. Os termômetros marcavam 56ºC, mas a sensação térmica era bem maior. No céu não havia nenhum sinal de que uma tempestade se aproximava, estava limpo e sem nuvens.

Os organizadores resolveram tomar algumas medidas de segurança para evitar que a tempestade causasse algum acidente. Mesmo assim, os competidores ainda estavam um pouco receosos. O público já estava acomodado em duas enormes arquibancadas cobertas na linha de chegada, esperando pelos pilotos, assim como as equipes.

No painel de cada carro foi instalada uma câmera, cujas imagens seriam transmitidas para todo o país e para o gigantesco telão que haveria perto das arquibancadas.

Kevin colocou o capacete debaixo do braço e foi andando lentamente na direção do EVO. Percebeu os helicópteros passando rapidamente pelo céu, filmando a concentração na linha de partida. Antes de entrar no veiculo, olhou ao redor, respirando fundo. Seria a última que faria aquilo na competição, era a última corrida e tinha que dar tudo de si.

Assim que sentou no banco, colocando os cintos de segurança, o coração começou a bater mais forte. A adrenalina aos poucos cai na corrente sanguinea e em questão de segundos iria fazer efeito.

O moreno estalou o pescoço e os dedos das mãos. Ligou o carro e o colocou na posição onde iria largar. Pelo rádio, pôde ouvir seu namorando chamando:

-_Kev_?

-Oi _Benjy._

-Está tudo pronto. –sua voz irradiava confiança. –Faça com que os outros competidores conheçam seu melhor!

-Com certeza... –ele sorriu. –Você está comigo?  
-Sempre com você!

Ele sorriu e respirou fundo. Assim que a contagem regressiva terminou, saiu acelerando o máximo que conseguiu, o EVO deu uma excelente arrancada. Seu coração batia com força, bombeando não somente sangue, mas também uma boa carga de adrenalina.

Enquanto seguia as instruções de Ben pelo rádio e desviava da estrada principal, lembrou de uma frase "_Não deixe que o temor do desconhecido domine sua coragem."_Aquele pensamento foi tão forte, que seu cérebro pareceu estalar. Lembrou-se do sonho que tivera com Apollo e da maneira confiante que ele havia dito essas palavras. Tomou para si um pouco daquela coragem e seguiu seu caminho.

Seguindo as orientações que Ben lhe dizia ao fone, virou à direita e subiu por um caminho estreito entre dois paredões de terra. Conforme subia pelo caminho e fazia as curvas apertadas, percebeu que qualquer medo que sentisse poderia arruinar completamente suas chances.

Acelerou quando a estrada se alargou e trocou de marcha facilmente, vencendo a resistência da ladeira. Sua única companhia naquele caminho era apenas o rastro de poeira que deixava por onde passava. A montanha ao seu lado esquerdo pareceu diminuir de tamanho e formou um precipício perigoso, o qual ele evitou de olhar muito.

-Ok, continue por esse caminho por mais 1km. –o mais novo passou as coordenadas. –Por enquanto todos ainda estão no páreo.

-_Benjy,_ eu preferia não saber dos outros nesta corrida... –o moreno comentou, trocando de marcha. –Só fique de olho no Kyle pra mim, ele não é confiável e tenho certeza de que vai tentar algo.

-Tudo bem, _Kev. _

Kevin não percebeu, mas a estrada tinha uma lombada, na qual ele passou acelerado. O carro subiu, ficando alguns segundos no ar e quando caiu, o terreno estava cheio de pedras, fazendo com que os pneus perdessem aderência. O EVO rodou na pista e o moreno segurou o volante com força, se não poderia correr o risco de bater contra o paredão de rocha a direta ou cair no precipício a esquerda.

Ele conseguiu controlar o carro e continuou na pista, o coração batendo rápido. Foi pego de surpresa e não podia de dar ao luxo de cometer nenhum erro.

-Relatório de danos?

-Nada grave, a suspensão conseguiu absorver o impacto, junto com os amortecedores. Essas coisas acontecem, os organizadores nos mostram caminho. O que tiver no meio, é problema nosso. –ele tinha uma voz bem humorada.

-Por onde agora?

-Cerca de 300m a sua frente, a estrada deve começar a descer, siga o fluxo e quando chegar lá embaixo, vire à esquerda.

No momento em que chegou ao ponto indicado, o moreno percebeu que havia algo errado. A estrada descia, contudo o caminho não parecia muito definido. Havia pequenas pedras e areia. Kevin apertou o botão no painel, alterando a tração do carro para andar em terreno pedregoso.

Desceu com calma, tomando cuidado com as pedras, quando chegou ao nível do chão, virou à esquerda e entrou num caminho num bastante irregularidades.

(...)

**14/07**

Ben dividia sua atenção, para dar conta de todas as tarefas. Indicava o caminho para Kevin no rádio, observando o caminho que aparecia no GPS, ficava checando como estava a temperatura dos chips no computador, junto com o estado do carro e ainda por cima olhava de relance para o telão, que mostrava imagens ao vivo da corrida.

Os outros pilotos estavam indo bem e tudo parecia ocorrer dentro do esperado. Mesmo assim, o mais novo sentia que algo iria dar errado. A tempestade se aproximava e não sabia quando chegaria ao _Death Valley,_ além da ameaça de Kyle. Não queria confessar, mas seu coração batia na boca e seus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

Contudo não poderia relaxar nem sequer um instante. Tinha muita coisa em risco e não era o momento para perder a cabeça e deixar os sentimentos assumirem o comando. Pelo telão, Kevin estava dirigindo por entre enormes pedras e não enfrentava nenhuma dificuldade.

Por enquanto os chips não apresentavam nenhum aumento de temperatura significativo, enquanto digitava alguns comandos, percebeu que a tenda onde ele estava junto com as outras equipes estava balançando.

Levantou a cabeça do laptop e olhou ao redor. Lá fora uma nuvem de poeira elevou-se e fustigando a paisagem. Foi então que se tocou. Os ventos da tempestade estavam se aproximando. Uma mensagem piscou na área de trabalho do mais novo, era Mick.

"_Benjamin, a tempestade está se aproximando mais rápido que previmos. Com isso, não sei quanto tempo vai levar para atingir onde os pilotos estão. Fique alerta e tome cuidado! Espero que não aconteça nada com Kevin."_

Ele leu a mensagem e acabou sorrindo, mesmo no meio de toda aquela competição, onde todos pensavam somente em ganhar, havia companheirismo. Procurou o ruivo com os olhos e quando o achou, alguns metros de distância, fez um sinal positivo com o dedão. Mick sorriu de volta e fez o mesmo sinal.

-_Kev, _a tempestade está se aproximando, tome cuidado, ok? –ele disse para o namorado pelo rádio. –Provavelmente o terreno vai ficar escorregadio...

-Percebi isso, de repente começou a ventar muito rápido! –o tom de sua voz transparecia o nervosismo que o moreno sentia.

-O EVO foi construído para correr sob as mais diversas condições. –Ben tentou animá-lo. –Além do que, somos uma excelente dupla.

-É, você tem razão... –fez uma pequena pausa. -Para onde vou agora?

-Neste ponto você deve voltar para a estrada principal. Vá seguindo reto durante 200M e depois vire à direita.

O mais novo viu o carro seguir o caminho indicado, desviando dos buracos na pista fazendo drift. A câmera dentro do carro mostrava que Kevin mantinha as sobrancelhas franzidas desde o começo da corrida. Estava concentrado no que fazia.

E Ben também não estava atrás. Apesar de a temperatura diminuir um pouco, o suor continuava escorrendo pelas suas costas, molhando a camisa que vestia. Lá fora o vento continuava forte e o céu aos poucos era coberto por espessas e enormes nuvens.

Enquanto passava novas instruções, sentiu algo estranho acontecendo com seu corpo. Os dedos formigavam tanto que não conseguia mexe-los. Bolinhas pretas dançavam na frente dos seus olhos e as pernas tremiam. Tentou pedir ajuda, mas parecia que a língua não se movia.

Não conseguia lutar contra aquela sensação, podia ouvir Kevin chamando-o pelo rádio, mas sua voz parecia tão distante, como se estivessem a quilômetros de distância. As pálpebras foram se fechando contra sua vontade e perdeu a consciência.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo passou, mas acordou na mesma posição. Ainda estava sentado na cadeira, em frente aos monitores. Contudo, havia algo de diferente dessa vez. Sentia-se mais leve, como nunca antes em toda sua vida. Sentia que era capaz de correr horas a fio pelo _Death Valley_ sem ficar cansado, ou então que poderia levantar todo o peso do mundo...

Levantou-se e quase caiu no chão. Olhou ao redor e um grito de horror saiu de sua garganta. Estava encarando a si mesmo, como se fosse um espelho. Seu corpo ainda repousava sentado na cadeira, respirando tranquilamente, os olhos abertos encarando os monitores com um brilho opaco, as mãos apoiadas na mesa.

Ficou alguns minutos admirando a si mesmo, não tinha idéia de como era bonito. Os cabelos castanhos penteados de lado com a franja quase caindo sobre os olhos. Estes eram de uma tonalidade tóxica de verde, os lábios finos e levemente rosados estavam entreabertos. Sua pele, levemente bronzeada pelo sol do deserto, brilhava de suor. Uma gota escorreu dos cabelos da nuca, atravessou todo o pescoço e se perdeu dentro da blusa.

Ben ficou estarrecido, não podia acreditar no que via. Tentou tocar a si mesmo, para saber se aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo era real, mas foi em vão. Ele não tinha uma forma definida, sua carne era translúcida e emanava um brilho fraco. Abriu a boca para berrar novamente, porém antes que a voz saísse da garganta, ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

-Ben?

Ao virar para ver quem era, deparou-se com Apollo. O loiro vestia a mesma túnica grega branca que usou na festa à fantasia e tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –o mais novo perguntou, sentindo-se tonto. –Mas você não tinha...

-Sim, eu estou morto. –ele respondeu, o sorriso aumentando ao ver a confusão do outro. –Contudo, isso não significa que você também está, fique tranqüilo.

-Continuo não entendendo nada! –Ben começou a se desesperar e aproximou-se do loiro.

Era impressionante como Apollo parecia tão vivo e real. O tom da sua pele, o perfume leve e refrescante que exalava, o calor de seu corpo... Como poderia ser real?

-Não podemos demorar muito, por isso vou explicar resumidamente. –ele colocou a mão no ombro de Ben. -Um acidente horrível vai acontecer na corrida e Kevin vai morrer. Por isso tirei a alma do seu corpo, precisava te avisar de alguma maneira, para que você tomasse alguma atitude.

-E se você sabia, por que não agiu sozinho? –Ben perguntou, ainda confuso.

-Porque eu não posso interferir na vida dos mortais, _meu pai_ iria acabar comigo... –fez um gesto com a mão para os céus. –De qualquer maneira, você precisa evitar que esse desastre aconteça, Kevin não deve morrer, esse não é o destino dele, pelo menos não agora.

-O que eu preciso fazer para impedir que isso aconteça? –ele se sentia completamente impotente.

-Infelizmente não posso ajudar mais do que isso, porém posso te dar uma dica: Kyle planeja jogar o carro de Kevin pelo desfiladeiro. –Apollo parecia frustrado. –Agora vai, você não tem muito tempo!

Ben sentiu que estava sendo arrastado novamente para dentro do seu corpo, como se alguém estivesse puxando-o. Piscou diversas vezes, até conseguir acordar por completo, sua consciência voltando aos poucos.

Olhou ao redor e tudo parecia normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um arrepio gelado percorreu a espinha, arrepiando todo seu corpo. Foi então que se lembrou do que aconteceu. Precisava impedir que Kyle matasse seu namorado.

E não tinha muito tempo.

-Kevin! –ele chamou o moreno pelo rádio. –Está me ouvindo?

-Porra, já estava ficando preocupado porque você não respondia! –Kevin parecia aflito. –Está tudo bem?

-Preciso que confie em mim.

-O que? Por que está falando assim? –o moreno não entendeu. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-_Ainda_ não... Só peço que confie em mim. –Ben estava sério, decidido.

-O que pretende fazer? –Kevin aumentou o volume da voz.

Neste momento, o EVO já estava correndo na pista principal ao lado dos outros pilotos. O Mitsubishi de Kyle se aproximava perigosamente.

-Está na hora do _overclock._


	21. Chapter 21

_**Capitulo 20**_

"_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time so" _**(Black Veil Brides – Rebel Love Song)  
~~**

As nuvens escuras da tempestade tomaram completamente o céu no _Death Valley._ Raios atravessavam as nuvens de forma esparsa, dando sinal de que as próximas horas seriam semelhantes ao dilúvio.

Kevin respirou fundo e continuou seu trajeto, conforme as primeiras gotas começaram a cair. Em questão de minutos, o volume aumentou drasticamente e chovia de maneira torrencial. Os palhetas trabalhavam no máximo e mesmo assim não davam conta. O moreno sabia que dali em diante, a estrada ficaria perigosa.

-Achei que você fosse mandar o _overclock_ somente na parte final da corrida. –ele comentou no rádio, enquanto ligava o ar para não embaçar o vidro.

-Também achei, mas prefiro não arriscar. Kyle está muito perto de você e não gosto disso... –Ben parecia preocupado do outro lado.

-Ok então, tudo pronto pro _overclock._ –o moreno respirou fundo.

Foi tudo muito rápido, nenhum deles conseguiu ver o carro se aproximando por trás. O Mitsubishi ganhou velocidade, encostando o pára-choque na traseira do EVO, dando pancadas leves. Depois foi a para o lado direito, emparelhando com o carro de Kevin.

Neste momento, Ben começou a suar frio. Sabia que deveria agir o mais rápido que pudesse, para evitar uma tragédia. Sendo assim, largou seu computador, arrancando o headphone da cabeça e correu até os boxes onde carros extras ficavam.

As pessoas do evento tentaram impedir, mas ele passou por todos, entrou no carro e deu a partida. Sabia dirigir e tinha carteira, porém sempre preferiu andar de bicicleta. O carro saiu em disparada da tenda, jogando lama em várias direções.

Seu coração batia descompassado no peito. Era capaz de ver toda a sua vida passando diante dos olhos e não podia deixar que o amor de sua vida fosse levado de maneira tão estúpida.

Acelerou o máximo que pôde e entrou na pista, estava andando na direção contrária e que em questão de minutos veria os faróis dos competidores. Tinha noção de que era extremamente arriscado o que estava fazendo, mas não podia ficar parado. O rádio transmissor instalado no painel do carro estava ligando e chiou.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? –alguém berrou do outro lado.

-Estou indo salvar a vida de Kevin Levin! –Ben respondeu, pegando o microfone do rádio. –Kyle irá matá-lo!

-Você não deve interferir na corrida, caso contrário sua equipe será desclassificada! –a pessoa estava furiosa. –Estamos mandando carros atrás de você é melhor que pare agora mesmo!

Ben desligou o rádio e jogou o microfone no bando do carona. Apesar da péssima visibilidade causada pela chuva, ele continuou firme e forte. Em questão de minutos conseguiu avistar os faróis dos carros se aproximando. Respirou fundo e foi para o acostamento, evitando atrapalhar a corrida.

Ele girou o carro no acostamento, porém continuou acelerando, estando agora no mesmo sentido da corrida. Assim que o primeiro carro passou por ele, Ben conseguiu ver o Mitsubishi e o EVO aproximando-se. Acelerou seu carro, tentando acompanhá-los.

Kyle afastou seu veiculo um pouco para o lado, dando espaço seu carro e o de Kevin, para em seguida ganhar velocidade e cortar na frente do outro de maneira brusca. O moreno percebeu o movimento e girou o volante para a esquerda, tentando fugir do impacto que sofreria. Com isso, o carro derrapou. Os pneus perderam o contato com o asfalto da pista, devido ao acúmulo de água e o veiculo começou a patinar na água.

Em nenhum momento, ele percebeu que o carro correndo ao seu lado no acostamento, estava sendo dirigido pelo seu namorado. Mesmo com toda a sua habilidade, a situação ficou fora de controle. O EVO virou completamente de lado, capotando incontáveis vezes, atravessando a pista, passando na frente de Ben, que acompanhava tudo com os olhos arregalados. Parou somente quando se encontrou perto do penhasco.

Fumaça saia do capô, que agora estava completamente destruído, assim com o resto do carro. Era difícil imaginar que segundos antes, estava inteiro e correndo. Ben imediatamente parou o carro e antes de sair, ligou o rádio e pediu ajuda.

Ele saiu correndo na chuva, ficando ensopado. O estado de choque não permitia que as lágrimas descessem, o que o ajudava a ficar inteiro por dentro, pelo menos naquele instante. Assim que chegou ao EVO, abriu a porta e chamou pelo namorado, não tendo nenhuma resposta de volta.

Respirando fundo, não se deixou impactar pela cena que seus olhos captaram. Kevin não respirava, o pulso era ausente e estava inconsciente. Ben olhou ao redor, sentindo seu coração apertando cada vez mais no peito. Sabia que não podia mexer no mais velho, porque poderia comprometer a integridade de sua coluna vertebral. Estar naquela posição era algo frustrante, sentia-se completamente inútil.

A espera pela equipe de socorro pareceu durar uma eternidade e quando chegou, contava com duas pessoas. Ben se prontificou a ajudar no que podia, então auxiliou na remoção de Kevin do carro.

Um paramédico instalou o colar cervical, estabilizando o pescoço da vitima, enquanto o outro preparava a prancha para remoção. Assim que o moreno foi devidamente removido, Ben o acompanhou dentro da ambulância, segurando sua mão.

A ambulância balançava um pouco e a chuva continuava caindo, como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Durante o trajeto, várias coisas passaram pela sua mente, mas não podia ceder aos seus sentimentos, ainda não. Ben precisava ser forte para poder conseguir ter clareza do que fazer.

Seus olhos verdes acabaram pousando sobre Kevin, que ainda estava preso na prancha, com a cabeça completamente imobilizada. Como seu macacão cobria todo o corpo e poderia estar escondendo algum ferimento, a roupa foi cortada e descartada, restando apenas sua cueca.

Após terem usado o desfibrilador para reverter a parada cardiorespiratória em que o moreno se encontrava, um rápido exame físico foi realizado, constatando um corte profundo na coxa esquerda e no peito. Um curativo compressivo foi realizado, a fim de evitar hemorragia e então colocaram uma manta térmica para evitar que a temperatura corporal dele caísse.

Minutos depois, entravam pelo saguão de emergência do hospital central. Ben queria entrar lá dentro e estar perto do namorado, mas foi impedido pela enfermeira.

-Fique tranqüilo, ele recebeu excelentes cuidados logo após o acidente. –ela o encarou nos olhos. –Isso com certeza vai favorecer sua recuperação.

-Mas eu preciso estar com ele! –o desespero começava a se mostrar.

-Ele precisa ser estabilizado para que receba visitas. –a enfermeira sorriu. –E você precisa se acalmar para estar com ele...

-É...Você tem razão. –Ben sentou-se em uma cadeira no corredor.

Ao sentar-se, seu corpo começou a dar os primeiros sinais do cansaço. Tremia muito, uma vez que sua roupa ainda estava molhada por causa da chuva e se sentia moído. A enfermeira sentou ao seu lado e colocou uma mão no seu braço.

Quando menos esperava, um dos organizadores, chamado John Sullivan aproximou-se, parecendo preocupado.

-Como Kevin está? –perguntou, olhando para Ben.

-Ele está lá dentro... –apontou para o interior da emergência. –Mas não podemos entrar.

-Tomara que nada grave tenha acontecido. –ele passou a mão nos cabelos. –E você, se machucou?

-Não, tá tudo certo. –a voz de Ben era baixa.

-Precisam de mim lá dentro, será que você poderia fazer companhia para ele? –a enfermeira perguntou para John. –E se puder, faça-o trocar de roupa.

-Ok. –ele acenou com a cabeça. –Sabe se vai demorar muito pra isso tudo se resolver?

-Olha, depende muito de cada paciente. Como ele sofreu um acidente, precisamos fazer uma série de exames minuciosos para saber se não houve nenhuma seqüela grave... –ela foi sincera, colocando as mãos no bolso do jaleco branco. –Além disso, a medicação usada nesses casos deixa o paciente meio confuso.

-Qualquer novidade nos ligue, por favor. –John estendeu um cartão com seu número pessoal de celular.

Ben não conseguia falar mais nada. Só queria poder acordar logo desse pesadelo horrível. Seguiu John para fora do hospital, usando a saída de trás, para evitar encontrar com a imprensa. Afinal, estavam participando de um campeonato nacional e que estava sendo televisionado.

Ele foi para o apartamento de John, onde o mais novo pôde tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, além de comer alguma coisa. Podia não parecer, mas já haviam passado cerca de três horas desde o começo da corrida daquele dia. O evento parecia tão distante, como se tivesse acontecido há meses.

O organizador contou que haviam decidido continuar com a corrida, mesmo após o acidente. Foi quando descobriu que a chuva durou apenas uma hora, porém com quantidade de água equivalente há um mês. Quem ganhou foi a equipe na qual Mick trabalhava e isso de certa maneira deixou Ben feliz, ele sabia que o amigo tinha trabalho duro para aquilo acontecer.

Também chegaram ao consenso de que Kyle seria expulso dos eventos automobilísticos do país e chamaram a policia, uma vez que ficou clara a tentativa de matar Kevin durante a corrida. O dono do Mitsubishi foi preso e aguardaria a resolução de seu caso na prisão do Texas.

Os organizadores resolveram não desclassificar a equipe de Ben e Kevin, mas também não poderiam dar nenhum prêmio, uma vez que não tinham completado a corrida. Contudo, devido ao desempenho fenomenal de Kevin nas corridas e o fato de Ben ter construído aqueles chips, abriram muitas portas.

Equipes famosas da NASCAR e de outros rallys estavam interessadas em contratar a dupla para participar oficialmente. Era o sonho de Kevin se tornando realidade, mas de que adiantava tudo isso se ele estava em um hospital?

Depois de muita insistência por parte de John, Ben resolveu tirar um cochilo no sofá, enquanto aguardava noticias. Acabou adormecendo e não sonhou.

(...)

Ben olhou pela janela do quarto em que Kevin estava acomodado, o céu já estava escuro e a lua brilhava. Os últimos momentos passaram pela sua cabeça como um filme. Acordou algumas horas antes, com John dizendo que seu namorado havia acordado.

Seguiram direto para o hospital e encontraram-no deitado no leito, com vários medicamentos sendo administrados por via venosa e monitores apitando. Contudo, estava lúcido e sorriu para eles, quando entraram.

John explicou novamente tudo o que já havia falado para Ben e deixou seu cartão, caso precisassem ligar. Assim que ficaram sozinhos, trocaram um beijo intenso e apaixonado. Ficaram de mãos dadas, Kevin contou o que sentiu e como tinha sido o acidente.

-Achei que fosse te perder. –o mais novo confessou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Sabe que eu também? –o moreno sorriu de lado, emocionado. -Mas fico feliz que esteja comigo.

Até que um médico entrou na sala e disse que havia chegado os resultados dos exames de imagens feitos na perna esquerda. Além do corte profundo, houve uma perfuração que acabou lesando o nervo, que poderia ser reversível. Não havia possibilidade cirúrgica para reparação da perna, apenas longas sessões de fisioterapia poderiam auxiliar, mas demoraria um bom tempo.

O resultado disso tudo era que a perna perdeu parte de sua mobilidade e força de contração. Ou seja, Kevin teria de usar um apoio sempre, para poder andar e se manter de pé. Isso significava que não poderia voltar a dirigir. Pelo menos até que as sessões de fisioterapia mostrassem resultados.

De uma hora pra outra, tudo aquilo que Kevin lutou para conseguir, escapou por suas mãos. Tinha noção de que a lesão poderia ser revertida, mas quando isso aconteceria? E até lá, como iria fazer com sua vida? Manter-se afastado do que mais gostava de fazer era uma tortura.

Ben o apoiou no que pôde, mas o médico decidiu levar Kevin para ser examinado por um neurologista o mais rápido. Então, ficou no quarto, esperando que ele voltasse com uma boa noticia.

Enquanto isso, observava a noite. Perdeu-se nos pensamentos, quando a maca de Kevin entrou no quarto e Ben não pôde deixar de sorrir. Após as enfermeiras o ajudarem a sentar na cama e saírem, ele se aproximou do outro.

-Como você está se sentindo? –perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

-Ah, meio puto. Odeio todos esses exames que me obrigam a fazer... –ele franziu as sobrancelhas. –Qual o motivo do sorriso?

-Nada... – o mais novo aproximou-se, sentando na beirada da cama. –Só estou feliz por ter você de novo.

Kevin sorriu de volta, sua expressão se acalmando. Sentia-se capaz de vencer qualquer dificuldade desde que tivesse seu namorado ao seu lado.

-Eu te amo. –ele disse, sua voz grave preenchendo o quarto.

-Eu te amo. –Ben respondeu, beijando-o intensamente.

(...)

_Cinco anos depois..._

Ben saiu da loja com várias sacolas nas mãos. Tinha comprado roupas sociais para Kevin, uma vez que ele precisaria dali em diante. O dia estava maravilhoso em Roma, o sol brilhando no céu azulado sem nuvens.

A brisa de verão brincou com seus cabelos. Havia muito tempo que não se sentia em paz, fechou os olhos e deixou o delicioso cheiro dos cafés italianos inundar seus sentidos. Desde que saíram do hospital, enfrentaram diversos problemas.

O mais novo decidiu mudar-se para o apartamento do namorado, para ajudar na recuperação. Pagaram boa parte do tratamento com o dinheiro que ganharam da indenização do rally. Mesmo assim, não foi nada fácil. A fisioterapia foi um processo longo e cansativo, doloroso para ambos. Às vezes conseguiam pequenas vitórias, às vezes eram apenas lágrimas de dor... Um ano e meio de luta, mas que foram recompensados.

Após esse tempo todo fora das corridas, quando a fisioterapeuta liberou Kevin das sessões, ele ligou para John Sullivan e marcaram uma entrevista. Claro que as equipes tinham contratado outros pilotos, a vida não parou por causa de seu acidente.

Porém surgiu a oportunidade de trabalhar como consultor junto com John. No começo foi difícil pela falta de faculdade, contudo sua inteligência e a experiência com carros lhe deu um emprego com um das maiores equipes de rally. Era responsável por treinar e escolher os pilotos que fariam parte da equipe, além de supervisionar a montagem e manutenção dos carros.

Tudo isso fez que com que Ben e Kevin aprendessem ainda mais um sobre o outro e sobre si mesmos. A dificuldade que ultrapassaram apenas serviu para que amadurecessem como um casal.

Agora em Roma, Ben não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, ao sentir o peso das sacolas pressionando o anel que usava no dedo. Estava oficialmente casado com Kevin fazia um mês. Escolheram fazer uma viagem pela Europa como lua-de-mel. Claro que os pais do mais novo não concordaram com nada, porém não mudariam a decisão do filho de maneira alguma.

Ele caminhou pela rua estreita, até chegou numa larga _piazza,_ com uma grande fonte no meio, cercada por vários bares e cafés. Avistou Kevin ao longe, lendo jornal. Teve que para admirá-lo e seu coração pulou no peito, como sempre fazia. Era impressionante como depois de todos aqueles anos, ainda se sentia da mesma maneira quando começaram a namorar.

Voltou a andar, até que sua atenção foi desviada para um loiro do outro lado da _piazza_. Ele vestia camisa com gola V na cor azul marinho, bermuda caqui e tênis branco. Andava abraçado com uma mulher de vestido florido e sandália. Ben reconheceu aqueles cabelos, o formato do rosto e o modo de andar.

Era Apollo.

O loiro passou a mão nos cabelos cacheados, despenteando-se propositalmente e virou seu rosto na direção de Ben. Tirou os óculos escuros e o encarou, com um sorriso largo no rosto. O mais novo ficou sem reação, até que viu os lábios do outro se movendo e formando a frase: "_Meus parabéns!"_

Aqueles olhos azuis o envolveram e de alguma maneira, soube que Apollo era muito mais do que pensava que fosse. O loiro fez um aceno com a cabeça, colocou os óculos escuros de volta e continuou conversando com a mulher ao seu lado, dando um beijo leve em seus lábios.

Ben piscou algumas vezes, até conseguir digerir toda aquela informação. Quando voltou à realidade, foi andando até a mesa onde estava Kevin e se sentou, colocando as compras no chão.

-E então, como foi? –o moreno sorriu, largando o jornal na mesa.

-Comprei algumas roupas para você, acho que vai gostar. –ele respondeu, pegando o cardápio.

Comeram um lanche rápido e voltaram para o hotel a pé. O andar de Kevin possuía um leve mancar, quase imperceptível. Assim que entraram, ele segurou Ben pela cintura e o jogou contra a parede, afundando o rosto no pescoço do mais novo. Passou a língua vagarosamente por toda a extensão, ouvindo os gemidos que arrancava do outro.

Beijaram-se intensamente e caíram juntos na cama king size. As caricias se tornaram mais quentes, até que estavam completamente nus. Ben ficou por cima, descendo os beijos pelo corpo de Kevin, chegando ao membro.

Sem esperar muito, engoliu-o com precisão, enchendo sua boca. Sua língua ávida percorreu toda a extensão, deixando um rastro de saliva. Só parou quando percebeu que o marido ia acabar gozando e estava cedo demais pra isso.

Depois de passar lubrificante no próprio membro, Ben entrou em Kevin, que arqueou as costas. Seus olhares estavam fixos um no outro, conforme seus corpos moviam-se automaticamente. As estocadas foram ficando mais profundas e rápidas, as pelves chocando-se uma contra a outra, a cama rangendo sob o peso deles.

Não havia mais ninguém no mundo além deles. Poderiam passar o resto de suas vidas assim.

-Eu te amo. –Kevin disse, entre os gemidos.

-Eu também te amo! –Ben respondeu, sentindo que chegava ao clímax.

Assim que o orgasmo chegou para ambos, ficaram deitados abraçados, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro, iluminados pela luz do pôr do sol.

_**-FIM-**_


End file.
